Red Scourge
by Gamer83888
Summary: Some of the most important Witches' teams find their way into a world that is different from their own. A world dominated by two powerful military-political organizations: the Independent Nations Alliance (INA) and the Intercontinental Communist Union (ICCU). To make matters worse, they get there on the day of the outbreak of war between organizations.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a combination of the ,,Strike Witches" universe and the** **one** **universe** **s** **created by me. As in ,,Strike Witches", in my universe history also went different, which resulted in the creation of such states as the Kingdom of Arisneri, the Republic of Fraduci** **a** **, Great Ireland** **or** **the Socialist Republic of Quebec.**

 **Ever since I created this universe, I was wondering what his encounter with ,,Strike Witches" would look like.**

 **No extension. Let's get to history.**

 **P.S.** **This happens after the** **movie.**

XXX

Prologue

,,Modern War"

July 14, 1945

10:34

In the way to Lyon

Strike Witches were sent to Lyon, to check the mysterious anomaly that appeared above the city. No one knew what it was, but the report pointed to something like Rune.

–Minna. Do you know what it is?—Mio asked her commander-in-chief, from her A6M cockpit.

–No. But if it has something to do with magic…it's better not to treat it with a wry eye—she answered.

At the moment Yoshika flew to Sakamoto.

–Sakamoto-san. What if it is dangerous?—she asked.

–I don't know, Miyafuji. I just hope the Neuroi are not trying to conquer Gallia again—Mio replied.

–Me too, Major—Perrine added.

–Lyon is ahead of us—Shizuka announced.

Actually. They just flew into the city's airspace. They were also greeted by two Liberion F4F Corsair. When they reached the place where the commanding point was set by the Gallian Army. Minna flew to him. She was surprised when she saw…

–General De Gaull?—she said with surprise on her face. She quickly saluted.

–You do not have to salute me. I just wanted you to come here—De Gaull said.

–Actually, what's going on?

–About this.

He pointed into the sky. There was a blue symbol in the sky that actually looked like Run. Light came out of it that illuminated almost the entire place.

–Is something known about it, general?—Karlsland Witch asked.

–Little. Residents only say that they were awakened by a blue light, and when they looked out the window, they saw it—general replied.

–I see. Does Neuroi have anything common with this?

–No. Nothing pointing on this.

–OK. Thanks.

She returned to the rest of the girls. The entire 501st. was curious what Minna would tell them.

–And what?—Barkhorn asked.

–Nothing special. But Neuroi have nothing common with it—Minna replied.

The whole team sighed with relief.

–But where this came from?—Erica asked.

–They do not know that.

At the moment, Lucchini said:

–You better see for yourself!

She quickly flew to the rune. The rest tried in vain to stop her by shouting, "Do not do anything stupid!". But Romagnian Witch did not listen to those screams, and before the rest looked back, she was by Rune. She looked at her a little. Shirley and Eila tried to stop her, but she had to touch Rune.

Then, the Rune transformed into portal. To Lucchini's misfortune, the portal began to draw her. The other Witches tried to hold her down, but the portal was too strong and he began to draw them too.

De Gaull felt terribly helpless, see what is happening in the air. He wanted to get any support, but before he touched the phone, he called the same. The general picked up the phone and pale after what he heard. He started shouting at Minna:

–Commander Wilcke! I have bad news!

–What is it?!—she answered with difficulty, over the wind, which was beginning to increase.

–From many fronts, they report that they have lost contact with the Witches supporting them! We've already lost Brave Witches, Storm Witches, Noble Witches and even Commodore Galland!

–Wait, wha-

Before she replied, the portal decided to finish the work, and eventually dragged the Witches. Then, the portal closed, and the sky became completely calm, as if nothing had happened. De Gaull and his soldiers looked at each other. They knew that the loss of so many Witches, including Strike Witches, could happen on the fate of the war…

Meanwhile…

July 14, 2021

10:32

Dublin, Great Ireland

It was a quiet day at the air base of the Irish Royal Air Force. All pilots from various countries present in it were preparing for the famous Leopard 21 maneuvers. The Alliance of Independent Nations, as one of the most powerful military-political organizations, conducted them every year to prepare for a possible conflict with the Intercontinental Communist Union—the biggest enemy of INA, which in recent years has not tried to make any moves that could trigger a war.

The pilots sat on the stools in the check-in room, waiting for the base commander to enter. Suddenly, a forty-year-old man walked into the room, with short hairs set on the gel, and glasses covering his green eyes. He wore the uniform of a general of air force, which was decorated with numerous medals. Then he began to speak:

–Welcome to Leopard 21 maneuvers! My name is General Dolan O'Haller of the Irish Royal Air Force. I will be this year's maneuver overseer. Thank you also for the arrival of so many famous pilots, such as Major Ida Lilnatar herself.

One of the pilots, who was a young, twenty-two-year-old woman with long white hair and brown eyes, rose from her chair. She wore a gray suit of the Arisnerian Royal Air Force pilot. The general continued:

–But as you probably know, maneuvers are to prepare us for a potential conflict with ICCU. The communist, socialist, syndicalist and anarchist states are becoming stronger each day. We must be ready for any circumstance. If the 3rd Great War breaks out, we must be ready.

The pilots only bowed their heads in a sign that they understood. O'Haller signaled to them that they could go apart.

10:54

Airfield

Major Lilnatar worked on her CFA-44 Nosferatu. This aircraft was the greatest achievement of Arisnerian art, and flying it is considered a real honor. Her entire squadron was equipped with it. Then a small girl came up to her with short brown hair and green eyes. She was slim and also wore an ARAF suit.

–Do you want to see me, Ida?—the girl asked.

–Yes, Aurora. I wanted—Lilnatar answered.

–What you need?—the girl, now named Aurora, asked.

–I want you to help me in the speed test. I've been working on Nosfer engines for the last time and I wanted to see how much it takes out an hour. You know. Just for fun—Ida said.

–Ok. I will prepare my plane.

–See you in the sky.

Aurora approached her CFA-44 and after checking all the sensors and indicators, she put on her helmet and started the plane. She rolled to the runway, seeing Ida's plane break away from the ground. Then, it connected with the tower:

–Tower, this is Rohkea 2. I am asking for permission to start.

–I give permission—the man in tower answered.

CFA-44 passed the runway and rose into the air.

11:12

Dublin Airspace

Two fighters were flying over the city. Ida accelerated and tried to fly as fast as possible.

–How was it now?—Ida asked by intercom.

–About 3000 km / h. Twice better than last time—Aurora said with respect.

–I told? A few more improvements, and I will be able to outdo the SR-71. Let's get back to…–Ida did not finish her speech.

The voice of the O'Haller spoke in their communicators:

–O'Haller to all INA pilots staying in the air! Our radars have detected several aircraft approaching Dublin! They are not allies!

–O'Haller, what are we dealing with?—Ida asked in a serious tone.

–Several MiG-29, Su-35 and F / A-18 Super Hornet. Rest of the team is already on the runway—O'Haller said.

–Copy. It will not be difficult—the white-haired pilot said.

The five enemy planes appeared on the horizon, and a moment later, Ida and Aurora started the fight.

–And the fun begins—Ida said, shooting down F / A-18.

–The same here—Aurora shot down MiG-29.

A moment later, the place of the shot down aircraft took another five aircraft.

–More of them?!—surprised Aurora asked.

–We kill them all—Ida said.

Ida did not notice the Su-35 who was going to shoot it down. She saw him at the last moment, but before he fired the shot, he was shot down. When she looked at her radar, she saw four new contacts marked INA.

–This is Rohkea 4. Someone ordered help?—the young boy's voice sounded in the intercoms of Ida and Aurora.

–Ukko. Do you like such entrances, do you?—Ida asked jokingly.

–I like it a lot. Entry at the last moment always gives emotionality—Ukko answered nonchalantly.

Then, Ukko shot down another Su-35. Ida started chasing after the next F / A-18, and Aurora and Rohkea 3, 5 and 6 took care of MiGs.

–Do not start with the Rohkea Team!—Rhokea 5 said, when he shot down MiG-29.

–Ohto, there is nothing to enjoy! It is not the end!—Aurora ordered.

–Rohkea! We detect more and more enemy units coming from the west! This time, they have Tu-95 with them!—O'Haller communicated.

–Bombers?! They want to bombard the city?! Where the fuck is our support?!—Ida asked, hearing about bombers approaching Dublin.

–IRAF and TAF pilots are on the way.

–Tell them to be hurry!

Ida and Aurora managed to get rid of the two Tu-95s. The Texas Air Force and IRAF joined the fight.

–This is corporal Wilkins of 177th Texas Fighter Wing. We will help you—Texas lead said.

–Sergeant Derby of 54th Irish Air Superiority Squadron. The same as Yank—Irish lead said.

–Thanks Wilkins, thanks Derby. It's good that you are here—Ida greeted new pilots.

Then, Aurora said:

–Ida. They're flying from the west. Do you think that's…?

–Possible. But this option can not be excluded—Ida destroyed another MiG.

–Bad news—O'Haller said.—Our radars have detected that the bombers is carrying a nuclear warheads.

–What?!—the whole Rohkea Team shouted.

– _Those guys want to destroy whole city? I don't let them do this. Not this time_ —Ida thought.

She remembered that smoke and flames blazing in Helsinki. She remembered the failure of the Helsinki Uprising and saw her sister's gaze. She could not let the next city be razed to the ground.

She flew out before the team, and shooting down six fighters along the way, raided two bombers, bringing them to the ground.

–That was awesome, Pomo!—Ohto said.

–Thanks, Ohto. But remember. In battle, call Rohkea 1—Ida instructed him.

–I will remember, sir.

–That's what I'm talking about—another aircraft on Ida's account.

–Almost over. Only ten more—Aurora shot down Su-35.

The squadron began to destroy planes in turn. At first, two MiG-29 followed, then three F / A-18, then four Su-35, until only one Tu-95 remained.

–This one is mine—Ida announced.

She flew towards the bomber at full speed, overtook him, turned back and fired several rockets into his cockpit. After the hit, an explosion passed through the bomber, which ripped it to pieces.

–To all units. All enemies eliminated. Good job—O'Haller summed.

–This is Wilkins. Returning to base.

–Derby-the same.

Two teams leaved Rohkea Team, and get back to base. Ida tried to say the same:

–Okay. Rohkea. Return to base. We must…

Suddenly, Ida's radar map became fuzzy.

–O'Haller? My radar is going hywire—Ida reported.

–Maybe something is wrong with your plane?—O'Haller asked.

–Nothing's wrong. Craft seems intact. Today I did two reviews—Ida replied.

–Hey, Ida! I think something is happening in the west—Ukko communicated.

Ida looked west, where suddenly a blue light appeared.

–What the hell?!

Lightning shot out of the blue light as the six inched closer and closer. Finally the light dissipated, only to reveal…

–Bloody hell! Rohkea break!—Ida quickly ordered.

The six craft evaded when they spotted thirty five girls hovering in the sky and one fighter.

–You see what I see?—Ida asked her teammates.

–You mean thirty-five girls, carrying some kind of plane on their feet and not wearing pants while one is in the fighter plane? It's probably the beer I drank yesterday with Ukko—Aurora said.

Rohkea, what's going on there?—O'Haller asked.

–You will not believe me when I say that, but we have people flying in the sky with planes on their feet and without any pants—Ida replied.

O'Haller was silent for a moment until he came in again:

–Radio them in case they are either friendly or hostile—general ordered.

–Fine.

Ida tuned the frequency to which the mysterious girls use.

–Attention, unidentified…personnel. You are in a limited Irish air military zone. Show us if you are friendly or we will open fire—she said.

–Wait, Ireland?—one of the personnel asked.—So we're in Britannia?

–Britannia?—Ohto asked.—Like the old name of the British Isles used in the times of the Empire of Naples?

–I don't think so.

–Lynette, I do not think we're in Britannia. It may look like it, but something's feel different—another answered. The two personnel in the skies both sounded young and old.

Ida and Aurora looked at each other before Ida questioned one thing.

–Who is in command here?

–That would be me—one of the girls said.

–Identify yourself—Aurora said.

There was a moment of silence. Then, the girl began to speak:

–I am Commodore Adolfine Galland of the Karlsland Luftwaffe and commander-in-chief of the Witch Corps—the girl, now known as Adolfine Galland, replied. Ida, Aurora and the rest of the team are left speechless.—Can you take us to tour commanding officer?

Ida, Aurora, Ohto and Ukko are still shocked, but after a while they returned to their senses.

–Roger. I'll take you to him—Rohkea 1 said.

Galland nodded her head and ordered the rest of her teammates to fallow her. Ida got on radio to O'Haller, telling him what happened.

–Major Lilnatar, what happened?

–It turns out that the people in the air are known as the ,,Witch Corps". One of them wanted to meet you.

–Fine, I'll meet with the commander. Now, return to base.

Rohkea Team returned to base, waiting to be debriefed.

XXX

–Supreme Command believes that it was a terrorist attack carried out by a communist militia from Iceland—O'Haller begin.—The Rakterian government did not report any strange movements on their part, so it's not really. We managed to recover the remains of the aircraft, so we check if it could not have been the Quebec Air Force. The Texas Army reported that they stopped raid on Austin and Houston. Unfortunately, those planes were not marked, like those that attacked Dublin. Besides, it turned out that they were specially modified Su-35 and MiG-29 aircraft, but we do not know yet what variants. We only know that they have improved navigation and increased weaponry capacity. This is the preliminary inspection of the remains. The Security Council of the United Union of Nations is furious, and accused Quebec of everything. Of course, the Socialist Republic of Quebec has denied everything. Besides, we've made contact with so-called the "Witch Corps" and I'm supposed to meet their commander. That's all. Dismiss.

XXX

Ida was left in common room, leaving her witch her thoughts. Only one thing came to mind:

– _Who are these people? Can we trust them? Will they help us with what's going on_ _?_

XXX

 **Hope you like this introduction.** **I based** **it a little** **on "Lost Butterfly", the first mission of Ace Combat: Infinity.** **And** **as I said, this is an alternative world, and Witches will visit different alternative states. And as for the Texas Air Force, it belongs to the United States of Texas, which in in this alternative world, they play the role of the USA.**

 **About the Rohkea team, the word "rohkea" in Finnish means "brave". So I decided that it would be the perfect name for the elite ARAF 3** **rd** **Air** **Division** **/ 32** **nd** **Air Regiment / 5th Fighter Squadron.**

 **See in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter of the ,,Red Scourge". The Witches** **went straight to Dublin, just when the air battle was over. Of course, some INA soldiers will seem suspicious, but most will not find it strange. Contrary. They consider them** **as** **good help.**

 **Now, of course, Galland is to meet with O'Haller, so to the point.**

Chapter 1

,,First day at new base"

June 14, 2021

12:01

Base Commander Office

Galland was already in the commander's office. Minna was with her, who was used to offices, but it was a bit different. It's a dark green room filled with various amounts of works the commander build. There were also flags on his desk, one looks like the country of Brittania, another was dark blue, with twelve stars arranged in a circle surrounding a shield pierced by a sword and a third looking like a RAF flag. A picture was also on his desk, in what it look like to be a women in RAF uniform. Then, the commander entered office, sat behind the desk and introduced himself.

–You are Adolfine Galland, the commander of the Witch Corps?—he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

–Yes, I'm. We earlier met your pilots in the air—Adolfine answered.

–And, who is she?—he pointed on Minna.

–My name is Lt. Colonel Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, the commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing ,,Strike Witches—Minna said.

–My name is general Dolan O'Haller of the Irish Royal Air Force. But…Witches? Like ,,The Wizard of Oz"?

–Not that type. I meant girls that manifested magic powers in a young age. Magic usually comes at the age of ten or later. This is the best weapon to fight Neuroi—Galland explained.

–Neuroi? What is it?—O'Haller asked.

–This is alien race that invaded Earth from unknown reasons. They conquered much of Europe, until humanity fought back using Witches—Minna explained.

–And the military conscripts girls to fight these aliens?—Adolfine nodded as he laid his head on his head.—This is a bad idea. You get kids fighting a deadly alien threat whereas the brass allowed it's troops to laid back and cover—he shook his head in disgust.—I don't know about it, but how did a JFW fended it's own against them?

–We mainly use weapons like MG-42 or Charlton Automatic Rifle. And of course our magic—Minna said.

–MG-42? You mean old Bugurdic weapon from the 2nd Great War period?—O'Haller said with interest.

–There was a weapon just like ours?—surprised Galland asked.

O'Haller took out a book called "Weapons Throughout the Ages," and showed the Witches a photo of two soldiers dressed in Karlsland uniforms, one of them holding MG-42. The signature read: "Soldiers of the 1st Regiment of the Bugurdia SS. June 1, 1940 Northern Fraducia".

–How much did Neuroi conquered Europe?—he asked with curiosity.

–From the Gates of Moscow to Gallia—Minna answered.—Why?

–From what I hearing, the Neuroi occupied territory sounds very familiar to that of Nazi Bugurdian Reich—O'Haller answered.—They extended from Fraducia to Novosibirsk. And what's the name of country that they never occupied?

–Britannia—Galland answered.—Could it be that our world is familiar to ours?

–During the 2nd Great War, the British Isles were united under the Irish rule. Bugurdians was stopped in Ireland. Neuroi advance stopped in Britannia. I think our worlds can be connected—O'Haller summed and Galland nodded.—And how did you get to our world?

–I answer this question—Minna said.—Together with my Witches, we had to check the mysterious Rune that appeared on Lyon. One of them touched her and she moved us here. At the same time, reports began to appear that other Witches met the same.

–I see—O'Haller nodded.

–But now, the bigger question—Galland said.—Where are we? I know it's like our world, but it's very different.

–Because we are in Dublin, the capital of Great Ireland.

–Ireland? Don't you mean Britannia?—O'Haller brought the map of his world. Minna and Galland looked at it, and it looks eerily familiar. Galland pointed to the first nation.—We are there, right?

–Yes, there is Ireland—O'Haller said as he pointed on the same nation.—Our headquarters is located in Austin in United States of Texas in North Midland.

–In our world, Texas is a part of Liberion—Minna said.— Besides, your Midland looks a little like Liberion. Our looks like a star version.

–These other countries in our world includes Republic of Walesgland, Kingdom of Arisneri, North and South Verodia, Republic of Zewanda, Kingdom of Borneo, Kingdom of Queensland, Nationalist Republic of Rio de Janeiro, Kingdom of Alaska, Socialist Republic of Quebec, Syndicalist Republic of Indochina and Empire of Tanagawa. They'll part of United Union of Nations, the international government that seeks to continue peace through solutions.

–We have a League of Nations—Minna looked at world map again, seeing similarities between some countries.—Our LN includes Karlsland, Fuso, Britannia, Orussia, Ostoman Empire, Liberion, Romagna, Venezia, Persia and South Africa and other nations.

–Unfortunately, some countries elected their own lines in history—O'Haller said, looking at a country similar to Gallia.

–What do you mean?—Galland asked.

–In 2009, Europe faced a new conflict—he begin.—Fraducia, ruled by nationalists for about 30 years, attacked the neighboring Kingdom of Madrid and the Republic of Iberia. Both countries fell after only four months of fighting. UUN, seeing how many war crimes were committed by Fraducia's troops, decided to intervene. This is how the Peace Coalition was created. It included Ireland, Texas, Nexonia, Apennines, Wolbia, Rakteria, Arisneri, North Verodia, South Verodia, Walesgland, Arisinia, Justra, Lebria and Pomerania. In just a year, Fraducia managed to conquer half of these countries, including Arisneri, which, however, is the sixth world power. For five years we struggled with Fraducia, and finally we managed to get Lyon—here he paused.—This period was called the Five-Year War. It was comparable to the 2nd Great War, it consumed almost as many lives. 43 to 48 million people died in it, of which 42% are civilians.

Witches could not say a word. These numbers completely walled them up.

–Forgive—O'Haller said seeing the Witches expression.

–No worries. And what happened after the war?—Minna asked.

–After the war, the nationalist government was overthrown and a democratic government appeared in its place. Then the country was re-incorporated into the European Defense Pact because it came out of it after the nationalists' coup—he said.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

–Please come in!—O'Haller said.

The door opened, and three more Witches entered the office.

–And who is that?—a bit surprised general asked.

–They are the commander of the other Witches' teams. Commander of the 502nd JFW, Gundula Rall, commander of the 506th JFW, Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne and commander of the 31st JFS, Katou Keiko—Minna introduced the new Witches to the general.

–Nice to meet you, girls. General Dolan O'Haller of the IRAF.

–It's also nice for me—Rosalie said.

–Pleasure—Rall said.

–Hello there—Katou said.

–I called them because I think they should know what's going on here— Galland admitted.

Unexpectedly, a young woman with long white hair and dressed in a pilot's suit came running into the room. Seeing the Witches in the general's office, she gave a small chuckle.

–Sorry, sir. I did not know you had guests—she said.

–No worries. Dear ladies, this is Major Ida Lilnatar of the Arisnerian Royal Air Force. You've met her squadron in the sky—O'Haller introduced Ida to the Witches.

–So it's you? Nice to meet you face to face—Minna said.

–The same with me. But now. General. I have some news about those aircraft we fight before—Ida said.

–I hope it's not what I think about?—upset general asked.

–Unfortunately. As we suspected. It's Quebec— Ida said, changing her face to the disappointed one.

–Damn. I was scared of that—O'Haller said with little fear in voice.

Witches were temporarily confused by this brief conversation. Lastly, Rosalie asked:

–What's up with Quebec?

–Well, where to start?—Ida said.—Before you arrived, Dublin was attacked by several aircraft, including bombers. We managed to shoot them down. But their wrecks caused some damage. And our technicians recovered black boxes and it turned out that the planes came from the Socialist Republic of Quebec–the second country of the chairman of the Intercontinental Communist Union, which is the biggest opponent of INA.

–Oh. Good to know.—Rosalie shrugged.

–Just out of curiosity…Who is UUN secretary?—Galland asked.

–Supreme Secretary Caspian Ferrer. He has been in office for only one year, but he does his best—Ida replied.

At that moment, the phone rang. O'Haller picked up the phone and asked:

–Hello?

–General O'Haller? Here is Caspian Ferrer—a male voice said.

–It's secretary—O'Haller covered the phone with his hand.—What do you need?

–I just watched news.

–About what? About this air strike or about the people that appeared in the sky?

–Mainly about people—Caspian replied.—People flying without using aircraft…I heard about flying suits, but aircraft from the 2nd Great War? It's pure genius! I want to talk with one of them.—O'Haller motioned Galland to talk to Caspian.

–Hello ?-she asked.

–You are one of the Witches ?—he asked through the phone.

–Yes, my name is Adolfine Galland, commander of the Witch Corps and officer in the Karlsland Luftwaffe—she replied.

Caspian was silent for a moment, then he said:

–Once I heard that last name. Are you not related with Bugurdic fighter Ace from 2nd Great War-era?

–I can have the same name as him. But we are different.

–I see—he answered.—Listen. I think that we are standing in the threshold of the new war. Our agents reports about the ICCU members mobilizing their armies. We also got reports about air strikes on our bases in Zewanda and Borneo.

–So, what do you want us to do?

–Help us.

It was all what Caspian answered. Adolfine looked at the other Witches. They wanted to come back home too.

–It's good offer. But we must find a way back to our world—Galland answered sheepishly.—And we still need to defeat Neuroi.

Ferrer fell silent for a moment.

–I have an idea—he begin.—If you help us, then our scientists will help you Witches out. They'll create a machine that could transport you back to your world.

–How much time it will take?

–I don't know. We need to find necessary tools to built this device, you Witches are stuck here and fight in war that you were never part of.

–I share your sympathy, Ferrer. Get those scientists to try their best to build it. For now, we are under your command.

–Really? You mean it?

–Yes. We cant leave one fight and leave you in the dust, isn't it?

–Thank you, you won't regret it. For now, you and the Witch Corps are part of the Independent Nations Alliance Forces. Congrats.

–Thanks, Ms. Ferrer.

–Please, call me Caspian. Nickname Arrow if you want. Oh, and you will be with general O'Haller forces for the time being, as your Corps is it's own entity.

–Sure thing, Arrow. Bye.—Adolfine give the phone back to Dolan.

–What can I say? Welcome to the INA—O'Haller said.—You'll stay here in our airbase here in Dublin, until we're deployed again.

–Question is, where?—Keiko asked.

–Who knows?—Ida answered.—We're in the INA after all.

–Anyway, we'll see you around, O'Haller—Galland said.

Five Witches saluted and together with Ida left the room.

12:48

Airbase hangar

–This airbase is huge!—Hikari and Yoshika exclaimed with glee.

–We are in Dublin—Sakamoto said.—But it's feels different than back home.

The three Witches entered the hangar, where three pilots dealt with her own affairs. The first one, who had brown standing hair and green eyes was reading a book, the other one, with blond hair and azure eyes, dealt with the game on the phone, and the third with black hair and brown eyes just stood against the wall. Yoshika went to the pilot who was reading the book.

–Um…Hello…—she said silently. The pilot looked at her and gave a comforting smile.

–Hi—he answered back.—You are the members of the Witch Corps?

–Hai. I'm Miyafuji Yoshika, it's nice to meet you—young Witch bowed to him.

–My name is Karibuchi Hikari. I am also happy to meet you—Hikari said.

–I'm Major Sakamoto Mio, the second in-command of 501st Joint Fighter Wing—Sakamoto said.

–I am pleased to. Corporal Ukko Jutilairen, ARAF 3rd Air Division / 32nd Air Regiment / 5th Fighter Squadron ,,Rohkea".—He pointed on the blonde with phone.—That there is the private Ohto Sipil call sign Rohkea 5. And this guy at the wall is Raimonds Kučinskis also known as Rohkea 6.

–What's your number?—Yoshika asked.

–My call sign is Rohkea 4.

–And what about Rohkea 1, 2 and 3?—Hikari asked.

–Major Lilnatar should be with general O'Haller right now. Captain Aurora and lieutenant Utripial are on a walk.

At the moment, two more pilots joined them. One of them was Aurora, and the other was a tall man with short gray hair, which showed that he had spent a lot of time in the army, but his eyes had a faded shade of green.

–Ukko, I see you've found some new friends—Aurora said.

–We are still in the introductory phase, captain. We are not full friends yet—Ukko answered.

–I see—the old man said.

–Lieutenant Sauli Utripial and captain Aurora Niilsien—Ukko introduced the newcomers to the Witches.

After a brief welcome, Galland entered the hangar, accompanied by Ida and the man. He had the same gray hair as Sauli, only with a small ponytail, his eyes were blue, he wore black pants and an orange sweater. Everything was topped with a white coat. All three approached Witches and the rest of Rohkea Team.

–Commodore Galland!—the Witches saluted.

–Major Lilnatar!—Rohkea Team members also saluted.

–Ease—Galland and Ida said at the same time.

All eight stopped saluting and stood in normal position.

–Excuse me, Commodore—Hikari begin, pointing on the man in coat—but who is he?

–Oh, right. This is doctor Vincezno Arragocchi, the main scientists of the INA—Galland explained.

–It's a pleasure to meet you all—Vincenzo said.

–Why did you bring him here?—Sakamoto asked.

–Because I thought that if we are in a different reality and we have to fight in the war even here, we need a few upgrades.

There was a moment of silent. Everyone plugged after hearing the word "war".

–What war?—Hikari asked.

–All INA spies in ICCU member countries reports about their army mobilization—Ida replied.

–And to make it easier for you to fight modern equipment, I created it—doctor Vincenzo said and took out a small device in the shape of a box.

–What is it?—Yoshika asked.

–It is a calibrator of magical power. It will help us find out which planes will be the best candidate for your Striker Units—the doctor explained.

–Where does he know so much about Witches?—Sakamoto asked.

–I told him—Galland said.

–And how did he do such a device so quickly?

–It's the best scientist in the INA. He can do almost everything—Ukko said.

–Now. Tell the other witches to be here in 30 minutes—Vincenzo ordered.

Yoshika and Hikari went to look for the other Witches, while Sakamoto was discussing the case with Galland.

13:21

When other Witches walked to the hangar, doctor Vincenzo set up the device, and started to choose planes for the Witches. He said that they will receive their new Striker Units just after the next mission. Everyone lined up and started to testing each other's magic. Rohkea Team was there too.

Minna, Erica, Heidemarie and Barkhorn received Eurofighter Typhoon, one of the basic EDP fighters, Rall, Waltrud, Edytha, Heinrike, Marseille and Raisa received Panavia Tornado IDS, Perrine received a Dassault Rafale, the Gallian / Fraducian-built multi-tasking fighter, Georgette get Mirage 2000, Shirley has the F-35 Lightning II, Geena received F-22 Raptor, Rosalie, Isabelle, Marian and Jennifer received F-16 Fighting Falcon, Carla has F-14D Tomcat, Lucchini and Adriana got the AMX International AMX, Eila and Nikka has CFA-44 Nosferatu, Lynette received Hawker-Siddley AV-8B Harrier II, a VTOL jet, Sanya received Su-47 Berkut, the most advanced aircraft manufactured by the Siberian Republic arms corporations, Aleksandra got MiG-35 Fulcrum-F, Shizuka get F-4ET, Katou, Kanno and Sadako received Mitsubishi F-2A, Inagaki, Kuroda and Hikari got Mitsubishi F-15T. Sakamoto also get F-2A, but not as Striker but as an ordinary plane. Only Galland did not need a new Striker Unit, due to the fact that she would spend time in the headquarters.

At the end, only Yoshika was left. The doctor checked her power and he did not faint from the impression.

–What's happening, doctor?—Kanno asked.

–I did not expect this—Vincenzo replied.

–What did you not expect?—Marseille asked.

–The ideal candidate for her Striker Unit is…ASF-X Shinden II.

All the INA pilots present in the hangar immediately ceased to deal with their affairs on the sound of the name. Witches did not know what they meant.

–Why did they react like this?—Aleksandra asked.

–Because—Ohto begin—Shinden II is the most advanced aircraft in the world! It's manufactured by the Tanagawa Air Company.

–Thanks for the explanation, Ohto—Hikari said.

–Yous see, major? And you said that playing air games on the phone can not help me—he said with satisfaction looking at Ida.

–Maybe this one time I was wrong. But do not be so happy—Ida said.

–Hey, the briefing starts in a few minutes!—said one of the Texas Air Force pilots who ran next to Witches.

–Okay then. Let's go—Galland said.

Soon, all Witches followed her and Rohkea Team to the briefing room.

13:56

Briefing room

When the whole group entered the briefing room, there were several pilots there. O'Haller stood on the platform in front of the pilots.

–It's good that you are here, girls. Sit down—O'Haller said and pointed to chairs specially prepared for Witches.

All thirty five sat on the chairs. Galland went to O'Haller.

–Following the attacks on Dublin, Zewanda, Borneo, Austin and Houston, the INA HQ ordered fast mobilization—he said as the picture of the women appeared on the screen. She had long black hair and purple eyes. Displayed next, was a sign that said ,,President Marshall Jessica Lebranche".—That, my dears, is the person responsible for these raids. The very leader of the Socialist Republic of Quebec. But this is not the end—picture disappeared as the map shifts to the Strait of Messina.—It's just a beginning.

–The Arisnerian aircraft carrier HAMS _Timo V_ was on a reconnaissance mission off the coast of the People's Republic of Arisinia—Galland begin to speak.—It was unlucky for the ship to be there when Quebec attacked Dublin. Now we must help his crew to take the ship out of the strait and carry it into the territorial waters of the Apennine Kingdom. There we will receive support from the Apennine ships.

–Why can not these ships enter the Strait of Messina and help us?—Waltrud asked.

–Apennine ships are cut off by enemy coastal artillery. As soon as they are within its reach, they will be destroyed immediately—O'Haller explained.

–Why they just don't miss these guns going beyond their range?—Isabelle asked.

–It's rapid fire guns. In five minutes they can fire 50 anti-ship missiles that even pierce the battleship's armor—general explained.—And they can't bypass them, because it can turn out that they be late

–Wait. So, how we have to evacuate the carrier from there?—Edytha asked.

–And here you are entering—O'Haller said as the map changed on the coast with some squares painted in red.—It's your job to get rid of these guns. Then the Apennine fleet will be able to help you.

–So dirty work falls on us—Marseille said to Raisa.

–It does not bother me, Tina—Raisa said.

–I advise you, better shut up, Marseille—Barkhorn said right behind Marseille.

–Because what will you do to me, Siscon?

–Don't call like that!—Barkhorn say it loud enough that the whole hall heard it.

Everyone looked at Barkhorn, who immediately blushed and stopped talking.

–Returning. You'll be split into fours teams—four arrows showed on the map: yellow, green, blue and red.—The red arrow is 501st. Your task will be to destroy enemy fighters and other aircraft. The green arrow is 506th. You have to deal with the destruction of enemy ships. Blue is 31st. You will defend allied ships.

–And what about the yellow arrow?—Georgette asked.

–Exactly. The yellow arrow is 502nd. Your task is to destroy the enemy coastal artillery and escort the Apennines fleet to the position from which they will be able to carry out the attack. Major Lilnatar and her squadron will support you. And as your Striker Units are slower than our planes, you will be deployed from the An-225—O'Haller said.

–Now, dismissed—Galland ordered.

All pilots and Witches left the room. They began to get ready for the first mission in this war.

XXX

14:22

Unknown location

The mysterious man was walking through the corridor. He had short black hair and green eyes covered by black glasses. He was dressed in a general uniform with multiple medals. He entered the huge room, on which wall there was only one thing: a huge screen. When he stood in the middle of the room, a red line appeared on the screen.

–Master. Everything goes according to plan—he said.

–Good—the red line waved.—Very good.

At that moment, the room was filled with sinister laughter.

XXX

 **And the next chapter is over. In the next chapter, Witches** **for the first time will fight the communists. This will be the second important battle of this new war, so they will have to seriously try.**

 **As for the Siberian Republic, it is the local version of Russia. Unlike Russia, however, she is a close ally of Texas and a member of INA, so there is no threat of war with the other world power.**

 **See what happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **lright. The Witches are on the way to** **Strait of Messina** **where the HAMS** _ **Timo V**_ **was caught by the Arisinian navy and air force. Saving the aircraft carrier and its escort fleet is an important task because it is the only and one of the most powerful aircraft carriers in the world. If this mission is successful, the INA will be able to withdraw it from the Mediterranean and send it to the Apennine Kingdom, where it will undergo repairs in case of damage.**

 **To the battle.**

Chapter 2

,,The hunt"

July 14, 2021

18:02

Over Mediterranean Sea, An-225 hold

The An-225 was loaded with Witches, except for Sakamoto that flew outside in F-2A together with Rohkea Team. The flight lasted at least an hour and a half. Witches are all now equipped with modern weapons, because their weapons from the Second Neuroi War have been handed over for training. Minna, Erica and Marseille received G36C assault rifles, Heidemarie got universal machine gun HK21, Rall, Heinrike and Raisa got MG4, Waltrud received MG3 machine gun, Edytha stopped her Fliegerhammer, Barkhorn took GAU-8 and Panzerfaust 3, in the end she likes heavy weapons. Perrine and Georgette get FAMAS assault riffles, Shirley, Marian and Carla has Texas M4A1, Geena and Jennifer received M249 SAW, Rosalie and Isabelle has Rakterian-made FN SCAR, Lucchini get Apennine ARX 160, Adriana received Berreta AR70 / 90, Eila has Arisnerian Velmet M62, Nikka had also Arisnerian Sako M95, Lynette got AIAW L115, Sanya also stopped her Fliegerhammer, Aleksandra received Siberian AK-103, Shizuka has MP5 submachine gun, Katou, Hikari, Yoshika and Sadako got Tanagawan Howa Type 89 assault riffle, Kanno, Inagaki and Kuroda received Howa Type 64. Some Witches were asleep or brooding over something. Suddenly Erica's voice rang:

–It sucks! I have not eaten anything for an hour and I'm bored!

Erica repeated so many times, "It sucks!" so many times, that most of the girls, especially Kanno, would like to shut her up forever.

–Hartmann, shut up!—Barkhorn shouted.

At that moment, one of the crew members entered the hold.

–Okay, ladies! Be ready for HALO jump! You have to jump, when we open the ramp!—he explained.

The ramp began to open, showing the blue of the Mediterranean.

–This is crazy!—Perrine said.

–I'll agree with you!—Raisa said.

–Easy, easy! The number of accidents during the HALO jump is…around 1923!

This information did not make Witches any better.

–Sergei! Do not scare them! You do not help!—pilot said through radio.

–Ivan, should I remind you of the landing in Damascus?—Sergei asked.

–Do not remind! To this day I wake up screaming!

The light above the ramp changed from red to green, which symbolized the permission to jump.

–Okay! You can jump!—Sergei ordered.

Yoshika and Lynette went to the first fire.

–Okay then. Let's go—Yoshika said.

They went to the very edge of the ramp, then jumped out of the plane. At the right moment, they activated their Striker Units and already flew together with Sakamoto and the Rohkea Team.

–Alright! Now the rest!—Sergei said.

All the Witches began jumping out of the plane until all thirty-five were in the air. The last Witches jumped out at the last minute, because…

–Missile!—pilot shouted.

The enemy missile hit the An-225 cockpit. The plane began to gradually lower the ceiling, until eventually began to sniff the waves until it disappeared under water. This was the first time Witches saw an airplane destroyed by a human missile.

–Enemy aircraft spotted—Ukko said by radio.

Several fighters showed up on the horizon.

–This is AWACS Heaven Demon. Enemy has MiG-31 Foxhound, MiG-25 Foxbat and Chasoian J-10. We also detecting several Chengdu J-20—INA AWACS reported.

–What is AWACS?—Nikka asked.

–AWACS means Airborne Warning and Control System. It's a plane that monitoring battlefield and inform allied forces about enemy movements or incoming reinforcements—Ohto explained.

Nikka only nodded. And at that moment enemy planes flew in.

–Rohkea 1 to the rest of the team. Engage enemy units and protect _Timo V._ I'll try to contact with carrier captain.—Ida switched frequency to the frequency of the ship.— _Timo V_ , this is Rohkea leader. What's your status?

–Thank God, Rohkea! This is Admiral Hely Anniken of the Arisneri Carrier Flotilla! We are under heavy fire from enemy ships! Destroyers _Kalerioten_ and _Maliri_ are sunk! The cruiser _Juniliaren_ did the same! _Timo V_ also got hit! We lost 42% of the deck squadron!—fleet admiral said.

–It's first time, when I see a women admiral—Sanya said with surprise, as she shoot down first ten J-10 with her Fliegerhammer.

–How to put it. Hely is one of the few, exactly five women in Arisnerian Armed Forces, who has achieved such a high rank—Ida explained when she shoot down a Foxbat.

–You know her?—Marseille asked, shielding a destroyer bridge.

–Yup. Together, we went to the War Academy in Turku—the Arisneri capital. Hely signed up for the navy and I joined the air force. After a short time, we became the best friends—Ida dodged a J-20 rocket.

Meanwhile, Yoshika watched in horror at the ships and planes shooting at each other. She never expected that the war between the humans could be so wild.

–Yoshika? Yoshika, are you all right?!—Lynette asked seeing her friend state.

–Why are they doing this?—she asked not paying attention to Lynette.

They did not notice the rocket approaching towards them. But when they noticed her, it was too late.

–Yoshika!—Lynette screamed with fear.

However, the rocket instead of hit the two, crashed on the Barkhorn shield, which appeared in front of them.

–Lynn! Take Yoshika out from there quickly!—the Karlsland Witch ordered.

Lynette only nodded and together with Yoshika flew out of the battle area.

Meanwhile…

502nd JFW

Rall together with her Witches begin to attack on Arisinian coastal artillery.

–Okay, girls! You remember what Commodore and O'Haller said! We have to destroy those guns! Let's do this!—Rall ordered.

Witches began to doing their job. They were soon greeted by large caliber anti-aircraft artillery protecting the guns.

–Shields!—Rall ordered.

Witches in a hurry have activated their shields, falling prey to missiles. The missiles hit the shields turning into clouds of black dust. Arisinian soldiers were convinced that they managed to get the Witches. But when they started to enjoy, several rockets flew out of the cloud of dust, which hit the anti-aircraft gun and nearby coastal cannon, destroying both.

–Nice job Edytha—Rall commended her.

–Okay, now the rest of the guns—Kanno said.

31st JFS

In the meantime, 31st continued to protect allied ships. Keiko, on the other hand, took pictures of the ships with her camera.

–Maybe you would help, huh?—Marseille said.

–I just want to have what to show when we get home. Our friends should also see this state-of-the-art equipment—Keiko answered.

–But you're the commander here! And you should help us! Shit, I do not believe I said that—Marseille winced.

–Okay. Just give me a second.—Keiko quickly hide her camera and shoot down a missile that almost hit the nearby destroyer.—But after the mission I want to make some photos!

–As you wish, com.

–Who are those girls?!—one of the enemy pilots asked.

–Who cares! Break them up!—another one said.

One of the J-10 started a raid on the carrier. The pilot don't even noticed Raisa sitting on his tail. Several shots from her MG4 turned J-10 into a burning ball of scrap. Pilot managed to bail out from the plane and open parachute. Raisa, however, did not give up quickly and fired another series in a parachute, piercing him and sending an enemy pilot into the sea.

–Nice job, Raisa. Your first kill—Ida said seeing what Raisa did.

–Thanks. It's kind of you—the Karlsland Witch answered.

–But this is not the end. We still detecting enemy aircraft approaching our position.

506th JFW

Noble Witches probably got the most difficult task. Destroying enemy ships was not easy, given that the Witches only had rifles, and no larger caliber such as the Javelin Launcher.

–One question: why we don't asked for some sort of rocket launchers?—Isabelle asked.

–I know—Rosalie said.

Then, they evaded a shot from the one of the _Lupo_ _—_ class frigate OTO Melera L/62 gun.

–Any idea how to destroy it?—Adriana asked.

–Maybe we could use this—Heinrike said and pulled out a yellow, square pack.

–What is it?—Kuroda asked.

–One of the Texas pilots gave me this back in base. He said that this is called C4—explosive which explodes after you shoot in it—Heinrike explained.

–It's can be useful. How much you have?—Rosalie asked.

–Only three.

At the moment Geena joined them, who raided the bridge of one of the frigates, killing several crew members.

–It probably will not help us destroy all these ships. I counted sixteen of them—Geena said.

–Maybe we will not have to?—Rosalie said.

Her Witches looked at her confused.

–What do you mean by this?—Jennifer asked, when she shoot down a J-20.

–I mean this.

Rosalie flew straight towards one of the frigates, and hung over her VLS launcher. Then, she waved to the captain.

–What are you doing?! You want to die?!—Carla asked.

–Trust me—Rosalie responded.

–Shoot this flying lady. Regale her with a missile—frigate captain said.

–Yes, sir!—VLS system operator said.

One of the launcher baffles opened. At the same time, Rosalie flew to the neighboring frigate at full speed. When she reached her, she stopped and waited. The missile launched towards her was closer and closer. When he approached the appropriate one, Rosalie quickly flew up, and the missile hit the frigate bridge, tearing it apart.

–This is what I ment. Try to force them to aim at their own ships—Rosalie said.

–It will not be easy—Kuroda noticed.

–But we must give everything from us—Isabelle said.

Back with Rohkea and 501st

–Get down into the ocean!—Ohto said, bringing the MiG-31 to the ground.

–You too, you nugget!—Hartman said, as she shoot down a MiG-25.

Meanwhile, Sakamoto was pursuing one of the enemy squad commanders. Whenever she tried to hit him with a missile, he would make barrels, bounce in different directions, or launch flares.

–Oh, come on! Die now!—Mio said with frustration.

–You can try!—he answered.

However, he did not notice Ida, heading straight for him on the collision course. Moments later, Ida fired a missile that went straight into the cockpit, destroying the plane.

–Thanks—Sakamoto said.

–No problem. Now, get the others—Ida replied.

Meanwhile, Perrine and Lucchini dealt with enemy J-20. They never saw such aircraft before.

–What type are these planes? I've never seen anything like this—Perrine said.

–Me too—Lucchini said.

–It's a Stealth planes—Sauli said.

–Stealth? What does it mean?—Shirley asked with interest.

–Stealth is a technique aimed at reducing the possibility of detecting an object with known observation methods: from human sight and hearing, to technical methods ending. Currently, it mainly concerns the reduction of radar echoes, infrared emissions and aircraft, ships and land vehicles noise—Aurora explained.

–Airplane invisible for radar?! I did not know that something like that could exist!—Liberion Witch said gleeful.

–Welcome to the 21st century—Ukko said.

Then, he destroyed a Foxbat with his gun. And Shirley destroyed a Foxhound.

Coastal gun No. 11

–Go down!—Kanno said, as she destroyed a ZSU-23-4 with her ability.

–More AA guns going down. No, destroy this gun!—Rall said.

Georgette, Waltrud and Kanno made a quick raid by killing the guns while Edytha fired the rocket salvo, turning the gun into a pile of smoking scrap.

–Okay, only five guns more—Rall announced.

At this point, AWACS connected with her.

–What is it, Heaven Demon?—she asked.

–We detecting formation of ten aircraft approaching your position. Be vigilant—Heaven Demon said.

–Copy that. Girls. We have to look out. Enemy fighter are approaching us—that two last was directed to her squad mates.

–Understood—Aleksandra replied.

Meanwhile…

At a distance of several kilometers from the battlefield, over the green hills and forests, ten red-nose and green-body J-10s was heading towards Witches from 502nd. The tips of their wings were orange and the tails were decorated with a squadron symbol. And these were three stars set up like a pyramid, against the background of the night sky, entwined with a gray ribbon.

–Ballerino Team, this is command. You have permission to enter the battle zone.

 **A** **risinian People Air Force**

 **9** **th** **Air Division / 10** **th** **Aviation Regiment / 47** **th** **Tactical Fighter Squadron**

 **Ballerino Team**

–Ballerino leader to command. Thanks for permission. Wish us luck—the lead pilot said.

–Just do not get shot down. Because you know what will happen?—command added.

–Yeah, we know. Roma will take our place—Ballerino 7 said.

The team flew strait to the battle zone.

Coastal gun No. 11 wreck

–Enemy planes incoming!—Hikari said.

–Ready to fight—Squadron Leader ordered.

Witches began to prepare to fight the enemy squadron. At one point, ten J-10s entered the airspace.

–Shoot them down!—Rall ordered.

The Witches begin dogfight with the planes. Few seconds later, Waltrud scored first kill.

–Damn it! Ballerino 4 is down!—one of enemy pilots said.

–Come on! We can not let the Roma Team guys take all the glory!—Ballerino 1 ordered.

–Yes!—Kanno announced, when she destroyed another Ballerino pilot.

Nikka had this problem, it was not her who sat on the tail of J-10, only J-10 sat on her tail.

–Someone help me!—she screamed.

–I got this!—Hikari said.

She waited for Nikka to fly past her so that she could shoot down the hostile pilot. When this happened, she fired a series of rifles, hitting J-10 in the cockpit, killing the pilot.

–Thanks—Nikka said.

–No problem—Hikari replied.

–What is wrong with you today?! You let yourself be killed by some teenage girls without pants, wielding ordinary rifles! Try it out!—Ballerino 2 shouted.

–Easy to say! They are better than we though…AAAAA!—Ballerino 10 said, when he was killed by Georgette.

–Only six enemies more—Heaven Demon said.—Keep going.

–Copy that! Girls! Get rid of them!—Gundula ordered.

Then, Aleksandra shoot down Ballerino 6, Sadako killed Ballerino 3, Edytha destroyed Ballerino 2 with a rocket, Nikka get rid of Ballerino 7, Hikari took care of Ballerino 9 and Waltrud liquidated Ballerino 5. At the end, only Ballerino 1 remained.

–Left him to me!—Kanno said.

She quickly flew behind his J-10. When she approached the appropriate distance from the engines, she aimed at them.

–Got you!

–Not so fast, lady!—Ballerino 1 said.—I wonder how you like this!

He fired two bullets. Those, to Kanno's surprise, turned up, then toward her. When they were about to hit her, they were destroyed by Georgette and Sadako. Meanwhile, Ballerino 1 left the battlefield.

–Thanks—Kanno thanked to Georgette and Sadako.

–No problem—they replied.

–Now I must to take him down!

–No, Kanno—Rall said, when she joined them.—Let him fly. It is no longer a threat.

–But…!—Kanno tried to protest.

–It was an order—Rall said firmly.

Kanno had no choice but to agree with the orders. She nodded.

–Good. Now, destroy the rest of guns.

The Witches begun to destroy the rest of guns.

19:01

 _Timo V_ bridge

Admiral Anniken observed whole battle from the bridge of the carrier. She was wearing the uniform of the Admiral Arisnerian Royal Navy, a blue captain's cap, gray trousers and a uniform decorated with a dozen or so medals. She had long furious pink hair and green eyes. Then, one of the crew members ran to her.

–Admiral, we receive a signal from admiral Benito Vicenzo of the Apennine Navy!—he said.

–Connect him—she ordered.

A moment later, the telephone ringing sounded. Hely immediately picked up the phone. A thick, male voice spoke in her:

–Admiral Anniken, this is Vicenzo. How's your situation?

–It's under control. And what about you?

–We encountered little resistance. Just a few frigates.

At that moment, the next enemy frigate was blew up.

–Is that was your ship ?—Vicenzo asked.

–No. It was enemy frigate. Our support destroyed it—Hely replied.

–Good to know. We will come to you soon.

–We'll be wait.

Hely hung up.

Rohkea and 501st

Witches and Rohkea have definitely tipped the scales of victory to the INA party. Heaven Demon reported about declining hostile forces.

–It's getting even easier—Minna said.

–I also noticed this—Mio said.

–Only a few minutes and we can go back to Dublin. The rest, how is it going?—Ida asked through her radio.

After a few clicks, Rosalie spoke in the communicator:

–It's okay! We taking care over last frigates!

–I can't believe we really destroyed those ships!—Geena said in background.

–This is Rall. We destroyed last gun, and we are now heading towards allied fleet—502nd commander said.

–The same here. No of our ships was destroyed—Keiko said.

–Good to hear it. Now, let's get rid of last enemy aircraft!—Ida ordered her team.

Seconds later, Ohto destroyed a J-20, Raimonds shoot down another J-10 and Aurora shoot down a MiG-31.

–And you are going down, baby!—Ukko announced, destroying the last J-10.

In the meantime, 506th managed to destroy the last frigate.

–All enemy forces eliminated. Good job—Heaven Demon said.

–Finally—Aurora said.

–Ya. Now, back to base—Minna ordered.

–This is captain Miripal of the _Timo V_ deck squadron. Thanks for help—deck squadron leader said.

–No problem—Ida replied.

Then, the rest of _Timo V_ CFA-44B Sea Nosferatu landed on the carrier.

Arisinian Command in Palermo

One of the Arisinian commanders was pissed off about the battle result. He walked from side to side.

–Who came up with the idea to send the 8th Fleet there?!—he asked with anger.

–You, sir—one of his subordinates said.

–Shut up! We need to do something more to destroy this carrier!

Then, another subordinate laughed.

–What are you laughing at?—commander asked.

–Sir, remember when I told Ballerino that the Roma Team would replace them?—he asked.

–Yes. And what about it?

–I did it.

The commander did not understand for a moment, then he began to smile sneeringly.

–Understood.

XXX

The eight red-body and yellow-nose J-20 were closing to the Arisnerian Carrier Fleet. Their hulls were covered with black lines, shaped like tears after claws. The squadron symbol represented the head of a saber-toothed tiger surrounded by jungle.

 **Arisinian People Air Force**

 **9th Air Division / 10th Aviation Regiment / 2nd Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Roma Team**

–Roma 1 to the team. We are to do what the Ballerino losers could not do. We have to sink this aircraft carrier—squadron leader said.

–Copy that, Roma 1. 180 seconds to engage enemy—Roma 2 said.

–All weapon systems check. We are ready to fight—Roma 3 announced.

–Roma, we are clear to engage. Show them what real Aces can do—Roma 1 said again.

XXX

–Heaven Demon to Rohkea and 501st! Eight enemies spotted! They closing fast!—AWACS announced.

–Understood. Rohkea! Be ready to fight!—Ida ordered.

–Girls! Get ready!—Minna ordered.

Soon, the eight J-20 was visible on the horizon. They split up and flew in the directions of the Arisneri ships.

–Don't let them to get close to the ships!—Minna and Ida ordered at the same time.

–You think you can stop us? Good luck!—Roma 8 said with mocking tone.

–Pay attention to the words! They eliminated our whole attack!—Roma 5 scolded him.

–Maybe you'd better start fighting instead of talking!—angry Roma 1 said.

–Okay, okay, boss. Give us just…Whoa!—Roma 8 didn't ended his statement, because he was destroyed by Ukko gun.

–One for us—Ukko said.

–Damn it! Kill them all!—Roma 1 ordered with even bigger anger.

Suddenly, the Roma 2 J-20 wing was pierced by the Erica G36C. Next, Shirley damaged the J-20 second wing.

–Ida! Your turn!—Shirley said.

–Copy that. Fox 2!—Ida fired a Sidewinder, that destroyed the J-20.

–Another enemy pilot down. Only six more—Heaven Demon said.

–Anastasia!—now, Roma 1 was completely pissed.—You'll pay for this!

Roma 1 made a cobra maneuver and landed on Ohto tail.

–Ohto!—Aurora said.

–I can't! He bent over!—Ohto answered.

–Take this you capitalist motherfucker!—Roma 1 said, and fired a Phoenix missile.

Missile started to chase Ohto. He tried to get rid of it, but it still followed him, no matter what he did.

–Let somebody take care of this missile!—Ohto said with fear.

–Use flares!—Aurora said.

–I don't have flares!—Ohto yelled.

–What?!—Ida asked.

–I forgot to load them!—he tried to justify himself.

–Someone help him!—Ida ordered.

–Atstājiet to man—Raimonds said.

His CFA-44 sat on the missile tail, and begun to overwhelming the missile with his gun. After a several short bursts, the Phoenix was destroyed.

–Thanks—Ohto said.

Raimonds, however, didn't answered.

–Good. Now, let's finish this and get back home!—Ida ordered.

–And another one!—Utripial announced, when he destroyed a Roma 5 J-20.

–Got you!—Lucchini said firing at Roma 3.

However, he managed to do some barrel roles, evading all her shots.

–Hey! Stop evading! It's unfair!—Lucchini exclaimed.

–He he. Try again!—Roma 3 said.

He didn't noticed Erica. And it was his mistake.

–You won't escape so easy! Sturm!—she yelled and activated her ability.

Before anyone looked back, something about the shape of an air vortex surrounded her. A moment later, she rushed toward the plane. Before Roma 3 managed to dodge, he was rammed by Erica.

–Have you saw that?—delighted Ohto asked.

–Yes. What was that?—Ida asked.

–It was her ability, Sturm—Barkhorn explained.

–Why Sturm?—Aurora asked, killing Roma 6.

–I'll explain you later. Now, take care of those three—Minna said.

Then, Ohto sit on the tail of Roma 6 and fired a Sidewinder, destroying him. Meanwhile, Ida fired her gun at Roma 7 engines, damaging it, and Ukko fired a Phoenix missile that hit J-20 in cockpit.

–Great job, Ukko—Rohkea 1 commended him.

–Thanks. Now we can…

–Wait, where is Roma 1?!—Perrine noticed.

Everybody begun to looking around, searching for Roma 1. Surely he was not shot down because everyone only counted seven J-20s.

–There!—Shizuka said.

Everyone looked in direction she pointed. Roma 1 J-20 was flying at maximum speed, in the direction of _Timo V._ The ship anti-rocket F2 systems begin to overwhelm the fighter, but all bullets was dodged. Then, Ida realized something.

–He's going to crash into carrier bridge!—she yelled.

–What?!—everybody shouted.

–Is he insane?—Aurora said.

–We have to do something!—Lucchini said.

–We don't have a time! He is too close! We will not make it! And we are out of ammo!—Ukko said.

–We too!—Minna said.

–So—Roma 1 suddenly said.—Maybe I'm however die. But I'll take this ship with me!

Everyone was looking in horror as the J-20 dodged the F2's firearm relentlessly and unbelievably approached the aircraft carrier's bridge. All the bullets avoided him as water avoided the stone.

–Ready to crash!—admiral Anniken ordered the ship crew.

The plane was only 10 meters from the bridge, when suddenly…

–What the…?!—Roma 1 shouted.

His plane was destroyed by unknown origin missile. His burning pieces landed in water, and one of them hit one of cruiser, but no causing any serious damage. Then, a male voice sounded in all intercoms:

–This is admiral Benito Vincenzo of the 2nd Assault Fleet of Apennine Royal Navy. Sorry to be late.

–This is Rall. I see that you taken care of everything—Rall said.

Then, seven _Bergamini—_ class destroyers, two _Orizzonte—_ class frigates and one _Giuseppe Garibaldi—_ class aircraft carrier appeared on the horizon, and three Harriers flew past the Witches and Rohkea.

–This is major Lilnatar of the Arisneri Royal Air Force. You can take the rest—Ida said to the admiral.

–Copy that, major. We take ACF to our homeport in La Spezia. Oh, and one more thing. Those ,,Witches" are really effective—admiral Vicenzo replied.

–I know. Okay. Rohkea, Witches. We're going back to Dublin—Ida ordered and all squadrons begin to head toward Dublin.

–Finally! I thought it would never end—Marseille said.

–By the way Marseille.—Barkhorn flew next to Marseille.—Where have you been, when we fought with Roma?

–Guess. Keiko was making photos of those ships and aircraft—Marseille replied.

–If you say so—she replied, and flew to her unit.

–Hey, Ida—Anniken said.—It's nice to see you again.

–It's also nice for me. Now, see you later.

–See you.

The joint fleet begin to swim in the direction of La Spezia.

XXX

–We managed to take _Timo V_ out of Strait of Messinia safely. As your first mission, you did a great work. And, you took out two enemy Ace squadrons. I'm impressed—O'Haller said, and then, he turned to Kanno.—And Flying Officer Naoe?

–What?—Kanno replied.

Then, a missile appeared on the screen.

–This missiles that Ballerino 1 fired at you was new Termal-Guiden Cruise Missiles (TGCM) called GIO-19 Hunter. By name, they track the source of heat and follow it until they eradicate the target or are destroyed—general explained.

–Good to know.

–By the way. Admiral Anniken gave me an information about a grouping Arisinian forces on the border with South Balkania, Venice and Sparta, so we could expect an offensive in the Balkan region. We also get first reports about enemy movements in Asia. Indochinese and Manchurian forces begun invasion on Himalayas Republic and Chasoi. We also managed to push a little in the territory of People Republic of Luanda. It's all for now. Dismissed.

Everyone left the briefing room.

21:01

Mess Hall

Nikka, Lynette, Hikari and Yoshika was in the Mess Hall. Yoshika had a slightly better mood than in the Straits, but it was horrible to watch people fighting with each other.

–You do not have to worry anymore Yoshika—Lynette said.

–Exactly. We done the mission, and we are here now—Nikka added.

–I know, but…People fighting each other? It's rare thing back in our world. But here, it seems to be normal—Yoshika said.

–There's no Neuroi, so I think, that this is everything what left for them. From what Major Lilnatar told me, I know that people in this world have fought with each other for centuries. That's how they shaped the boundaries and got them into their own affairs—Hikari added.

–But why by force?

–She also told me about cases where everything went diplomatically.

Then Ukko came into the Mess Hall. When he saw the Witches, he smiled.

–Hi. You can't sleep too?—he asked.

–No. We just thinking about today events—Nikka replied.

–Okay then. I came because I just can not sleep.

–Why?—Hikari asked.

–Raimonds. We got a shared room. And he kicked me out of it.

Witches looked confused.

–We were about to ask about him—Lynn said.

–Ask whatever you want—Ukko said with even bigger smile.

–What was that language he spoke?—Nikka asked.

–It's Latvian. Language of his homeland—the Arisnerian pilot replied.

–And where's he came from?—that question belonged to Yoshika.

–I say it in this way. Arisneri, my homeland, is a constitutional monarchy, but it also have some features of the federal state. It connecting several nations including Latvialand—Raimonds homeland—Ukko explained.

–And why Raimonds is acting like this?—Hikari asked.

Then Raimonds entered the Mess Hall. He just grunted something under his breath, then went to the drinks machine and bought a can of Coca-Cola and left the room.

–Well…Latvialand and Estonica, this is Ohto homeland, are trying to get independence from Arisneri. Many Latvialanders want this. Raimonds is one of them—Ukko said, looking and Latvialand pilot exiting the Mess Hall.

–So…If Raimonds don't like Arisneri, why he is in your Air Force?—Lynette asked.

–Because of his father. Raimonds father was a Air Marshall during the Five-Year War. He wanted his son to also be in ARAF. And this is the Raimonds story.

–Thanks, Ukko—Nikka said.

–No problem. If you have any problem, or you want to know something more about our world nations, then ask me. Now, I have to go.—He pushed back the stool from the table and headed for the door.

But before he left the Mess Hall, he turned back to Witches and said:

–Oh, and one more thing. Tomorrow we have to be re-based for a while.

–Re-based? Where?—Yoshika asked.

–We're going to USS _Sea Devil—_ Ukko said, and finally left the room leaving four Witches with themselves.

–Maybe we should go to beds?—Hikari proposed.

–It's good idea Hikari. Let's go—Lynette said.

The four girls left the Mess Hall, and directed towards they're rooms.

21:23

Ida Room

Ida lay on her bed. She held an iPod in her hand and had headphones in her ears. Then, Minna entered.

–Hi—she said.

–Hi. What do you need?—Ida asked.

–Well…General O'Haller told me to sleep in your room. Some Witches get their own rooms, and some get someones rooms. So…Can I sleep here?

–Sure. Unfortunately, I have only one bed. But you can sleep on it.

–Thank you.

Minna noticed what's Ida have.

–What is it?—the Karlsland Witch asked.

–This? It's my iPod. You can listen to music on it, watch videos play games, tons of stuff. You want to listen?

–Why don't?

Minna sat on the bed and took one of the earpiece and placed it in her right ear.

 **Light Me Up—Gromee ft. Lukas Meijer**

–Nice song—Minna said.—It's sounds jazzy.

–Yeah. Gromee is my favorite DJ. And you know where's he came from?

–Judging from his nickname, he's from Texas?

–Bad. Try again.

–Walesglnd?

–No.

–Fraducia?

–No.

–I give up.

–Okay, I'll tell you. He comes from Pomerania, and his real name is Andrzej Gromala.

–Really?

–Yes. But now, we better go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to fly on USS _Sea Devil_ , so we should be rested.

–Okay. Good night, Ida—Minna said, when she covered her with quilt.

–Good night—Ida said.

A few moments they were sleeping.

XXX

 **And another chapter is done. In the next, Witches will see _Sea Demon_ , and they be know why is it so known ship. Of course fell free to critique and review. I'm also opened for possible ideas for the next chapters.**

 **About Arisinia. I based it on the Kingdom of Two Sicilies. It was an INA member in the past, but it become communist after the coup.**

 **The Republic of Sparta is local version of Greece. It's still keeps the Spartan traditions, but not that much as in Ancient Ages. But, it has brave and valiant troops what can help INA in the war.**

 **People Republic of Luanda is an African city-state. It's also the smallest ICCU member state.**

 **Presidential Republic of Chasoi is something like this world China, but just like Siberia, it's a Texas ally and INA member.**

 **Syndicalist Republic of Indochina is a multinational state, based on Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Burma, North Philipines, Thailand, Indochinese part of Malaysia, Hainan Island and Indonesian island of Sumatra. It' also one of ICCU Founder Nations.**

 **Manchurian Union is one of the most powerful ICCU members in Asia, and it's based on Empire of Manchukuo.**

 **Himalaya Republic is a nation that I created connecting together Nepal, Bangladesh and part of India.**

 **Republic of Venice is a nation based on SW universe Venezia and real world Venice, part of Slovenia and part of Bosnia. It's also the newest member of INA. It's a member states since 2018.**

 **South Balkania is based on Bulgaria, Macedonia, Serbia, part of Bosnia, part of Romania, part of Hungary and part of Turkey.**

 **And at the end, the Apennine Kingdom. It was based on Italy and Southern Austria. The capital of this is Milano, because in this universe Rome is a independent city-state.**

 **And about ships. In this universe, some ships are belongs to their real world owners, but some has changed owners. For example, _Timo V_ is based on French PA2 carrier project, or the Texas _Austin_ -class cruisers are the real world _Kirov_ -class cruisers.**

 **Now, what can I say? See in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. The war has begun on almost all continents. Witches and Rohkea were sent to the USS _Sea Devil._ And of course some mysterious figures planning something bigger than this war. So, what will happen?**

 **Now, to the chapter…**

Chapter 3

,,Road to Africa"

July 15, 2021

09:19

Unknown location

The same mysterious men entered the huge room. A red line again showed on the screen.

–Any news?—the line asked.

–Yes, Master—the men replied.—The war was already flared up. ICCU and INA have already started several offensives.

–Good. Soon, my revenge will be done.

–Of course, Master. As you wish.

–You can leave, general.

The men left the room. And the red line disappeared.

10:01

Over North Sea

Rohkea Team and Witches woke up early, and flew straight to the North Sea, the Meet Point with _Sea Devil_. All Witches had their new Striker Units.

–Wow, Yoshika. Your Striker look's really nice—Lynette said, looking at Yoshika Shinden II Striker.

–I know. But…It feels different with it—the Fusoan Witch replied.

–Hey! After all, we all received new Units!—Nikka said, looking at her CFA-44 Striker Unit.

–Alright. This is it. Extend the landing gear—Ida ordered to her pilots.

Rohkea Team begun to extending landing gears. Witches were confused about this sight. After all, they were in the middle of the sea.

–Ida. Are you sure that this is the meet point?—Minna asked.

–Yes. This is the meet point. Besides, you see in a moment where we are have to land.

–There is _Sea Devil_! _—_ Ukko announced.

Then, the water under them began to undulate and foam. Few seconds later, they saw something that they did not expect. It was a giant submarine, which upper part of the deck was rebuilt to the runway. At the end of the runway, there was a hangar under the additional storey which was about 45 meters long. A dozen airplanes and unspecified airplanes stood on the runway. Its length was 3.8 kilometers. There were several anti-aircraft turrets and anti-ship guns on its sides. By the way, even though the runway was exposed, it did not look damp, because…water ran down in the air. Witches were amazed.

–What the…—some Witches said in shock.

–This is awesome!—Shirley shouted.

–Dear ladies! Meet the USS _Sea Devil_! INA Joint Fleet flagship!—Sauli said.

–And I though, that the biggest ship I've ever saw, was _Yamato—_ Shizuka said.

–Allied units, this is admiral David McGregor of the USS _Sea Devil_. You have permission to land. We will leave the shields so that you can do it—an admiral voice sounded in all communicators.

–What does he mean by ,,shield"?—Heidemarie asked.

Then, the air above the runway split into hundreds of small octagons that began to disappear quickly.

–Wow.—That was only thing, what Heidemarie could said.

–Okay. Land—the _Sea Devil_ fly controller said. In his voice they could sense boredom.

The seven fighters and Witches landed on the runway. The positions for planes were ready. Witches let the crew to take their weapons and Strikers to the armory.

–Major Ida Lilnatar?—a women asked, when Ida get off of her plane.

The women had long brown hairs and green eyes. She wore a Texas Navy pilot officer uniform.

–Yes, it's me. And who asking?—Ida replied.

–Captain Tess Roosevelt, 9th Naval Air Division / 25th Air Regiment / 8th Fighter Wing. Admiral wants to see you, and the commanders of the Witches—the women said.

–I see that the news is spreading fast.

–Yes, it's true. What should I tell to him?

–Tell him, that we will come in a moment.

–Yes, sir!

Tess run to the bridge, to inform the admiral about it. In the meantime, Ida walked up to the Squadron Leaders of the Witches.

–Girls—she said to them—come with me. We have a meeting with admiral McGregor.

–Lead us—Rosalie said.

And the five went to the bridge.

10:46

USS _Sea Devil_ bridge

When the five entered the bridge, they saw a giant room filled by crew members. Several screens hanged on the walls, and controllers were sat in their stations. Every controller taking care of different affair. One controlled AA guns, one controlled torpedo launchers, another one controlled a VLS system.

The five approached the middle-aged man wearing a TN admiral uniform. He had short blond hairs and purple eyes.

–Hi, ladies—he said.

–Good morning admiral.—Ida and Witches saluted.—You wanted to see us?

–Yes. Can you introduce yourself?—he turned to the Witches.

–Of course. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing ,,Strike Witches.

–I'm Lieutenant Colonel Gundula Rall of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing ,,Brave Witches".

–I'm Lieutenant Colonel Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing ,,Noble Witches".

–I'm commander Katou Keiko of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron.

When the all know each other, the admiral get to the bottom:

–We have orders to move to Africa.

–Africa? Really?—Keiko asked.

–You don't like Africa?—admiral asked with little surprise.

–No, that's not it. I just…Let's say, that I spent a lot of time in Africa since the beginning of the war with Neuroi. And I have enough of this sand—she explained.

–Good to know. But now, let me explain the situation on the continent.

They came up to the huge round table. Admiral pressed the button, and a map of Africa appeared in the air.

–What's is it?—Rall asked.

–It's a hologram—Ida replied.

Witches still don't know what is it.

–I forgot to mention. During the construction of the ship the latest technical developments were used to equip it. So we have a laser system of internal defense in the event of boarding, holo-maps and a system of artificial intelligence straight from "HALO"—Ida explained.

–Artificial intelligence? What is it?—Keiko asked.

–I'll show you. Harald. You can show yourself—admiral said.

A moment later, a green AI in the uniform of Texas Marine Corps showed himself on the table. Witches were impressed by this technology.

–Introduce yourself—MacGregor ordered the Marine.

–Of course—AI said.—I'm Harald, the AI of the USS _Sea Devil_. Nice to meet you.

–The same here. How is it working?—Minna asked, trying to touch Harald, but her finger only passing through him.

–Hey don't do that!—Harald said. Minna immediately stopped this. Then he said:—Okay, I'll tell you how I work. My core is placed in the lowest deck of the ship. The core for AI is like brain for humans. There are my thoughts, information's and log about everything what happens on the ship. Besides.—Harald turned to the one of crew members—Withmore! I saw how you swapped the plates on the toilets when Jason wanted to use!

–So it was you!?—Jason shouted.

–Hey, hey, buddy. It was a joke—Withmore wanted to explain this.

–Because of you I went on the pervert who is watching the girls in the toilet! Now every girl is running away from me! I WILL KILL YOU NORMALLY!

–Hey, easy men! Do not do something stupid…

Withmore begin to run from Jason, who started to chasing him.

–And—Rosalie back to talking with Harald—why are you looking like a soldier?

–Well. It's all admiral fault. He ordered that the ship AI has to look like TMC soldier. More precisely, like his son—Harald replied.

Everybody looked at admiral.

–Eh. My son died in Syriaq during the Battle of Mosul five years ago. I was depressed when I ordered the ship AI. Only thing that I was thinking about, was my son—the admiral explained.—But now, I reconciled with his death. Unfortunately, there was no way to change the AI look. So, Harald stays as he is.

–Let's back to the subject—Ida proposed.

–Yeah, right. Coming back. Our orders are simple. We have to move to the Republic of Oparturia. Then, we will begin the invasion of Hazanian Union—there admiral stopped talking for a while. Then he continued:—The biggest number of communist states are in Africa. If we take them out and took full control over the continent, we'll be able to win the war.

–And if I can ask—Rall said—how many of them are in Africa?

–Seven—Ida replied and started counting:—It's Hazania, Ravora, Luanda, Kilvia, Joduna, Symatra and the most powerful of them: Narania—she looked at the last country on map with disgust.

Minna noticed this.

–Are you don't like Narania?—she asked.

–Let's say…No Arisnerian likes Narania—Ida replied.

–Why?—Rosalie asked.

–Narania is a former Arisnerian colony. It gain independence after the war in years from 1964 to 1968. No one from Arisnerian East African Company survived this—the Arisnerian pilot explained.

–Horrible—Keiko said.

–It is. But…It's the soul of the communism. Never save enemies.

The map changed, and showed ICCU members painted in red.

–This is the situation. Hazanian Army just begun attack on Oparturia. We have to get there quickly and help in defense. We also have some info about invasion on Garatra. Our fronts are not stabile enough. That's why they need us there—admiral said.

–So…Africa is the most important front—Rall stated.

–There are the weakest members of INA, and some of the strongest members of ICCU. Chances are not aligned.

–Okay, admiral. Thank you for information—Minna said.

–No problem.

–And how long it take until we get to Africa?—Keiko asked.

– _Sea Devil_ can swim with speed of 59 knots. It take 4 days until we get to Cabo Bojador, the capital of Oparturia—Ida said.

–Okay. For this time, you can leave, and do whatever you want. But don't damage the ship!—the admiral raised his finger threateningly.

–Of course we don't—Rosalie provided.

Witches and Ida leaved the bridge.

11:03

Runway

Meanwhile, Shirley and Lucchini watched the unknown to them aircraft. They had the propellers on the top, not on nose. It was the most interesting in it.

–Can I help you with something?—someone suddenly asked.

When the Witches turned, they saw a middle-age man with dark brown hair and purple eyes.

–No, we just watched those aircraft—Shirley said.

–You are those Witches that everyone's talking about?—the man asked again.

–Yes. I'm captain Charlotte E. Yeager of the Liberion Air Force and 501st Joint Fighter Wing ,,Strike Witches".

–And I'm ensign Francesca Lucchini of the Romagna Air Force and 501st Joint Fighter Wing!—Lucchini said.

–Nice to meet you. I'm lieutenant Jeremy Duster of Texas Navy 26th Helicopter Squadron—Jeremy introduced himself and saluted.

–,,Helicopter Squadron"?—Shirley was surprised.—What is it?

–We fly this.—Jeremy pointed to the aircraft behind the Witches.—It's called AH-64S Apache, the naval version of the AH-64 Apache helicopter.

–And, how this is fly? The propeller should be on the aircraft nose, not on top—Francesca noticed.

–Because, thanks to this propeller it can fly upright. It also can brood in the air—Jeremy explained.

–Aircraft that can brood in the air?!—Shirley said.

–Yeah. You are surprised by this?—Jeremy asked.

–We don't have something like this back in our world—Francesca said.

–Strange. I though that our worlds are really similar.

–What do you mean?—the Liberion Witch asked.

–The first helicopters appeared in 1941. They were produced by Bugurdia, and from what I have heard from several other pilots, Bugurdia has a lot to do with your Karlsland—Jeremy explained.

–Wait. You saying that helicopters existed in 1940s?—Lucchini asked.

–Yes. The first series produced helicopter was Flettner Fl 282 Kolibri.

Shirley once again took a look at the Apache helicopter.

–Probably flying something like that is cool—she said.

–Yeah. It's cool.

–Thanks for a talk—Lucchini said.

–No problem.

And everyone dispersed in their directions.

11:22

USS _Sea Devil_ hold

When visiting the ship, Sanya and Eila reached the hold of the submarine. There was everything! From Texas M1 Abrams, Siberian T-90 and Fraducian AMX-56 Leclerc tanks to Irish FV Warrior infantry fighting vehicles, Arisnerian Str-103 tank destroyers and Pomeranian wheeled armored personnel carrier (WAPC) Rosomak.

–This is a lot of equipment—Eila said.

–Yeah. I've never saw so many tanks. Despite the fact that Orussia had a lot of T-34 or KV-1—Sanya replied.

Then they heard tinkle.

–Cholera!—Someone shouted.

They turned, and saw a young man with long black hair and green eyes. He wore a mechanic uniform. He massaged his foot and an unarmed missile lay beside him.

–Are you OK?—Sanya asked.

–Yes. I hate when something fell on my foot—he replied.

–Lubber—Eila said.

–Don't call me that! It was an accident—the mechanic said.

–Things like this happens. And what's your name?—Sanya asked again.

–I'm Dominik Strzelski. Mechanic of the Pomerania Ground Self-Defence Force 7th Armored Brigade—the mechanic introduced himself.

–Dominic S…What?—confused Eila asked.

–Call me Key. It's easier for those who don't speak Pomeranian—Dominik said.

–OK, Key. What are you doing with this missile?—Eila pointed on the missile.

–I have orders to mount this Spike on the Rosomak, the Pomeranian-made wheeled personnel carrier. It's good that this was unarmed, or they would be scrape us from walls—Dominik explained.

–Yeah, it's probably true—the Orussian Witch said.

–Strzelski! Come here!—Dominik boss said.

–I'm coming! See you later.

Dominik said goodbye to the Witches, picked up the missile and went to his boss.

–Nice guy—Eila said, when Dominik disappeared behind the WAPC.

–Right—Sanya said.

–Now go. I want see more of this ship.

–OK.

And they both go towards the corridor.

11:28

The gym

Barkhorn and Hartmann just stood in the door of the gym.

–Nice gym—Barkhorn said, seeing all this training equipment.

–Yeah—Erica said.

–But why is not anyone here? I thought that someone would be practicing in the gym.

Then they heard voices from a nearby room. When they got there, they saw four Texan soldiers watching a football match on TV. One of the soldiers noticed them.

–You are those Witches that everyone now talking about?—he asked.

–Yes. I'm captain Gertrud Barkhorn and this is lieutenant Erica Hartmann—Barkhorn said.

–I'm major Todd Toiller.—The soldier introduced himself.

Then, Barkhorn noticed the device standing on the table in room.

–What is it?—she asked.

–It's TV. It's allows you to watch movies, TV series and other such things—he explained.

–And what are you doing?—Erica asked.

–Today is the finale of Major Soccer League between LA Galaxy from California, and Houston Dynamo. We do not want to miss it—Todd explained.

–Can we watch with you?—Barkhorn asked, interested how the match can end.

–Sure, sit—Todd said.

Witches sat on the sofa and watched the match with soldier. Todd gave them a Houston Dynamo scarfs. Erica willingly accepted her, but Barkhorn refused.

One hour later…

The match ended with the result of 5:0 for LA Galaxy. Everyone, including Barkhorn, who honestly began to cheer on Houston Dynamo, was devastated. They never expected such a devastating result.

–We have terminated from LA Galaxy—Todd said in disbelief.

–With the team that is currently 43rd in the MSL ranking. While HD is in place 9th –another soldier said.

–Actually. It's hard to believe they lost—Erica stated.

–Okay, Hartmann. Better let's go—Barkhorn said, and come to the door.

The two Witches left the room.

12:38

Ida Cabin

Ida was watching some old photos. Suddenly, Minna came in.

–What are you doing?—she asked.

–Oh, Minna. Nothing important. I just watching at some old photos. You want to see them?

–Why not.

Minna came up to Ida and she showed her pictures.

The first one was Ida in a school uniform.

–It's you?—Minna asked, seeing the photo.

–Yes. It's me in the first class of elementary school.

–You were so cute.

–Ya, ya. To the next one.

The next photo depicted the whole squadron of eight standing on the background of planes. But they were not CFA-44.

–What are those planes?—Minna asked.

–It's F / A-18 Super Hornet, the second fighter plane used by ARAF. And here is the squadron which I belonged to in Academy. I also have a story related to that period.

–Will you tell her?

–You want to hear it?

Minna nodded.

–Okay. It was a sunny summer day…

Flashback…

June 7, 2017

12:44

Royal Military Academy, Turku, Arisneri

There were some mechanics around the airport preparing planes for takeoff. Today was the day of the exam for class 3a, which is the most talented and trained class.

The instructor stood in front of the class and said:

–Attention!

The whole class stood at attention.

–Today is your checking exam! If you pass him, you will go to the next class! Commander of the squadron, perform!

A young man with short white hair and blue eyes came out of the row. This combination made him look cold and soulless. But he was really taking care of his subordinates and always tried to protect them.

–Captain Timo Holirialren, ready for orders!—the boy said.

–You have to destroy the training targets located 26 miles east of here—the instructor said.

–Yes, sir—Timo replied. Then he turned to the squadron and said:—To the planes!

Before he get in his plane, he approached Ida.

–Hey, Ida—he said.—Thanks for the link to this new Maroon 5 song. I was looking for it since Monday.

–No problem—she replied.—But now past this test, and get to the next class.

–I love your enthusiasm.

He quickly get into his jet, and took off with his squadron.

13:18

Arisneri-Linesatria Dispute Airspace

The squadron just entered the airspace in the place where the training targets should be. They noticed them below. It was the red tank dummy.

–Ok, Merimetso. Fire missiles—Timo ordered.

All planes opened fire, and soon, all of the dummy were destroyed.

–It wasn't hard—Merimesto 6 said.

–Yeah. Get back to base—Merimesto 4 said.

–I have a bad feelings about this—Ida said.

Suddenly, everybody heard someones voice:

–To the Arisnerian aircraft, you are entered the People Republic of Linesatria airspace.

–Linesatria airspace?! It's our airspace!—Merimesto 8 said.

–Those damn instructor send us into the enemy airspace?!— indignant Merimesto 5 asked.

–I told you that I have bad feelings!—Ida said.

Then, hostile aircraft appeared on the horizon.

–MiG-23, Su-27 and some old MiG-17—Merimesto 3 summed.

–Who else uses such scrap metal as MiG-23 or MiG-17?—Merimesto 8 asked.

–Who cares! Shoot them down!—Timo ordered.

Both sides fired the missiles. Only one missile from Marimesto Team hit enemy, which was MiG-17.

–Got you!—Ida said destroying Su-27.

–And you!—Timo said destroying MiG-23.

The other pilots also destroyed several aircraft, until the sky was clear.

–Lock on—Timo said when he get closer to Su-27.

He didn't noticed a MiG-23 sitting on his tail.

–Timo, look out!—Ida fired a Sidewinder.

However, the MiG-23 managed to fire a series from the gun getting the F / A-18 in the engine outlets. Then he fell to the ground as a burning wreck.

–Damn it! I have damaged engines!—Timo communicated.

–Let somebody insure him!—Ida ordered.

–I'll take care of it—Merimesto 5 said.

He flew right behind the Timo plane, but was welcomed by a fuel gushing from the aircraft engines.

–Merimesto 1, you should bale out—Merimesto 8 suggested.

–I'll try—Timo replied.

He pulled the handle, but nothing happened. He pulled a second time and again nothing.

–Timo, why are you not bailing out?—Ida asked.

–Bale out system is destroyed! I can't…!—He then looked forward. He saw nothing, except trees. He contacted with Ida:—Ida. You are the commander now.

–What?!—she asked in disbelief.

–What you just heard. I don't make it. You are the commander now. That's was an order—Timo explained.

A moment later, he's plane crashed into the tree. The whole team watched this and cannot say anything.

–Sow…What we do now?—Merimesto 3 asked.

–Return to base. And salute for the Merimesto 1—Ida ordered.

The seven planes flew over the Timo crash site.

Flashback end

–…and we returned to base—Ida ended.

–And what happened next?—Kanno asked.

Ida just now noticed Kanno, Mio and Krupinski sitting next to Minna.

–When did you came?—she asked.

–When you were at the part with training targets bombardment—Krupinski replied.

–You were so absorbed in story that you did not notice—Mio said.

–Yeah. Sorry. By the way, when we returned to Academy, instructor told us that the fight with Linesatria Air Force was the final exam. Some time later, he was fired on charges of "causing the student's death''—the Arisnerian pilot explained.

–Wait a minute—Krupinski said.—In this story you used the term ,,People Republic of Linesatria". Is that means…

–Unfortunately. Arisneri also bordering an ICCU member. But so far Linesatria has attacked only Siberia. And the Arisneri forces are now on their way to the border. The Main Staff in Turku is already laying out an invasion plan.

–So. For now, Arisneri is safe—Mio said.

–That's right. As long as Linesatria didn't try any moves, we don't have to be afraid of them—Ida said smiling.

–Yeah. Thanks for the story—Minna said.

–No problem.

–Now we have to go. We have training.—Mio got up and left the room.

Soon, the other Witches did the same.

Ida was left alone. She could think about the next few days.

– _Africa. From all continents, they had to send us there. God, let me survive this heat—_ she though.

She looked in the porthole. Black storm clouds approached from the west. The storm was approaching.

XXX

 **The next chapter is ready.** **Next time, the Battle of Africa will begin, and INA will try to defeat Hazania and** **the racial prejudice in Arisneri will come to light.** **And** **of course** **the battle in Sahara Desert will take place.**

 **About Republic of Oparturia. It's based mainly about Algeria and also controls the terrains of real world Western Sahara (Cabo Bojador is the city in Western Sahara).** **This combination is mainly due to the fact that Algeria demands Western Sahara for itself.**

 **A** **bout Hazanian Union. It's the combination of Chad,** **Central African Republic** **and Niger.** **It's** **also place where famous D-277 Accident took place, when during the nuclear tests in 2001 one of the Quebec nukes fell from the bomber on the city of Ati.**

 **N** **ow then, to the next meet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And there is another chapter. The Rohkea and the Witches finally reached Africa, and now they will try to push Hazania out of Oparturia.** **But if it turns out that it is not so simple?** **If it turns out that the ICCU has a certain trump card?** **Find out on your own.**

Chapter 4

,,Battle of Bordj El Houasse"

July 19, 2021

13:22

Socialist Republic of Quebec, Quebec City

Quebec City. The capital of Socialist Republic of Quebec. A symbol city that aims to show the power of Quebec. Since the beginning of the war five days ago, tanks, infantry and armored vehicles were a normal view of the streets. People did not do anything about it.

President Marshall Jessica Lebranche was looking through the window in her office in Presidential Palace. Just a moment ago, the column of Leopard Q2 tanks left the street. Then, her second in command entered.

–Comrade President Marshall—he said.

–What is it?—she asked.

–We just received information from general Rally on the border with Texas.

–How is it going?

–He says that the frontline is moving into enemy territory. But not as easy like in Africa or Asia.

–Having a world superpower as a neighbor is not easy.

–I know.

Then she asked about one more thing:

–Is the cannon ready?

–Hazanian Army commander says that yes.

–Good. Soon, they see what is the power of ICCU.

–Of course, sir.

2InC bowed and left the office.

July 20, 2021

11:17

Karasar Air Force Base, Oparturia, Tamanrasset Province

The Rohkea Squadron and the Witches just landed in the Air Base. It was full of Oparturia Air Force aircraft from MiG-29 through F-16 to Su-25. The ground crew were preparing the planes to do an airstrike on Hazanian forces. It was really hot day, and the temperature was about 45 degree.

–Wow. This base is bigger than this what we have in our world—Keiko said.

–And what did you expected from this world? You saw Dublin Air Base—Marseille said.

Then the base commander approached them. He was tall tanned men with dark moustache and short hairs and bright blue eyes. He was wearing standard Oparturian desert MOS 2 camo.

–You are Witches, right?—he asked.

–Yes. And who asking?—Rall asked.

–Base Commander Omar Al-Hazar, Oparturia Air Force. I got orders to tell you about our forces in this base.

–So do it—Rosalie said.

Omar quickly took the list of units and started to read:

–We have both 5th and 19th Ground Attack Squadrons and 7th Air Superiority Squadron from our Air Force, Arisnerian 32nd Royal Anti-Tank Brigade, Texas 1st Armored Division, Nexonian 77th Infantry Battalion and Irish 5th Royal Marines Regiment.

–Nice force—Geena said.

–Yeah. It's our strike force to liberate the city that is 34 kilometers from there.

Then, Barkhorn noticed Ida heading inside the base. It was looking like the Arisnerian pilot don't even want to stay on the open air.

–What's wrong, Trude?—Hartmann asked.

–I just want to check something. I'll be right back—Barkhorn replied.

She quickly run follow Ida.

Later…

Inside the base

Barkhorn was still tracking Ida. She was heading towards her room. When Ida disappeared behind the corner, Barkhorn heard someones voice:

–Well, well, well. Look who we have here.

When Barkhorn looked from around the corner, she saw three soldier in Arisneri uniforms standing in front of Ida. She was standing against the wall.

–What do you want?—Ida asked don't showing fear.

–Just a little fun—the soldier, who look like the leader of those three, said.

–What do you mean by ,,fun"?—she asked again.

–We mean this!—the second soldier said and punched belly with full strength.

Ida bowed in half and fell to the ground. Seeing this, Barkhorn finally could not stand it.

–Hey, you!—she shouted.

The three soldier looked at her.

–Really? Teenage girl? What you want?—the leader asked.

–I want you to leave her! Or I warn you, I do not hold my back.

The leader only laughed.

–Okay, you wanted it yourself. Fredrik, show her what you can do—he ordered the soldier who punched Ida.

–With pleasure—Fredrik replied.

Fredrik went closer to Barkhorn. He prepared to punch her.

–Believe me, it will hurt me more than you—he said.

He swung to hit her. To his misfortune, he did not foresee one thing. She quickly activated her ability and stopped Fredrik fist right in front of her face.

–What the…—Frederik tried to punch Barkhorn, but she easily pushed his fist from her face.

–In one matter you were right.—Barkhorn quickly twisted his arm.—It will hurt you more than me.

She kicked Fredrik so hard that he landed right next to Ida.

–Now go away from here. Otherwise you will end badly.

–Okay boys. Let's go from here. Protecting a Whietcen. How low you have to fall—the soldiers leader said when he helped Fredrik to get up.

The three soldiers left the corridor.

Barkhorn came up to Ida. The white-haired pilot, with difficulty, got up.

–Are you okay?—Barkhorn asked.

–Yes. Thanks—Ida replied.

Her voice seemed to be slightly broken.

–Are you sure? That hit looks like a hard one.

–Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for care.

–What did they mean? And who are Whitecens?

–History of Whitecens are not nice. In the 16th century B.C. Whitecen Empire stretched from today's Northland to South Balkania. It's also controlled terrains of Linesatria and Jestrelia. But it was also tyranny like no others. That's why in 12th century B.C. all no-Whitecens in the Empire started a rebellion. In just few years, Whitecen Empire was destroyed. And Whitcens became the object of ridicule from everyone to this day—Ida explained.

–Wow. But why did they attack you? What did you do to them?

–I'm a Whitecen—Ida replied.

Barkhorn was stunned.

–How did they recognize that you are Whitecen?

–Hairs.

–Hairs?—Barkhorn didn't know what Ida mean.

–Every Whitecen has a snow-white hairs. This is the easiest way to recognize Whitecen—Ida explained again.

–Oh. And why you didn't stayed outside but you quickly run inside the base?

–This is one of the negatives of being Whitecen. We can withstand temperatures up to 40 degrees. Even when there are 1 degree above the limit, it can end badly. That's why I wanted to enter the shadow quickly.

Barkhorn only nodded. They both go to the rest of the team that was already in the Mess Hall.

11:57

Mess Hall

Everyone was in the Mess Hall, including the base crew. Witches were talking with the soldiers stationing there and with Rohkea Team members. Then Ida and Barkhorn entered, and sat to the table where Rohkea, Erica, Shirley and Francesca were sitting.

–Where have you been?—Shirley asked.

–Well. We met some Whitcen haters—Ida replied.

Rohkea members faces darkened.

–Again Whitecen haters? Those guys are so damn annoying!—Ohto said.

–It does not reach them that the Whitecen Empire were exist over…A long time ago!—Aurora said.

–Who are Whitecens?—Erica asked.

–An old breed of humans who was controlled a big territories of Europe long time ago. Ida is one of them—Ukko said.

Erica nodded.

–So—now Shirley spoke—if those whole ,,Whitecen Empire" don't exist, why there are still people who don't like Whitecenes?

–Deep-rooted hatred for the Whitecens has survived all these years. Fortunately, there are those who do not hate my breed.—Ida pointed on the members of her squadron.

–Yup. Maybe more and more people are convinced to the Whitecen, but hatred still exists. Of course, racists will not change—Sauli said.

Then, the base commander spoke into speakers:

–All pilots to the briefing room.

–Okay. It's seems like we have to go—Aurora said.

–Let's go then—Erica said.

Soon, every pilot and Witch was heading to the briefing room.

12:10

Briefing Room

–Is everyone there? Good—Omar said, when he started briefing. The map of Oparturia appeared on the screen. Then the picture approached one of the cities near the border with Hazania.—Our mission is to liberate the city of Bordj El Houasse which was captured by Hazania two days ago.—Outlines of the city appeared defense lines and symbols denoting anti-aircraft positions and other forces.—You were assigned to this mission as the defense of our ground forces against enemy air force. This is the first what you have to do.

–And how many enemies we have there?—Adriana asked.

–About 5,000 soldier, 59 tanks and 25 AA guns—Omar said.

–It wouldn't be hard—Marian stated.

–Continuing. After dealing with aircraft, you will help in destroying enemy tanks and strongholds on the streets. We can expect that the Hazania will not make our lives easier.

–It's known—Kuroda said.

–Now, dismissed. We can't let those guys to walking on INA territory—Omar said, and all pilots left the room.

12:22

Runway

Everything was almost ready to march. Soldiers were ready to long march through the desert, vehicles were properly secured and planes got air conditioning turn on. Witches also were ready to start.

–Again in the desert—Raisa said.

–Yeah. Some things never change. Like this heat—Marseille said wiping sweat from her forehead.

–But now, let's get stared. This city will not liberate itself—Keiko said.

Soon, everyone was in the air.

13:31

Near the Bordj El Houasse

The whole strike force were getting closer and closer to the city. Suddenly, Ohto communicated:

–Enemy aircraft spotted!

Thirty dots appeared on the horizon.

–Let's hope that this is everything what Hazania People Air Force can through on us. Is anyone can determine what kind of planes it is?—Ida said.

–Sadako?—Rall asked.

–Sorry. I still don't know all types of aircraft in this world. I can't help in identify them—the Fusoan Witch replied.

–Let's see—Ohto said and looked closer.— MiG-29, F-5 Tiger and…Oh oh.

–What is it Ohto?—Aurora asked.

–They have seven Su-37 Terminator—he replied.

–How did they get Terminators?—Sauli asked.

–Who cares! We will shoot them all!—Kanno said.

Both sides fired they missiles. The first shot down aircraft was Hazanian F-5. Then, everyidy start dogfighting. After a few seconds, Ida scored a gun kill on one of the Terminators.

–Got you!—she said.

–And another one!—Shizuka said, when she shoot down a F-5.

–Not so fast!—Hikari said destroying a MiG-29.

After next few minutes ratio between both sides was 17-8, because some Oparturia pilots make a mistakes and get shot down.

–This is Whiteblaze 3! I have two on tail!—one of 5th GAS pilots said.

–Got it!—Sadako said.

Together with Georgette she sat on tails of the MiG-29 and F-5. Sadako did a quick barrel roll and landed under a F-5 and fired her Type 89 right into the additional fuel tank destroying the plane. Meanwhile Georgette fired a series from FAMAS right into MiG-29 engines causing an explosion that changed the plane into a fireball.

–Enemies down—Georgette said.

–Thanks girls—Whiteblaze 3 said.

–No problem Whiteblaze 3—Sadako replied.

–First fight with new Strikers. It's feel even better that with this old ones—Carla said.

–But it's still can broke!—Heinrike said, when she destroyed another Su-37.

–Damn it! We lost another Terminator!—one of enemy squadron commanders said.

–We can't lose another one! We have only twenty of them!—another one said.

At this time, Isabelle managed to damage another Su-37.

–Geena, now!—she yelled.

Then, Geena activated her shield and at full speed she rammed Terminator. But pilot managed to eject. Suddenly, Kuroda flew from the second side and pierced his parachute and the pilot felt to the ground changing into stain of blood.

–Cool move—Ukko said.

–Thanks. We were trained it since we get on _Sea Devil—_ Geena said.

–And this one!—Lucchini destroyed another F-5.

–Oh come on! Why we even let those girls and INA dogs winning?!—another Hazania pilot asked.

–Stay calm Razor 4! We still have a chance!—his leader said.

–Bullshit! I'm getting out of there!—Razor 4 said in frustration.

Razor 4 turned his MiG-29 and tried to escape from battlefield, but he didn't noticed Ukko. The Arisnerian pilot make a quick cobra maneuver, sat on his tail and destroyed him with a missile.

–Fourth for me!—he announced.

–I shoot down six!—Aurora said.

–You have a competition or what?—Nikka asked.

–Who will destroy more enemies—Ukko answered.

Then, Ida destroyed last Terminator, leaving only 9 planes: 4 MiGs and 5 F-5s.

–It's time to finish them!—Marseille said.

–Leave this to us—Sauli said.

The six CFA-44s set themselves up in a straight line. Their red bodies only resembled the line of blood on the yellow sand.

–Alright everyone! Fire ADMMs!—Ida ordered.

Under the belly and on the top of the aircraft's opened flaps showing a lot of medium holes. At some point, about 20 missiles fired from the holes, which turned to the flank of fleeing enemies. Witches watched as a swarm of missiles in turn destroys MiG-29 and F-5.

–That. Was. Awesome!—Shirley exclaimed.

–What was that?—Kuroda asked.

–That, dear ladies—Ukko begun—was a All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile or ADMM in short.

–This weapon was specially designed for CFA-44 in 2018—Aurora said.

–How do we didn't noticed those flaps on your planes before?—Perrine asked.

–It was the same color as our aircraft—Ohto said.

–Okay then. Now, let's go to the city!—Ida said.

The whole fly group flew towards the city. When they were close, they saw a smoke. During the air battle, ground forces managed to break through and now were fighting enemy forces.

14:11

Over the Bordj El Houasse

When everyone entered the airspace, the second phase of their participation in mission was started.

–To allied planes and Witches! Eliminate enemy ground forces to help our forces to get the Town Hall!—Ida said.

–Yessir!—all Witches and pilots replied.

–This lieutenant Grafhorst of the 77th Infantry Battalion! We are under heavy fire of the enemy T-72!—Nexonian unit commander said.

–Copy that—replied on of the Oparturian Su-25 pilots.

He then flew there where the unit was. He do a quick ride on the tank and destroyed it with Gsz-30-2.

–Tank eliminated—he communicated.

–Sergeant Hatripial of the Arisneri Anti-Tank Brigade! We have a guys with RPG! We lost five Str-103! We need help!—Arisnerian unit commander said.

–Understood. Where they are?—Geena asked.

–In the building in front of us! Hurry!

She flew to the place where the Anti-Tank brigade was. When she noticed the rockets flying out the building and wrecks of Arisnerian tank destroyers, she knew what to do. She rushed towards the building and when Hazanians noticed her, it was too late. She make hanged in front of the building windows and started to shooting every enemy soldier inside. Soon, the RPG was finally silenced.

–Thanks—sergeant Hatripial said.

–No problem. I'm always helpful—she replied.

The, she again joined to her unit.

Meanwhile, Ida managed to destroy some of ZSU-23-4 and other anti-aircraft positions.

–Damn, damn, damn! We loosing ground! What are you doing you idiots?!—Hazanian commander asked.

–We're doing everything we can, sir! They just destroying us all!—his subordinate replied.

–Screw you!—Ohto said, when he destroyed enemy Leopard 1.

–Keep going! They're almost at the Town Hall!—Aurora said.

The INA forces pushed forward through the city, destroying every Hazanian forces on the way. Soon, the streets were full of dead Hazanians and destroyed vehicles, and INA flag once more hung on the Town Hall.

–Wooo-hooo! We did it!—Ohto shouted.

–Great job everyone. Now, get back to base—Ida ordered.

15:26

Somewhere in Hazania

–Sir. INA destroyed our forces in city—one of the cannon crew said to commander.

–Is that so?—commander replied.

–What we have to do?

The commander fell silent for a moment.

–Use the gun—he ordered.

–Yes, sir!—the crew member said and left the room.

Back at the city…

–That was a easy fight—Jennifer said.

–Yup. Even easier than with this aircraft carrier—Inagaki replied.

Suddenly, Omar spoke in every communicator:

–To all units! We detecting enemy aircraft on the way to you! They closing fast! And…Oh God…

–What is it?—Aurora asked.

–All allied air units, break!—Omar almost screamed.

Do not know what's going on, but without questioning the commander, all the planes and Witches have split. Then, out of nowhere, a big blue ball passed past them, which crashed in the city, leaving a huge crater behind.

–The hell was that?!—Krupinski asked.

–It looked like a railgun shot—Ohto said.

–Railgun?!—rest of the Rohkea shouted.

–What is railgun?—Isabelle asked.

–We tell you later! Now, engage the enemy!—Ida ordered.

Then, another thirty aircraft flew in the airspace. Every side fired their missiles. Only five missiles hit enemies, and all five was belonging to Sanya.

–Always something—Heinrike stated.

Ida sat on tail of MiG-29 and tried to shoot him down, but he managed to avoid her. But the MiG pilot didn't noticed Sakamoto, and when he did, it was too late.

–Fox 3!—Sakamoto yelled and fired a AIM-120, hitting the MiG-29 in the canopy and bringing him to the ground.

–Thanks for help—Ida said.

–No problem—Sakamoto replied.

–They don't win so easy. Tell the Balaur to fire again—enemy squadron leader ordered.

–Copy that—another pilot replied.

Soon, Omar contacted everyone and said:

–To all allies! Our satellite over Hazania detected another giant energy fusion! I'll tell when to evade!

–Copy that! But please! Be REALLY exact!—Sauli said destroying a F-5.

The battle was going and going. INA lost another seven aircraft, which was F-16, when Hazania lost another five MiGs.

–To all allies!—Omar said.—Impact in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Evade!

All planes and Witches evaded, when another blue ball passed them and crashed into nearby dune raizing it with the ground.

–That was close one—said Shizuka, which evaded the shot in last minute.

–Because of all this confusion, I almost forgot to ask! How about ground forces?—Rosalie asked.

–Sort of bad. Half of them been wiped out by the first railgun strike—Omar replied.

–Damn it—Ida cursed under her breath.

–We have to quickly get out of here—Ukko said.

At this moment, Inagaki and Yoshika destroyed next two MiGs. O course, Yoshika tried to destroy the aircraft in way that pilot manage to eject. She really don't wanted kill even enemy pilots.

– _Don't kill any pilot, don't kill any pilot, don't kill any pilot—_ Yoshika though.

–Ten more left!—Roßman counted.—me and Litvyak will take care of it! Okay?

–Copy that, Roßman! Fire at will!—Rall said.

Sanya and Edytha set themselves and fired their Fliegerhammers. Missiles hit right into the fighters, destroying all remaining aircraft.

–Okay, now get out of here, before this railgun shoot another time—Ida ordered.

All Witches and remaining aircraft leaved the airspace. They quickly headed towards the base.

16:56

Back an Karasar AFB

When everyone landed at base, they saw a lot of medics running from soldier to soldier trying to take care of the wounded well. The railgun strike that wiped out half of the strike force also injured a lot of another half. It's only leaved the Air Force as the only possible strike force.

–Damn. This whole ,,railgun" is really so powerful—Sadako said.

–You are surprised? You saw those craters made by him—Marseille said.

–Yeah, I know. But…I still can't believe that something like this even exist.

Then, Omar approached them.

–It's good that you came back alive—he said.

–Why didn't you warned us about this whole railgun?! We could die!—Kanno jumped at him.

Omar almost overturned when Kanno pushed him. He didn't know that a so short girl like she can have such strength. Even he's daughter was not strong enough to fall over him. And she was exactly the same height as Kanno.

–We didn't even know about it! If we know, we would beware you!—Omar tried to excuse himself.

–You're lying! I know you know about this from the beginning!—Kanno not wanted to calm down.

–Listen!—Omar shouted.—I never beat a girl! But for you, I can do exception!

–Cam down!—someone shouted.

Omar and Kanno turned, to see Rall standing right next to them.

–Damn quarrel will not help us win this war! So you both have to calm down! We now have more important things to do!—she exclaimed.

Kanno and Omar looked at each other. They knew that Rall was right.

–Now, shook your hands for consent—the Karlsland Witch said.

Omar and Kanno unwillingly shook their hands.

–So, you wanted to tell us something?—Rall looked at Kanno.

The Fusoan Witch hesitated for a while, but finally she said:

–Sorry.

Then Omar turned to the others:

–Okay. You can rest for some time, until we not discover what railgun is in Hazania equipment. Dismissed.

All pilots and Witches started to go to their rooms in base. Only Yoshika still watched the medics still providing wounded. Sakamoto noticed this.

–Something wrong, Miyafuji?—she asked.

–Sakamoto-san. I really want to help them. But…—Sakamoto knew what this ,,but" meant.

–Sure Miyafuji. You can help them.

–Really?!—Yoshika asked.

–Yes. Go and help those medics. Save as many soldiers as you can.

–I will not let you down, Sakamoto-san!

Then Yoshika ran towards the injured soldier and medics and started to healing wounded. Sakamoto smirked.

– _Yeah. She is always doing her job. Even in this situation—_ Sakamoto though.

She then turned, and marched into the airbase. She knew that next few days can be hard.

XXX

 **Another chapter is done. Well.**

 **About Whitecens. If anyone heard or played ,,Valkyria Chronicles", you should know Darcens. Whitecens were based exactly on them. Also with this racist part. And with this Empire part.**

 **About Balaur. It was a superweapon that appears in ,,Ace Combat X2: Joint Assault". It's a railagun useb by terrorist organization called Valahia, and originally he was placed in Romania, but I thought that the battle with Balaur in the desert could be more right for this story.**

 **Okay. See you until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right. Time to give the ICCU this what they deserve. Next target of the African Campaign is this mysterious weapon that attacked INA forces in Bordj El Houasse. But now, not that mysterious thanks to the INA satellites.**

Chapter 5

,,Into the dragon's lair"

July 25, 2021

07:11

Karasar AFB

The five days passed since the railgun attack. All INA satellites over Hazania was taking photos of the country territory and was looking for every trace of this railgun. By this time, Hazania didn't tried any moves to retake lost territory in Oparturia, what was on INA hand.

Marseille and Raisa was walking through the base corridors and talking.

–I want something to happen!—Marseille said.

–Tina, just calm down. I know that soon we will be sent on any mission—Raisa said.

–But when? Since the battle five days ago, we are siting here! And I'm a little bored.

–Me too. But I'm still waiting for another mission.

Then, the base commander voice sounded in speakers:

–All pilots and Witches! Report to the briefing room! I repeat: Report to the briefing room!

–Finally!—Marseille said and with Raisa she ran to the briefing room.

07:23

Briefing Room

When everyone was in the briefing room, Omar started:

–Okay, probably all of you want to know, what we got about this railgun?

Everyone nodded.

–Alright. By the last five days, we were collecting info about everything what was happening in Hazania.

–And?—Aleksandra asked.

–Yesterday, one of our satellites took a photo of something, what can interest you all.—Then, the photo appeared on the screen. All eyes showed a giant construction, which was four supports and one giant cannon.—This is the photo sent us by the Texas interview.

Now one could say anything. They didn't believe, that something big like this could be even built.

Finally, Perrine broke the silence:

–Is this…the thing that attacked us, when we were liberating the city?

–Yes, miss Closterman. Our intel says that this is the railgun built in years 2015-2018. The Hazanians called him ,,Balaur"—Omar explained.

–How we have do destroy such thing?—Aurora asked.

–Don't worry. Destroying such big weapons is nothing hard—Ida calmly said.

–You are serious? Look a the size of it! It's impossible to destroy it!—Inagaki said.

–The same thing was told by Jestrelia Staff Chiefs during the War of Jestrelia, when Caucasus Federation took over the Lvonov Sword. Five days later, Lvonov Sword was changed into scrap heap—Ida replied.

Inagaki has nothing more to say.

Meanwhile, Omar started to explaining:

–We have already prepared missions to take it down. First, we have to take down the radar system, which is placed 5 kilometers deep in Hazania territory, to the west from the border.

–Why?—Nikka asked.

–Railgun together with long-range radars is really dangerous combination. Thanks to the radars, they can precisely choose targets and calculate the shot accuracy. We don't know the maximum range of the Balaur.

–And before you start with missions plans, let me ask. Where did you have those info about Balaur? And why you didn't know about him earlier?—Barkhorn asked.

–Well. We know about him that much, because after it's discover, INA best spies, agents and hackers tried to get as many info as they can. And, we didn't know about him earlier, because we didn't suspect that Hazania is capable to build something like Balaur. We didn't spied them with satellites and planes. And a long time of peace weakened our vigilance—Omar replied.

–Waste explaining—Barkhorn stated.

–Can we just get to the mission plan?—Rosalie asked.

–Right—Omar said.—As I said before, we have to destroy this radar site. When we did this, the Balaur will not be ready for our main attack on him. He'll became blind for our movements.

–So, who has to destroy those radars?—Shirley asked.

–We don't know. Those radar site is defended by a big number of Hazanian AA gun. Flying there is certain death. Even such Ace squadrons like Rohkea is not enough good to break through this—Omar said, and Ida gave him irritated look. Base commander quickly corrected himself:—I-I mean that…that the AA guns are flooding the air…and…Oh God, why I even pulling it.

–You'd better talk about the mission. And do not go down—Rohkea leader said.

–Okay. Well then. Someone volunteering to destroy radars?—Omar asked.

For a long time, no one reported. Even Ida was not sure if it was a good idea to try to destroy these radars.

–We'll do it—someone behind said.

When everyone turned, they saw an about thirty-year old women with brown hairs tied in a ponytail. She also was dressed in ARAF uniform.

Ida and her team mates know her:

–Captain Ellen Datalairen? You here?—Ida asked.

–We were sent here from Bartolomeo Air Force Base from Appenine Kingdom. BTW. We will destroy those radar sites that you could attack this railgun. You can count on me and my squadron—Ellen said.

–Good. When you be ready?—Omar asked.

–Soon. But, we would need some other support. I think that only me and my team are not enough. Someone willing?

Another time, no one reported for it. Suddenly, Rosalie got up from the chair, and said:

–Count me and my Witches in.

All 506th members looked at her.

–Ros, you are crazy?! You don't heard what he said?! There are all AA guns in Hazania arsenal! By the way, commander. How many is it?—Isabelle said.

–Let's see.—Omar said, and changed picture on a huge radar site. All AA guns was marked as a red dots.—Around 33 ZSU-24 Shilka and 30 9K22 Tunguska.

–Exactly! Rosalie, you want us to die?!—Carla said.

–No. If we be dodging those whole anti-aircraft fire, nothing will happen to us—Rosalie said calmly.

–I will never understand you—Jennifer said.

–OK, so we have the radar site strike team. And who will take part in Balaur attack?—Omar asked.

This time, of course, Ida reported for this. And also Rall.

–Interesting. Why 501st and 31st not reported?—Omar asked.

–We are a little tired by last trainings and after the Battle of Bordj El Houasse. We can let go this mission, right girls?—Minna turned to her squad mates. Everyone agreed with her. Even Sakamoto.

–Okay the. And 31st?—Ukko asked.

–Exactly! Why we not going on this mission?! I wan to blow this giant gun up!—Marseille exclaimed.

–Come on Marseille. Admin it. You are tired too. After those Sakamoto trainings.—The, Keiko looked at her compatriot.

–I just think that good condition can save your life—Sakamoto replied.

–As the railgun is the Cyclops arm, the radars are his eye. We have to end this! Now…dismissed!—Omar said, when everybody left the room.

08:01

Karasar AFB, Runway

Everyone was preparing for the operation. It was called Operation: Dragon Slayer, because Balaur was a legendary hundred head dragon from old Nerunian mythology. And it was time to cut all his heads.

Ida approached Rosalie, who was preparing her Striker to take off. The white-hired pilot dressed anti-sun glasses and a cap to maximally minimize the sun heat. Then she said:

–Well. I can say, that you have a really competent support. And really talented.

–I think so—Rosalie replied.—And why you were so surprised at her sight? Is she famous?

–Long story. But, she is the second best pilot of Arisneri, right after me. She also get a nickname ,,Lady of the Gun".

Rosalie was intrigued.

–,,Lady of the Gun"? Why?—she asked.

–From a simple reason. She never uses missiles in the fight—Ida replied.

–Never uses missiles? I didn't knew that she is so good in air gun fight. And when she get that nickname?

–On the mission in Syriaq. Her squadron is a part of Arisneri Contingent in Syriaq. Syriaq Liberation Front has an aircraft from captured airbases and some rebelled pilots from SAF, so they can easily fight in the air. And no one has as many gun kills as Datalairen.

–Wow. She is really talented.

–Yeah.

Then, Datalairen squadron taken off. The four F / A-18 hid the landing gear and headed towards the radar site.

–I think you should start too—Ida said.

–Yeah. Wish us luck—Rosalie said.

–Sure. You too.

Ida walked to her squadron to prepare for strike on Balaur. Meanwhile, Rosalie contacted with the rest of 506th:

–Okay girls! We have to destroy this radars at all costs! Let's do our best so the strike force can destroy Balaur! Take off!

All Witches replied ,,Yes, ma'am!" and took off. When they're in the air, Isabelle said to Rosalie:

–If any of us die, I will kill you Rosalie.

–I hold you by the word—Rosalie replied.

They flew to the captain Datalairen squadron and contacted them:

–This is Lieutenant Colonel Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, your support.

–Good that you even took of. You can call me Hauska 1—Datalairen replied.

–So name of your squadron is Hauska?—Kuroda asked.

–Yup.

–I have a question to you—Hauska 4 said.

–Ask—Isabelle said.

–Isn't walking all day and showing your panties is…embarrassing?—Hauska 4 asked.

–Saara! Don't ask something like that!—Ellen scolded Hauska 4.—Forgive her.

–No, it's nothing. I'll answer this question—Rosalie replied.—Yes it is. But…Striker Units work the best, when they have contact with Witch skin. But something like thigh highs or regular pants are not forbidden.

–No?—Saara asked again.

–It depends on taste—Kuroda said.—I, for example, prefer to wear thigh highs.

–Thanks for explaining—Saara said.

–Okay, can we now take care of our goal?—Ellen proposed.

–Sure.

The Witches and Hauska Squadron headed towards the radar site.

09:03

Balaur Radar Site, Hazania

They entered the radar site airspace and headed towards the radar.

–You will soon be within range of the hostile radars—Omar said through radio.

–The hostile radar trace is not frequent, but you'll see why if you alert them—Hauska 2 said.

Meanwhile, Kuroda destroyed first Shilka. Hauska 2 continued:

–Pay attention to the tracing timings and we will destroy their radar site swiftly.

–Good luck, Hauska and 506th. Only you can pull off this operation—Omar said. Hauska 4 destroyed another AA gun.—Hostile radar detection area is displayed on your HUD.

–Saara, did you counted the radar Dead Zone?—Ellen asked.

–Yes. If we want to evade their range, we have to get down to 6,500 feet—Hauska 4 replied.

–Good. Girls, watch your altitude—Rosalie ordered.

–Yessir—they replied.

Then, Adriana and Heinrike destroyed next two Shilkas.

–Another two down. Only 59 more to go—Isabelle summed.

–We approaching radar—Jennifer communicated.

–I'll take care of it—Carla said.

She flew to the radar and fired a series from her M4A1, but she needed three magazines to finally blow the radar up.

–INA-1, ICCU-0—Hauska 3 said.

–Boot up the Secondary, Tertiary, Quaternary and Fifth radars! Activate the back ups and get them online! Do not allow our enemy to pass through this region Alive—Hazania commander said.

–Another hostile radar trace confirmed! From four directions!—Omar communicated.

–They have fallen back to their secondary facilities—Marian stated.

Suddenly, the four squadron of F-5s appeared at the radars.

–Shit. We have company!—Hauska 2 said.

–Take care of them!—Hauska 1 ordered.

And the fight was on. Heinrike sat on tail of one of F-5s and started firing at his engines, and soon, the first Tiger was down.

–Here comes another!—Marian said, piercing the plane cockpit with her M4A1.

The pilot of F-5 ejected, but before he opened a parachute, he was caught by Isabelle who fire her SCAR and pierced the pilot with three rounds. His body fell on the ground with some blood drops following her. Then, suddenly a massive group of scorpions appeared from nowhere and in few seconds they eaten all of the pilot, including his pilot suit, and leaving only naked bones.

–Wow. That was the biggest scorpion herd I've ever seen—Isabelle said.

–It's Hazania. There are more scorpions than peoples—Hauska 3 said destroying another F-5 with his gun.

–Focus on enemy jets—Datalairen said, dodging the AIM-120.

As for her words, Isabelle taken out another F-5. She was followed by Kuroda, Adriana and Rosalie.

–How many of the left?—Hauska 3 asked.

–I'm still detecting 18 aircraft—Hauska 4 reported.

–So keep going—Geena said.

As she said that, she packed a whole magazine in the another F-5 extra fuel tank. The fuel tanks exploded, changing the plane into the fireball. Next, she was followed by Hauska 1, 2 and 3 and Kuroda. That gave them only 13 F-5s more to go.

–I'll take this one!—Kuroda said flying in direction of another F-5.

But when she get closer, she noticed something strange. This F-5 has got two fins on tail, except one. It also was whole black with yellow stripes.

–What the…?—before she ended, the aircraft break towards her.

It launched two Maverick missiles. Kuroda quickly activated her shield, but the after-hit shockwave was enough powerful to push her back. She would hit the ground, if not the Jennifer intervention. The Liberian Witch cough her Fusoan squad mate and helped her to recover the balance.

–Are you OK?—Jennifer asked.

–Yes. Thanks. That missile almost sent me to the heaven—Kuroda replied.

–Actually, what missile was that?—Jennifer asked the Hauska leader.

–Probably AGM-65 Maverick. I heard that Hazania have some from the Black Market—Datalairen replied.

–And this aircraft? It looked like F-5, but has different fins—Kuroda asked.

–That's probably Saeghe. I heard that Hazania bough some of them from United Syndicates of Dersia—Hauska 2 replied.

Meanwhile, Rosalie sat on tail of Saeghe which shot to Kuroda, and ripped his engines. The pilot lost control over plane, and before he managed to eject, the plane hit one of the ZSU-23-4.

–Two birds with one stone. Nice—Saara said.

–Thanks—Rosalie replied.

Soon, the sky was cleared from the enemy aircraft, and another radar was visible.

–Mine!—Saara said firing the Sidewinder and blowing the radar up.

–And this is two! Only three left—Hauska 3 said.

Unfortunately, another four squadrons appeared. This time, it was two squadrons of MiG-29s Fulcrums and two of Su-27s Flankers. Together, it was about 18 aircraft.

–Another?—Adriana yelled.

–It does no matter how much do they throw on us, we shoot this all down—Ellen commented as she fired her guns, and scored a gun kill on MiG-29.

–Get them girls!—Rosalie ordered, and she started chasing Su-27. Soon, the plane was on the ground.

Then, Isabelle get the second Flanker, Ellen get another gun kill on Fulcrum. One of the shoot down MiG-29s hit the radar, damaging it.

–Huh. Always something—Hauska 3 stated.

Soon, the sky was clear again, and the only danger was the anti-aircraft fire. Everyone now payed attention on the damaged radar.

–This one is my!—Isabelle said, and fired a series, blowing the radar up.

–Good. Only two left—Adriana summed.

–Woohooo! Two more, and we can get back!—Kuroda said, doing a barrel roll.

Then Hauska 3 found another radar. But, for everyone surprise, the radar was protected by over 20 anti-aircraft guns.

–There's more of those guns—Rosalie said.

–Got it! You take care of the rest of AA guns!—Adriana said.

–What do you mean by this?—Isabelle asked.

Adriana flew straight towards the one of Tunguska's.

–Shoot her down—the Tunguska commander said.

–We have to shoot all missiles at her?—the gunner asked.

–No. One should be enough.

–Adriana, I think you are crazy and want to die!—Kuroda yelled and wanted to take Adriana from the missile way, but Romagnian Witch said:

–Trust me. It's the same way that we destroyed Arisinia frigates.

–She'll die!—Hauska 3 yelled as he wanted to fly and help Adriana.

–No. I trust her and I know she do it. Let's better take care of the remaining 19 Tunguska's—Rosalie said.

The Tunguska fired in the direction of Adriana. She started to running towards the radar, and the missile followed her. Just then, the Tunguska's commander realized his mistake.

–Damn it! She is going to…!—Before he ended, his AA gun was destroyed by Hauska 4 missile. Other AA guns also were shooting with everything they got, but were disrupted by F / A-18 and Witches.

Meanwhile, Adriana was still chased by the missile. When she was close to the radar, she quickly pulled up. Missile didn't manged to do it, and crashed into radar.

–And next radar is done—she said.

–Alright, now the last one—Datalairen said.

To everyone surprise, the last radar was undefended by anything.

–No defenses. Huh—Rosalie said.

–Well. They probably though that we will not be able to reach this one and they decided to protect this four with all they have. Now, I'll take him—Datalairen said and fired her gun.

The several hits destroyed the radar directly.

–Finally! Let's someone contact with the base and say them about this!—Rosalie ordered.

09:57

On the way to Balaur site, Hazania

–Base to the strike force: radars are destroyed. You can begin the operation—Omar said to Rohkea and Witches.

–Copy that. Let's take those cannon—Ida said.

–And this is where the fun begin!—Kanno said.

–Calm down Kanno. You will be have your time to shine—Rall said.

–Okay—the Fusoan Witch replied.

–Remember the plan. You will approach from the south, and eliminate every enemy blocking our way—Omar said.—Anticipated railgun attacks will be shown on your HUD, so keep an eye on it. Destroy the railgun and teach the ICCU that this war is lost for them!

Ida then noticed several AA guns and tanks. She fired a heat seeking missile destroying a AA gun. Next Aurora destroyed a tank and she was followed by Ukko and Sauli. Raimonds together with Ohto, Hikari and Georgette destroyed next few AA guns.

–Hostiles in sight. It's INA—one of the Balur crew mates said.

–Very well. Prepare the Balaur for firing—the Balaur commander said.

–ECS is operational. Capacitors 1 to 32 are fully charged. Barrel cooling normal—another crew man said.

–System is all green. Releasing final safety—another one said.

Meanwhile Ida destroyed enemy F-5, and she was followed by Krupinski, Edytha, Sadako and Nikka.

–Target: INA air forces!—the Balaur commander ordered.

–Hostile radar detected. It's the Balaur!—Omar communicated.

–Remember: the Balaur's firing range is displayed on our HUD's—Ukko reminded.

–We know!—Ohto said destroying F-5.

–Better let's get out of his firing range!—Sadako said.

–Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Evade!—Ukko ordered.

The Rohkea and the Witches made a split right before Balaur shot pierced the air. When it happened, Hikari was mushed by the shokwave and almost crashed, but she managed to get the balance back.

–That was close—she said.

–We're dealing with a railgun here. Just the shockwave around the supersonic bullet can take you out—Ohto said.

–We noticed—Rall said destroying an AA gun.

–Don't rely on your eyes. Know when they're ready to fire and get out of range—Omar said.

–Easy to say—Krupinski stated.

Just then, the Balaur was seen on the horizon.

–We have visual with the Balaur—Sauli said.—How can they carry such a weapon?

–Rohkea, Brave Witches. Bad news. There are three small jamming emitters located around the target. Their coordinates have been sent to your HUD. You'll have to destroy them manually—Omar communicated.

–Jammers? It wouldn't be hard—Ida stated.

Then, the first jammer can be seen, and Edytha fired a salvo and destroyed it. Ukko and Sauli destroyed another jammer and Sadako and Georgette destroyed the last one.

–Jammers out. Now, let's take down this big one—Ida said.

Some old Mi-24 choppers wanted to stop them, but they were quickly eliminated. Ida destroyed two of them, when Kanno flew right in front of the choppers and piercing the cabins windows, spraying blood and meat all around the cabins. The wrecks and choppers without pilots fell on the ground.

–So the INA have come this far?—Balaur commander said.—But the Balaur won't fall so easily. Come on, come closer! We'll blow you out of the sky!

–Ukko!—Aurora said.

–I'm just displaying line of fire—he replied. Soon, he started to count:—5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Evade!

Everyone again evaded in last moment. They were close enough to Balaur, to start the final phase of the mission.

–All right, now lock on the main cannon. It's time to finish them!—Ida ordered.

–Okay, girls! Show them our power! Fire at will!—Rall ordered when she shot down a Saeghe.

–Focus fire on the cannon barrel!—Omar said.

Ida made a raid on the Balaur destroying two of his AA guns, when rest of Rohkea started to dealing with fighters, tanks and others. Aurora started chasing a MiG-29, but he was probably a private soldier, because when she fired a radar guided missile, the MiG pilot fired flares instead of chaffs and was killed. In the meantime, Ohto scored a gun kill on Su-27. Nikka, on the other hand, flew under the F-5 and blow up his additional fuel tank.

–No…It can't be…—one of the Balaur crew mans said.

–What is it?—his commander asked.

–It's them. The Red Devils and those Valkyrias than everyone are talking about.

–So it's them? Well then. I want to see them blown out of the map!

Meanwhile, the battle was still on.

–The area directly around the Balaur is the blind spot. Use it to your advantage—Sauli said.

–We'll try—Aleksandra said.

Then, the Balaur started to load his shot again. When he fired, it made zero effect.

Hikari flew to another AA gun, and blown it up with two series from her riffle. Nikka get another kill on MiG-29 and Kanno shot down a Su-27.

–Alright! It's time for you!—Ida said, when she started to fly in collision course with the Balaur barrel.

She fired two Sidewinders. Missiles flew perfectly into the barrel and blown it up at the base. The barrel started to fall and finally crashed into the ground.

–The barrel! No!—the crew man said.

–It's isn't over yet!—the commander yelled.

–Confirmed the destruction of the barrel. Continue and destroy the main unit itself—Omar said.

–Leave it to me!—Kanno said.

–Fire! Shoot them down! ICCU spirit will not be so easily broken!—another commander shouted.

Meanwhile, Kanno activated her Super Hardness Defensive Magic Circle, accelerated to her Striker max speed and flew right into the Balaur main unit.

–What is she…—Before Ohto ended, Kanno hit into it, pierced through Balaur and flew from from the other said.

The Balaur exploded and it's burning parts landed throughout the area. The Fusoan Witch flew up to the rest.

–And this is what I call ,,Glamorous Ending"—Ohto said.

–I must say. It was cool—Aurora said.

Kanno smiled and said:

–That's how I always end the…

Before she ended, her left Striker started to sparkle.

–What the…

The sparks stopped to appear and smoke appeared on it's place. Kanno left Striker stopped to work and she started to fall down.

–HELP!—she yelled.

Hikari and Nikka quickly rushed to help Kanno and cough her just a few meters from the ground.

–Thanks—Kanno said.

–No problem—Hikari said.

–We always doing it, so we get used to this—Nikka said.

The three returned to the rest and were preparing to go back to base.

–I think that you need to give your Strikers for review—Aleksandra said.

–I know—Kanno replied.

Meanwhile…

Four Su-37 was flying towards the Balaur. They were painted in three hues of blue and the squadron symbol was a lion hanging a gazelle in his mouth. The squadron was closing at the full speed and we're ready to face any enemy.

 **Hazania Air Force**

 **5th Air Division / 22nd Regiment / 1st Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Lion Team**

–Lion 1 to the team. Just stay sharp and don't let those INA dogs back to their base. We have to break them into the trunk. Balaur maybe been destroyed, but we will not be as easy. You understand?—Lion 1 asked.

–Yes, Professeur!—rest of the Lion Team replied.

–Then, let's get them out of the sky!

They hit the afterburners and flew to the Balaur site.

Back at the Balaur wreck

–Guys! I'm detecting four new aircraft!—Ukko announced.

–How many?—Ida asked.

–Only four. And they are marked as a Su-37—Ukko replied.

–Terminators? It's wasn't be hard.

–Ida, you always says that—Aurora said.

–Okay, get ready—Rall ordered.

–No. We'll do it by ourselves. You get back to base—Ida said.

–But…—Rall tried to say, but Ida cut her off:

–Besides, you can't fight without one of your members.

Rall opened and closed her mouth several times, until finally she said:

–Good. But take them down.

–We'll do—Aurora said.

The Witches turned towards the base.

–Here they comes!—Ohot announced.

Four blue Terminator flew past the Rohkea. Soon, the engage between two squadrons begin. Raimonds sat on tail of one of them, and started to overwhelm him with his gun and missiles. The Terminator made a break, and Raimonds almost crashed into Ohto, who was chasing another Terminator.

–Skatīties kā tu lido!—Raimonds said.

–Easy men! It was not on purpose!—Ohto repeated.

Raimonds only growled.

Ida sat on the tail of the enemy leader. She was firing missiles and her gun, but the enemy leader was evading everything with easily.

– _This one is good—_ she though.

Then, Su-37 made a break revealing a R-27 missile heading towards her. She evaded at the last moment.

–That was close—she said.

–They are smarter than we though. One let to be chased and the other shoots at the right moment—Aurora said.

–I don't let them win!—Ida said and rushed in the direction of one of Terminator.—Ukko. You go with me.

–Yes sir!—he replied.

They sat on the tail of Terminator.

–Okay. On my mark, you launch a Sidewinder—Ida said.

–Okay—Ukko replied.

They chased Terminator, until Ida recognized the right moment.

–Now!—Ida yelled and fired a AMRAAM.

Ukko fired his missile at the same time. Terminator pilot get a missile warning and evaded Ida missile. But before he have time to react, Ukko missile hit him.

–Merde! Lion 3 is down!—Lion 4 yelled.

–That's not what I taught you! Do not get shot down like Idriss!—Lion 1 ordered.

–Yes sir!—Lion 2 and 4 said.

Sauli and Aurora also started to chasing a Terminator. They did the same thing as Ida and Ukko, and another Su-37 was down.

–What?! How you let them do it again?!—Lion 1 asked.

–I'm sorry! I don't know myself!—Lion 4 replied.

–Okay. Let's take their leader.

–What?

–You heard. Give their leader to me!

–Yes sir!

Lion 4 tried to provoke Ida to follow him.

–Ohto. Let's get rid of this bird—she ordered.

–Yes, Pomo—Ohto replied.

They sat on tail of Terminator. They fired missiles. As they expected, Ida missile missed, but Ohto hit the target and third enemy plane was down. But when it happened, they saw a R-77 rushing towards Ida. It was faster and closer than this R-27 that she evaded before. Then, happened something that no one expected.

–No!—Ohto yelled.

He made a quick maneuver and found himself between Ida and missile. The missile hit his plane.

–Ohto, are you alright?!—Aurora asked.

–A bit. I have damaged hydraulics and I'm losing fuel—he replied.

–So eject—Ukko said.

Ohto pressed the eject button, and soon, he opened the parachute and watched as his CFA-44 crash into the ground.

– _Eh. This is the second plane that I lost in my career—_ he though.

Meanwhile, Ida finally sat on enemy commander tail, and she knew that this time, his time has come.

–OK you bastard. Now it's your time to go down!—she said with a sneer.

–You killed all my students. So I think your right. But I promise. We will meet again—he replied.

–I don't think so.—She fired a Phoenix.

Before missile hit the plane, Lion 1 ejected like Ohto and opened his parachute.

–He ejected too. So Hazania will send rescue team for him—Aurora said.

–Yeah. Let's hope that our rescue team will be faster and they will find Ohto before Hazanians—Ukko said.

–May—Ida added.

They turned and headed to base.

11:02

Karasar AFB

When Rohkea landed in base, Brave Witches were waiting for them. When they saw that one plane is missing, they wanted to know what happened.

–Where's Ohto?—Hikari asked.

–He took on himself missile that have to shot me down—Ida replied.

–Oh no! Is he alright?—Nikka asked.

–Yes, he ejected. I hope that we soon catch his beacon. But we can except that Hazania also send a rescue team—Ukko replied.

–Why?—Sadako said.

–Their last pilot also ejected. We must hope that they not find Ohto—Sauli explained.

Then, Omar came up to them.

–Good news! We located private Sipil beacon!—he declared.

–Thanks God—Aurora sighted.—When he will be back?

–We just sending a chopper to find him. But now let's go. Debriefing is waiting.

And they all headed to the briefing room.

11:24

Briefing Room

When everyone who took part in the Operation: Dragon Slayer sat down, Omar started:

–That was no easy task. You did well out there. Thanks to your effort, we can start a counteroffensive to take Hazania capital and force them to surrender. Destroying Balaur you gave us chance to win in Africa. Even now, Garatra and Maraza forces are pushing into the Luanda and Ravora as we speak. Unfortunately, in Asia is not that good. Our forces in Himalaya Republic reported that SRI Army managed to take Himalayan capital city of Thimphu, and now invaded the Tibetan Hegemony, but Tibetan troops wouldn't let them to enter more than 10 kilometers deep into their territory. On the other hand, Chasoi is still managing to stop enemy from taking first bigger city. For now, SRI and Manchuria taken some small villages.

–So this Chasoi is surely powerful—Hikari said.

–Third world power. This obliges. Anyway. That's all.—Omar ended the briefing.

And everyone left the briefing room.

12:21

Socialist Republic of Quebec, Quebec City

–What?!—Lebranche screamed and hit her fist on the desk until splinters flew.

–That's what I said. INA destroyed the Balaur—her aid replied.

–How?! Tell me! Who did it?!—she shouted.

–It was…the Red Devils and Valkyrias, sir.

Lebranche only started to breath hardly.

–Go. Out—she whispered.

–What?—the aid asked.

–Fuck out of my office!—she shouted again.

–Yes, Comrade!

He bowed and left the room. Lebranche was left alone with her though:

– _Red Devils and Valkyrias. Those damn…Ah! They're more pissing than I though!_

Then, a buzzing sound could be heard from behind the window. Lebranche looked at the source of it, and smiled.

– _But, INA don't know that we have more aces in the sleeves—_ she though.

She pressed and intercom button and said:

–Bat Master 1 and 2. Report to my office. Now.

Then she again looked behind the window, and looked at the ominous black shape.

20:26

Karasar AFB

At night, there was a party that was made to celebrate a Balaur destruction. Specially for the occasion, the stage was set up and several singers were invited to either take a tour of Oparturia or come from it. Also catering was ordered.

Ida and the rest of Rohkea Squadron was sitting at their own table, especially prepared for them. They were talking about this what happened today. Ohto was back with them, and right after he came back, he was scolded by Ida for this what he did. Now, he must just wait for new aircraft.

–So…When I get new CFA-44?—Ohto asked.

–Week, maybe two. We'll see—Ida replied.

–Hey! I saved your life! You could be more nice for me!—he yelled.

–And for what? Now, Arisneri lost 2, 727, 000 Likars—the white-haired pilot replied.

–Since when do you pay so much attention to the treasury?—Aurora asked.

Ida only smiled. Aurora knew that smile. It meant ,,Since never. I just said that".

Then, Hikari, Kanno, Nikka, Lynette and Yoshika sat down to them.

–Hi—Lynette said.

–Hi. Why are you not with the rest of Witches?—Aurora asked.

–There are no seats at other tables anymore. All occupied. Only here is free. Can we sit down?—Hikari asked.

–You already sitting. So yes, you can—Sauli replied.

Then, Witches saw Ukko lying on the table. In his hand was a glass after vodka.

–Is Ukko alright?—Nikka asked.

–Yeah, he is. But he has a one problem—Ohto replied.

–What?—Yoshika added.

–He gets drunk with one glass—Ida said.

Suddenly, Ukko got up from the table, and recited:

–People listen to my story, about the bottle that has come to love me. She was beautiful, transparent, and her name was Pure. Forty percent had, maybe less.

Next, he again fall on the table and started to snore.

–What the…—Kanno said.

–That's happening, when you get drunk. Now, he sleeps—Sauli explained. Then he stand up—I'll go for something to drink. What you want?

–Four times cider—Ohto ordered.

–And one for me. This makes five. And what you want, girls?—This last was directed to Witches.

Witches looked at each other. Finally, Yoshika said:

–Five times strawberry juice. If you can.

–Okay. I'll be right back.

And he walked away.

–BTW, Kanno. What mechanics said about your Striker?—Aurora asked.

–They said, that it's all because of Balaur fragment which has been sucked in when I pierced through it—she replied.

–Huh. I could ex…WHAAAT?!—Aurora yelled.

When she looked at her chest, she saw two hands hanging her breasts. And when she looked behind her, she saw the hands owner.

–LUCCHINI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!—she shouted.

–I'm just checking their size. And, I can give you 4/10—Lucchini replied calmly, like nothing happened.

Then Aurora noticed like everyone blushed.

–WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET HER AWAY!—Aurora became more and more furious.

–Lucchini. Could you let go miss Aurora breasts?—Lynette asked.

–Huh? Why?—Lucchini asked, like this what she was doing with Aurora was nothing bad.

Aurora was about to hit Lucchini, but Romagnian Witch finally let her breasts go and get away.

–Why she did this?—Aurora asked massaging her breasts.

–Don't worry. She's doing this to every girl—Lynette explained.

–Is she perverted or what?—Ohto asked.

–No. I don't know myself. She just doing this—Yoshika said.

Aurora only waved her hand.

 **Khalid-C'Est la Vie**

–Oh, Khalid. I didn't knew that he still performing—Ida said.

–But he singing good. I must admin that—Kanno said.

–Yeah. He has nice voice—Nikka said.

Then, Sauli came back with cider and juice. When he put the cider mugs, Withes with surprise noticed that the inscription on them says: ,,Niilsien Orchards, since 1857".

–Miss Aurora. What this mean?—Hikari asked.

–Oh, I forgot to mention. My family has the biggest apple orchards in whole Arisneri, and is the biggest producer of cider in the world—Aurora explained.—Orchards usually pass from generation to generation.

–Wait. From generation to generation? But you are in military—Kanno said.

–Yeah. But I have also two brothers. They will take over the orchards—Aurora replied.

–Okay. And now, let's drink a toast for destroying Balaur!—Ida said.

Everyone knocked on glasses and mugs and drank. They spent the rest of the night playing and listening to bands and singers. The next day, Rohkea and Witches again went to the USS _Sea Devil_.

XXX

 **And this one is done. Balaur is destroyed and Rohkea-Witches mission in Africa is done. Now, they have to back to Europe, and prepare for another one. But this time, it will not be mission like this one.**

 **Until then, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, the war next operation. I know that something like this should be in the middle of the story, but I though that chapter in this subject will be good for the next part of it. Especially when this two taking part in this operation.**

 **To the chapter.**

Chapter 6

,,Infiltration"

August 11, 2021

09:22

Socialist Republic of Quebec, Port of Halifax

The _Halifax—_ class submarine emerged from the water and moored at one of docks. Today was the day of delivery of new POW to the city POW camp. The sub hath opened, and ship crew leaved it. Also prisoners and their guards did it. The purpose of it was to investigate if ship didn't carry any dangerous cargo like high-power explosives, poison gas or other things that have to serve for destroying important facilities. Since the war begin, it was the security needs.

One of guards, more precisely as the only one, was a seventy-year old girl with long pink hair. She was wearing a uniform with Quebec 3 Color Pattern Snow Camo and on her armlet was a one Vimy Star with the edge in scarlet color. She also has a white bulletproof vest and she held a Colt Quebec C8 assault riffle. She was aiming it at her prisoner back, like other guards did.

Her prisoner also was a girl. Her hair was related into two ponytails and she was wearing a gray pilot uniform with white shirt and black ribbon and Siberian insignias.

-Marseille, I don't know how I gen involved into this with you—Barkhorn whispered.

–Shut up, Siscon. Or they start to suspect something—Marseille replied.

The main officer started to checking prisoners and their guards. When she approached two girls, he stopped. He measured them with his eyes and asked:

–Who are you, soldier?

–Second Lieutenant Gloria Coldwin—Marseille replied.

–Looking at your uniform, I can say that you been fighting in Europe.

–Yes. I'm from 1st Mechanized Division and I'm back straight from Siberia. With her—Marseille pointed her C8 at Barkhorn.

–And who are you, sweetie?—the officer asked with contempt in voice.

–Captain Lena Adleyev of the Siberian Air and Space Forces—Barkhorn replied.

–Okay, it's clear!—the security officer announced when he exited the submarine.

–Good. You heard him! Load up back on the submarine and go!—the main officer ordered.

All sub crew members, guards and prisoners returned on board. The submarine bounced off the shore and dived.

09:43

On board of QNS ,,Halifax"

Marseille sat in the soldier compartment of submarine, when Barkhorn was in this one for prisoners. She was looking at all of soldiers that were here. Some of them already fell asleep or were chatting.

–I have a question—she said.—Why we sending prisoners to POW camp using submarine.

One of the soldiers laughed and said:

–I see that you really just ended the training. Because we're going to Halifax POW camp.

–I know, but…Why submarine.

–Eh, those news. Because this is a special POW camp.

–Special?—Marseille were more and more interested.

Soldier smiled again and said:

–It's underwater camp.

Next, the submarine captain voice sounded:

–To all prisoners guards! We're approaching the camp dock! Prepare prisoners!

–You heard him, Coldwin. Take this your Siberian pilot, and come.

Marseille and other guards went to the prisoners compartment. Soon, every guard was lead his prisoner.

10:03

Halifax POW camp, Dock 4

When everyone was outside the submarine, she dived and disappeared. All guards and prisoners were now waiting for the POW camp guards to take prisoners to their cells.

–Okay, Siscon. You remember the plan ?— Marseille asked with whisper.

–Yeah. I have to find this important Siberian general and get him out, when you'll be hanging around—Barkhorn recited also whispering.

–Exactly. Now, quiet because the guards coming.

The guards approached them, and took prisoners with them. Barkhorn managed to send envious look to Marseille.

11:03

Somewhere in the camp

Marseille was walking through the camp corridors, looking for a good place to contact with Dublin. It was not easy, because Quebec personnel was everywhere. Finally, she found empty brush holder and entered it. When she locked the doors, she set frequency and said:

–Dublin, come in. This is Marseille.

After a few noises, there was an answer:

–Marseille, this is Dublin. Good to hear that you are alive.

–Alright Keiko. I just wanted to say that we're inside the camp. Now, tell me where I have to look for this general.

–Yeah. But I'm surprised that they didn't jamming any outgoing signal.

–Maybe guards in this camp also often calling their wifes and kids.—Raisa's voice came from the communicator.

–Raisa, you are also there?—Marseille was surprised.

–Yes. I'm helping Keiko with this—Raisa replied.

–Okay, can I talk?—Keiko asked.—Huh, right. About general. He is now being escorted to his cell.

–And where's Barkhorn cell?

–It should be the cell next to general cell—Raisa said.

–Okay. Thanks. And now, where's this whole power plant?

–It's four floors over you. But be careful. You can meet some patrols on the way.—Raisa instructed Marseille.

–Easy. For them, I'm Gloria Coldwin, and they don't know who I really em. I can enter there.

–Whatever. Just don't let them kill you—Keiko said.

–Sure. I'll contact you when we find him and when we will be breaking through enemies.

She ended the call and exited the holder. She did it only to meet two guards. They were looking at each other for a while, until one of guards asked:

–What were you doing in the brush holder?

Witch started to looking for good excuse. Finally she said:

–I was looking for toilet. But…I get lost.

–Toilet, huh? We will take you there—second guard said.

Guards took Marseille, and they went looking for toilet.

– _Well. Let's hope that this Siscon contact with this general—_ she though.

11:21

Prison Block

Barkhorn was sitting in her cell. She was waiting for general who is supposed to be in the cell next to her. The cell was like a normal prison cell. Almost empty, gray room with rods except of front wall and doors. One flat bed, one chair and sink. And of course there were cold.

– _And I though that Afrikakorps troopers have a hard on the desert. This cell is really a piece of junk—_ she though.

Then, she heard as guard says:

–Move, you Siberian scum! Your cell is waiting!

Soon, two guards walked from around the corner, leading a middle aged man with the same Siberian uniform as Barkhorn.

– _It's must be him—_ Barkhorn though.

Guards took the handcuffs of the general, and pushed him to the cell. Barkhorn waited until the guards leave, then she went to the rods and said enough quiet, that only general could hear her:

–General Vladimir Dotrayov?

–Yes. And who asking?—general replied.

–Captain Gertrude Barkhorn.—Barkhorn introduced herself.—I have to take you out of there.

–I think it goes badly.

–Easy. My friend here will open those locks.—She pointed on the electronic locks on the cells doors.

–If this your friend is so smart. Those are the newest generation electronic locks! They have a retina scanner, and they can only be opened by a guard. Or by the blackout.

–As I said, easy. We have a plan.

–I hope so.

And they ended talking. Barkhorn lay down on the bed.

– _Marseille. Just don't fail_.

12:01

Dublin AFB

Keiko was sitting in her room in base and was reading a book borrowed from the base library. Raisa, on the other hand, gone to prepare something to eat. Last time, Marseille contacted them a hour ago, and now they were waiting for her call.

–,,Harry finally managed to find the right entrance between the two strip bars on Soi 1 on Patpong. He climbed the stairs and found himself in a semi-dark room where a gigantic windmill was lazily rolling on the ceiling".—she read.—Wow, this criminal is better than ,,Sherlock Holmes" books. But there's more cursing and other such things.

Just then, Raisa entered the room with two sandwiches.

–Finally! I was getting really hungry—Keiko said putting down the book and taking sandwich.

–Is Tina contacted with you when I was in the kitchen?—Raisa asked.

–No. It was the radio silence since the last contact.

–I just hope that she was worked out.

–Easy, girl. She's not as stupid, to get worked out.

–Yeah. You're right.

Raisa looked at Keiko book.

–Waht are you reading by the last few days? I forgot to ask—she said.

–Oh, this.—Keiko took the book.—It's crime story wrote by Waqualdish writer Jo Nesbo.

–And what is the title?

–,,Cockroaches".

Raisa winced.

–Now, I'm even afraid of asking about it's plot—Raisa said still wincing.

–It's about Waqualdish detective Harry Hole, who is looking for the killer of Waquald ambassador in Kingdom of Bangkok.—Keiko summarized the book plot.

–Oh. Okay, I though it will be about something worse.

–Yeah. I noticed. But now, eat this sandwiches, and wait for Marseille call.

And they started eating, waiting for the info from Marseille.

12:24

Back in the camp

Marseille was now again walking through the corridors, and was looking for the camp power plant. She just got onto the floor where the power plant is supposed to be. She passed some guards and other camp workers.

– _Okay._ _Now, just find this power plant, turn it off and fuck out of there with general. Piece of cake—_ she though.

Suddenly, one of the camp workers pushed her against the wall.

–What are you…!—she tried to say, but he covered her mouth with hand.

–Quiet! And come with me!—he said. His brown eyes was full of determination. He was maybe the same age as her.

Marseille only nodded. She didn't knew what this guy want to, but if this is something not good, he will regret that.

They entered into another brush holder, and the worker blocked the doors.

–Okay listen…—he turned to face with C8 aimed at his face.

–You listen! If you going to rape me, you should take my weapon!—she said switching the fire mode into one burst.

The worker only raised his hands in defensive gesture.

–I didn't wanted to—he said.

–So why you bring me here?!

–I want help you. And your help.

Marseille lightly lowered the gun.

–Help me? With what?—she asked.

–Listen. I know you are from INA and you're here for someone. And that you're a one of Valkyria's.

This time, Marseille totally lowered her gun.

–How did you know?

–I heard from one of pilots. He told about a pink haired Valkyria, that took out half of his squadron by herself—the worker explained.

This, actually was true. One week earlier, Quebec Air Force send a bomber group with escort to bombard Cork. Storm Witches together with one of Irish squadrons were sent to stop them. During the fight, all of bombers were shoot down, and only escort left. Marseille, against orders, attacked the escort squadron by herself. And to everyone surprise, she destroyed 3 of 5 planes from squadron.

–Okay, maybe you know, who I really are. But why you want to help me?

–Because I want to leave this place. And go to Dublin.

–Why you want to get to Dublin?

He hesitated. But not for long:

–Because I want to meet my mother and sister. They were in Dublin when the war broke out. And since then, I don't have any contact with them.

Marseille though about it. Helping enemy was not in her nature, but this guy has a purpose. Finally, she made a decision:

–Alright. I'll help you.

–R-Really…—he said with disbelief.

–Really. But—she aimed at him again—if you try something weird, I'll just kill you.

–Sure. I hanging you by word—he replied.—Now, better let's go from here.

He unlocked the doors, and make sure that no one will see them. They exited on the corridor.

–Besides, what's your name?—Marseille asked.

–Oh, um…I'm Jean Rally. I'm the son of general Theodore Rally, who is now fighting in Texas—Jean replied.

–You are son of general?!—Marseille yelled.

–Yeah. But…I'm not a good soldier. On every exam to military school, I failed. That's why they sent me here as a electrician.

–Electrician?—Marseille though that this was a good sign.—It's good, because I need electrician.

–For what?

She bent to his ear and whispered:

–I want to free a Siberian general. But first, I need to turn off the power.

–Is that so? Okay. I turn off the power.

They went some more meters, until Jean said:

–Now is my turn. What's your name?

–I'm Hanna-Justine Marseille. But if we met any other soldiers or workers, call me Gloria Coldwin.

–Okay, Gloria—Jean replied and smiled.

They walked some more meters, before they stood in front of the doors on which were the inscription saying ,,POWER PLANT. NO ADMISSION FOR UNAUTHORIZED". Jean made sure that no one will see them. He opened doors with keys he had attached to his belt, and when they were inside, he locked them again.

–Okay, this is it. The power plant—Jean said as he showed her the room full of generators and their control stations.

–So, how to turn it off?—Marseille asked.

–I'll show ya.—He then came up to one of control stations and activated it.

He entered the password, and clicked the red button with word ,,CLOSE". Then, they heard as the generator is going more and more quiet until it finally fell silent.

–It was easier than I though it be—Marseille said.

–Okay, now help with the rest.

–How? You are an electrician here. I don't even knew this whole password!

–The password is: Punish and Slave.

Marseille sighed.

–It really suits this place.

–The chief likes Barricade from "Transformers." And that was his motto.

The Witch only nodded. She went to another generator, entered password and clicked the button. Another generator was off.

–And question—Marseille said.—They didn't start to suspect something when those generator will be off?

–No. Generators are not monitored, so they'll be know about them, when whole power will be off—Jean replied as he turned off another generator.

It took them 10 minutes to turn off all 20 generators. Soon, they were in complete dark.

–I hope you have…—Jean was cut off by the riffle mounted flashlight.

–Yes I do. Now let's go. I have to find someone—she said pointing the flashlight on the doors.

Jean unlocked them, and they found themselves on corridor where soldiers were running across with flashlight attached to their riffles. When one of soldiers noticed Marseille, he stopped and said:

–What are you waiting for, Coldwin? All prisoners are escaping! Come and help us!

And he ran. Marseille looked at Jean.

–You better go. We maybe meet again—he said.

Then, she gave him one of INA communicators.

–If you want to contact me later, take this. It's make it easier—she explained.

–Okay. See you later.

And he ran. And Marseille ran with soldiers.

Few minutes earlier…

Prison Block

Barkhorn was laying on bed and thinking. Her mind was roused by the clatter of the rods of the cell.

–Wake up—the guards said.

–What do you want?—she asked, as she came to the rods.

–Just a little talk.

–Little talk? About what?

–About this, how we will destroy INA!—and he laughed.

Barkhorn only rolled her eyes.

–Honestly, you are the fourth guard who want to talk about destroying INA—she replied.

–He, he. Sorry. But lately, it become a really famous topic among ICCU members.

–Yeah, I noticed.

–So. You wanna talk?

Just then, all lights in Prison Block turned off. Guard quickly turned, and turned on his flashlight. He saw as some prisoners opening their cells and runs out. Others followed them. He activated his communicator.

–To command! All prisoners are escaping! I'm repeat: All prisoners…!—he was cut off by Barkhorns arm, which tightened on his neck.

The guard started to desperately catch breath, but he couldn't. He kicked his legs as he finally fell on the floor and his neck was now cough between Barkhorn arm and the cell doors rods. After a few more kicks, he stopped to move. She let him go and check his pulse. Nothing. He was dead.

She opened the cell doors and went to him. She grabbed his gun and flashlight. Next, she approached the Dotrayov cell and opened it.

–So that's was your plan? Turn off every system here?—he asked as he come out from cell.

–Honestly, we planned to only turn off the power in your and my cell. But I see that my friend suffered a little—she replied, as she gave the flashlight to him.—You'll be light up, and will be shooting. You okay with that?

–Yes—he nodded.

And they go through the prison block. Dotrayov was till light up the way, when Barkhorn was shooting at every guard on the way. Soon, they were on corridor.

12:54

Camp corridor

Marseille and six other camp guards were running towards the Prison Block. They already killed or made unconscious some prisoners.

– _I hope that Siscon and general are not been killed—_ she though.

Then, from the second end of corridor the shot was heard and the guard running at the same beginning of group fell on the ground. Others, including Marseille quickly found cover in form of recces in walls and some metal boxes laying there. Marseille looked over the box she was hiding behind, and in the light of flashlight that appeared behind the person on the second side, she saw Barkhorn aiming and firing at the group. Then she, and probably Siberian general, hid behind their cover, which was a corridor turn. The other five guards recognized it as good moment and started to firing, and corridor was lighted up by the shots and sparks from bullets rebounding from walls.

– _I thinks it's my turn now—_ she though and loaded her riffle.

She aimed at guards commander.

–You don't escape so…!—Commander was silenced by a headshot from Marseille.

Soon, every guard was laying on the ground in the pool of blood. Marseille quickly ran to Barkhorn and Dotrayov.

–Don't shoot, it's me!—she said as Barkhorn was about to pull the trigger at her.

–Good that you said—Barkhorn said as she lowered the gun and stood.—But be happy that I heard that. If no, I would shoot you.

–Yeah, yeah, Siscon. It's this general, right?—She pointed at men with flashlight.

–Yes. I'm Vladimir Dotrayov, general of the Siberian Air and Space Forces—Dotrayov said.

–Alright, give me a second. I need to contact Dublin—Marseille said and set frequency.

After short crackling:

–Marseille this is Dublin. You have general?—Keiko asked.

–Yes, we have. Now, I want to know what about our evacuation?

–Texas Navy _Seawolf_ -class submarine is on the way to dock. You have half an hour.

–Good. We'll be there at time.

Then she turned to the two.

–Okay, let's go. We've just 30 minutes.

–Then let's go—general said.

Before they walked away, they heard as one of guards, who surprisingly survived, activated his communicator:

–To command! Second Lieutenant Coldwin is a traitor!—as he said that, his head was pierced by bullet.

–Huh, I though that they all are dead—Marseille said.

–Don't waste time! Move!—Barkhorn yelled.

And they ran to the dock.

13:09

Near the Personnel Quarters

Jean was heading to his room, where was everything he needed.

– _Alright, just take some things and contact with Marseille. I just hope she's still alive—_ he though.

When he turned to the corridor in which was his room, he was greeted by base commander and group of guards with flashlight on their riffles. He stopped running, and trying to stay calm, he came to commander.

–Sir—Jean saluted.—What do you need?

–I just wanted to ask you some questions—commander said bending over Jean.

–Questions? What kind of questions?—he replied. He also felt sweat drops on his face.

–I don't know. Maybe—he wondered for a moment.—Maybe about why you helped in turning off the generators?!

This question hit Jean right into his face. But he didn't showed any fear.

–Why are you think that was me?—he asked.

–We saw the recordings from cameras.

Jean face changed into real fear. Commander noticed this.

–What? You didn't knew about those secret cameras mounted in the generators control panels? And that the monitoring and security room has it's own power source? Funny.—Commander took his gun.—Now, you will pay the highest price for betrayal!

He wanted to aim the gun at Jean head, but boy quickly kicked commander in stomach with his knee. Commander fell on the ground, and Jean started running away. When he disappeared behind the turn, commander looked at guards who were with him.

–What are you waiting for?!—he yelled.—Chase him!

And guards ran after Jean. Meanwhile he activated the INA communicator from Marseille.

– _Come on, come on! Just answer!_ —he though in desperation.

13:12

On the way to Dock 4

The three was running to the dock. At now, they met only faint resistance in form of four Quebec squads. Then Marseille heard a incoming call. She picked it up:

–Who is there?

–It's me, Jean!—his voice rang on the second said.

–Jean?—Marseille stopped running.—What's happening?

–Marseille, don't stop!—Barkhorn ordered.

–Shut up, Siscon!—Marseille replied. Then she turned to Jean again:—Can you repeat?

–They learned that I helped you! It turned out that the security room and camera system has a separate power supply! They went through the recordings and found out that you and I turned off the generators!—There was a shot in the background.—And now, guards are chasing me!

–Hang in there, I'm coming!—And she turned off the communicator.

She wanted to go help Jean, but Barkhorn stopped her.

–What are you doing?—Barkhorn asked.—Our evacuation will be there soon! We don't have time for this!

–I must help him! And you don't stop me from it!

Marseille wrenched from Barkhorn's embrace and ran to help Jean.

–So what are we doing?—Dotrayov asked, when Marseille disappeared behind the corner.

Barkhorn though for a moment. Then she said:

–I just hate her!

And she ran after Marseille. Dotrayov followed her.

13:18

With Jean…

Jean was still running from guards. From time to time, some bullet hissed near his ear, but non of those bullets could hit him.

– _They are worse in shooting than me—_ he though, as another bullet missed him.

As per his request, one of the bullets finally reached him and he fell on the ground. He grabbed his arm, where bullet hit, and he felt a hole and blood on shoulder. When he turned on his backs, he he let out a hiss of pain. Just then, one of the guards stood over him, aimed his C8 at his head. Jean closed his eyes, that the light of the flashlight would not blind him. Guard said:

–And you though that you can escape from us? You were very, very wrong.

Guard put the barrel of his riffle right to his forehead. Jean knew that he will not escape now. He was ready to meet his destiny.

He heard a shot.

But with surprise, he stated that he's still alive. When he opened his eyes, he saw a lot of riffle shot flying in direction of guards who were chasing him just a second ago. And the body of the guard who was aiming at his head. Soon, all guard were down and Marseille cam up to him.

–Are you alright?—she asked.

–Yeah. But my arm…—He started massaging it.

–Easy. I know someone who can take care of it. But first, we have to get to Dublin.

She helped him to stood on his legs, and then he noticed two more persons: another girl and an middle aged men.

–I'm guessing that this is your support?—Jean asked.

–A little. This men is a general who we had to take from here. And this girl is my support—Marseille explained.

Jean quickly acquainted with Barkhorn and Dotrayov, and they headed to the dock again.

–Marseille, why we taking this electrician with us? I know that he helped you in turning generators off, but…

–I promised him something. I'm always keeping the word.

Barkhorn fell silent. She didn't said anything until they reached the dock.

13:34

Dock 4

When they get to the dock, they quickly hid behind the entrance. In the dock, there was a fire exchange between remaining guards and the crew of submarine.

–Cool, how will we get through them?—Barkhorn asked.

–I don't know—Marseille replied.

Just then, a bullet flew in front of her face.

–That was close—Dotrayov said.

Jean poked Marseille in arm. When she turned, he gave her a small piece of paper with the name of street and home address wrote on it.

–What is it?—she asked.

–It's address of my family home in Dublin. When you'll be there, tell my mother and sister that I would be miss them. And that I love them—he replied.—Now, give me riffle.

–What do you mean by this?!—Marseille asked grabbing him for his arms, but she let him go when he hissed from pain.—I promised that you'll see your family in Dublin! You're going with us!

–Someone must turn attention of those guards when you'll be escaping. Give me this riffle—he said more firmly.

Marseille hesitated for a while. The submarine crew and guards were still shooting. If she give the riffle to Jean, they could break through behind the guards backs, when Jean would be turning their attention. But he will surely die. Or, they could try to run through the fire exchange. Then they all would probably die. Finally, she made a decision.

–Good.—And she gave a C8 to him.

–Just escape from here safely—Jean said checking the riffle ammo.

–You have my word.

And he run to attack the guards.

–So brave lad. As for an Québécois—Dotrayov said.

–Yeah. But now, let's go—Barkhorn ordered.

They quickly run to the submarine. Marseille managed to last time see Jean, as he hid

behind some boxes, and guards still rushing at him. Soon, she was inside the _Seawolf_ -class submarine.

13:42

Atlantic Ocean

Submarine just leaved the Quebec water and now was heading to Ireland. In Dublin, general Dotrayov will be transported to Arisneri and from there, to Siberia.

Barkhorn sat next to Marseille.

–Well. We're going back to Dublin—Barkhorn said, as she unzipped her Siberian flight suit zipper.

–Yeah—Marseille replied, looking at the home address from Jean.

–You really wanted to help him?

–He just wanted to know what about his family. I know how is it. Don't see your family for a long time and don't know what with them.

–You don't know what about your family back in our world?

Marseille nodded.

–Last time I saw them—Marseille started to explain—was in 1939, in Hamburg. They were evacuated to Baltland when Karlsland fell.

–I didn't knew…

–Of course you don't. Such Siscons like you are don't interested in others life.

Barkhorn only nodded.

–Even when you showing this caring side of you, you're still don't like me.

–I don't have any caring side you damn Siscon!—Marseille said as she stood up and go to another part of sub.

Barkhorn left alone with few crew members working with something.

– _And there she is. Old Marseille is back. Everything is back to normal now—_ she though.

13:38

Back at the Dock 4

Jean was still fighting with guards. He, for his surprise, already killed seven of them.

– _At least they escaped—_ he though.

Just then, a grenade landed next to him. He quickly jumped on the other side, and grenade exploded. When he tried to stand up, one of guards came up to him, and hit him his riffle flask in his wounded arm. The guard kicked riffle dropped by Jean from him. Then, he grabbed the electrician by his arm and placed him in a kneeling position. Soon, the base commander entered the dock.

–What about other prisoners?—he asked.

–Caught or killed, sir—the guard replied.

–Good.

Next, the commander came up to Jean.

–Well, well, well. Traitor kneeling in front of me—commander said with smile.—You have your lost words?—he asked aiming his gun at jean head.

–No. Do what you have to do—Jean said and closed his eyes.

He felt the cold barrel of gun touching his forehead. And the dark under his eyelids became light for a second.

XXX

 **I know that probably after this chapter title, you expected more spy infiltration action, but well. I really tried my best in this. It's the first time when I was writing a chapter about infiltration. And before I end, few things.**

 **And if anyone don't like Marseille behavior in the middle of chapter, sorry.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**

 **And, _Halifax_ -class submarine. It's the special type of submarine designed to transport prisoners.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, someone new will come to take part in this war. But of course, against their will. And their be more support to the ground in addition to air. Alright, I already said too much. You'll see by yourself.**

 **To the content.**

Chapter 7

,,Newcomers"

July 16, 1945

09:01

Somewhere in Cyrenaica, North Africa

The Tank Witches under the command of Cecilia Miles were on patrol in the desert. The Neuroi activity here became smaller than earlier, but North Africa HQ ordered a additional patrols against possible Neuroi attacks.

Patrol lasted from about 2 hours and some of Witches were already tired from the sun heat.

–Stop!—Miles ordered seeing the other Witches tiredness.—We will rest here for a while.

Witches sat or stand on sand. They pulled out their canteens and started to drink or glaze themselves with water.

–Wow. And they say that north is this cold part of world—said Matilda, the South African Witch, originally assigned to 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, but moved to 4th Armored Brigade after Storm Witches disappear.

–North is cold only in North Pole, Scandinavia, Northern Orussia and Northern Faraway Land—said Louis Hoche, the new Witch moved from Gallian 3rd Tank Witch Battalion.

–I know. And I didn't asked for a geography lesson.

–Girls, before it end with a quarrel, could you borrow me some water? My is over—Marilyn asked.

–Sure—Louis said and she gave some of her water to Marilyn.

–Hey, what is it?—Marta Maczek, the Tank Witch from Ostmark, asked pointing something in the sky.

When they looked in that direction, they saw something blue glowing against the sun. When they looked closer, they recognized this thing as…

–Rune? What is this doing there?—asked Kitano Furuko, another Witch moved after disappearing of Storm Witches.

–Wait—Miles said.—I know it from somewhere.

Then, the Rune changed into a giant portal that started to draw the Witches inside of it.

–I knew it! It's the same thing that caused the disappearance of 501st, 502nd, 506th, Galland and 31st!—Miles yelled.

Before any of Witches could respond to her, the portal drew them inside.

Unknown date

Unknown time

Unknown location

Portal threw the Witches on a small forest glade. Witches started to looking around.

–Where we are?—Marta asked.

–I don't know—Matilda said.

Miles looked around, and noticed a few mountain peaks.

–I saw this mountains in a geography book. Those are Wicklow Mountains—she said.

–And if I can ask—Louis raised her hand—where those mountains are?

–In Ireland—Miles replied shortly.

All Witches widened their eyes.

–Ireland?!—Charlotte asked.

–So, if we're in Ireland, then probably Witches that disappeared, should return from there to their bases?—Kitano said.

Suddenly, they heard something in the bushes behind them. When they turned, they saw another Tank Witch, with silver hair reaching her arms and dressed in Suomus Army uniform.

–Oh. Good to see some other Witches—she said.

–Yeah. And who are you?—Matilda asked.

–I'm Aurora Edith Juutilainen of the Suomus Army—the Witch replied.

–Juutilainen…I think I heard that name before—Charlotte though out loud.

–I'm elder sister of Eila Ilmatara Juutilainen—Aurora added.

–Sou you're sister of one of Witches from 501st—Miles stated.

–That's right.

Suddenly, the air was filled with a buzzing sound. Soon, they could see a formation of 20 aircraft painted in cold blue, flying over them. And they recognized their type.

–Jets?—Aurora asked.

–It looks like it. But they don't look like the ones I saw in Karlsland Luftwaffe—Charlotte said.

And right then, they heard another sound, this time it was a sound of explosion. They looked up, and saw as the formation of twenty jets decreased to only fourteen. Behind them followed another group, this time six, jets but that ones we're different and was painted in a deep red. Then, the Witches heard a voice in their communicators:

–Strike Witches, destroy the remaining Quebec aircraft!

At this words, tank Witches again looked up, and really saw the Strike Witches flying over them. They also notice that the 501st Strikers are different and held a different weapons.

–What is going on here?—Louis asked, seeing as the 501st and red jets engage the blue jets.

–Wait, if they're using Witches frequency…—Aurora said, as she activated her communicator and said:—Eila? Eila, it's me!

Only crackles responded. Soon she heard:

–Aurora? It's you?

–Yes!

–How did you get here?

–I say later! Look at this small glade!

After a while:

–I see you! And that you have a company.

–Could you get here?

–Sure, just wait a minute. I'm now chasing enemy Su-27.

They saw as one of jets explodes, and moment later, Eila was floating in front of Tank Witches. The Juutilinen sisters hugged each other.

–It's good to see you, Eila. I though that something…—Aurora didn't ended, because she saw her sister equipment.—What is it?

–Oh. It's just my weapon and Striker for the time of being in this world—Eila calmly replied.

–Wait, what?—Cecilia asked.

–We'll explain later. At now, we must to stop those guys in blue jets.

And she flew to the air battle again. After about 10 minutes, everything was over.

–This is Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of 501st to Tank Witches. We ask the command to send someone for you. Could you wait there for another few minutes?—Minna said in Miles communicator.

–Of course commander Wilcke—Miles replied.

–Rohkea Squadron will stay there also. They provide and escort for your chopper—Minna explained.—See you in the base.

–That's right. With us, you could be calm—Rohkea 1 said.

Short time later, on the glade landed a two-rotor aircraft. To the Tank Witches surprise, the aircraft, before landing, brood in the air. They loaded on it, and flew towards the base.

August 27, 2021

09:46

Dublin AFB

When the chopper landed, Tank Witches found themselves in a giant airbase. Soon, Minna approached them with the company of woman with long white hair and dressed in the pilot uniform.

–Well! Welcome to the Dublin Air Force Base!—Minna said handshaking with Miles.

–It's good to see you too. But what's going on here? And this is Dublin?—Miles replied seeing the futuristic look of the city.

–I'll tell you everything. Fallow me to the base commander office.

–Okay. Girls—she turned to the other Tank Witches—you stay here and wait for me. Better leave your Strikers somewhere.

–I though that Witches in you world only fight in the air—the white-haired woman finally said.

–And you are…?—Charlotte asked.

–Oh, right. Where's my manners? Major Ida Lilnata, commander of the Arisneri Royal Air Force 3rd Air Division / 32nd Air Regiment / 5th Fighter Squadron—Ida said.

–Commander? You?—Marta said.

–Yeah. In this world, woman in military is nothing strange—Minna explained.

As Miles, Minna and Ida walked to meet with the base commander, Miles reminded something more:

–You know what about other Witches that disappeared?

–Sure. They all are here—Minna replied.

–Really?!—surprised Miles almost shouted.

–Yes. They should be doing something around here. I'll organize meeting with them later.

And they go to the base commander office.

10:02

Base Commander Office

O'Haller was just checking some reports from the patrols and other stuff, till he heard a knocking.

–Come in!—he said.

The door opened to show Minna ans other girl.

–Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke. And this is probably one of those Tank Witches you told me when you we're asking me for a chopper for them, right?

–Yes. Please, meet major Cecilia Miles of the 4th Armored Brigade. Miles. This is general Dolan O'Haller, commander of this base—Minna replied.

–It's a pleasure to meet you, general—Miles said saluting.

–There's no need to salute. Please sit down—O'Haller pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

Miles sat down, and O'Haller asked:

–I know that such a question is not appropriate at the very beginning, but how did you get there?

–Well. It was like that—she replied, and told general and Minna about their patrol in Cyrenaica, the mysterious Rune and how they met Aurora.

–Hmm. Rune, you say?—Minna though.

–Yes. It was probably the same way as you get there. But we didn't touched that Rune, and she even without that teleported us here—Miles ended.—And if I can ask. What's the date?

–It's August 27, 2021—Minna replied.

Miles looked puzzled.

–What? How? In our world is July 16, two days after your disappearance.—Miles pointed at Karlsland Witch.

–What?! That's impossible!—she exclaimed.

–Oh dear. Let's better call Arragocchi. Maybe doctor will be having some theory about that.—And he took the phone.

–Tell him to take the Magic Power Calibrator—Minna added.

–What?—Miles looked more puzzled.

–You'll be know really soon—Minna said smiling.

10:10

Dublin AFB, Hangar 4

Aurora was walking around the base, looking for Eila and the place where she could park her Striker. Finally, she found her in one of the hangars, talking with two pilots: aging men and a short girl. She came up to them.

–Hi Eila. Who is it?—she asked as she stood next her sister.

–Oh, sis. Well. This is captain Niilsien and lieutenant Utripial, also know as Rohkea 2 and 3—Eila introduced two pilots to her sister.—And this is my sister.

–Nice to meet you—Niilsien said.

–I'm also pleased to—Utripial said.

–The same here—Aurora replied.—BTW. What were you talking about?

–About our fight earlier. Since we destroyed Balaur, Quebec became more brazen with air rides. And we still don't know, how they are breaking through our radars—Utripial explained.

Aurora lost tone.

–Quebec? And what is Balaur?—she asked her sister.

–I'll tell you—Eila provided.

–Well. So, you can talk here, and we will discuss some things. Let's go, Aurora—Sauli said.

–I'm coming—both Aurora's said. They looked at each other.

–Oh, right. I've forgot to mention—Eila said nervously.—Now, we have two Aurora's here. The one who's my Tank Witch sister and the Arisneri pilot.

–So that's why you didn't told me her name—both Aurora's said again.

–Yeah. Sorry.

–Okay, maybe better let's go.

And two pilots leaved. Two sisters left alone.

–So—Aurora started—explain me, Eila. What's going on here? What is Balaur? What's Arisneri? And what about Quebec?

–Well, where to begin?—Eila though.—I'll start here. We get into alternate world, we're nations are called different and have different shapes. For us, Arisneri is this world Suomus.

–That's why their names sounded so Suomusian.

–Exactly. Coming back. The world is dominated by two organizations. The one we fighting for, the Independent Nations Alliance created from democratic nations, and Intercontinental Communist Union associates the nations with system called communism, and it's three other parts: syndicalism, socialism and anarchism. Quebec is ICCU member state and it's full name is Socialist Republic of Quebec. At now, this two organizations are at war. Those aircraft we fought before were from Quebec Air Force.

–I think I understand. But wait. You said that the two organizations are at war. It means…

–Yeah. We fight other people. But, it has justification.

–What?

–There's no any danger of Nauroi, because here, they never existed. So, fighting each other is the only thing that left for them.

–In our world fighting each other is rare.

Eila nodded.

–But now. What's the Balaur?

–Balaur was a giant cannon of the Railgun type.

–Railgun?

–Yeah. After Operation: Into the Dragon's Liar, I asked Ohto, known as Rohkea 5, what Railgun is. He told me, that Railgun has a really simple principle of operation, in addition to it's technological advanced: first, the missile is made of a good conductor, or at least covered with a rather thick layer of conductive material, and placed between two conductive rails. The beginning of the rails, counting from the back of the barrel, is connected to the power supply. Second, when the power is turned on, a rail-missile-rail circuit is created, through which a significant electric current flows. This circumference generates a strong transverse magnetic field. There is electrodynamic force on the rails and the missile, trying to slide the rails apart and throw the missile. The rails are immobilized so the electrodynamic force only works against the missile. Or something like that.

–Wow. I've never though that I hear something like that from you.

–He, he. I wanted to remember that to tell you after we get back to our world.

–Oh. And you really destroyed Balaur?

–Yeah. But in addition to us, Brave Witches and Rohkea destroyed him.

At this words, Aurora winded her eyes.

–Brave Witches? So they're here too?

–Yeah. And Storm Witches and Noble Witches and Galland are here too.

Aurora sighted.

–That's good. Back in our world, Allied HQ is really busy in trying to find out what happened. And one more thing. What's happened to your Striker and weapon?

–Well. Every Witch received modern Striker and weapon. My new riffle is Arisnerian made Velmet M62 and my new Striker is CFA-44 Nosferatu, based on this plane.—Eila pointed on the plane they were standing next to.—It's mainly because our weapons are too old for modern war, and Strikers are to slow in the times where jets supplanted the planes with propellers.

–Wow. I think that's enough of explaining right now. I must to think about this everything.

Then, Sauli came back to hangar.

–Girls. Galland is want you to come to the main building. Doctor Arragocchi and others are there as well—he said.

–We're coming—Eila replied.

And the three go to the main building.

10:28

Main building

At the base main building, doctor Arragocchi was preparing the Calibrator for the new Witches. He was fascinated that Witches fight not only in Strikers based on warplanes, but also on tanks. He couldn't wait what tanks will be chosen for the newcomers Strikers. Also Tank Witches could talk with their long time no see friends. After a few preparations, Arragocchi activated the Calibrator and selected the new Strikers.

Miles received the Irish Challenger 2 tank, Lueder get a Nexonian Leopard 2, Matilda received the Olifant, main tank of the South African Assembly, Louise received the AMX-56 Leclerc, Kitano got the Tanagawan Type 90 MBT, Marta received PT-91 Twardy, Pomeranian-made main battle, Marilyn got the M1A2 Abrams tank and Aurora received the Str-103.

–Okay, that's it. Your new Strikers should be ready today in the evening. I'm going to send the order to the factory—Arragocchi said putting the Calibrator to his bag.

–Thank you, doctor—Miles said.—But, why we even need them?

–Well, you'll probably also go to front soon—Sakamoto replied.

The Tank Witches winced.

–Easy. Fighting other human is even bearable. You get used—Marseille said.

–So, now—O'Haller turned to doctor.—What do you have to say about this time difference?

–Wait one minute, Sir. I have also some news for Air Witches, as I called them.—He then took some plans and showed them to Witches. It was plans of missiles.

–Why you showing us that?—Raisa asked.

–This, my ladies, is the second biggest achievement of me and my team, after those Modern Strikers—he said proudly.—The missiles adapted to Strikers.

Some Witches looked at the plans, and have a smiles on their faces.

–Thanks to them—Arragocchi continued—you'll be able to fight not only with guns but also with missiles. Of course, they're are smaller, but their power is the same. First party is already on the way here from Bordeaux as we speak.

–Oh, I can't wait to try those missiles in fight!—Shirley said.

–To the bottom, doctor—O'Haller urged.

–Of course.—He put the plans to the bag—I have some theory on this why the dates in our worlds are different. I called it the Multitime Theory, and it's connects with Multiverse Theory. My theory assumes that dates in alternate worlds are different, even if those worlds are similar in many aspects. It's also assumes that from time to time, dates in worlds are the same. And this is the explaining of this theory.

–So your theory is right. Here, month has passed since our arrival, but in our world it was only two days—Minna said.

–Exactly—doctor admitted.

–But how's this work? Why the time in our world is slower than here?—Matilda asked.

–On this, I have no theory or explaining.—Doctor shrugged his arms.

–So this must be enough for us—Galland sighted.

–Yeah—O'Haller added.

Then, O'Haller turned to Marta:

–Miss Maczek, can I ask you something?

–Of course—she replied.

–Who's your father?

–My father is general Stanisław Maczek. He now commands a tank division in Netherlands.

–As I though. Your Modern Striker already told me that you have something like Pomeranian blood.

Marta was interested.

–But I'm Polonian, not Pomeranian.—Then she understood.—So here, Polonia is independent?

O'Haller nodded.

–Yeah, but as he said, here it's called Republic of Pomerania—Ida explained.

–Huh. In our world, Polonia is divided between Ostmark, Orussia and Karlsland.—She looked at Orussian and Karlsland Witches.

–It's good. Maybe you'll see how this world Polonia looks like—Lueder said.

–Yeah, maybe.

–Okay. It's all for now. Until your new Strikers would be here, you can go to look around the base—O'Haller said.

–Thanks—Matilda said.

After those words, everyone went in their ways.

21:21

Mess Hall

Miles and Tank Witches were sitting in mess hall and thinking.

–So. Now we have to fight in this war just like the others?—Louise asked.

–Yes—Marta replied.

–At least, we got this new Strikers. I must say that they're really better than this from our world—Matilda granted.

–And what you think about our new situation, Miles?—Charlotte asked.

Miles just ended drinking her water and said:

–I just think, that this will be really hard time.

XXX

22:05

Unknown location

–As you expected, Master. More Witches have came here—the general said.

–So my plan is working. Keep it going. You can leave.

General bowed and exited the room.

XXX

 **I know that this one is shorter, but this is only the chapter where other Witches arrive. Yeah, maybe there will be more of such chapters, but not too many.**

 **As for Marta Maczek. She's a fictional Witch daughter of general Stanisław Maczek (1892-1994), who originally was the Polish general from Eastern Borderlands (modern day Western Ukraine and Belarus), more precisely from Szczerzec, Lviv District. I just though that if other WW2 generals exist in SW, then why Polish generals can't? But probably they serves in Orussian, Karlsland and Ostmark armies.  
**

 **Besides, it's my explanation why two Witches from Ostmark have Polish names and are based on Polish fighter Aces.**

 **And one more thing that I forget to mention. Here, Bofors company works for two countries: Arisneri and Nardocia. That's why both nations have Stridsvagn 103 tank destroyers and CV90 IFV.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This time, mission will be again one of those more important. Of course, chemical weapons are one of those forbidden. And the convention prohibits to use them. So Quebec chemical plants can't feel safe.**

 **To the bottom.**

Chapter 8

,,Chemical war"

August 27, 2021

08:22

Witch Training Ground, Northeast of Dublin

–Fire!—Miles ordered and Tank Witches fired at their training targets.

Witches received this training ground for their help in war. It was a hilly field about sizes 5x5 kilometers, which according to Witches, was enough for them. Here, they could train joint Air-Ground combat and other things, as newly created 1st International Witch Division (of course international means countries from their world). The name ,,Witch Corps" officially was still in use on many papers and during the fight, but after the arrival of Tank Witches, INA HQ ordered to create this Division just for duration of their stay here.

When Tank Witches fired, they only saw as the training targets in form of tank mocks we're pierced. Next, the Air Witches fired they new missiles and roused the rest of mocks to the ground.

–All targets destroyed. Let's get back—Minna said.

Witches then went to the base.

08:57

Dublin AFB

Witches was in base, and leaved their Strikers in it's hangars. Now, they had some free time and could do everything they wanted. As now everyone in INA and ICCU, including civilians, knew about them, they even could go to visit the city.

–Those missiles are just awesome!—Shirley said.

–I must to agree with you—Heidemarie said.—With them, we'll surely gain air superiority as efficiently as the fighters.

Last two days were more calm than others. Quebec stopped to trying to bombard Ireland, because he probably understood that this have no more sense. Lately, only reports from other fronts was coming. And one of them shocked everyone. Himalaya Republic and Bharataya capitulated to Indochina and Khar Sara. But some reports were those good ones like this about capitulation of the Orsania Syndicate.

–Hey, Miles—Galland said.

-Oh, yes, Commodore?—Miles asked.

–How do you like your new Strikers?

–I must say, that they're even better than our Strikers. They're more mobile and more powerful.

–Well, Arragocchi said, that your weapons be enough powerful to pierce the armor of tank or other vehicle.

Just then, breathless Ohto ran to the Witches, before they could even leave the hangar area.

–What's happened, Ohto?—Hikari asked.

–Guys…you have…to see this…quickly—he panted.

–It's important?—Rosalie asked.

–Very…important…

–So lead!—Rall said.

And they all followed Ohto.

09:12

Pilots quarters, Ohto's room

When the group entered the room, they already saw other Rohkea members and O'Haller here. They were watching news on TV.

–What is that?—Miles asked, seeing the TV.

–It's TV. It's allows to watch movies, series and other things—Barkhorn explained.

On the red belt at the bottom of the screen, there was and inscription saying ,,Chemical attack in Texas. Oklahoma City evacuated". Then, the reporter said:

–Just now, we received information that the number of chemical attack victims increased from 10 to 30. But it's possible that there's more. NBC teams are now preparing everything needed to remove the pollution.

–Enough! This is a clear violation of the Murmansk Convention!—Ida shouted.

–Now, UUN will just suffocate Quebec government for this—Ukko added.

–For something like this, it's better to nuke them—Sauli said.

Then, they turned to O'Haller.

–What to do, sir?—Aurora asked.

–I want you to be in briefing room in two hours. I hope that in this time, we'll find where is their chemical plant—O'Haller said.

Rohkea and Witches saluted and exited the room.

11:01

Briefing room

It really took two hours to find where's the chemical plant is. When this happened, general and Galland called everyone on the briefing.

–It's good that you came—O'Haller said.—As I said earlier, two hours were enough to find the chemical plant.—Then, the satellite photo of Newfoundland Island appeared. Next it made rapprochement to show a giant complex of buildings looking like a giant factory.—This is the chemical plant. It's located a 10 miles south from the St. John's city, so you can expect enemy air force from local airbase.

–So, what's the plan?—Mio asked.

–Let me explain—Galland taken the briefing.—As you probably know, we'll send Rohkea there. Your planes have enough Stealth capabilities and can break through to the plant imperceptibly. And, we have one more facilitation.

–What?—Nikka asked.

–Texas SR-71 also took some photos of their radar sites—O'Haller said taking a sip of water and showing the photo of radar stations. They all were turned to the south and were really far the complex.—It seams like Quebec expect a retaliation attack from Texas, not from the airbase in Ireland. So, we have the element of surprise in our hands.

–How will we destroy it?—Ida asked.

–I say it in that way. One of Arisneri favorite types of weapon—O'Haller said with smile.

–Cluster bombs—Aurora said.

–Exactly. You'll be equipped in BL755 bombs. Of course don't forget about air-to-air missiles—general explained.

–And which Witches team will take part in it?—Rall asked.

Galland and O'Haller looked at each other than said:

–For this mission we choose 501st. You'll be supporting Rohkea in the bombardment of the facility.

–You can count on us—Minna replied.

–As now, it's everything. Dismissed—Galland said ending the briefing.

11:35

Runway

Ground crews already attached the bombs to Sauli's and Ohto's Nosferatu's and Witches were loaded wit their missiles. They all taxied tot he runway and were ready to attack.

–This is major Lilnatar to the tower. Is everything ready?—Ida asked the air controller.

–Yes, major. You can start. Heaven Demon is also going with you. And good hunting—the controller replied.

–Thanks—Ida replied and turned the engines.

The six aircraft and Witches risen in the air headed to the Quebec.

13:23

Near the Newfoundland Island

After two hours of flying, Rohkea and Witches were almost at the end. They could see the Newfoundland in the distance, as a black shadow on the sky background. They didn't got any danger warning, what meant that they are still undetected.

When they were checking weapons, Ohto asked Sauli:

–So…How's the preparations?

–It's going well. The ceremony will take place after the war—Sauli replied.

Witches after hearing the word ,,ceremony" were interested.

–Excuse me—Perrine said.—But what do you mean by ,,ceremony"?

–Welllllllll…—Ida said dragging the last phone.—There's still things that you don't know about us.

–-Like what?—Sanya asked.

–Aurora is the fiancée of Sauli's son—Ukko replied.

This made all Witches wide eyed.

–Yeah. I met him on a vacation camp three years ago. We then fell in love and one week before the war, he proposed to me—Aurora explained.—The original plans were to made the weeding ceremony after the Leopard 21, but war broke out and…You probably know what.

–You're right. We really don't know everything about you—Eila said.

–Leave your conversations for later. We have a mission to do—Haven Demon communicated.

-Yeah, we know—Ida replied.

Right then they got a missile warning.

–EVADE!—Heaven Demon yelled and all planes and Witches made a split.

They did it right before the missiles could hit them. Nosferatu's dropped flares and missiles hit into them.

–And this is how our element of surprise go to hell—Ida said.

Next, they saw a planes formation approaching them.

–Enemies spotted!—Ohto announced.

–IFF code suggesting Super Flankers—Aurora added.

–So we have a Su-35? Big deal, but not for us—Ida said proudly.—Fox 2!

Both sides, including Witches, fired their missiles. But only two hit their targets, and two Super Flankers went down.

–Rohkea, engage!—Ida ordered.

–Strike Witches, engage!—Minna ordered.

And the fight was on. Ida sat on tail of one Super Flankers. Su-35 made and Immelman Turn to escape from her, but Ida followed him, fired missile and took him down. Aurora and Ukko were chasing another one, and made a Sandwich maneuver bringing him down and next Ohto get a gun kill. Eila then flew at one of Flankers from up and killed the pilot and next the plane crashed into the ocean. Shirley and Francesca fired their missiles, but Super Flankers threw flares. But they didn't noticed Sakamoto's F-2 and in next few seconds their cockpits were blown up.

–Losers!—Erica yelled as she destroyed another Su-35.

–Hartmann, focus on the mission—Barkhorn said when she threw Super Flanker into the water with her Super Strength.

Meanwhile, one of the last four Su-35 wanted to make a Wingover to escape the battle area, but Sauli noticed him. He waited on the right moment and fired long-range missile and scored a kill.

–Okay, better get out of here—the Super Flankers leader said and he made the Split-S.

The other two Flankers followed him.

–We let them escape, Ida?—Aurora asked.

–No—Ida said shortly and fired the ADMM's.

All missiles hit their targets and the three Su-35 went down.

–Okay. Now, let's begin the bombardment—Heaven Demon ordered.

–But first, let's find the good place to drop the clusters—Ukko proposed.

They flew in the chemical plant airspace. They started to circling over it to find the good place for bombing. After a short time, Yoshika noticed two giant holes in the middle of complex.

–There!—she pointed at them.

–Good! Sauli, Ohto! Drop the packs!—Ida ordered.

Two Nosferatu's flew over the holes, and dropped the bombs. The bombs opened and showed the swarm of smaller submunitions.

The chemical plant main control room

–Sir, INA planes just dropped four cluster bombs into the elevators shaft!—one of operators yelled.

The commander widened eyes in fear.

–Tell all personnel to leave the facility! We have to escape from here!—he replied.

The operator issued a massage and soon every personnel member were escaping.

Back in the air…

–Why nothing's happening?—Perrine asked.

–I don't kno…—Sakamoto said, but she was cut off by explosion.

The holes just erupted with fire, and soon the other explosions started to appear. They could see as complex personnel start to escaping from buildings that soon begin to disappear in ball of fire.

–Wow—was everything what Witches and Rohkea could said.

–I saw it one time in a game—Ohto said.

13:54

St. John's Air Force Base

The group of nine F / A-18 were standing on the runway. They were painted into two tone gold and the noses were painted in crimson red. The wingtips were colored in green and their squadron symbol presented the snake eating it's tail in the shape of sign of infinity.

Right then, the last pilot entered the plane and activated the intercom:

–Squadron leader to Snow Leopards. Prepare to intercept the enemy.

 **Quebec People Air Force**

 **83rd Air Division / 17th Aviation Regiment / 2nd Carrier Multitask Squadron**

 **Snow Leopards**

–But why? They already destroyed the facility—Snow Leopard 4 said.

–But we can't let them escape from here. Maybe they destroyed the facility, but they don't escape alive from here—Snow Leopard 1 explained.

–I wanted to stay on QNS _Nova Scotia—_ Snow Leopard 7 said.

–Don't whine. Let's end this, and then you'll could back on the carrier—Snow Leopard 2 said.

The planes taxied on the runway, and soon they all were airborne.

Back over the complex…

As everyone was watching the exploding complex, Heaven Demon get on the line:

–Heaven Demon to Rohkea and Witches! Nine planes approaching from the north!

–So they still have something ready to fight?—Ida said.

Soon, they got visual with enemy aircraft.

–Really? Who paints aircraft in gold?—Aurora said, seeing the planes color.

–Someone who thinks that is better than everyone—Ida replied.

When they engaged the planes, they noticed one thing on their hulls: the Quebec Navy flag.

–What does Quebec Navy doing here?—Ohto asked.

–Who knows? I fell no difference. Fox 3!—Ida replied as she destroyed one of F / A-18.

–No! Snow Leopard 5 is down!—Snow Leopard 6 said.

Meanwhile, Sanya fired her rockets on one of planes taking him down and she was followed by Eila and Lynette.

–7, 3 and 9 are dead—Snow Leopard 2 said.

–Damn it! Split up! Remaining aircraft, separate them, and keep them until reinforcements arrive!—Snow Leopard 1 ordered.

–Roger that, Vane!—Snow Leopard members replied.

The remaining 5 planes split up and started to flying in every direction trying to diffuse Rohkea and Witches. But they don't get diffused so easy. Erica sat on tail of another Super Hornet. After a few seconds of rifle and missile firing, she bring him down.

–Snow 8 down!—announced another Snow Leopard.

–Damn Valkyrias! We haven't done yet!—Snow Leopard 1 said and Ida started to chase her.

Meanwhile, Sakamoto fired two missiles that hit the Snow Leopard 6 and destroyed him, Barkhorn get kill on Snow Leopard 2 and Sauli scored a gun kill on 4. At the final, only Snow Leopard 1 left.

–This pilot is good, but don't good enough—she said as she performed a Cobra.

–Oh no you don't—Ida said as she made one too and stayed behind her.

This was repeated twice, and soon they were down to four thousand feet as they approached the factory complex. As they got close to it, the fire reached the main chemical storage area of the chemical plant. The the massive explosion completely leveled the complex, and created a shockwave that could be heard and felt as far as 30 miles away.

–HOLLY SHIT!—Ohto yelled.—This makes the Balaur explosion like an M-80 in a termite mound!

–Ida, are you alright?—Shizuka asked over the radio. Since Ida allowed Witches to call her by name, it was common.

The shockwave violently shook both Ida and the Quebec plane, which took the brunt of it. Disorienting the commander long enough for Ida to get the kill.

–I'm fine guys. But I don't want to get through this again—she replied.

–It was looking really frightfully—Heidimarie added.

–Heaven Demon to all planes and Witches: all targets and bandits destroyed, but I'm detecting more on the way. I even felt that explosion. Return to base.

–Let's go home, everyone—Minna said. They flew back over the site. All that could be seen was thick smoke and dust. And through it, the faint image of a giant crater where the chemical plant had been.

–Wow. I hope that with this, Quebec will understand how chemical weapons using ends—Shirley said.

–With those cool explosions, it had to—Lucchini replied.

–I guess we'll find out when we get back to base—Sakamoto added as they headed back to the sea.

–I want to know how does the face of Lebranche will be look like when she'll get info about it—Eila said.

–Honestly, me too—Perrine added.

14:11

Quebec City, Presidential Palace

Lebranche aid entered the office and said:

–Sir, INA has struck again!

–Now what did they do?—Lebranche asked her second in command.

–They completely leveled the chemical plant south of St. John's.

–WHAAAT?! How…Our radars there should detect the Texas aircraft!

–It was the Red Devils and Valkyrias again! They also took out the Snow Leopards.

–ARRRGH! Is our air force that incompetent?

–No, they just seem to be good.

–Damn, they're pain in the ass!—Lebranche replied.—I could expect that they will take the task to do it.

–Well, it's too late now.

Lebranche looked at him with her furious look. The aid expected that now he'll get a solid cut. But in addition to this, Lebranche asked about something else:

–Do we know who gave the order to use those chemical weapons?

–Y-Yes, S-Sir—the aid said stammering.—It was lieutenant colonel Brigham. We already cough him, and he's on the way to prison as we speak.

–Good. Prepare everything for his execution. I want to win this war, but not with any possible method—she said. And after a while of though, she added:—And append the nation defamation and causing a death of civilians to his plea list.

–Yes, president marshal!—And he left.

Lebranche left alone with her thoughts.

– _Well, maybe this chemical plant destruction was good?—_ she though.— _Maybe this stop other commanders from repeating the Brigham mistakes._ _But I don't be sitting idly when someone is bombarding my country._

She took the phone. After a while, she heard a male voice:

–Yes?

–Linesatria Chairman Zayadov?

–Yes, it's me. What do you need, Lebranche?

–Begin Operation: Frozen Rain. Now.

–Of course. I'll call general Bariadev.

–Tell him one thing. I want the sky over Vipuri burn.

–Of course.

And the call ended. Next, she returned to checking the frontal reports.

15:56

Dublin AFB, Briefing Room

As Rohkea and 501st returned to base, they were ordered to go to the briefing room. When they entered there, they saw the rest of Witches and pilots. They sat on chairs, and soon O'Haller and Galland stood on the podium.

–Alright folks—O'Haller said.—We want to show you something.

–It's the video sent to us by the Quebec leader herself—Galland added.

Some of the pilots and Witches had winded their eyes.

–More tender person, please look away—O'Haller said and turned the video on.

The video presented Lebranche saying something to the crowd. Next scene showed as on the stage is guided a man with bag on his head. Then, he was forced to kneel. Lebranche stood behind him and one of guards gave a pistol to her. She again said something and fired. The man's body fell on the ground.

–Here the video ends—Galland said.

Some Witches and pilots still was shocked after seeing this.

–But…what was that?—Carla asked.

–It was execution of, probably, the officer that used the chemical weapons in Oklahoma City—O'Haller explained.

–But why? Isn't it was something that Lebranche ordered—Inagaki asked.

–Well. Only possible explaining of this attack is a defiant officer—O'Haller said.

–Why do you say that?—Geena wanted to know.

–I know Lebranche too good to believe that this was her order. I don't tell that I like her. She's a staunch communist, but she has enough honor to not use a weapons of mass destruction—general explained and after a while added.—Besides, she is disgusted with these types of solutions.

–So…What do we do now?—Shizuka wanted to know.

–We fight. Until we bring the fall on ICCU—O'Haller said.—Now, dismissed.

Soon, everyone left the briefing room.

20:23

Base Commander Office

O'Haller called both Ida and Witch Commanders to his office. When they entered, Ida asked:

–Why are you called us?

–In two cases—he replied.—First, it's about this chemical plant you destroyed.

–What about it?—Minna asked.

–From about a week, the spy planes over Quebec were registering ammo convoys in that area. It turned out, that this chemical plant were also a secret ammo storage. Those two holes in the middle of complex were properly an elevator shafts designed to transport the ammunition to underground magazines—general explained.

–That's explain those giant explosions and why the complex changed into a giant crater—Rall said.

–And what's the case?—Miles asked.

O'Haller face now took a serious look.

–You will not like it—he said and paused.—Linesatria launched an full scale invasion on Arisneri and Ataria.

–WHAT?!—Ida shouted hearing that her homeland been invaded.

–I just received a message. In only 4 hours, Linesatria managed to take whole province of South Karelia and northern Ataria. Vipuri fell after only one hour of fighting.

–But how? Vipuri had enough defense to fight even three weeks!

–I know, major. But command reported that some units were withdrawn from the city two hours before the invasion—O'Haller explained.

That was enough for her. After hearing that her command weakened the South Karelia defense on their own, she was about to erupt with anger, but Rosalie told her:

–Calm down. All of us knew how is it when your country is invaded. Better think about how to stop the enemy advance.

Ida calmed down a little, then said:

–So, we can say that this was betrayal in Main Staff.

General only nodded.

–What you gonna do?—he asked.

–I'm going to Arisneri. No matter what—she replied and left the office.

Witches did the same too. They knew that their help will be needed there. The Rohkea and Witches leaved at the same night.

XXX

 **And another is done. Soon, the war will move to another country and new faces will appear. But this second part in future chapters.**

 **Until then, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, this time, mission will be important like destruction of Balaur. I can only say, that this will be taking place in Arisneri itself. So the homeland of Rohkea Squadron! BTW. I also say that this is also based on mission from one of ,,Ace Combat" games, but I don't tell from which one.**

 **To the bottom.**

Chapter 9

,,Escort"

September 1, 2021

08:22

Sky over Arisneri

The Rohkea Team were flying over some fields. It was almost a week since Linesatria invaded Arisneri. By this time, Linesatria People Liberation Army managed to get a huge advantage

on the land and air reaching even the Arisnerian Lake District, but also Arisneri managed to achieve the victory during the Battle of Ones Bay where the half of Linesatria Navy was destroyed. But short after it, the situation on front became calm.

The squadron was accompanied by the Witches from 501st, 502nd, 31st and 506th and more precisely by Barkhorn, Eila, Shirley, Lucchini, Hiakri, Nikka, Edytha, Raisa, Isabelle and Adriana.

–So, what's the mission?—Barkhorn asked Ida.

–We have to escort king Timo VII to the border with Nardocia, from where he go to Northland Confederation where's the special INA leaders meeting have to took place—Ida explained.—But first, I wanted to show you something.

–Show us what?—Adriana asked.

–This.—Ida pointed to the right.

As the Witches turned to that direction, they became speechless. They saw a giant field of ruins, actually with many buildings looking untouched. The ruins were stretched in almost 100 miles south.

–Wow…—Shirley said.

–It's the biggest ruins I've ever seen—Eila said.

–It's probably almost as big as Berlin—Raisa said.

–Well, maybe it's bigger. Say hello to the ruins of historic capital of Whitecen Empire-the city of Hearith—Aurora said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice in communicators:

–…damaged, but the damage is light.

Ida turned her communicator and said:

–Transmitting aircraft, state your assignment and current status.

–Oh, finally a response…—the pilot of the aircraft replied.—This is the Arisneri Royal Air Force transport plane Caribou 1. We're flying to the neutral country of Northland. We have a transmitter set on minimum power. Please come closer, so we can hear.

Rohkea and Witches hit the afterburners. As they get closer, they could see an lonely C-17 with Arisneri markings flying without any escort.

–It's that plane?—Nikka asked.

–Yes it is. The personal plane of king Timo VII—Sauli replied.

–…Ah, I think it's you on our radar—the C-17 pilot said as they get close enough.—Can you see us?

–Yes. This is major Ida Lilnatar of the Rohkea Squadron. We have orders to escort you—Ida explained.

–Good. We'd like you to guide us to the safe passage corridor through the AA defences—pilot asked.

–AA defences?—Lucchini asked.

–It's a top secret mission and we're not transmitting a valid friendly ID signal—pilot continued.—So warn us about also friendly ground-based automatic defence systems. As a result, friendly surface-to-air missile was mistakenly fired at us.

–Ouch—Hikari said.

–We narrowly avoided a direct hit, but our radar systems was destroyed and we can't fly a safe path through AA systems.

–Copy that. We'll warn you about every AA position and enemy fighters—Ida said.

–I also see that you have a Witches with you, Rohkea.

–Yes. We're here to also provide an escort to you—Barkhorn said.

–Okay. The AA systems are on the field belt right in front of us.

The fighters and Witches made a formation to monitor all sides of plane to avoid it to be shot down. They were ready to catch every missile flying in their direction. Of course, if the AA defences fire.

–…Uhh, the air defence command just received multiple radar hits on an enemy formation closing on our position—Ohto said.–First bad guys we've seen crossing the pond for a while. Warning radara are goin' off like mad.

–But we're the only ones close enough to intercept 'em in time. Alright, we're coming to the rescue—Ida said hitting the afterburners.

–Okay, it's time to also some fighting—Aurora said.

–Alright, I got him on my radar—one of Linesatria pilots said.—Just like the intelligence said.

–AA position in front of us—Ukko informed the C-17 pilot.

–Copy that—pilot replied and made a maneuver to avoid the AA.

–How is it possible that we hear them?—Sauli said.

–Those guys sounds almost as beautiful as Heaven Demon. Sweet as a rose, I tell ya—Ohto said cheerfully.

The enemy planes were still some miles away. Meanwhile, the transport plane evaded another three AA positions.

–Don't let up just because it's a transport plane—another Linesatria pilot said—From what I see, it's have Red Devils and Valkyrias as support. If we take out this guys, they won't just give us a medal—they'll build a statue in our honor. This cargo's certainly worth that much.

–Well. It's seems like they're here just for us—Ohto stated.

–Es domāju, ka viņi jau ir noteikuši atlīdzību par mūsu galvas (I think they have already set a reward for our heads)—Raimonds suddenly said.

Almost always when he said something, everyone just get frightened by suddenly hearing his deep bass low voice.

–My shivers went down my back—Caribou 1 pilot said.

–It's always happening when Rohkea 6 say something. He don't speak much, but when it happens, you could thing that devil is calling you—Ohto said.

Raimonds only growled.

–Anyway. Now, we need you escort. Where's next AA positions?—pilot asked.

–Two hundred meter in front of you—Ukko announced.

C-17 made another evading maneuver.

–Well, now, this is turnin' out to be a weird little race against the enemy—Isabelle said.

–Caribou 1, any problems on your end?—Adriana asked.

–No problems. But we'd like to get out of those airspace ASAP.

They just passed the last hard to avoid AA position and now the only thing they had to do was to fly between the AA positions radars.

–Please, fly a course that evade the AA systems—C-17 pilot cam on radio.

–Easy, we're almost there—Ida replied.

They flew between another few radars.

–Caribou 1, push to radio frequency 136 HHz—Barkhorn said.

–Roger…switching—pilot replied.—I never though that skies over our country could be so unfriendly.

By next few minutes, they were flying through the radars. Two times they almost flew into the radars and it was close to C-17 being ripped by surface-to-air missiles. Maybe the C-17 was bigger, but it followed them good enough to not been shot down.

–The fact that we can't see makes it twice as scary—pilot said.

Witches were using this no fight time to speak about their own affairs.

–Hey, Eila. How's your sister on the front line?—Shirley asked.

–Well. Since she and other Tank Witches were sent to fight on the Southern Front, I have no many messages from her—Eila replied.

The front in Arisneri were actually divided in three parts: Karelian, Lake and Southern. The Karelian Front, as the name points, was mainly on Karelia. Lake Front was on Lake District, where the Linesatrian advance were finally stopped because of those lakes. And Southern Front was the one on which the heaviest fights took place. It was the main front, because it was moving in direction of two biggest cities of Arisneri: Helsinki, which was Ida's home city, and Espoo. On the way of Southern Front also stood the capital city of Turku.

–It's smoothly on our position—Caribou 1 pilot said.

–Exiting the AA field—Ukko announced.

–Warning! We have oil pressure problem on the right engine!—the C-17 co-pilot said.

–Really? When we're almost there?—Ida asked sarcastically.

–I'll take the controls. Check the instruments for me—the first pilot said.—Look forward, and take a deep breath. Stay calm.

–It's okay, it was just a sensor malfunction—the co-pilot said.

Ida sighted.

–It's good. I though that it's really something's worse—she said to the pilots.

–This is Caribou 1. We've successfully navigated throw the AA systems. Thank you.

As they leaved the AA field, they get a single bandit on radars.

–Enemy spotted, coming head-on—Hikari said.

–This is mercenary squadron Wolverine's. We're coming to help ya. We're under your command now—a new voice said.

–Mercenaries?—Barkhorn said.—I hate peoples that are only lusted for money and bends every major rule of war.

–We're different, lady. Money is on the second place, saving others is our priority—Wolverine 1 said.

–Okay, where are you?—Ida asked.

–Look to the east.

Everyone looked east to see the Wolverine's: one F-15E Eagle painted in three tone green, two MiG-31s Foxhounds-one painted in deep blue and second in bloody red with orange stripes-and, at the end, two Harriers painted in gray with black stripes from nose to the engines.

– _This voice is quite similar—_ Aurora though hearing the Wolverine's leader voice.

–Caribou 1, we'll take care of him. Please, separate at maximum speed—Ukko said to Caribou 1 pilot.

–Please, I'm counting on you—the pilot replied.

The Wolverine's paired with Witches and Rohkea.

–Additional enemy targets on radar—Wolverine 4 said.

–Caribou 1, please keep your current vector—Wolverine 2 said.

–Roger…Roger! Agh, dammit!—pilot replied.

–Caribou 1, your speed is decreasing, what happening?—Isabelle asked.

–Mechanical trouble. I'm losing thrust on engine one—Caribou 1 captain replied.

–Hey, I see escort fighters—enemy pilot said.

–I though there weren't going to be any escort?—second one said.

Soon, Ida engaged the first two aircraft. And she noticed that this is no any she remembered from school.

–*whistle* Su-30. I see that Linesatria made few upgrades to their Air Force—she said to herself.

And then, she shoot down first two Su-30s with her gun. Next Wolverine 1 scored a gun kill on MiG-17 and Shirley destroyed Su-27. Lucchini destroyed the engines of MiG-23 and Barkhorn fired her Panzerfaust 3 on the canopy, destroying it.

–Pull them away from the transport!—Linesatrian commander ordered.

–Dammit, a missile!—one of Su-30 pilots said as Nikka fired one of her Striker Missiles at him. The missile hit the plane right wing, bringing him down.

She was followed by Shirley and Adrianam who destroyed another two Su-30. Next, the Wolverine 3 made a Low Yo-Yo maneuver and hit another MiG-23 in the canopy, when two Wolverine's Harriers made Sandwich and brought down another MiG. The green F-15 then fired a missile on another Su-30 and brought him down.

–This is too easy, you know?—Eila said.

Then she and Nikka made a Sandwich like Harriers and destroyed another MiG-23.

–They just won't stop…—Ohto said when he destroyed MiG-17.

On the C-17 board, the situation was not better.

–The oil pressure gauge is dropping further!—the Caribou 1 co-pilot said.

–I'll take a look. You take the controls—the C-17 captain replied.

Meanwhile, the battle was still on. Shirley grabbed Lucchini and threw her right into the MiG-17, and pilot didn't had any time to react, he was killed by Lucchini ability.

–And this is how we winning!—she exclaimed joyful, looking at the MiG-17 burning wreck falling to the ground.

–Captain, there's a problem with the hydraulics.

–Ida, I need help!—Hikari yelled, as Su-30 sat on her tail.

–Copy that. Rohkea 1, Fox 2!—Ida replied.

She fired a Sidewinder, hitting the plane in it's canopy.

–Thanks—Hikari said.

–No problem.

Then, Wolverine's took the initiative. The F-15 was chasing the MiG-23 and was trying to hit it with it's gun. When the MiG pilot though that he'll escape, he was hit by one of MiG-31 missiles and went down.

–Good shot, Chika—Wolverine 1 said.

–As always in best form, Felly—Chika replied.

– _Felly?!—_ Aurora though. Now, she knew who was the mercenaries commander.

–Oh no! There's no enough time!—MiG-23 pilot said.

–Power! Give me more speed—Caribou 1 captain said.

Right then, Raisa noticed one of MiG-17s that broke through and was now heading in direction of C-17. She quickly flew to him and fired at his engines. But pilot made a Chandelle and now he was behind her. She tried to lost him, but he was still chasing her. Then, she reminded something. The maneuver that pilots were using during the fight. The Pugachev Cobra. She tried to do it, and before she knew, she was on the tail of MiG-23. She fired two her missiles and destroyed the MiG.

–Well, well, Raisa—Ida voice said via radio.—You're the first Witch that made the Cobra.

–I though that only fighters can do it—Ohto added.

–It was nothing special—Raisa replied.

–Is this device working?—one of enemy pilots asked.

–Yes, it's functioning normally—the second one replied.

Then, Sauli and Raimonds managed to destroy another two Su-30s.

–I can't get close! The enemy planes are blocking my attack!—MiG-17 pilot said.

–Calm down, Chibis 2! We still can do it—his commander replied.

Meanwhile, Ohto sat on tail of MiG-17 and fired at him, scoring a gun kill.

–Kvant Squadron just lost their last plane!—Chibis 2 said.

–So don't be like them, and don't let be shot down!—his commander said.

Right then, the Chibis commander was shot down and Cchibis 2, 3 and 4 with him.

Adriana made a quick attack on another Su-30 and pierced it's canopy. However, the plane was still flying. She made a quick turn and was again flying towards him, but then, the plane was destroyed by missile fired by Rosmann.

–Hey, that one was mine!—she exclaimed.

–Sorry, I just wanted to shot him down—Rosmann replied.

–They're like hyenas. Going after a helpless transport plane…you ever heard of honor, guys?—Ohto asked, but he knew that Linesatrian pilots won't hear him.

–Oh, come one! If we let this plane get away, they're gonna court-martial us!—the other Linesatria squadron commander said.

–We're trying! Those guys are too good!—his wingman replied.

Then, the C-17 captain voice came back on radio:

–Hey, hey, get back to your seat. Don't approach the…hey, hey what are you doing?!

Then everyone heard shots and the sound of hitting the plane cockpit floor.

–Did you heard what I hear?—Nikka asked.

–If you mean shots and the sound of hitting the floor, then yes. We heard—Shirley replied.

Then, a new voice came on radio:

–Uh, this is transport plane…uh…Caribou 1. The Captain's been shot.

–What?!—everyone shouted.

–There was a spy in the crew. Uh oh. Two of the engines have shut down.

–Great—Isabelle said sarcastically destroying MiG-17.

Ida destroyed next two Su-30 with her missiles when Shirley and Lucchini again used the same tactic and destroyed next Su-30. They were followed by Nikka destroying the MiG-23, hikari shooting down the MiG-17 and Edytha firing both her Flieghammer and Striker Missiles at group of five MiG-17s.

–Hey! What kinda cargo, except of king, you got in there? Is it something dangerous?—Ohto asked.

There was no response.

–Hey, you there!—Sauli tried to contact with the plane.

–The Captain's dead and the co-pilot was wounded by a stray bullet—the men finally replied.

–Even more great!—Adriana said.

–So who's sitting in pilot place now?—Ukko asked.

–Girts's holding the stick now. But he's just a counselor…he's never piloted a plane before.

–So who're you?—Lucchini asked.

–I…I guess you would call me…the cargo on this plane—the men replied.

Just then, even the ones that was fighting, was knew who they were talking to.

–King Timo VII—Aurora whispered.

–Oh men—Shirley said.

–Oh shit—Wolverine 5 added.

–So-Sorry Your Highness!—Ida exclaimed.—Sorry that we don't recognized you!

–There's no need to sorry. We have bigger problems now!—king replied.—Could you tell me how to control this thing? I'll relay everything to Girts.

–I'm detecting only three more enemies on radar—Chika said.

–So, one problem less—Hikari said.

–Lower your altitude. Prepare for emergency landing—Ukko said.—Put your flaps down. That'll lewr your airspeed. Can you find your flaps lever?

–Flap lever…Is that it? No, that one, Girts. Pull that one.

–We can't go on!—one of last MiG-23s pilot said.

Then, Raimonds fired his Nosferatu ADMM's and destroyed the three MiGs.

The rest of Rohkea CFA-44s, Witches and Wolverine's flew next to the transport plane.

–Um, Ida—Lucchini said.—I don't know if emergency landing is a good idea.

Everyone looked down. The are was full of electric generator windmills.

–She's right. There's no place for this C-17 to land there—Sauli said.

–Could you shoot those down for us?—Timo VII asked.

Rohkea members though about it.

–Let's do it—Ida said.—Witches and Wolverine's. You can get back to base. We'll handle this by ourselves.

–Okay. Good luck—Barkhorn replied.

Witches and mercenaries turned and flew to their airbase.

–Whaat?—Ohto asked.

–We've got no choice—Ida said to him.

–Okay, let's do it. Are you still there, Ma'am? Withe the lovely voice? Uh, Miss…

–Captain Aurora Niilsien…,Sir—Aurora replied.

–Ahh, and lovely name as well—king said.

–And I'm Ohto!—Ohto added.

–That's a good name too.

–I like our king even more!—the blonde haired pilot announced.

At this time, Ida was preparing to destroy the first windmill. She fired a missile that broke it in the half. The rotor blades fell on the ground.

–Girts's going to try landing now—Timo VII announced.—He's trying his best, but he's never done this before.

–I…I don't know if we'll make it, so I just wanted to thank you before we go—Girts said.

Ida fired another missile and destroyed the second windmill.

–Girts, those broken windmills will be our guideposts—king said to his counselor.

–Y-Yes, S-Sir—Girts replied.

Ida destroyed the third windmill.

–They're gonna be in for a pretty hard landing—Ukko said.

Another two windmills been destroyed by Ida. Next, Sauli destroyed the sixth, Aurora the seventh and Ukko destroyed the eighth. Then, king said:

–Almost there. You're doing great, Girts. Those pilots are famous Rohkea Squadron. They ought to recruit you.

–Altitude 100 feet. Almost there, I think—Girts said.

–Caribou 1, just keep going—Ukko said destroying another windmill.

–That's a pretty good runway there. A fine place to landing—king said, seeing some kind of road on the C-17 way.

The Globemaster started to extending the landing gear.

–The transport plane is ready for an emergency landing—Ukko said.

The plane wheels touched the ground, and after a few seconds, Caribou 1 was sitting on the ground.

–Tas ir diezgan labs ārkārtas nosēšanās, es teiktu (That's a pretty good emergency landing, I'd say)–Raimonds said.

–This is Rohkea 3. Surrounding airspace is clear. Everything is A-OK—Sauli announced.

–Really, Sauli?—Ida asked, doing a facepalm.—Isn't you too old for saying ,,A-OK"?

–I've never be too old for this—he replied and everyone laughed.

–Caribou 1, landing confirmed—Ukko said.

They were circling over the C-17, whose engine was smoking pretty mauch.

–Are you okay, Your Highness?—Ida asked.

–Uh, yeah. I guess—king replied.—That was a pretty smooth ride, actually.

–Oh-oh. I'm out of fuel—Ohto said.

Then, another new voice came:

–This is the Arisneri Royal Air Force 25th Squadron. We observed the emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us?

They turned, to see group of five ARAF F / A-18 flying in their direction.

–You can leave the rest to us. We'll provide support until the transport crew is rescued—the Super Hornets leader said.

–Roger, 25th—Ida responded.—Take care of them.

–Sure thing.

The CFA-44s turned and flew to Helsinki.

09:12

Helsinki Air Force Base

The planes landed in the airbase and parked in the hangars. The ground crews immediately started to refuel and rearm them.

–You know maybe where the Wolverine's are?—Aurora asked one of the ground crew.

–They're in Hangar 9—the ground crew men replied.

–Why you looking for them?—Ida asked.

–I want to…check something.

–Oh. Okay.

And Aurora run away.

09:24

Hangar 9

Aurora entered the hangar to see all planes of Wolverines been. She approached the green Eagle, and saw the person she suspected to see. It was a girl, just a little taller that her, with short blonde hair and wearing the Texas pilot uniform. She came up to her and said:

–Long time no see, huh?

The girl turned and her light green eyes looked at Aurora.  
–Aurora?—the girl asked in disbelief.

–And who do you think I am, Bella?

Two girls hugged. Seeing this, male part of squadron turned away. When they ended, Bella called the rest of her squadron to introduce them to Aurora.

–Guys, I wanted to introduce to you my dear friend—Bella said.—This is Aurora Niilsien.

–It's nice to meet you all—Aurora said.

–The same here—said the girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She wore the uniform of Atacama Air Armada.—I'm Judith Alvarez, former pilot of the Federal Republic of Atacama Air Force, but you can call me Chika. I'm piloting this blue Foxhound.

–I'm Klara Dostayev, former pilot of Ataria Republican Air Force, callsign Bloody Mary. I'm piloting the red MiG-31—said the women with short gray-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the Atarian uniform.

At the end, only two men of squadron left. As Aurora could see, they were twins. They had short black hair and bright gray eyes and were dressed in old Walesgland uniforms.

–I'm Brendan Firhalm, callsign Syxx and this is my brother Rodan, calsign Horseman. We're former pilots of Walesgland Air Force and we're piloting those two Harriers—first of them said and Rodan only nodded his head.

–Why's your brother not talking?—Aurora asked.

–He's just taciturn, that's all—Brendan replied.

–How did you met, if I can ask?—Judith asked.

–We were walking to school together. We were, I don't know, maybe 7 years old—Bella replied.

–8—Aurora corrected her.

Bella only nodded.

–Now, go to check your planes. We still have a one more mission today—Bella ordered.

The pilots went to their planes, leaving Bella and Aurora alone.

–How'd you know that it's me?—Bella wanted to know.

–When Chika called you Felly—Aurora replied with smile.

–I could guess.

–Besides. How'd you became a mercenary?

–Well. You can not live only with unemployment benefit. I couldn't find work, so I became mercenary and bough for myself the best plane that I could afford—Bella explained.

–So you bought the Eagle.

–Yup.—She then looked at Aurora uniform.—BTW, what are you doing here?

–I'm the pilot in the Rohkea Squadron—Aurora replied proudly.

Bella widened her eyes and looked at her friend. This little girl that always needed help with math's and history became a member of the best squadron of Arisneri? That was something unexpected.

–You're not kidding?—the blonde haired pilot asked.

–No. I'm also the second-in-command—Aurora added more proudly.

–Wow. I'll never suspected that you'll get such good work—Bella answered.

Then, Judith approached them.

–We're going to bar for some R&R. Are you going with us?—she asked.

–Sure—Bella answered.

Aurora, Bella, Judith and the rest left the hangar and went to the bar.

10:22

Helsinki, The Long Way Home bar

The Long Way Home, or Lam as everyone was calling him, was a famous bar among the soldiers. It was located in the building standing near the Helsinki Royal Palace, one of the king's residences, and former headquarters of Archduchess of Principality of Kalianen before it's conquer by Arisneri in Napoleonic Wars. In the bar, there was almost everything that have to be in such a place. Billiards tables, arcade games, music and other things. There were also the famous Board of Heroes, on which were written names of Arisneri soldiers that died in Five Year War.

The Wolverines and Rohkea were sitting at one of the tables. The Witches commanders were sitting with them too. Bella was talking about her and Aurora times in school.

–…and this is how Aurora, by accident, destroyed the school Nativity play—Bella ended.

Everyone laughed after hearing the story.

–I must admin, that you didn't been the lucky girl then—Ida said taking a sip of her water.

–Yeah. It was not the first time when I broke something—Aurora said scratching back of her head.

–But this time, you broke the leg of King Herod—Bella reminded.

–I still remember how he was angry at me. By next month he was threatened me that soon he'll brake my neck.

–It's good that he didn't did this—Keiko said.

–Nah. He was the type of guy that says and not do—Aurora explained.

 **Hall of Fame—The Script ft. will.i.m**

Ida listened in the sounds and almost drained.

–I love this song. It's really can make you fell like a someone special—she said.

–Yeah, right. It's also make you think about those everyone who died—Ukko said pointing on the Board of Heroes.

–I agree with you—Minna added, and looked at the rest of Witches that was playing the arcade games and billiards.—And they have really good fun.

–Everyone needs some time for themselves—Rall said taking a sip of her coffee.

–By the way. Why Arisneri hired mercenaries?—Rosalie wanted to know.

–When Linesatria invaded, we lost many pilots, so the government decided to hire mercenaries to have any power to to take down their planes—Ohot explained.

–And how many pilots did Arisneri lost?—Minna asked.

–Around 120, including choppers—Sauli replied.

–That's why we also hired two best helicopter squadrons from Sand Island Worldwide, the biggest private military company in the world—Ukko added.

–Private military company?—Rosalie asked.

–The company that deals with military aid. Of course, you have to pay them—Judith replied.

–And which squadrons?—Rall asked.

–Nomads and Bedouins. Their names came from this, that they always took part in missions in deserts—Ohto answered.

–And for which company do you working for?—Keiko asked Bella.

–We working for Grand Web Corp. It have it's main headquarters in Stockholm and training grounds all around Nardocia—Klara replied.

–Hey, Ida—Bella asked.—How'd you felt when you stated that you need to destroy those windmills?

–Honestly? I didn't liked this idea myself. Arisneri is the second biggest producer of green energy in the world, and destroying those windmills were not cool—Ida answered.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting:

–What the fuck you doing?!

They turned to see Barkhorn standing with a glass in front of Navy pilot that uniform was doused with water. It not needed to be genius to know what happened.

–Sorry. It not was on purpose—Barkhorn said putting the glass down.

–You'll pay for this!—the pilot shouted again.

The pilot tried to hit her, but she stopped his fist with her Super Strength.

–If you want to play in this way—she said and punched him.

The pilot flew few meters and crashed into a table.

–Oh-oh. It's going to change into a bar fight—Ohto summed.

–You little…!—another pilot said and tried to hit Barkhorn.

But he was stopped by Shirley. She punched him enough powerful that he landed on other table.

–Good hit—Barkhorn said to Shirley.

–Thanks. You did…Behind you!—Shirley shouted as she saw another Navy pilot rushing at Barkhorn.

Barkhorn quickly turned and kicked the pilot in his belly. Next, she punched him in face.

–Oh, shit. This is going to be a teeth storm—Ukko noticed.

At this moment, one of Navy pilots, probably thrown by Barkhorn, crashed in their table. When he tried to get up, Ukko smashed a glass on his head. Everyone looked at him.

–What? She said that everyone needs a time for themselves—he said pointing at Rall.

–Yeah. Maybe you're right—Ida replied as she stood up and punched the Navy pilot running past their table (or more precisely, this what left from the table).–Come on, you also have to try—she said to Witches commanders.

–No, no, no. We don't want to do that, right?—Minna said looking at other commanders. They all nodded.

–Your loss—Bella said.

Both Wolverine's and Rohkea left the table ruins.

–If any of our subordinates even took part in any bar fight before?—Rosalie asked.

–Marseille once quarreled with some guys from Afrika Korps in Cairo. The fight lasted two hour—Keiko replied.

Soon, the bar changed into the regular battlefield. Everywhere was flying glasses, bottles and parts of furniture. And of course teeth of some soldiers.

There were two sides in this fight: the Navy pilots and Witches with support. But Barkhorn, Shirley, Eila, Kanno, Krupinski, Marseille, Isabelle and Adriana were only Witches in the fight. Other Witches and Witch commanders were sitting at the tables enough far from the fight, that they don't get hurt.

Bella kicked one of navy pilots in his knee forcing him to kneeling, and then Judith crashed a chair on him. Ida and Ukko lifted another one and crashed into the floor. Barkhorn threw the Navy pilot towards Shirley that hit him in his face bringing him down. Then, the Navy pilot came behind Shirley and pushed her towards other one pilot that punched her in her belly. Both pilots were soon knocked out by Eila and Adriana.

–Are you okay?—Eila asked helping Shirley to get up.

–Yeah, it wasn't hurt much—Shiley replied.

Krupinski then smashed the bottle on the head of another pilot. Rodan and Brendan were hitting the Navy pilot in such way that when Rodan hit him, he staggered in the direction of Brendan and vice versa. Klara helped Aurora in threw a table in direction of two Navy pilots. Sauli, Raimonds and Ohto stood in triangle and were punching every Navy pilot rushing at them. Raimonds had the most of fun with it.

Suddenly, two police officers entered the bar. The whole Teeth Tornado, as Ukko said, stopped. Some even stopped with chairs hanged over the Navy pilots heads.

–What's happening there?—one of police officers asked.

–Nothing, Mr. Policeman—Eila said.

–You know what? I didn't knew that Valkyrias also like bar fights—the second police officer whispered.

–Yeah, me too—the first replied as quiet. Then, he added louder:—You have to stop this at now, or you're all go with us.

Everyone started to putting down the chairs and other things and helped the laying in standing up. Then, the long line of saying ,,sorry" and ,,i hope you'll be okay" started. After that, everyone came back to their tables.

–Wow. That was…—Keiko tried to say.

–…crazy—Rall ended instead of her.

–I see that it was the first bar fight of some of them—Ida said checking bruise on her right cheek.

–Yeah. Only Marseille had experience with that—Minna said.

–Well. But those poliguys broke all the fun—Bella added.

–Let's better drink what we have to drink, and go back to base—Rosalie proposed.

As she said, they did it. They drank their coffees, teas and bears. Two hours later, they leaved the bar and went to base.

XXX

 **And this is over of the escort. If you didn't guess, this escort was based on the Ace Combat 5 mission ,,Handful of Hope". For now, I can say that next chapter will be more calm. Without fight, but more recreation and R &R.**

 **Until then, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will be mainly focused on something else than fights. This time, Witches and Rohkea will be having some free time, and Witches meet Ida's family, of course the family of Whitecens.**

 **After that…**

Chapter 10

,,A free time"

September 3, 2021

06:33

Helsinki Air Force Base, base commander office

The day was sunny and cloudless. Ida was called to base commander office, to discuss one thing.

–You wanted to see me, Sir?—Ida asked as she entered the office.

–Yes, major—he replied.

The commander was a tall man in the middle of his 20s, with long black dreadlocks hair and green eyes. He was wearing the officer uniform in form of beige jacked and pants with golden badges on his arms and brown collar. He also had a Arisneri Medal of Heroes attached to his jacket.

–What do you need?—Ida asked sitting on chair.

–I was observing your squadron and Valkyrias doings, so I decided what to do—he said enigmatically.

–What?

–For today, I'll give you a pass. For today, you can do everything you want.

Ida stood up after hearing this. She expected a new mission, but she couldn't complain.

–Thank you, Sir!—She saluted clearly happy.

Ida left the office and went to tell the Witches and her pilots about the free time.

07:12

Base barracks, Briefing Room

–Free time?!—rejoicing Ohto shouted.

–Yes. Commander Korsihen gave us the whole day for do whatever we want—Ida said.

Some Witches almost started to jump with joy. And Rohkea Squadron members also looked forward to it.

–I don't remember when I had the free day last time—Sauli said.

–And I always wanted to visit Helsinki—Aurora added.

–So, what we can do in the city?—Yoshika asked.

Ida sat on the one of chairs and started counting:

–You can visit the Arisnerian Aviation Museum, Helsinki Market Square, museum of Suomenlinna Fortress, Sibelius Monument, Seurasaari open-air museum, Kiasma art and architecture museum, Esplanadi Park, Arisnerian National Museum and my favorite, Linnanmäki funfair. Of course, there are also other attractions and monuments.

–Eila, you didn't told that there are so many attractions here—Sanya noticed.

–Well. I though that we have more important things in our world—Eila replied.

–So. Be ready to go in next 30 minutes—Ida said and wanted to leave the briefing room.

–And what you gonna do, Ida?—Heidemarie asked.

Ida turned in the in doors and said:

–I haven't seen my family from about a year. I'm going to use this day to stay with them.

Then, Ida left the room. Not long after that, the briefing room was empty.

07:35

Helsinki AFB, main gate

Everyone was waiting for Ida, because only she didn't appeared. As for the free day, every Rohkea Team members dropped off their pilot suits and dressed their normal clothes. So. Aurora was dressed in yellow sleeveless shirt, blue pants and trainers. Sauli was dressed in elegant brown pants, white shirt with blue tie and sleeveless sweater, with the same style as Lynette was wearing. Ukko dressed black jeans pants, red T-shirt with overprint presenting a XFA-36A Game on the blue stain representing sky and brown jacket. Ohto was wearing white ,,Metal Gear Solid" T-shirt with Big Boss and blue shorts. And, at the end, Raimonds wear black jeans pants, black T-shirt and black leather jacket.

–Where's Ida? She should be there already—Shizuka asked.

–She'll come, just be patient—Aurora provided.

Right then, Ida joined them. She wore a jeans skirt reaching her knees, red t-shirt and jeans jacket.

–Okay, we can go—she said as she stood in front of group.—As I said, you can do whatever you want. But nothing crazy!—Ida warned.—We meet here in the evening. Understood?

Everyone nodded their heads. It took few minutes before everyone left. At the end, only Ida, Minna and Sakamoto left.

–Why are you still here?—Ida asked seeing that Witches are not going anywhere.

–Well…Um…—Minna stuttered.

–We wanted to ask that you introduce us to your family—Sakamoto said in addition to Minna.

They waited on Ida to say ,,no", but in addition to this, she only smiled and said:

–Sure. I'm pretty sure that mom will not be angry. Besides, I willingly introduce you to my sisters.

The three exited the main gate and went to the Ida's house.

08:27

Ida's house, Mannerheimintie Street

Ida's house was nothing special. It was two floored building painted in white, with black rooftop and trims. One of the rooms on the second floor had balcony also painted in the black. When they get closer, they saw some racist inscriptions on the walls. It was something like ,,All Whitecens should die!" or ,,Go to hell you white haired freaks!". Then, they noticed a women cleaning those inscriptions. It was a women in middle of her 40s with short white hair and was dressed in checkered shirt and black pants.

–Hi, mum. What's up?—Ida asked as she stood behind the woman.

The woman quickly stopped cleaning and turned.

–Ida? What are you doing here?—she asked.

–I get a free day—Ida replied and hugged the woman.—I'm really happy to see you, mum.

Right then, Minna snorted. Ida and her mom immediately turned to them.

–Oh, right. Let me introduce them—Ida said.—Mum, this is Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke and Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Foghter Wing. Girls, this is my mother, Tuula.

–It's nice to meet you, ma'am—Minna said.

–I'm also glad to meet you—Tuula said. Then, she added:—Hey, I associate you. Didn't you gave an interview for Sky Atlantic?

–He, he, he…Yes—Minna replied shortly.

Minna still remembered as she occurred in popular Irish military talk show ,,Sky Warriors" on Sky Atlantic TV. Only pilots and other people associated with aviation were always invited to the program. She was asked about Witches and their magic, how does their world look, what enemy they're fighting and how does Strikers working.

–So it's more nicer to meet you—Tuula said shaking Minna's hand.

–By the way, mum. Nea and Lempi are still in school?—Ida asked.

–Yes, they'll back at 14:00 or 15:00—Tuula replied.

–Nea and Lempi are your sisters?—Mio asked.

–Yes. Lempi is the second oldest and Nea is in the last class of elementary school—Ida explained.

–Okay, girls. I'll end the cleaning later. Now, let's go to home, I'll make some tea—Tuula proposed.

–Oh no, no, no. You don't have to—Minna wanted to reject.

–Easy. It'll be a pleasure.

Next, they entered the house.

08:41

Kitchen

The kitchen was nothing special: table standing in the middle, chairs, cupboards, sink, oven, microwave and washing machine.

–How much sweeten?—Tuula asked taking some sugar cubes.

–Only one—Minna said.

Tuula dropped sugar to the Witches teas and gave it to them. Then, she sat at one of chairs.

–So, Ida. How's your service in the air force?—Tuula asked her daughter.

–Um…Pretty good. Two days ago I scored my 600 kill—Ida replied proudly.

–I knew that you will inherit the flying talent after your father—Tuula said nodding her head.

Witches looked at Ida.

–Your father was in air force too?—Mio asked.

–Yes. And if you want to know how he looks like, there's his photo.—Ida pointed at the fireplace in the living room.

On it, stood a photo of an older man with short curly white hair and green eyes. He was dressed in ARAF pilot uniform. The inscription on the down part of frame was saying: ,,The best daddy ever!". Besides, the frame was painted in blue and pink and sprinkled with brocade.

–It's my father, Yjo. And before you ask, I made this frame—Ida explained.

–You are a good artist—Minna said pointing at the frame.

–I was five year old then. Since then, my artistic talent…gone—Ida said and saddened.—I really would like to see dad again.

Witches looked at each other.

–He's not here?—Minna asked.

There, Tuula spoke:

–My husband died in Five Year War. He was shot down over Hamburg.

Minna then felt stupid.

–Sorry. I didn't knew—she said.

–No, it's nothing—Ida provided.—And if I have to be honest, I'm originally the second child.

–Wait, second?—Mio asked.

–Yeah. I had older sister, Hannah-Mari. She fought against Fraducians in Helsinki Uprising in 2013—Ida explained.—During the uprising, the city was almost razed to the ground like Warsaw during 2 Great War. Also almost 1500 insurgents died. Mari was among them.

At a moment, they felt silent.

–Okay, we have free day. Maybe better talk about something that is not related with war and death?—Sakamoto proposed.

–Yeah. I noticed that city looks like it was never razed with ground—Minna said.

–It's true. After the war, king gave extra funds for the city rebuild—Ida said. Sadness still could be felt in her voice.

They were sitting in silence for a sometime, until they heard the doors open. Soon, in the kitchen stood two girls. First was 18 years old and was dressed in red T-Shirt, jeans shorts and black trainers. She had white curly hair and green eyes. On her shoulder was hanging a black backpack. The second girl was 15 years old and was dressed in a short dark blue dress and white sandals. She had short white hair combed in the same way as Sanya and blue eyes. She had a yellow backpack hanging on both her shoulders.

–Lempi, Nea. What are you doing at home so early? Lessons just started—Tuula said.

–We know, mum. But the school was changed into temporary HQ for the armored battalion and all lessons been cancelled—Lempi, the girl in red T-Shirt, replied. Then, she looked at Ida.—And why are you here?

–I wanted to use a free day to stay with you—Ida replied with smile.

Right then, two girls noticed Witches sitting at the table.

–Wait, you are…—Lempi said.

–Let us introduce ourselves—Minna said as she and Mio came up to girls.—Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

–Major Sakamoto Mio of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing—Mio introduced herself.

–Lempi and Nea Lilnatar—Lempi said.—Wow, it's a honor to meet two of Valkyrias.

–We're happy to meet you too—Minna said with smile.

–Okay, girls. Sit down, I'll make you some tea too—Tuula said and stood up.

–No, no, mum. I'll do it—Lempi said, leaved her backpack and started to making tea.

Meanwhile, Nea sat on the chair next to Minna. She looked at her and asked:

–It's true that every Valkyria have special power?

–Yes—Minna replied—For example, my special power is Three Dimensional Space Understanding. It makes possible to perceive and discern all nearby targets in every direction, sorting out their position, number and classification. It also serves me well as a commander, being useful for noticing small details about others and maintaining unit cohesion. I can even give an example.

Right then, Lempi placed a cup of tea in front of Nea and sat on the chair with second one.

–Being one of you must be really awesome—she said taking a sip of tea.

–Yeah. But since 1939, I sometimes think that being Witch is also some kind of hell—Minna said shyly.

–Why?—Nea asked.

–We also can die. In Karlsland Luftwaffe, I knew some Witches that sometime later died. Also, we can't protect everyone—Minna then reminded that time in Dunkirk.

–Are you OK?—worried Lempi asked.

–Well. Minna have some not nice memory—Mio said.—Her boyfriend, Kurt, died in Dunkirk during the evacuation of Belgican, Gallian and Britannian troops.

Ida, her sister and mother looked at each other.

–Now I think that I shouldn't say that—Lempi said palming her head.

–No, it's not your fault. Really. I just forgot that we had to not talk about death and war—she said with little smile.

They were sitting in silence for a moment. Then, Ida turned to Minna and Mio and spoke:

–Hey, maybe you'll like to see my room?

The Witches were thinking for a moment and nodded at the end.

–Okay, let's go—Ida said and stood up.

They exited the kitchen, and entered up the stairs.

08:58

Ida's room

The three entered the room. It wasn't big, but was big enough. The walls were painted in blue and under one of them was standing a desk with a computer, lamp and some other things in form of cards and other paper. Parallel to it, next to the balcony doors. The shells was full of books, mainly about Air Force. The Witches could see such books as ,,History of Arisneri Royal Air Force", ,,The Best Planes in History" or ,,Yukikaze" and ,,Good luck, Yukikaze". On the shelf also was photos of Ida and her family. On the floor was laying some boxes. The furniture in form of some cabinets and wardrobe were standing next to one of walls. From the ceiling was hanging a chandelier and some aircraft models on cords.

Minna looked at them and asked:

–You made them by yourself?

–No, my mum was helping me—Ida replied with smile. She looked around and stated.—Well. It seems like everything is laying where I left it when I went to academy.

She sat on the bed and caressed it with her hand.

–You know that I almost forgot how is it to sleep on this bed?—she asked lying down on the bed.

–Surely—Minna said. Then, her eyesight stuck on one of the models, which was the Me 262 in Arisneri markings.—Hey, Ida. You didn't told that Arisneri was using the planes that Karlsland, or more precisely, Bugurdia built.

Ida was wrenched out of thoughts and replied:

–What can I say? Arisneri was one of Bugurdia most important allies during the Second Great War. It's normal that they was sourcing us with weapons. But this is not Shwalbe.

Minna and Mio looked at her.

–How is it ,,no"?—Mio asked.

–It's XFA-16, the first Arisneri jet aircraft. Next, after him, was made in 1964 XFA-27—Ida explained taking the XFA-27 model.—Originally, XFA-16 had to be replaced by XFA-33 Fenrir, but the idea was quickly canceled because of financial problems.

–But why it's looking like Me 262? And why it's called ,,XFA" if you flying ,,CFA"?—Minna asked.

–I had to show you my room, not telling the story of CFA Air Development Company—Ida said with smirk.

–But we want to listen—Mio said.—We already saw your room.

Ida sighed.

–I think I have no choice—she said and started to telling:—The Cidrapial-Folniren-Afridatar Air Development Company was created in 1907 and originally was called Xilioren-Folniren-Afridatar Air Development Company and at the beginning was making civilian aircraft. But in 1914, when the First great War broke out, Arisneri government needed to create the air force, seeing that the battle also raging in the air. Then, the XFA ADC created the XFA-5, first Arisneri fighter. And what is most interesting, everything in this fighter was made in Arisneri. Except of one thing.

Witches looked at each other.

–What it was?—Mio asked.

–It'll be better if I show ya—Ida replied and stood up.

She came to the shelf with books and took the ,,History of Arisneri Royal Air Force". She opened on right page and showed the Witches photo of…

–It's Britannian Sopwith Camel—Minna noticed seeing the photo of XFA-5.

–Not exactly—Ida said—As I said. Everything in XFA-5 was designed in Arisneri. Everything except of it's hull design. Later, in 1937, Bugurdians sold Arisneri some Bf 109 and XFA company even changed those planes into our planes. They were called XFA-9. The same was with Arisnerian Bf 110 changed into HXFA-11. Later, after the war, two copies of Me 262 get to Arisneri together with first P-51. P-51 were changed into XFA-13 and 262s were changed into XFA-16. Next was XFA-27, and it was the first plane designed in Arisneri in 100%. The second such plane was XFA-36A and the newest member of XFA, or CFA, family is CFA-44 Nosferatu.

–And if I can ask—Mio said.—How's those planes were presenting? Good or bad?

–Sometimes, the Arisneri aircraft presented and performed better than their other nations equivalents—Ida replied.

–But I must say, that your room looks really cosily—Minna added.

–Yeah. My dad made it for me. When my mom told him that she's pregnant again, he started the renovation.

–Renovation? So it was wasn't a room before?—Minna asked.

–No. There was a storeroom.—Ida laughed.—Mom was telling him that it's just a first month, but he insisted. Besides, back in school, my friends was telling me that I inherited this stubbornness after him.

Right then, they heard Tuula from the down:

–Girls! Could you go down?

–We're coming!—Ida shouted back.—Let's go.

The three left the room and went back to the kitchen.

09:14

Kitchen

When Witches and Ida entered the kitchen, they saw Tuula pouring something on the pan. Ida immediately recognized this smell.

–Mum, you're making pancakes?—she asked.

–Yes. I though that you girls would like to eat something—Tuula said to Witches.—Besides, I promised Nea and Lempi to make some when they'll be back from school. And this changing of school into a HQ, it hurried this promise.

–Exactly. And mum makes best pancakes in the world!—Nea exclaimed.

–He, he. Thanks for this, but we must say no—Minna said.

Lempi looked at her.

–Why? You're not staying?—she asked.

–No. We also want to visit some of the city so…—Mio said but Tuula cut her of:

–It's clear. It was really nice to meet you.

–The same with us.

Two Witches came up to the doors and exited. They entered the street and walked away.

–We could stay there for a longer time—Mio said.

–I know. Ida has a really nice family. But I really want to visit more of the city—Minna replied.

–Maybe we'll visit them one more time later?

–We could but…But better we should let Ida stay with her family. At least, she didn't talked to them from about a year. And after the events from last months, she deserves for some privacy with them—Minna explained and after a moment added:—But maybe if Ida allow us, and if we get another free day, we visit them again. But only with Ida's permission.

Sakamoto only nodded.

–So. Where are we going now?—she asked.

Minna though for a moment.

–Let's go to this Linnanmäki funfair. We'll see what attractions they have there—the Karlsland Witch replied.

Next, they directed to the funfair.

20:53

Helsinki Air Force Base, Ida's room

Ida was looking through the window and was looking on the stars. Even at the times when she was a little girl, she loved to look into a night sky. It always made her relaxed and happy. She didn't knew why, but it didn't bothered her in doing it. Mainly she was looking at the most glowing one of them.

Right then, Minna walked to the room.

–Oh, hey—Ida said as she noticed her.

–Hi. I came here for a little talk—Minna explained.

–Sure we can talk—Ida said and came back to watching stars.

Minna came up to her and also looked on the sky.

–How your Witches spend the day?—Ida asked.

Minna looked at her and said:

–Pretty good. After we leaved your house with Mio, we went to this funfair. We used some attractions. Mio is still have shakes in her head. Barkhorn, Erica, Yoshika and Lynette visited your National Museum, Eila and Sanya spend this day together in Esplanadi Park, Shirley and Lucchini visited Arisneri Aviation Museum, Shirley still is amazed about XFA-27 and 36A, and Perrine, Heidemarie and Shizuka visited Suomenlinna Fortress. You know that they get lost there?

–Guessing. They entered the lowest parts of the fortress?—Ida asked with smile.

–Yes. How'd you know?

Ida smiled more and replied:

–Once when we were there with mum, Lempi and Nea, Lempi entered the lowest parts and get lost too. We were looking for her for about two hours.

–I think she had to be really scarred after that.

–This is the most interesting part. When we found her, she acted like nothing happened.

Minna chuckled.

–She seems to be really the brave one—she said.

Ida looked at the sky and said:

–Since I joined the military and leaved home, Lempi must taking care of mum and Nea, because she's the second oldest. Except of that she's still walking to high school, she also must work for home maintenance.

–Sad thing—Minna said.

–Yeah. By I try my best to help. I sending them every money I earn.

They both looked at the night sky again.

–You like to looking into stars, right?—Minna asked.

–Yes. It always making me…relaxed and other such things. And look there.—Ida pointed at the most glowing star.—It's SOLG. The satellite built by Texas few years ago. It was almost ended, but Texas canceled the project.

–Why?

–I don't know. Probably the costs turned to be the more bigger that they expected.

–I understand. Thanks for talk—Minna said and left the room.

She exited and Ida smiled.

–No problem—she said to herself.

She looked at the sky again. The silence was interrupted by the sounds of CFA-44s engines going on the night patrol.

XXX

 **An there's chapter 10, chapter 11 is in development phase. At first, sorry that you had to wait so long. Lately I don't have much time to write cause in the week I have other stuff to do and I can write only in the weekends.**

 **So now, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This time, story will focus on some other characters. More precisely, on four pilots from Pomerania Air Self-Defence Force. And again, the chapter is based on mission from ,,Ace Combat" game, but again I don't tell from which one.**

 **To the story.**

Chapter 11

,,Invasion of Szczecin"

September 11, 2021

07:22

Szczecin, Republic of Pomerania

Since the beginning of war with ICCU, the nation was on the high state of alert and the Linesatrian invasion of Arisneri only deepened this state. Everyday citizens were welcomed by the sounds of PSDF doing drills and patrolling the streets. But well. This is the price of being at war.

The Szczecin Air Force Base were busy since the sunrise. The pilots were preparing for patrols or interception of any possible attack, though the city wasn't was attacked since Linesatria invaded Arisneri. But as the motto of PASDF says: ,,Always vigilant, always ready".

The young pilot was walking through the hangar of the base. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing the PASDF pilot uniform. He approached the gray F-16 with tail painted in white and red with Pomeranian four-arm orange-blue star and red-white chessboard. Next to the aircraft was standing a mechanic and was checking the aircraft engine. When the mechanic saw the pilot he stood in front of him.

–Well, well, well. Captain Sebastian Tarawski, our Shining Thunder—the mechanic said.

–Without courtesy, Jarek. How's this engine doing?—Sebastian asked.

–Pretty good. This damage from last training was not big and I could repair it in just few minutes.

–Good—Sebastian said looking at the engine.—It could be useful today.

Jarek looked puzzled.

–What do you mean by this?—he asked.

–You know what does it means when I feel pain in my left arm?—Sebastian asked again.

–Yes. It means that somethings gonna happen—Jarek replied.

–Exactly. And today, my arm hurt's like never before.

Jarek swallowed. Then, he noticed some female pilots waving to Sebastian. He had to say that. Captain was one of the most handsome pilots in whole PASDF and it was nothing strange that girls liked him.

–Eh. I want to be so liked by girls—Jarek said and walked away.

07:47

Szczecin Harbor

Some harbor workers was unloading the containers from a transport ship from Nardocia. The work was going well, until the workers suddenly heard the sound of jest engines. They looked into the sky and saw the formation of three Su-30.

–Air Force always have to do training in such morning hours—one of workers said with irritation.

–But there's one problem—other one said.

–What?

–We don't have Su-30s.

When they looked closer, they saw the symbol they didn't expected to see: the Red Pigeon of Linesatria on their tails. Then, they heard an explosion and when they looked in the explosion direction, they saw the one of bridges over the Odra river burning and falling down.

–What the…?—another worker said.

–You still asking? It's means that we're under attack!—their boss said.

07:52

Szczecin AFB

The pilots were quickly boarding their aircraft. They didn't expected any attack so they didn't had much time to prepare.

Sebastian quickly entered his F-16 and looked at Jarek.

–Everything is green, sir—the mechanic said.

–OK. We'll see each other when we kick those guys out of capital—Sebastian replied and closed the canopy.

The Falcon started to move on the runway in the company of two MiG-29s. Soon, they heard a statement from the tower:

–Attention all pilots! Szczecin is under attack by the air force of the Linesatria! Damage from the attacks is widespread across the city! All planes, scramble and intercept all threats immediately!

Sebastian turned on his radio and said:

–This is Thunder 1, preparing to start.

–Copy that, Thunder 1. Please go on runway 5—the tower responded.

The F-16 and MiGs stood on the runway 5.

–Thunder 1, Smasher 1 and 2, you're cleared to take off. Kick the butts of those communist scums—the tower said to Sebastian and MiGs pilots.

The three planes started to turning their engines on full power and soon they were airborne.

–Thunder 1, Smasher 1 and 2 liftoff. Strikers Team runway clearance granted. Takeoff when ready—the tower said to another squadron entering the runway.

—All aircraft under airborne command jurisdiction following takeoff. This is not a drill! I'm repeat: this is not a drill!—other air controller said.

08:03

Sky over Szczecin

The sky was covered by every plane that was settle in the base. MiG-29, Su-22s, F-16s and the main force of PASDF, the XFA-36A Game were flying in hive counting almost 30 aircraft. They had to protect the city, no matter what. They just couldn't let Linesatria to take it.

–Airborne Warning and Control System Falcon Eye to all scrambling defence craft. The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your individual instructions—Pomeranian AWACS said.

Sebastian Falcon together with Fulcrums joined the other PASDF craft.

–Thunder 1, you do not have a wingman—Falcon Eye said to Sebestian.—Let's see…

The AWACS operator started to look for any possible wingman for Thunder 1. Then, his gaze stopped on a lonely MiG-29 painted in navy blue and with purple stabilizers and wing tips.

–Firefly. Are you alone too?—he asked the MiG pilot.

–Yes, Sir—the female voice replied.

–Very well. As of now, you're a Thunder 2.

The MiG paired with Sebastian Falcon.

–Welcome to the team, Julia—Sebastian said to her.

–It's honor to fly with you, Sir—Firefly replied.

–Maybe we'll find someone else—Falcon Eye said and started to looking for another alone aircraft. After a few seconds, he noticed a Su-22.—Sergeant Głowacki. You're callsign is now Thunder 3.

–Copy that—Głowacki said and flew next to Thunder 1 and 2.

The plane in usual PASDF painting, it means gray hull and tail painted in red and white with Pomerania star and chessboard. Julia and Sebastian quickly welcomed Głowacki and started to prepare.

–Can I join you?—another female voice asked.

Thunder Squadron pilots turned to see the dark gray XFA-36A with yellow tail and Pomerania star. They knew only one squadron with such paintings.

–Isn't you are in Aurochs Squadron?—Sebastian asked.

–Yes, I'm. But I though that it'll be better to change the squadron—she replied.—Oh, and I'm Roma.

–Dariusz—Głowacki said.

–Julia—Julia said.

–No time for introductions now, though. Let's say that Roma is now Thunder 4—Falcon Eye said.

The formation now got visual with enemies making an air raid on the city. They could see smoke in many places of the city, including some bridges and buildings.

–Thunder Team, you're authorized to engage every hostile aircraft over Szczecin—control tower communicated.

–Roger that—Roma replied.

All aircraft made turn and flew towards the enemies.

–May the God be with us today—Falcon Eye said.

–Enemy reinforcements. Stay alert—one of Linesatria pilots said.

Soon, the fight was on. Both sides fired their missiles and both scored some kills, but not many.

–Falcon Eye to Thunder 1, 2, 3 and 4. We're currently in the state of emergency. It's the first attack on us in this war. Do whatever you can to fend off the invasion.

–Got it—Sebastian said firing the missile at Su-30 and bringing it down.

Meanwhile, Roma targeted a MiG-17 and fired a Sidewinder destroying it. Julia and Głowacki made a Sandwich to take down lonely MiG-23 and shattered him into pieces.

–This is commander Windhover of the 15th Fighter Squadron! The enemy is expanding it's field of attack, stay alert!—one of Pomerania commanders said.

Then, Roma shot down a Su-30, and almost was shot down by five others.

–Shit, there are too many of them!—she said to communicator.

–You don't say? Fox 3!—Julia said destroying MiG-17.

–If we had some nuclear weapons—Głowacki said. After a moment, he added:—Or better no, though.

Then, the admiral of Pomerania fleet said:

–All ships to terminate enemy forces over the bay! Get those anti-air ready for battle!

Soon, the AA fire from frigates and corvettes started to cut the air and bringing down some aircraft.

–To all units! Detecting another enemy formation!—Falcon Eye communicated.—Fly profile suggests bombers escorted by fighters!

–This day is going to be more interesting—Julia said destroying Su-30. The pilot ejected and opened parachute, but Julia fired her gun and pierced the parachute.

–Focus all anti-aircraft fire on those bombers. Don't let 'em get any closer—a ground unit ordered.

Sebastian was chasing a Su-30 and when the plane tried to make and Immelman Turn, but Sebastian sight his intentions and made a Split-S and landed under the Flanker-C. Next, he made a Cobra and at the same time fired a missile that hit the plane into the bottom breaking it into two burning parts.

Julia flew closer to him.

–I never saw such connection of Split-S and Cobra—she said.

–I was training this from some time. For such occasions—he replied.

–We interrupt this program for an emergency news report—said the Eska Radio DJ.—Szczecin is currently under attack of Linesatria aircraft. The damage extends throughout the entire capital.

Głowacki made Low Yo-Yo to take down a MiG-17, but when his Su-22 started to coming low, the MiG craned it's nose up and made a circle. Głowacki did the same, but it was too late to take him down.

Then, the MiG exploded and next, Roma's XFA-36 paired with Głowacki.

–Thanks for help—he said.

–No problem—the Game pilot replied.

Julia tried to score a gun kill on MiG-23 that wanted to escape from her, but both planes had almost the same maximal speed and the fight was practically aligned. After a short time, the Flogger wanted to turn right, and then Julia fired her gun scoring a gun kill.

–This is Falcon Eye. Enemy transports approaching the city. Intercept immediately.

–Copy that, Andrzej—Sebastian replied.

Soon, the formation of ten IL-76 appeared in the sky and started to open their holds doors.

–Don't let them drop anything!—Sebastian ordered.—Thunder 1, engaging! Fox 2!

–Thunder 2, engaging! Fox 2!—Julia said.

–Thunder 3, engaging! Fox 2!—Głowacki exclaimed.

–Thunder 4, engaging! Fox 2!—Roma said.

Whole squadron fired their missiles at the transports, but, much to their surprise, before the missile hit their targets, some pilots flew on the missile line and let them to hit their planes. When it happened, the 76s started to drop soldiers and vehicles.

–Damn it!—Sebastian cursed.

–Enemy transports just dropped soldiers and tanks in the city center. They're coming at us!—the ground commander said.

–Shit! We're loosing the ground!—Roma exclaimed.—We need to do something!

Then, Falcon Eye came on radio:

–Bad news. Border Defence Corp is reporting about enemy forces crossing the border.

–But we're not bordering Ataria—Windhover noticed.

–They're entering here from terrains of Halboria.—The last sentence provoked the anger of other pilots.

–Damn Balts!—other squadron leader shouted.

–Calm down, Avalanche. There's probably a explaining, though—Windhover said.

–I got a news update. Halborian Ground Army is coming with them—Falcon eye added.

This caused the long series of angry growling and offensive words.

–Okay, this is enough! If we manage to stop them, we'll definitely attack Karaliaučiaus! Halboria is not member of ICCU!—Roma said in anger.

–Maybe they saw a good occasion to take their old territories from us and made a deal with ICCU—Głowacki offered.

–Probably yes, as hell—Sebastian added.

They started the engage on another squadron.

09:22

Szczecin Presidential Palace

The young man, in the middle of his 20s, exited the Palace. He had short dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing an elegant black suit and held a suitcase in his left hand. He was heading to the Mi-8 helicopter that was standing on the roof.

Right then, the soldier came up to the men.

–President Malinowski, everything is ready. We can leave now—the soldier said to him.

–Good, corporal—Malinowski replied.—How's the situation?

Soldier only shook his head.

–Bad. Enemy dropped troops from transports and wiped out 30% of our forces. But we at now managing to keep the air superiority due to this surprise attack—he explained.

–Better this than nothing.—Malinowski loaded the suitcase to the helicopter.—As long as we keep air superiority, we can escape.

–Were are we going, sir?

–We're going to the shelter in Kłodzko. We already set a staff and temporary Meeting Room for Seym there.

–As you wish, sir—soldier said and sat next to the president. He looked at the suitcase.—And what is inside?

–Some important documents that can't fell into enemy hands. It's about INA top secret project in Sudety Mountains.

Soldier only nodded in response and looked as the helicopter took off of the roof.

09:28

Over the city

–Looks like the Lins are runnin' out of steam. Had enough, boys?—Avalanche said.

Sebastian and Julia made a barrel rolls and got onto two Su-30s. After a few seconds they scored a gun kills. Głowacki and Roma scored another two missile kills downing the MiG-17 and 23.

–The Linesatrian threat level has been reduced—Falcon eye announced—We should be able to hold out against them.

–Finally some good news—Roma said in relief.

–Thunder 1, we've almost got em. Let's do this one plane at a time—Julia said.

Sebastian hit the brakes and Split-S landing at the tail of a MiG-17. Almost immediately he scored another gun kill.

–So those bastards think they can barge into someone's house without even calling first?—Windhover said.

–Unbelievable. I say we teach 'em a few manners before we kick 'em out—Głowacki said as he shot down a Su-30.

–Oh, come on! You're really letting this plane shoot you?! It's just a Su-22! Our planes are far more advanced that this!—one of Linesatrians barked.

Roma made a Barrel Roll Attack and took down the MiG-23. Julia paired with Avalanche and together with him made scissors taking out a three new planes.

-Nice work—Avalanche said to Julia.

–Thanks—she replied.

Then, the Falcon Eye came on radio:

–I just got news that president Malinowski is been evacuated from the city. They're now over Zdroje estate.

–Good. Tell him that when we push them out of the city—Sebastian replied and shoot down a MiG-23.

–Got it—Falcon Eye replied and ended the call.

Windhover and Roma destroyed next five enemy aircraft including one of Tu-95s that just entered the city airspace. The other bombers were, however, quickly shot down by the other pilots. Julia together with Głowacki made a few distracting maneuvers and shoot down the surprised Su-30 pilot.

–An intense ground war is taking place in the Downtown—the Eska Radio DJ said.—We strongly urge all citizens of Szczecin to stay indoors at this time.

–Deer Tank Company, advance. Keep those airborne tanks from moving in—the tank commander ordered.

The Julia MiG-29 dived on the unsuspecting and lone MiG-17. She fired her radar guided missile and suddenly, the MiG mad a break and dodged it. She quickly tracked him again and fired a heat seeking missile, but this one was dodged too. Finally, she fired both her missiles and destroyed the aircraft.

–Thunder Team, stick with close range targets and run them down—Falcon Eye said.

–We'll try—Sebastian provided the AWACS.

Right then, Sebastian get a lock warning and quickly dropped flares. The missile hit the flares, but the Su-30 managed to get close enough to him and fired a series from it's gun that pierced the part of F-16 sheathing.

–Shit!—Sebastian said making a Immelman Turn.

The Su-30, however, followed him, and still was firing the missiles and gun at him.

–This guy is annoying! Can someone shook him off me?!—he asked.

Roma's XFA-36 landed on the Su-30 tail and fired two missiles, one heat seeker and radar guided. As she expected, the Su-30 dodged the radar guided but didn't dodged the heat seeker and got hit into the canopy.

Roma paired with Sebastian.

–Thanks. That was close one—he said to her.

–No problem. How's your plane?

–Not bad. Just a few bullet holes. I can handle this.

–Okay. Now, let's get back to work.

As she said that, she noticed a MiG-23 flying towards the group of tanks. She quickly flew from his left and fired her gun. She could see as the head of pilot blows up in the red fog of blood and meat and as the MiG crash into the street right in front of tanks.

–Whoa, it almost killed us!—one of tank commanders said.

–Sorry!—Roma answered and quickly came back to fight.

Głowacki targeted four enemy aircraft and fired his Ch-25MR missiles from the Delta tray. Only two missiles hit it's targets. The next two planes were ended with the Su-22 gun.

–Our air force isn't half bad—one of ground soldiers said.—The enemy is covering like babies.

–And this is what I'm talking about—his commander said to him.

When Sebastian looked towards the bay, he saw the unstopping anti-air fire from the three _Sov_ _remenny_ -class destroyers, one _Austin_ -class cruiser and five _Oliver Hazard Perry_ -class frigates. Their fire was even more effective than it was expected.

–Good that we have ORP _Pilsudski_ and it's fleet here—he said looking at the Texas-made cruiser.

In that moment, everyone saw a giant flash coming form the side of the airbase and got a bad news from the ground units:

–Our runway's been bombed to hell! It's totally useless now!

–Now we have a BIG problem—Julia noticed.

–This is Falcon Eye. Enemy threat level reduced to 37%. Keep going—Falcon Eye informed.—Oh, and one more thing. When we fight them off, we are supposed to fly to Warsaw Air Force Base. We'll stay there until our base will be repaired.

–Good to hear—Sebastian replied firing a gun at MiG-17.

10:00

Over the Baltic Sea

High above the Baltic Sea, a large object, being flanked by four smaller vessels, flew slowly across the sky. One of the captains on board spoke to a group of aircraft that contained MiG-23 Flogger:

–Aigaion 2 to Tigr Team, we're prepared to launch.

Below them, eleven brown bodied with navy blue trim aircraft are moving towards the Szczecin like stabbed rats. Their squadron emblems were presenting the Bengal Tiger.

 **Linesatria People Liberation Air Force**

 **9th Air Division / 2nd Aviation Regiment / 59th Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Tigr Team**

–Tigr Leader to Aigaion 2 _—_ the lead pilot answered.—We will commence mission operations once your delivery is complete.

The lead pilot and it's squadron pitched up and banked right as the Aigaion 2 moved slowly over the sea.

–Attention all aircraft—the captain ordered.—We are ready to Nimbus launch. Begin the countdown.

The topside of Aigaion 2 started to open the missile silos.

–Booster ignition complete—one of the weapons officers notified.

–Launch in five, four, three, two, one. Fire!

The Nimbus missiles shot out of Aigaion 2 as it embarked to Szczecin as Tigr watched close form behind.

–Engage enemy at will, following Nimbus impact—the Tigr 1 ordered.—Finish them off.

The eleven Floggers aircraft banked in multiple directions as they followed the missiles to Szczecin.

10:04

Szczecin

Tarawski was flying his F-16 over the city, until he get a radar warning.

–What's this…Missiles?!—he noticed with disbelief.

Right then, a missile exploded, creating a line of bursts in the air.

–Nimbus missiles?!—Głowacki shouted with bigger disbelief.

–Nimbus missiles? The ones used during the Five-Year War? The Fraducia's Ultimate Weapon?—Julia asked.

Right then, another two explosions took place.

–The same ones!—Roma replied Julia's question.

–I though that Fraducia hidden the remaining ones in some sort of underground bunker in Alpes—Julia notted.

–Number 3, your radio is off—one of Pomeranian squadron leaders said.—Number 3, where are you?!

–Multiple Nimbus missiles just detonated in midair!—Avalanche communicated.—Half of our planes just been wiped off the radar!

–Where are they coming from?—Windhover asked.

Then, Sebastian noticed the eleven brown MiG-23s entering the city airspace.

–Shit, they just got reinforcements!—Głowacki communicated.

–To all allies! Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar!—Falcon Eye said.

–How many?—Julia asked.

–You don't want to know—the AWACS replied.

–This is Tigr 11. Target acquired. Moving to engage—one of Floggers pilots said.

He sat on the tail of Julia's MiG and started to firing his gun at her. She tried to hit the brakes, but few bullets managed to hit her plane. The Flogger fired missiles, but Julia dropped the flares and missiles collided with them. The Flogger, however, still followed the MiG-29.

–Someone help me!—she cried.

–I got this—Głowacki replied.

–Calling all Tigr planes. Szczecin should be ours for the taking—the brown MiG-23s leader said.

–Roger—Tigr 2 replied.

Another transmission from Eska Radio came on everyone's ears:

–A large-scale explosions ha apparently occurred in the midair. No further details as yet. I'm repeat…

He didn't ended because the radio main building was right then destroyed. In addition, another Pomeranian pilot:

–Which direction are these missiles coming from?! Right or left?!

–This is Falcon Eye to all planes. Air defence command has ordered an evacuation—Falcon Eye fell silent for a moment.—You've been ordered to give up Szczecin. Break away from this airspace and head South.

–Are you out of your mind? We can't comply with that order—Windhover said.

–We are military at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the order and head South.

–This is Avalanche. We're not going anywhere—Avalanche informed.

Falcon Eye had enough:

–Listen! It's only temporary. The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all remaining forces from each area and our allied forces, then regroup for a counter attack. We can't allow to lose you. Follow the orders.

Meanwhile, Sebastian noticed enemy commander flying alone. He couldn't leave this. He made a turn and flew towards the plane. At the same time, Głowacki contacted him:

–Thunder 3 to Thunder 1. We really should get out of here.

–I know—Sebastian replied.—But first, I need to take care of this guy.

He sat on the commander tail and started the dog fight. He fired two missiles, but the commander drop the flares and mad a Cobra and landed behind Sebastian.

–Not so easy, Pomeranian dog—Tigr 1 said and pulled the trigger.

The gun fired short series that hit the F-16 in his left right wind and making holes in it. Next, the Flogger fired a missile but this time, Sebastian dropped the flares too, but the Tigr 1 was still chasing him. He tried to shake him off, but this gave no results. Meanwhile, the Tigr 1 was still firing the waves of bullets on him.

Then, he knew what to do.

He turned off the engines and started to fall. Tigr 1, seeing this, followed him.

–Thanks that you'll help me in killing you—Tigr 1 said and smiled under his helmet.

But, much to his surprise, the Falcon suddenly flew over him and next turned towards him.

–Sorry, but I'm not that easy, though—Sebastian said and fired a missile.

Still confused by sudden move, Tigr 1 pressed the button not to drop flares, but to eject. Soon, he was was falling on a parachute.

–Colonel Varianov, are you alright?—Tigr 2 asked.

–Yes. Tell the command that the city is ours—Varianov replied.

Meanwhile, Sebastian returned to his squadron and Falcon Eye radioed them:

–Thunder Team, you're about to exit the combat zone. Maintain you're course South to leave the airspace.

Meanwhile, Głowacki looked behind him, to see the smoke and fire brazing in the city. He tightened his hands on the control rod and whispered:

–I promise I'll be back for you. Just a little longer.

The four aircraft joined the rest of PASDF planes and headed South.

Later…

Warsaw Air Force Base, Briefing Room

–Our military has escaped destruction because of your valiant efforts on the battlefield—the base commander said.—But our capital Szczecin has been temporary occupied by Linesatrian forces, and our central government, except of president, has been usurped by them as well. Also, the nation of Halboria had declared war on us after crossing the border. In response, the Republic of Pomerania Temporary Political Council unanimously adopted a resolution of open war against the State of Halboria. Our forces are still fighting in the areas near Szczecin and Halborian border to protect our country. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, the Republic of Pomerania's Self-Defence Force must immediately regroup with the forces in the South and the armies of Texas, Ireland and Nexonia stationing there and counter attack against the enemy—he stopped and added after a while:—The beautiful country of Pomerania belongs only to us—the Pomeranian people. Now, everyone, dismissed.

As he said that, all pilots left the room.

XXX

 **And chapter 11 is over. Again, for those that didn't guessed, this was based on ,,Invasion of Gracemaria", the first mission of ,,Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation". Before I leave, two things.**

 **Roma in English means the official name of ethnical minority, but in Polish, this word is used as a female name. The famous person with that name is a Polish actress Roma Gąsiorowska.**

 **Karaliaučiaus is the Lithuanian name of Kaliningrad. It's mainly because Halboria is based a little on Lithuanian, and Kaliningrad is it's capital here.  
**

 **Okay, by then!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And time for another Witches team to came into ,,Red Scourge"! This time, it'll be the carrier based squadron, and only this probably made you know which one is it. So it's also time for another Witch sisters to met.**

 **To the story.**

Chapter 12

,,The Carrier Task Force"

July 20, 1945

17:22

Over the Pacific Ocean

The 508th was doing an afternoon patrol over the Pacific. There was no reports about the Neuroi activity and after the patrol, they could calmly get back on their carriers.

Almost every Witch was enjoying the beautiful and calm day. Almost every. Except of one.

–Takami, are you okay?—Jamie asked,

Takami was wrenched from thinking and looked at Jamie.

–You should know that—the Fusoan Witch replied.

Jamie nodded her head.

–I'm sure that Hikari is okay.

–It's six days since the 502nd disappear. Allied command still don't know what happened with all those Witches teams and I'm more and more worried about Hikari.

–I know ho do you feel.

Right then, all communicators started to crack, so Witches responded.

–What is it?—Jane asked.

–This is Greffin. Admiral Nimitz ordered you to go back on carriers. Our Corsairs will take care of the patrol—the _Enterprise_ communication officer said.

–Copy that—Jane replied as she turned off the communicator.—Girls, let's get back.

The Witches turned to fly on the carrier, they noticed something on the sky.

–Hey, what is it?—Jeram asked.

Over the sea, they could see a familiar blue symbol.

–Wait…—Jane said as she reminded this.—This that Rune that caused the disappear of all those Witches!

–Oh no! What we gonna do?—Matsuda asked.

–Quickly fly on the carriers! Before we disappear too!

But it was too late. The Rune changed into a portal that started to pull the Witches inside.

–This is _Enterprise_! Commander Thach, what's going on!—admiral Nimitz voice rang in all of communicators.

–It's that Rune! Contact with…!—Jane didn't ended, because the portal just closed.

Unknown date

Unknown time

Unknown location

When the portal closed, 508th Witches looked around and noticed that they're still in the air, but not over Pacific anymore. They were hovering over the forest, consisting of coniferous trees. They looked around, but didn't noticed anything and anyone.

–Where are we?—Cecilia questioned.

–I don't know. But I have a bad feelings about this—Shindo said.

As per her words, the male voice said to them:

–It's Valkyrias! Shoot them all down! Now!

Witches heard a buzzing sound, and soon, they saw it's source. The formation of 7 jets painted in blue, with red pigeons on their tails. Under their wings, they had missiles and bombs.

–Wait, who are they? And why their calling as Valkyrias?—Dorothy asked.

In response on her question, one of the jets fired a missile at Takami. She quickly activated her shield and absorbed the missile. However, the shockwave almost threw her towards the ground.

–Oh, yeah. I forgot about their shields—the leader said.—Okay! Fly as close to them as you can! Then, shoot!

One of jets flew faster than others, towards the Witches.

–Glaz 4, what are you doing! Come back to formation—the leader ordered.

–Easy. I'll take them smoo…—before he ended, his canopy was shattered by a gun fire, making his head explode.

–Not so fast, you communist fagot!—the young female voice said.

The plane without pilot started to fall, until it crushed into the ground. When this happened, someone behind said:

–Good that you're here too.

When 508th turned, they couldn't believe in what they saw. In front of them was hovering…Gundula Rall, the commander of 502nd. But her Striker and weapon she used looked a way different than it should look.

–Commander Rall, it's you?—Jane asked.

–And what you expected? A Tooth Fairy?—Rall replied.

–What's happening? Who are they? What's with your Striker and weapon?—Dorothy questioned.

–I'll explain in Helsinki. Now, we have to take this Linesatrian patrol out of the sky.

Jane and other 508th looked confused. Soon, they saw four other Witches from 502nd joining the fight. Takami was looking for her sister, but she was nowhere to be found.

–Commander, where's my sister? Is she safe?—she asked.

–Yes. She's in Helsinki with the rest. You better go there. The radars are detecting additional enemy units.

Takami sighed with relief after hearing that Hikari is safe.

–Of course we will go there. Thanks—Jane said and ordered to go to base.

As they were going far and far, they still could hear some sounds of the battle behind them.

–She said that we have to go to Helsinki. So we are in Suomus?—Delia said.

–I don't think so. Their equipment looks way too advanced—Jane answered.

–We need to get some answers—Shindo proposed.

–And we need to get them quick—Cecilia added.

They headed towards Helsinki looking down on the forest.

September 11, 2021

17:38

Helsinki Air Force Base

As 508th were closing to the city, they were amazed of the city look. It looked more futuristic and advanced. And when they entered the airspace, they saw the airbase. It was filled with with jets, and not only fighters but also jet transport planes. There were also some strange vehicles with propellers on the top.

Suddenly, their communicators rang.

–This is Helsinki Tower—the voice of air controller said.

–This is Jane S. Thach, Wing Commander of 508th Joint Fighter Wing "Mighty Witches"–Jane replied.

The air controller fell silent for a moment.

–Yeah—he finally said.—Commander Rall talked about you. You have permission to land on runway 2. But first, you have wait until our aircraft will start from it.

–Copy that.

Witches turned in the runway direction. As they were close to it, they saw two red painted jets lifting in the air. When the planes left, Witches started to land. They touched the ground and taxied to the hangar of 502nd, as the some ground crews said to them. When they stopped in hangar, much to their surprise, they saw 5 Striker Units in their positions. The ground crews promised that they take care of the Units and Witches can be calm about that.

When Takami exited her Striker, she hear as someone screams:

–Nee-sama!

When she turned, she was immediately overturned by person who collided with her. When she looked at that person, she recognized her,

–Hiakri!—Takami said and hugged her sister.

Other Witches from 508th was looking at this scene with anxiety. The Karibuchi sisters stood up and hugged again.

–I'm so happy to see you!—Hikari said.

–Me too! I was thinking that something bad happened to you—Takami said.

–You hadn't to. All Witches safely landed here.

Takami stopped to hug her sister.

–All Witches?—she asked.

–Yes. 501St, 502nd, 506th, 31st, Tank Witches and even Galland are in this world.

Then, Jane entered the talk:

–What do you mean by ,,this world"?

–Oh, yeah. The Rune that transported us here turned to be an interdimensional gate. It's threw us in alternate version of our world—Hikari explained.

–Is there someone we can trust in 100%?–Cecilia asked.

–Rohkea Squadron, general O'Haller and some other persons. They're cool guys—Hikari replied.

–And how much is this world different?—Jeram asked.

–There are different countries, different history and different time. In our world is 1945, but here is 2021. That's why we upgraded our Strikers and weapons.—She then pointed at the Strikers in hangar.—For example, the country that we're in now, is called Kingdom of Arisneri and is this world Suomus.

–So that's why these Strikers are so futuristic and they're probably jets, right?—Matsuda asked.

–Exactly—Hikari replied and turned to her sister.—I have to show you something.

She took her by hand and navigated her through the Strikers positions. After few seconds, they stopped next to one of them. The inscription on it's side was saying: ,,Sergeant Karibuchi Hikari, Mitsubishi F-15T Eagle Striker Units and Howa Type 89". Takami looked at her sister.

–It's your Striker?—she asked seeing it.

–Yes. Of course, only for the time of our stay here. When we get back, we'll be using our Strikers again—Hikari replied.—Of course, major Sakamoto only changed her aircraft from Zero on F-2A.

–And your normal Strikers?

–They stayed in Dublin, the first Air Force Base we stationed when we get there.

Then, Takami noticed white stars painted on Hikari's left Striker: 18 small and 2 big.

–What are this stars?—she asked.

Hikari looked at stars and hesitated.

–It's…the number of planes I shot down. Small are fighters and big are bombers of something else.

Takami looked at her sister with shock.

–You…You shot down planes?—Takami asked.

–Yes. Because we're fighting in war now.

–So that's what Rall mean with ,,take down Linesatrian patrol".

–You already saw Linesatrians?

–Yeah. When we met commander Rall. What is even going on here?

–I told you that I say you later—Rall said.

Right then they noticed Rall, Pokryshkin, Kanno, Sadako and Georgette that came back from the fight. They placed their Strikers in positions and came up to them.

–Let's go. We'll explain in the briefing room—Rall said.

All Witches from 508th followed them.

18:07

Helsinki AFB, Briefing Room

Soon, everything was set. The 508th sat in chairs and Rall stood in front of them.

–As I guess, you want to know what is going on here?—she said to 508th.

The Witches only nodded their heads.

–I'll start right when my help will arrive.

–Why do you need help in telling us that?—Jane asked.

–Because I don't know how to use this!—Rall pointed at the screen.

Soon, a young man with blonde hair and azure eyes entered the briefing room. He was dressed in a pilot uniform and on his left arm was the patch, presenting a wolf with two falcons over him. The background was a night sky. The inscription on the patch was saying: ,,ARAF 3rd AD / 32nd AR / 5th FSQ". He approached Rall.

–What you need?—he asked.

–Private Sipil, can you take care of this screen? I want to show them our battle way since we arrived there—Rall explained.

–Sure. And, just call me Ohto—Ohto said and took place at the screen control panel.

He pressed some buttons, and soon, the map of world, with marked borders, appeared on it. 508th were surprised, seeing that nations here looks a way more different that in their world. Also Liberion looked different.

–As you probably know, we're in different reality—Rall started.—In this world, Neuroi never existed. Also, there's some king of time speed difference.

–What do you mean by ,,time speed difference"?—Jeram asked.

–I say shortly. The date is September 11, 2021—Rall replied.

This made 508th wide eyed.

–How? In our world is July 20. How is it even possible?—Matsuda asked.

–We don't know. Even doctor Arragocchi don't know. Coming back. This world is dominated by two organizations: Independent Nations Alliance and Intercontinental Communist Union. We're fighting for INA. Ohto?—Rall turned to the pilot.

Ohto nodded. He pressed some buttons. The colors started to appear on the map: blue and red. The blue stretched from this world Liberion all the way to this world Australis, of course with some breaks. In addition to this, there was less red.

–But I start from the beginning—Rall said and nodded to Ohto. The map made zoom on Dublin.—When the Rune sent us here, we landed in Dublin, the capital of Great Ireland.

–Great Ireland?—Jamie asked.

–If you want, you can call this the ,,Britannia 180 Degree"—Rall added.

–Why ,,Britannia 180 Degree"?—Cecilia asked.

–Because, when in our world Ireland belongs to Britannia, here Ireland was playing the Britannia role. It means, it was the biggest colonial empire in the world and is one of the world powers. So situation turned for 180 degree—Rall explained.—But continuing. Commodore Galland made a deal with general Dolan O'Haller of the Irish Royal Air Force.

Ohto pressed buttons and the O'Haller files appeared. 508th read it:

 **Full name: Dollan Abraham O'Haller**

 **Place of Birth: Dublin, Great Ireland**

 **Date of Birth: January 11, 1983**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Rank: General (Air Chief Marshall)**

–Hikari told me about him—Takami notted.—She said that he was a great help for you.

–Yes he was. Galland and him established that from now, until we could get back home, we're part of INA. Also, at the same day we arrived, the ICCU officially attacked INA doing and air ride on Dublin.

–I think I get it. Since then, you fight those communists—Komura stated.

–Exactly. Then, doctor Arragocchi from Apennine Kingdom, which is this world Romagna, helped us and created the Modern Strikers—Rall continued.

–That's why they are so futuristic?—Jane questioned.

–Yes. The ones that I, Krupinski, Rosman, Heinrike, Marseille and Raisa are using are based on the aircraft called Panavia Tornado IDS. At the same time, our co-operation with the Rohkea Squadron, so his squadron—she pointed at Ohto—started.

Ohto showed his squadron files to the 508th. They were surprised seeing two women in the squadron command.

–Why two women command this squadron?—Dorothy asked.

–In this world, women have bigger field of choose of role in army, except of only nurses or cryptographer. Coming back. As Arragocchi and his man were creating Strikers, we were sent with Rohkea to the Strait of Messina, near the People Republic of Arisinia coast, to save Arisneri aircraft carrier HAMS _Timo V_. We managed to do this, and also destroyed two enemy Ace squadrons known as Ballerino and Roma. Until now I don't know why the second squadron was called Roma, when Rome is city state here.

–Rome is city state?—Matsuda asked.

–Yes. It's placed near the Apennine Kingdom. But. Carrier was saved, and came through repairs in Kingdom. Next, we were sent to Africa on board of USS _Sea Devil_ , the Texas super submarine.

–What does ,,super submarine" mean?—Takami asked raising her hand.

Ohto then showed the photo of giant submarine with the runway on it's top.

–I know what you think. I had the same expression when I saw the _Sea Devil_ for the first time—Rall said seeing the Witches faces.—The ship took as to the Republic of Oparturia, where we stationed in Karasar Air Force Base, and helped to liberate the city of Bordj El Houasse and destroyed the Balaur in country called Hazania.

–What is Balaur?—Jane questioned.

–Ohto. Show them—Rall said to him.

Soon, the photo of giant, four-leg cannon appeared on the screen.

–And I though that Neuroi are big ones—Jeram said seeing the giant cannon.

–It's true, Balaur was big. But we managed to destroy it—Ohto said.

–How?—Komura asked.

–First, we destroyed the radar site, next the gun and at the finale, main unit itself—Rall explained.

–And next?—Takami asked.

–Next, we returned to Ireland, as the Oparturian army started to push the Hazanians back. After that, few days later, Barkhorn and Marseille were sent to the Socialist Republic of Quebec to find a Siberian general in the POW camp.

–Barkhorn and Marseille? I herd rumors that this two have a cat-dog relations—Jane noticed.

–Yes, they have. But, somehow, they managed to do this and general was sent back to Siberia. Next, we had newcomers from our world, in form of Tank Witches.

–Yeah, we herd about this that they are here too—Cecilia said.

–Soon, the 1st International Witch Division was created—Ohto added.

–So you have your unit in this world?—Dorothy questioned.

–Yes. Of course, this division exists only on paper. We still are independent units. But now. After the Tank Witches arrival, 501st with Rohkea were sent on the Newfoundland Island to destroy the Quebec chemical plant, after the usage of chemicals in Texas. The plant was destroyed, together with all ammo that was there, because it turned out that this chemical plant was also a giant ammo storage. Next, we flew here, to Arisneri, because it was invaded by Linesatrians.

–The ones that tried to shoot us down?—Jamie asked.

–The same ones. We helped to escort the Arisneri king's plane and since then, we only doing some patrols—Rall ended.

508th were now thinking about everything they just herd. From what Rall said, they could deduce that the same fate is waiting for them.

–So…What to do now?—Jane asked.

–I think, that we now need to bring Arragocchi here. You'll be needing some upgrades too—Rall answered.

At this moment, the briefing room doors opened, and Ida entered the briefing room. She came up to Ohto.

–Ohto, turn on the TV mode—she ordered.

–Of course. Wait for few seconds—the blonde pilot replied.

Ida right then noticed the 508th Witches sitting in the briefing room.

–Oh. Sorry, I didn't noticed you—she said, stretching back of her head.

–It's nothing. Besides, they are the new Witches that just landed here—Rall explained.

Soon, other pilots and Witches filled the room. Witches quickly greeted with 508th and sat on the chairs too.

–Wait, why's this screen have a TV mode?—Rall asked Ida sitting next to her.

–Sometimes we're watching movies on it—Ida replied.

–What is TV?—Takami asked Hiakri.

–The device that allows to watch movies, TV series and other things—her sister answered.

–Done!—Ohto announced.

The map of world disappeared from the screen, and the news appeared on it's place. The news were showing the fighters flying over the city, were heavy ground fight were taking place. Ships were preventing a heavy anti-air fire. The belt under was saying: ,,Linesatrian forces invasion of Pomerania started". The news reporter started to saying:

–Today, at the morning hours, Linesatria People Liberation Air Force made surprise attack of Republic of Pomerania capital of Szczecin. Both sides suffered heavy casualties, but at the finale, Linesatria was victorious.

–Shit. How did they managed to do this? I though that Pomerania was prepared for this—Sauli said.

–You saw that ships? That one was huge!—Jeram said to Thach.

–I'm more worried about this whole Linesatrians. I also want to know how did they get this city—Jane replied.

Then, the news reporter continued:

–In the first two hours of battle, Pomeranian Self-Defence Force had the advantage over the enemy. But Linesatrians used their new weapon.

The next recording was showing the lines of explosions and bursts over the city. After seeing this, the shiver came through the pilots and Witches backs.

–What was that?—Matsuda asked.

–That—started Aurora sitting next to her—was the Nimbus missiles. The weapon that became the symbol of Five-Year War. Also know as Fraducia's Ultimate Weapon.

–They're dangerous?—Komura questioned.

–You saw that explosions?—Ukko entered the conversation.—That bursts can wipe out whole squadron at once. And this is still not the most powerful weapon in the world.

Both Witches swallowed after hearing this.

–I though that all that left after the war, were hidden in Alpine magazine—other pilot said.

–I though the same too—Ida replied to him.

The reporter appeared again:

–As the Battle of Szczecin was going, the Linesatria People Liberation Army crossed the Pomeranian border, entering from State of Halboria and together with Halboria Ground Army.

After hearing this, almost everyone dropped their jaws.

–What?!—irritated Barkhorn exclaimed.

–What is going on?—Takami asked her.

–From what we heard, we know that Halboria is one of the neutral countries, not belonging to INA, ICCU or Nationalist Prosperity Zone. It have no rights to interfere in this war—Barkhorn explained to her.

–Wow. This is actually not cool from their side—Takami stated.

–Now. The Oparturian army managed to seize the Hazanian capital of N'Djamena and began a siege, at the same time pushing Hazanians more and more South with help of Weflan, Iberian and Hebrew forces.

Ohto then turned off the TV mode and the map of world again appeared on the screen.

–At least, one good news at the end—he stated.

Everyone looked at each other.

–Okay. Two hour ago, the Pomeranian fleet entered the Turku Harbor. Also, some of their pilots managed to sneak to Turku Air Force Base. The command, together with some Pomeranian commanders, are disguising the plan of counter strike—Ida explained.

After those words, pilots started to exiting the briefing room. Before Witches from 508th exited too, they were stopped by Rall.

–Better prepare. I'm sure that you'll get your new Strikers soon—she said and walked away.

All Witches looked at each other.

–What did she meant by this?—Shindo asked.

–I think, that you should already guess—Jane simply answered.

20:11

Helsinki AFB, Hangar 9

After the call, Arragocchi landed in Helsinki aboard of his private Dassault Falcon 900EX. When he exited the plane, Witches asked him how did he get this plane for private purposes. He said that as the main INA scientist, he has enough money for buying even five such planes. But he quickly wanted to meet with the 508th and choose the Striker models for them. When he meet them, he turned on the Magic Power Calibrator and started the procedure.

In that way, Jane and Cecilia received the F/A-18 Super Hornet, Jamie and Dorothy get the F/A-18 Hornet, Takami, Shindo and Matsuda received the F-2A, Komura get the F-4 Phantom II and Jeram received BAE Hawk.

After this, Arragocchi turned the MPC and said:

–You can expect your Strikers to be ready tomorrow in the morning—Arragocchi said and hid the device into the suitcase.

–Okay, doctor. Thanks—Jane said.

Doctor turned on his heel and walked to his plane. But before he entered, he was stopped by Minna.

–Doctor, what about the device that have to send us back home?—she asked.

Arragocchi turned to her and answered:

–Good that you asking. Supreme Secretary Ferrer called me few hours ago. He said that I have to be the new main overseer of the Project Metropolis.

–And what happened to the first main overseer?—curious Jane asked.

–During the first tests he died in explosion—Doctor answered shortly and disappeared inside the plane.

The engines turned on, the plane started to tax on the runway and soon, it was in the air again. Witches were watching as the Falcon 900 turns and fly towards Texas.

–What now?—Jane asked, as she stood next to Minna.

–I already talked with General O'Haller. He'll contact Admiral Henderson of the Texas Navy, which fleet is now fighting in the Pacific—Minna explained.

–So that's mean…—Cecilia questioned.

–As soon as you get new Strikers and weapons, you'll go to the new front.

After this words, Minna walked away, leaving 508th alone with their own though.

XXX

 **Chapter 12 is ready. I just wanted to say that 508th will be the last Witches team to arrive into 'Red Scourge'. So since now, the story will be going without new Witches. Sorry, if youw anted to see some other teams to appear.**

 **So, see you then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, it's time for the battle that can decide on the fate of Arisneri. Of course, it'll not be so easy for both sides. At least, they both want to have city under it's control. So. Will INA defend Helsinki against the Linesatrian Army?**

 **See by yourself.**

Chapter 13

,,Battle of Helsinki"

September 14, 2021

12:03

Helsinki AFB

Whole was filled with sudden sound of ranging alarm. Pilots started to run and enter to their planes. Witches did the same with their Striker Units. In the meantime, the speakers were talking:

–To all pilots! Linesatrian aircraft are approaching the city! Number is around 300 bandits and 50 transport aircraft! This is not a drill! I'm repeat: This is not a drill!

Soon, everyone was in the air. The Rohkea squadron was leading the Arisneri aircraft and Witches. The 508th received their new Strikers and weapons just a few hours ago, and they didn't expected that they had to test them in fight so quickly.

–Okay, the plan is simple! Don't let them to drop anything to the city! If any soldier or vehicle will touch the ground, the city will be lost!—Ida said to all pilots.

–This is colonel Korsihen! Enemy forces has divided! Our ground forces reports about formation of Su-34 Fullback's heading towards the Pitäjänmäki industrial area. They have an escort of Su-30s and MiG-23s!—Korsihen reported.—We called support from nearby bases! But we don't know, if they arrive at the time!

–Enemy aircraft spotted over Eira neighborhood! Someone intercept them!—one of the ground soldiers reported.

–Copy that—Rosalie said.—We'll take care of them.

–We'll go to the industrial area—Keiko said.

Both Witch teams disconnected from the formation and flew towards the areas.

–Here they comes!—Ukko announced.

Soon, the fight was on.

Takami started to chase a MiG-23 and started to fire her Howa Type 89 at him, but the pilot was managing to avoid all her shots. Suddenly, the MiG-17 sat on her tail. The pilot tried to hit her, but she, thanks to her shield, stopped all bullets and missiles.

Suddenly, the MiG-17 exploded. Next, Hikari flew up to her.

–You okay?—she asked.

–Yes. Thank you—Takami said and fired a series into bypassing MiG-17.

–Remember to use missiles too—Hikari said and flew away.

Then, Takami started to chase another MiG.

12:12

Pitäjänmäki industrial area

31st JFS already entered the industrial area airspace. In the distance, they could already see the Su-34s and their escort. They saw as Su-30s and MiG-23s detach from the 34s.

–So, what's the plan, Keiko?—Marseille asked.

–Simple. Don't let them to bombard the industrial area. Destroy all—Kaiko shortly said.

–That's everything I need to hear—Marseille answered and aimed at first Su-30.

She fired and hit the aircraft right into the canopy, probably also hitting the pilot, because the plane started to rotate and approach the ground, until it finally crashed.

–One for us—Marseille said.

Next, the dogfight started. Raisa sat on MiG-23 tail and fired her AIM-120 and scored the kill.

Keiko fired the series from her riffle, but only struck the Su-30 backs. But the pilot didn't noticed Inagaki and soon was hit by her Sidewinder.

Marseille then flew in direction of Su-34s and started to fire at them, but much to her surprise, the bullets didn't made any big damage. In addition to this, the single Su-30 fired at her and almost hit her with gun, but she made quick dodge and landed behind him. Soon, the Su-30 changed into scrap when she destroyed it's fuel lines.

–Those Fullback's are hard as hell—she said.

–As hard Orussian Il-2—Raisa added.

Then, Keiko made a quick barrel roll and landed in front of one of Fullback's. She fired her missiles. They hit for bombers right into their cockpits and brought them down.

–But not hard for missiles. Use them, though—she said.

–Thanks for advice—Marseille said with sarcasm.

She fired her missiles and brought another bunch of Su-34s down.

–Damn it! Don't let them destroy the bombers!—one of Linesatrian pilots ordered.

Raise fired at the Su-30 and scored another kill. Marseille did the same and another Su-30 went down.

–It'll take a while—she admitted.

12:18

Eira neighborhood

506th also arrived at the place. They already noticed formation of MiG-23s and MiG-17s fighting Arisnerian F/A-18s and Texas F-22s. As soon as they were closing to the fight, they get a communicate:

–This is major Weaver! We're loosing hard! Is there anyone?!

–This is 506th Joint Fighter Wing! We're almost there! Just hang on!

–Copy that! Just be hurry!

Witches hit the afterburners, and soon they were engaging the MiGs.

Rosalie sat on the tail of MiG-23 and overwhelmed it with gunfire, changing it into the ball of fire. Isabelle fired two of her missiles at the MiG-17. Before they hit it, pilot bailed out. It didn't helped him though, because his parachute was pierced by Adriana's fire. Heinrike, on the other hand, after destroying the MiG-23, didn't noticed the missile flying right towards her.

–No!—she said as she noticed the missile.

But before missile hit her, the F-22 flew between her and missile. The plane changed into a scrap as the missile hit it. Adriana then flew to Heinrike.

–You okay?—she asked.

–Yes. Wow, that was a close one—Heinrike answered.

–True. Let's end this now.

Heinrike only nodded her head and again sat on tail of MiG-17. Meanwhile, Kuroda scored another kill on MiG-23, as she fired one of her missiles into the cockpit. She was followed by Heinrike, Marian and Jennifer. Carla helped one of Arisnerian pilots to shoot down a MiG-17. Rosalie scored an assist on MiG-17 and Jennifer made a barrel role and landed over MiG-23, fired her M249 SAW on it's backs and plane exploded. It broke into two parts and started to go down.

After a few minutes, the aircraft over Eira was totally annihilated and there was no trace of other enemies.

–This is Rosalie. All enemies over Eira neighborhood are down—Rosalie communicated.

–This is Keiko. Bombers and escort are down—Kaiko said.—It was a tough one.

Right then, the Ida's voice said in radios:

–We need reinforcements! Enemy transports just dropped troops and vehicles!

–Understood. We're coming—Rosalie said.

Rosalie then ordered to follow her and the 506th flew to the Rohkea position.

12:24

Helsinki outskirts

As the front line moved in the direction of the city, Arisnerian forces started to withdraw towards it. Together with them, Tank Witches withdraw too.

The bullets shredded the trees as the Linesatrian and Arisnerian soldiers were taking part in heavy fire exchange. They were hiding behind trees, little terrain bulges and everything what could be possible cover. But Linesatrians had a number advantage.

–Sir, there are to many of them!—one of Arisnerians shouted.

His commander fired his Sako M95 at one of Linesatrians. The bullet pierced right through head and the snow was colored in red by blood.

–We need to stop them! The air battle over Helsinki is already raging, we can't allow ground forces to reach the city!—the commander answered.

–Tank!—another soldier shouted.

The two soldiers turned their heads to see a Linesatrian T-64 between the trees. They had no anti-tank weapons, so they had no way to destroy it. The tank aimed at them and fired. But in addition to be shredded into pieces, the soldiers saw a blue light. They saw the light source. It was Miles with her shield activated.

–Commander Miles—the Arisnerian commander said.—Always at time.

–You should know, major Juhnisen—Miles answered.

She deactivated shield and aimed her L30A1 at T-64. The other Tank Witches appeared and did the same.

–Fire!—Miles ordered.

All Witches fired their weapons and soon, the tank was hit. For a few seconds nothing was happening. But after few seconds all hatches opened and crew started to leave the tank. However, Arisnerians immediately killed them.

–What's the situation?—Miles asked Juhnisen.

–Not good. We're loosing ground and enemies have bigger numbers. Besides, their air force already fight over the Helsinki—Juhnisen answered.

Miles looked at the Arisnerians. Some medics were dressing the soldiers wounds and other soldiers were still firing at Linesatrians. Then, Miles again turned to Juhnisen:

–Command ordered to withdraw.

After hearing this, Juhnisen and some soldiers widened their eyes. Mainly because almost everyone in Juhnisen unit, including himself, were born and grown up in Helsinki.

–No way! We maintain this position even if we had to die here!—he exclaimed.

–Exactly! We're not moving from here!—one of soldiers added.

Aurora fired at one of Linesatrian infantrymen. The bullet from her Bofors L/62 flew straight through his chest, leaving a giant hole in it. She then stood with Miles.

–We really need to get away from here. Other units already withdrew to the city. Also, scouts detected a company of around 200 enemy soldiers with support of 50 armored vehicles—she presented the situation.

Juhnisen though for a moment. Then, he ordered:

–Boys and girls! Pick up your gear! We're withdrawing!

–You heard him! Let's move!—Louis said.

All soldiers started to collect their equipment and withdraw to Helsinki.

12:38

Helsinki airspace

–Fox 3—Ida said firing at MiG-23.

The missile hit the plane right into it's back and changed it into fireball. Ukko did the same with Su-30. Aurora and Sauli did a Sandwich maneuver on MiG-17. Then, Aurora noticed something: the MiG-29s with the red dear with antlers shaped into maple leaf.

–Hey, guys! W have Quebecs here!—she announced.

–Great! What else? Manchurian Union People Liberation Army Air Force—Ida said sarcastically.—Take them down!

Ida then landed behind the Quebec MiG-29 and fired her gun. The bullets shredded the plane's tail and the pilot wanted to bail out, but Ida flew a little higher to have the canopy in the gun range, then she fired. The little bright of red showed that pilot changed into meatball and soon the plane hit the ground.

–This is Miles! We're withdrawing to the city! Enemies have advantage!—Miles informed.

–Copy that, Miles. Tell the Groundies to prepare—Ida ordered.

Heidemarie and Shizuka fired their Witch missiles and hit two MiG-23s.

–And the first kills for us in this battle—Shizuka said.

–And definitely not last ones—Heidi added.

Raimonds then flew right in front of them. Right behind him was a MiG-23. The MiG fired two missiles at him, but he just dropped flares and at the same time made a Cobra. When missiles hit flares, the Latvialand pilot at the same time landed behind MiG and scored a gun kill. He was followed by Ohto and Sauli.

–Why they wanted this city so much? The only thing we have here is just an airbase—Ohto said.

–Maybe because when they take Helsinki, they could launch an airstrike on Turku—Ida answered.

–Oh. Yeah, this might be right—he said.

He then fired a missile that hit and destroyed the MiG-17. Barkhorn fired her GAU-8 right into the Su-30 canopy, killing the pilot and sending the plane down. Minna supported Mio in taking down a MiG-29.

–All air units! Enemy is dropping the troops and tanks! Shoot down the transports!—the AWACS said.

–Copy that—Aurora answered.

She flew in the direction of the transports and fired her gun. The bullets pierced the Il-76 cockpit and killed the pilots. The plane started to going towards the ground with soldiers still jumping from it. Aurora turned in the direction of the paratroopers and with a single series from her gun, she pierced the parachutes of around 20 men.

–Nice one—Shirley said.

–Thanks. Let's try with those vehicles—Aurora answered.

Shirley then fired her M4A1 at the line of dropped tanks and cars. All parachutes were pierced and vehicles started to fall. After they hit the ground, they exploded.

Shirley with satisfaction watched this. But then, her happiness disappeared when she heard a voice in her radio:

–Watch out up there! Those vehicles almost crushed us!

–Sorry—Shirley answered.

Yoshika fired her missiles at the Su-30, but the pilot quickly dropped flares and made a Cobra and landed behind Yoshika. The Witch tried to evade him, but pilot just didn't wanted to let her go.

– _No, no, no—_ she though.

Then, the pilot fired his gun. Yoshika quickly activated her shield and the bullets hit in it. She made a low Yo-Yo to evade the Su-30 another shot, but before she did it, the pilot fired a missile. Yoshika activated her shield again and was thrown back by the hit.

–That was a hard one—she said.

When she again looked at the Su-30, it was flying right towards her. She then knew that she have no other option that wait for this what can't be evaded. She closed her eyes.

Then, she heard a shot and explosion. When she opened the eyes, she saw the burning wreck of Su-30 falling. Lynette flew next to her.

–Yoshika, are you okay?—the Britannian Witch asked.

–Yes. Thank you. I though that he…—she stopped after thinking about it.

–I won't let them hurt you—Lynn provided.—Now, however, we have to protect the city.

–Okay—Yoshiak said.

Both Witches then returned to fight.

Lucchini used her ability and brought down another MiG-29. She was followed by Heinrike, Takami, Hikari, Jennifer, Marian and Komura. Next, Kuroda, thanks to her missiles, shot down MiG-17 and Ida, Sauli and Adriana did the same.

–They're just keep coming—Inagaki said.

–And there's no ending of this—Isabelle added.

13:01

Ultuna neighborhood

Linesatrians already entered the city from the East. There were also communicates about Linesatrian forces crossing the little channel separating Karhusaari neighborhood from the Sipoo. Now city was fully cough by war.

Aurora hided behind some rubble laying on the street. She looked from behind it and saw formation of Linesatrian troops supported by BTR-70. She lightly leaned from behind the rubble and aimed her L/62 at the BTR. She fired and the beacon was attached to it.

Few seconds after it, Linesatrians heard a jest engine sound and looked into the sky. This what they saw, their eyes widened in fear.

–Pакета (Missile)!—one of Linesatrian shouted.

But it was too late. The cruise missile hit the BTR. The shockwave pushed the soldiers onto the ground. They soon been mowed by Arisnerian soldiers sitting in the buildings.

–Nice one—Miles said appearing next to Aurora.

–But we could use just our weapons in addition to cruise missile—Aurora answered.

–I know, but I want to let them know that we, Arisnerians, won't go down easy—Juhnisen said in radio.

–Okay, whatever.—Miles waved her hand.

Suddenly, they heard a clatter of caterpillars. They leaned from behind the rubble and were stunned.

–Now, this is called the ,,heavy artillery on the way"—Aurora stated.

In front of them was a wide tank without tower, entertaining the half of the street. It's drove over the BTR-70 wreck and some soldiers bodies.

–Better let's go—Aurora suggested.

–Yeah—Miles said shortly.

They stood up and started to run to the allied positions. But the tank immediately started to fire it's machine gun at them. They quickly activated their shields and started to move backwards.

–What the hell is this bloody beast?!—one of Arisnerian soldiers shouted.

–It's looks like Liberion T28 Super Heavy Tank—Louis said in communicator.

–We already know this! But how to fight this?!—another soldier asked.

–This is Tekken. Leave it to me—the tank commander said.

Then, from behind the turn of one of streets driven one of Arisnerian M-95 Degman tanks. It aimed it's main gun at the giant tank.

–Fire!—Tekken ordered.

The M-95 barrel was lightened by the shot. The shell collided with tank armor and…bounced from it. The shell hit one of the buildings behind the tank.

–Well shit—the Tekken gunner said.

Then he noticed as tank aims it's gun at them. Thanks to this that it had only one MG, and additionally it was attached to main cannon, aimed at the tank too, so the Witches started to run behind their lines. Arisnerian soldiers did the same and exited the buildings.

–Driver, tank to the back!—Tekken ordered to the driver.

But it was too late. The giant tank fired. It's shell pierced straight through the tower and soon, the flame started to bursting from the tower hatch. After few moments, the tank exploded, showering the area with it's part. The super heavy tank started to move forward.

–Contact the command! We need something more to take it out!—Miles said.

–This is Matilda! More such tanks been noticed in other parts of neighborhood!—Matilda reported.

–Just great!—Juhnisen exclaimed.

13:12

Back over city

Ida just did a high Yo-Yo and destroyed the Su-30 scoring a gun kill. Aurora did the same and scored a missile kill. At now, everything was going on Arisnerian favor.

–This is Korhisen. Linesatrian threat level reduced to 64%. Keep it going—Korhisen informed.

–That's what I like to hear—Ohto said.

–Behind you—Sauli said.

Ohto did a barrel roll and MiG-23 flew under him. When he ended, he fired his gun, and MiG-23 changed into scrap.

–Nice one, Ohto—Ukko said.

–Thanks—Estonican pilot answered.

–Kopumā es piekrītu Ukko (All in all, I agree with Ukko)—Raimonds added.

The shiver again went on Ohto's and Ukko's backs.

–Man, warn before you say something—Ohto said.

Isabelle attacked Su-17 from the left. Pilot didn't expected the attack and his cockpit was destroyed by Isabelle's missile. Keiko and Rosalie did the same, bringing down Su-30 and MiG-23. Adrian and Jane ,,sandwiched" MiG-23 firing at him from down and up.

–Enemy threat level over all city reduced to 53%-Korhisen said.

–So now I can say ,,Easy guys! We got this!"—Lucchini said.

13:31

Over South Karelia

On the sky over the province was moving a dark shape. He was escorted by a seven formations of fighters, 50 planes in each one. It was slowly moving forward in the direction of Helsinki.

On it's bridge, captain was sitting in his chair. He waited for a signal to start working. And right then, one of the bridge crew came up to him. He saluted and said:

–Captain. Our forces are asking for our help. Do we have to fire the SWMBs?

Captain looked at him and smile appeared on his face.

–Of course. Also contact Bat Masters 1 and 2. Tell them and other fighters to start the attack—he answered.

The crew member saluted and walked away. Soon, the alarms started to rage and voice from speakers said:

–All crew members! Prepare to fire the SWBMs! Fighters! Engage and destroy everything what survive the strike!

Outside…

–…what survive the strike!—and the communicate ended.

Two aircraft were really stand out of whole formation. Their tails were decorated with Quebec flag and bats. Whole bodies and noses of the aircraft's were gray.

–Bat Master 1, ready to engage—Bat Master 1 said with a male voice.

–Bat Master 2, ready to engage—Bat Master 2 said with female voice.

–All aircraft, follow the SWBMs and destroy INA remains—Bat Master 1 ordered.

All other pilots gave quick ,,Da, comrade!" and hit the afterburners.

In the meantime, silos on the giant airship started to open. The smoke came out from them and next, the missiles flew from them and directed towards Helsinki. Next, the silos closed and the airship activated the optical camo and became invisible.

13:36

Helsinki

–Got you!—Ida said as she scored a gun kill on MiG-23.

Until now, the INA forces started to gain more and more advantage over ICCU. The air was actually fully controlled by INA planes and on the ground, the Arisnerian Army stopped the Linesatrians advance, even when Lins were using their new T-100, as the Lins were calling it.

–All units!—Korhisen said.—Enemy threat level fell to under 20%! We're winning this!

–Woooo-hoooo!—Ohto exclaimed.—Hey, Pomo. What do you say on that we flew and liberate the lost terrains now?

–Don't rush forward, Ohto. We'll do it another day—Ida answered.

Suddenly, the AWACS cam on the radio:

–All units! I'm detecting something on radar. It's a missiles!

–What?! Where?!—Eila asked.

–It's coming from South Karelia! All planes and Witches, dive!

Everyone, afraid that it could be a Nimbus missile, immediately dived. Soon, they could see four shapes coming from the East.

–Incoming!—one of Texas pilots shouted.

Then, the missiles exploded. But in addition to series of bursts, the missiles made a shockwaves. They hit some planes that didn't managed to escape from them. When the shockwaves disappeared, others still were in shock after seeing that.

–What the hell was that?!—Jane exclaimed.

–Lins also have Shockwave Balistic Missiles?! I though that they were destroyed together with _Gleipnir_ during the Alaska-Alberta War!—Aurora said.

–I have worse news. Those missiles just wiped out half of our planes—other Texas pilot said.

–Guys. I can't contact Ohto—Sauli said.

–What? I saw him diving. He couldn't…—Ida didn't ended because she saw something what terrified her.

One of the wrecks falling from the sky, after being hit by the missiles, was a CFA-44 with Rohkea Squadron emblem on it's back stabilizer. She didn't saw a parachute anywhere, so it could be said with 100% sure.

–Rohkea 5 is down!—Ida exclaimed.

–What?!—other squadron members shouted.

–But he dived too! You told that…—Ukko said.

But Ida didn't listened to him anymore. She grabbed the joystick more harder. Her nightmare just became true. She once saw her squadron member getting shot down and she never wanted to see this again.

But today, it all happened again.

–I'll just bring all does motherfuckers down!—she exclaimed in fury.

Her squadmates, stunned by sudden explosion of their commander, didn't knew what to say. Finally, the AWACS came on the radio again:

–I'm detecting more enemy planes.

–How many?—Jamie asked.

–Too many—AWACS simply answered.

All pilots then felt real fear. Just a few minutes ago, they had the real advantage. But now, with half of their planes being shot down and more enemies on the way, they were screwed.

–Here they comes!—Ukko announced.

The hive of Quebec and Linesatrian planes then appeared over the city. Ida, didn't paying attention on their numeral advantage, hit the afterburners and was flying on the collision course with them.

–What is she doing?! She'll die!—Hikari cried.

–She swore that she never lose any squadron member anymore. This what just happened to Ohto probably broke her—Aurora explained.

–Okay, so I think we have no other choice—Minna stated.

She set up the good frequency and ordered:

–All Witches and aircraft! Engage the enemy reinforcements and don't let them to capture the city!

–Yes, sir!—everyone answered.

The other hit the afterburners too and flew to met the enemy planes.

13:49

Ground

The Tank Witches were still looking into the sky. The hive of Linesatrian reinforcements just collided with the remaining aircraft and Witches defending the sky. Some of the ICCU planes started to explode and falling down, but the INA was loosing advantage faster.

In the meantime, when the fighting on the ground calmed down a little, the Juhnisen troops and Tank Witches withdrew to the command point near one of the schools. Arisnerian forces set up a command post in the school gym and the hospital was set up on it's parking. In the streets exiting on the school was soldiers kneeling behind the sandbags and also 2A36 artillery guns lowered to their lowest degree and serving as a anti-tank guns.

–Damn it—Miles cursed.—If things will continue like that, the city will be lost in the next few minutes.

–At least, we can still withdrew to the air base and evacuate—Louis added.

–But it's not an option—said Juhnisen, appearing out of nowhere next to the Witches.—I swore to protect my country and my city. And I'm going to keep this oath.

–Major, I know that this city is your home, but we really need to came up with something. We loosing ground too fast—Miles said.

Right then, they heard a familiar sound of the caterpillars. They looked in it's direction and saw the T-100 moving down one of the streets. One of 2A36s aimed at it.

–Fire!—the gun commander ordered.

The gun fired and the barrel retreated back and soon came back to normal position. However, the shell bounced from the tank and again hit one of buildings.

Soldiers were shocked that this armor is enough powerful to withstand a 152mm shell. The tank then aimed and fired at the 2A36. The gun, together with sandbags surrounding it, disappeared in the explosion of artillery ammo. Soon, the tank drove from the fire that left after the street defence, aimed it's gun at the school, more precisely, at the headmaster's office and fired. That part of the building then stopped to exist.

–Shit!—Juhnisen shouted.—Call the air support!

14:00

The air battle

In the meantime, the air battle was going. Even if the balance of forces was 4:1, they didn't wanted to let ICCU to take Helsinki. Mainly because then, they'll be one step closer to Turku.

Ida just fired her gun into the MiG-29 of Quebec and scored a gun kill. Next, Sauli and Aurora destroyed a MiG-23 in a crossfire. Then, Miles radioned them:

–This is Miles! We need help! Enemy tank just attacked our outpost near the school in Ultuna!

–Copy that—Sauli said and turned to Aurora:—Let's take care of this.

They flew in the direction of the Ultuna and found the school. Down below, two Arisnerian pilots could see soldiers and Tank Witches firing their weapons at the T-100, but with minor effect. Then, they aimed their missiles on the tank and fired. After few seconds, the T-100 changed into burning pile of scrap after missiles hit it's top.

–Thanks! The next shot could totally nail us!—Marilyn said.

–No problem—Sauli answered.

Two CFA-44s turned and flew back towards the battle area.

In the meantime, Hikari chased another MiG-23. She aimed her Witch Missiles at him and fired. However, the plane dropped flares and missiles hit them. Hikari then dived down. The MiG pilot though that he lost her and started to chase Arisnerian F/A-18. But when he had to pull the trigger, suddenly Hikari flew between them and fired at the canopy, piercing the plexiglass and killing the pilot. The plane started to twist and went down.

After that, Hikari looked around and saw something strange. It was a gray CFA-44. She decided to contact Ida.

–Major. Does Arisneri have gray Nosferatus's?—she asked.

–No. Why do you ask?—Ida replied.

Hikari then noticed something else on the plane back stabilizer.

–Quebec flag! This gray plane have a Quebec flag on it's stabilizer!—Hikari said to Ida.

–What?!—Ida asked in shock.—This is enough! How those Quebecs put it's hands on CFA-44s?

–Because I told them everything I knew about them—the new voice said.

Ida's heart then almost stopped. She knew this voice. This was the voice of person she though was dead. Who was really close to her heart. And who was her childhood hero.

–Ida? Ida! Come in!—Minna said.

–It's impossible. You're…You're dead!—Ida said to the voice owner, didn't paying attention on Minna.

–You really though that I will forget about you? Father never forgets his daughter—the voice said.

After hearing that sentence, every Witch and Rohkea Squadron member became speechless.

–It's…—Aurora whispered, but the last words couldn't exit her mouth.

–…her father—Mio ended instead of her.

–What? Major, you told us that her father and older sister are dead—Barkhorn said.

–We only wanted you to think like that—another, this time female voice, said.

And this new voice was for Ida even bigger blow than her's father.

–Hannah—Ida whispered.

–Long time no see, Little Sis?—Hannah said to Ida.

–You don't have rights to call me like that! I'm not your sister anymore!—Ida exclaimed to her older sister.—Mum almost died from sadness after your death! I though you're dead! And now, here you are, fighting for Quebec and ICCU? HOW COULD YOU?!

–Maybe it's true that I was shot down over Hamburg. But I survived. And you know what?INA didn't payed attention on this! They just left me there for death! Lebranche found me when I was laying next to the wreck of my plane, when she was just Air Marshall in QAF. I have a debt to her—Yjo explained.

–And you, Hannah? Why are you fighting for communists? And how did you survived the Uprising? I though that Fraducs shoot you!—Ida turned to Hannah-Mari.

–They didn't shoot me, but only took me as a prisoner. They sent all the way to Fraducia. When the war ended, I was released from the POW camp, and as dad, I met Lebranche. She offered me a job. The proposal was really tempting—Hannah explained.

–But you could go back to us! We would be happy because of that!—Ida was more and more frustrated.

–But you though I was dead. And that was enough for me—she ended.

–Enough?!—Ida shouted at the top of her lungs.—I'll show you enough!

Ida hit the afterburners and soon landed behind her's sister CFA-44. She fired two heat-seeking missiles at her, but she dropped the flares and the missiles hit them. Next, Hannah did a Cobra maneuver and landed behind Ida. She started to fire her gun at her, but Ida also did Cobra and landed behind Hannah.

–Ida, don't let them to distract you!—Rall shouted.

But Ida was too focused on her sister. Suddenly, Hannah bounced left and Ida found herself at the collision course with MiG-23. She fired Sidewinder and pulled up. The missile hit MiG and destroyed it.

–I see that you really inherited my piloting abilities—Ida's father said with respect.

–Thanks to them, I'll shot you down easier!—Ida exclaimed.

In the meantime, Witches and other pilots were still fighting other Linesatrian and Quebec planes. The last AA gun was destroyed some time ago, so they had to do it by themselves.

Carla just destroyed MiG-17 with her missiles and helped Geena with MiG-23 that was chasing her. Sakamoto made a Barrel Roll and found herself under the MiG-29 and fired her missiles to destroy it. The missile hit straight in the fuel tank behind the engines and the plane changed into the ball of fire.

–There are still too many of them!—she sated.

–I know!—Minna said.—But we have to hold long enough!

–This is Rosalie! We're low on ammo, and we still have to deal with over 100 planes!—Rosalie informed.

–This is Keiko! The same!—Keiko added.

Suddenly, everyone heard a buzzing sound. They looked around, but it's source was nowhere to be seen.

–What is this sound?—Inagaki asked.

–I don't know—Matsuda replied.—And I'm afraid of knowing this.

Then, the answer came by itself. Suddenly, over the city, something strange started to happening. The air begun to flash and after short time, the giant black object appeared out of nowhere.

–What the hell is this bloody monster?!—Marseille shouted.

–Oh shit! It's _Gleipnir_! _—_ Ukko exclaimed.

–What is _Gleipnir_? _—_ Jennifer asked.

–It was used during the Alaska-Alberta War in 2007. It's the thing that fired those missiles at us!—Aurora explained.

–Just great!—Takami said.

Then, the silos on the top of _Gleipnir_ started to open again.

–This is Blood Dragon!—AWACS came on radio.— _Gleipnir_ is preparing to fire another salvo of SWBMs! Everyone, dive!

Missiles then flew out of silos. Every plane and Witch dived and this time it worked out without bigger losses. For both INA and ICCU.

–That was close—Kuroda stated.

But _Gleipnir_ didn't stopped. The disk on it's belly started to charge and glowed in blue. Soon, the energy cumulated in the disk fired right into the ground, killing all Arisnerian soldiers in it's range.

–And what was THAT?!—Shirley exclaimed.

–Damn, they even recreated the Shock Cannon!—Sauli stated.

–How many weapons does it have yet?—Jane asked.

–Fortunately, it doesn't have any anti-aircraft defences, only SWBMs and Shock Cannon—Ukko said.—But I don't think they let us get close to them to destroy them.

As he said that, the MiG-29 sat on his tale. When it fired missiles, Ukko quickly dropped flares and flew up. Next, he dropped behind the 29 and fired his gun, scoring a gun kill.

–And what about Ida?—Nikka asked.

Ida in the meantime was still dealing with her's father and sister planes. She managed to made a few holes in the hull with her gun, but it didn't made any impression on them.

–Losing squadmate must be horrible, huh?—Hannah asked.

–Shut up! You'll pay for this!—Ida shouted.

She fired Sidewinders on Hannah's CFA-44. But she dropped the flares and did a barrel roll. Yjo fired his missiles on Ida, but she quickly flew up and also dropped flares.

–This is Korhisen. I just got orders from Turku. We have to leave the city—Korhisen ordered.

–We can't let them take it as easy like they did with Szczecin!—Ida exclaimed.

–Sorry, but we have no other choice—colonel said with resignation in voice and disconnected.

Ida then saw as two gray CFA-44s pair with each other.

–So. I see that our job here is done, Bat Master 2—Yjo said.

–Not completely—Hannah said.

–Exactly! I haven't done with you!—Ida exclaimed to them.

–So, let's see, who's better Ace—Yjo answered.

The flaps on Bat Masters planes wings pulled up and two planes slowed down, letting Ida to overtake them. When it happened, the flaps get back to their previous position. Ida, little caught out of guard, started to dodge the bullets from their guns. When they fired missiles, she simply dropped her flares. But she knew that flares will end, so she had to came up with something. She looked to the sky and the idea popped in her head.

–If you want to get me, you have to catch me—she said and hit the afterburners.

Ida set her plane in 90 degree position and started to fly straight up. As she predicted, the Bat Masters followed her. Everyone saw this maneuver and were little afraid.

–What I she going to do?—Adriana asked.

–She know that if her plane reach the maximal ceiling then the engines will turn off?—Edytha asked.

–Of course she know. I even know what is she going to do. I saw the same thing in one movie—Ukko answered.

–Movies are not the real life—Sauli notted.

Ida was flying higher and higher, Bat Masters still were behind her. Then, when her altimeter showed the maximal the engines started to lost thrust. And as she predicted, the same happened to the two chasing her.

–Clever idea—Hannah granted.

–I agree—Yjo added.

The engines finally turned off, and three planes started to fall down, spinning. Ida quickly pulled her pilot stick and set the plane with the beak pointed towards ground. He finger went in the direction of gun button.

–See ya in hell—she said before pulling it.

The gun started to fire the bullets in Hannah's plane, which after few seconds exploded. Next, Ida moved the fire on her's father plane and after another few bullets, it exploded too.

She then closed her eyes. By all those years, she though that two most important persons in her life were dead. But the truth was for her even more painful than this what she though. She was thinking by the next few seconds, before she heard a voice:

–…on the engines!—Aurora shouted.

Ida woke up from her thoughts and saw that she's almost at the ground. She quickly turned the engines, pulled the stick in her direction and flew around two meters over the street.

After she was again in the air, she joined the formation of withdrawing fighters and transport planes. She didn't said anything anymore.

15:22

Turku Air Force Base

Everyone already landed in the base. The morale was lightly shaken after this what happened. And questions like ,,Why always the bad guys have superweapons?" were circling between pilots. The ground forces forces and pilots left planes and Witches left Strikers.

Only Ida was still sitting in her Nosferatu. She opened canopy and took off the helmet, but didn't exited the plane. Ukko wanted to cheer her up, but was stopped by Aurora.

–Better let her alone for some time. This what just happened is really hard for her—she said.

–Is she okay?—asked Rosalie that stopped next to them.

–It depends on if okay means the persons you though were dead are alive, loss of your home city and leaving your family to the enemy, then yes, she's okay—Ukko answered.

–I just asked—Rosalie said to him.

–Besides, she's probably worried about what Linesatrians can do to her family—Aurora stated.

Rosalie looked at her.

–What do you mean by that?—she asked.

Aurora sighed and explained:

–In Helsinki lives the biggest number of Arisnerian Whitecens, around 200,000, and the street on which Ida's family lives is the main place where they live. And in Linesatria, Whitecens live in real hell on earth. There's no a single day without news about Whitecen massacres in Linesatria. Much of them is showed publicly in their media.

Rosalie was shocked by this.

–But…Whitecens are people too! I know that they did something wrong thousands years ago, but it was…thousands years ago!—she exclaimed.

–Lins don't think about how long ago it was. For them it's just here and now—Ukko said.

–Stop talking about that!—Ida suddenly shouted.

The three quickly walked away afraid of what she can do. Because of that they didn't saw as Ida hides her face in hands and starts crying.

–Mum, Lempi, Nea…Dad, Hannah…I'm sorry. I let all of you down—she whispered.

20:46

Ida's house, Nea and Lempi room

Nea and Lempi were sitting in their room. It was as big as Ida's room, but there were two beds and desks. On the shelf's were laying books and photos. On some of them, all four sisters, Hannah-Mari, Ida, Lempi and Nea, were looking like exemplary siblings.

Lempi tried to put Nea to sleep. But after this what happened earlier, they didn't knew if they'll be able to sleep.

–You think that we will see Ida anymore?—Nea asked.

Lempi patted the younger sister head and smiled.

–I'm sure. Remember that our sister is the best pilot our Air Force have—she said trying to calm Nea down.

Suddenly, they heard sound of car engine. They stood up from bed and came up to the window. In the distance, they could see _Gleipnir_ still hovering over the city. And on the street, they saw Linesatrian GAZ Tigr that just stopped in the middle of the street.

Soon, some soldiers with commander exited from it. He said something in Siberian, and soldiers started to enter the houses. Two sisters saw as light turned on in the bedroom of their befriended Hisien family and in other houses. After few minutes, everything started.

Linesatrians started to lead people out of their houses. Some exited peacefully, while others were lead out by force. There were men, women and children. Two sisters also saw as one of men, literally, flew through the window on the second floor. They recognized him as Mr. Aadam Hisien and soon, the rest of his family, it means two daughters and wife, were lead out from their home.

All people were placed in straight line, with faces turned towards the wall. Linesatrian commander gave order and soldiers aimed their weapons at them.

Soon, the street was filled with sound of gunfire. Bullets were easily piercing through the bodies, heads of children were actually exploding and everywhere were lots of blood. After few seconds, every people was now laying dead on the streets, and Lins were killing everyone that somehow survived this.

Nea quickly cuddled into her sister and both of them turned their eyes. Lempi felt as her T-Shirt is becoming wet from Nea's tears.

–Why? Why are they doing this?—Nea asked crying.

–I don't know, sis. I really don't know—Lempi replied, stroking Nea's head.

She then looked in the sky and though:

– _Ida, please. Hurry._

XXX

 **Phew. Battle of Helsinki is done. Surprised, huh? Now, you have and answer for ,,Who those Bat Masters from chapter 5 are?".Sorry that after so long time since chapter 5.  
**

 **As for the scene with Ida's sisters. I know that story is rated ,,T" and mass executions should be rather rated ,,M", but I promise, that something like that will no happen anymore in future chapters.**

 **Until then, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**After the loss of Helsinki, it's time for other type of mission. Well. Ida get really heavy punch in the face after knowing that her beloved father and older sister now fight for the Quebec People Air Force, after killing them (but for sure?) and after loosing Ohto. But, she now needs to focus, if this mission have to be done.**

 **To the content.**

Chapter 14

,,Operation: Thundercat"

September 23, 2021

14:22

Dublin Air Force Base, Mess Hall

The tensions in base were high. Since Linesatrians took Helsinki, everyone was afraid that now, ICCU will try something more brave, like landing in Ireland for example. That's why, some more important pilots were called there. Fortunately, nothing like that happened, but everything still can happen.

Ida was sitting alone in the mess hall. Everything what happened in Helsinki hit her very hard. She lost squadron member again. She had to kill her father and sister. And she had to leave her family to the enemy. It all was decorated with an information about Witecens massacres in the city.

–Why everything in my life has to be so damn complicated?—she asked herself.

Then, she saw Ukko entering the mess hall. He turned in her direction and came up to her.

–What's up?—he asked, sitting down.

–And what do you think?—she answered with question.

–Eh, listen. I know that this what happened back in Helsinki is really hard for you. But now…—But Ida cut him off.

–You don't know anything!—Ida screamed.—Tampere is still far behind the frontlines and your family didn't landed in hands of biggest Whitecen murders in the world!

She then covered her head in her arms. Ukko then heard as Ida starts to cry.

But before he managed to cheer her up, he heard speakers saying:

–All available air personnel, please report to the briefing room!

Ida uncovered her face and clashed her tears and stood up. She looked at Ukko and said:

–Let's go. We have mission to do.

After this words, two pilots left the mess hall.

14:17

Base commander office

O'Haller was checking some reports that just reached him. It was mainly about successful defence against Quebec air raids. He counted that by last three days IRAF destroyed around 37 enemy aircraft and since the war start, it was around 423 aircraft. But QPAF still had around 1,422 aircraft in it's inventory.

Then, Galland entered the room. O'Haller quickly stopped watching reports and looked at her.

–Commodore Galland—he said.—Good that you came. Please, sit down.

–You wanted to see me, so I came—Galland replied, sitting down.—But why?

O'Haller then gave her piece of paper. She looked at it and saw map of New York.

–Texas Marine Corps command plans full scale invasion of New York City. It has to be a milestone for pushing back Quebec from Texas—general explained.

–They're as close to Austin?—Galland asked.

–Yes.—O'Haller shook his head.—Five days ago they captured Little Rock. Texas Army stopped them on the from entering Florida, but we don't know for how long. This operation is really important for Texans.

Commodore nodded her head in agreement. Next, she looked at the photo of woman in the pilot suit.

–Since I saw this photo, I'm interested who she is—she said.

General sighed and took the photo.

–It's my daughter Lea. She was my Weapon System Officer when I was pilot in IRAF. We had the second biggest number of destroyed Fraducian planes, right after major's Lilnatar father—he explained.

–You must be really proud of her.

–True. I was really proud of her.

Galland was then confused. Why is he talking about his daughter in past time?

–She's not there?—she asked.

O'Haller shook his head.

–No. We then were on mission over occupied Walesgland with Arisinian Roma Squadron. You heard about them?—he started to tell.

–Yes. I heard that my Witches shot them down over Strait of Messina—Galland answered.

–Exactly.—General continued.—During it, we were shot down by Fraducian surface-to-air missile. I managed to eject, but Lea…—He then stopped remembering that day. Soon, he continued:—But her catapult been damaged by the missile.

–I'm really sorry because of your loss. But now, let's take care of this landing mission.

–Of course. Let's call everyone to the briefing room.

As he said that, they both left the office.

14:32

Briefing Room

Galland and O'Haller already entered the room. All pilots and Witches were already present there. They stood at podium and O'Haller started to talk:

–Our today's mission is known under name Operation: Thundercat. In other words, the Texas lead naval invasion of Quebec city of New York.

Right then, Shirley's hand went into the air.

–Yes, captain Yeager?—Galland asked.

–How did New York landed in Quebec hands? I know that this is different world, but I though that it'll be part of Texas—Shirley questioned.

–To answer this question, we have to do a little history lesson—O'Haller answered.—In 1927, Texas border guard, by accident, fired his weapon. The bullet somehow hit Quebec border guard. At the time, Quebec was still Irish dominion. Because of this accident, government in Quebec City, not believing that it was accident, declared war on Texas. Unprepared Texas forces were quickly defeated and Quebec forces entered Washington D.C. And on peace conference, Quebec took all states, till the Colombia District. Including New York. That's why they moved capital to Austin.

–Oh. So Washington is also Quebec city?

–Yes.

Shirley only sighed. At lest, she knew that West Virginia is in Michigan Federation borders.

–Coming back—Galland said. The map of New York appeared on the screen.—The Texas Marines Corps asked us for air support. The squadrons and Witches that will be sent there are 501st, 506th, Rohkea Squadron and Greenville Squadron. You'll try to destroy Quebec ships guarding the coast and some air-to-ground support.

–Why is this operation so important?—Jennifer asked.

–If we make it, we probably be able to cut off Quebec supply line.—O'Haller took the speech.—All Texan port cities under enemy control are blocked by Texas Navy and until now, every supply ship is going down, so the only supply line is going through New York. If we cut it off, slowly but shortly, Quebec forces in Texas could surrender.

Jennifer nodded her head.

–Also, I got some information. Lately, our Zavadotsk allies managed to land in Arwana, when Santiana forces march on the ground. Now both armies are walking deeper into enemy territory. If the things go so, Antarctica will be fully controlled by us in next two months—O'Haller explained.

All Witches in the room dropped their jaws, hearing that there are countries in Antarctica.

–But…How do you have countries in Antarctica? There are damn cold—Marseille said.

All pilots looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces.

–Are you sure that you didn't mistook the poles? North Pole is the cold one, while Antarctica is like Scandinavia—Texas pilot said.

–Hm. So it's probably another thing that different our worlds. In our, Antarctica is covered in snow and ice—Edytha explained.

–Oh. That's a pity—O'Haller granted.—But now, it's the end of briefing. You know what to do. Dismissed!

14:47

Dublin AFB, Runway

Witches and pilots were already preparing to start the mission. Ground crews were refueling and rearming planes with missiles and bombs, when Witches were taking ammo to their weapons. Also, two days earlier, doctor Arragocchi introduced his team new invention: the Witch Bombs, especially for Strikers. It was nothing new for Witches, because something like that already existed in their world.

Aurora was checking the last switches and indicators in her plane, when she saw Ida coming towards her plane. She quickly exited the cockpit using ladder and came up to her commander.

–Ida. Are you sure you want to go?—Aurora asked.—Maybe you really do a little vacation as we asked you in Turku.

–No. Not now—Ida simply replied.

Aurora knew that Ida was really shaken by this what happened in Helsinki. As they had common room, by the next days after it, Ida was still waking up screaming. When Aurora asked her what is it, Ida answered that this everything what happened earlier.

Suddenly, Aurora hugged Ida. The Whitecen pilot was completely surprised by this.

–What are you…?—Ida tried to ask, but Aurora said:

–Listen, Ida. I know that last days were hard for you. I know that you are worried about your family and about what Lins can do to them. But we need you. You can't break now. You think that your mother would want this?

–No—Ida said, hugging Aurora.—My mum probably would tell me that 'I can't give, because she believes in me'. And you know what? She would be right. I can't give up. Besides…—She looked at Aurora.—I'm responsible for you. All of you.

–Ohto really liked you, you know?—Aurora stopped hugging Ida.—He trusted you in everything.

–Yeah. And I treated him like last trash—Ida granted.—It's sad that his parents have to put empty coffin into grave. But not talk about it. The time will come later. Let's go and retake New York for Texas.

Ida then entered her plane and Aurora came back to her's. They taxied on runway and waited until other planes lift up and turned in direction of New York.

15:13

5 kilometers to meeting point

Ida just connected her CFA-44 to the KC-10 and started refueling. She waited until the tip on the fuel gauge reach maximum and disconnected. Next, Sakamoto in her F-2 took her place.

–Okay, once we meet with Texas Navy, we have to support Marines Corp in landing. They need protection from bigger ships, so that's why we need those anti-ship missiles—Ida explained the plan once again.

–Understood, Ida—everyone replied.

–This is Tankerbay. Last plane refueled and I'm going back to base. Good hunting—the Extender pilot said.

The tanker turned and flew back to the Florida.

Rest of the flight passed in silence. No one said anything, just waiting for contact with Texas Navy.

Soon, they got the first contact:

–This is Rear Admiral Jefferson Adley of the USS _Caroline_. Air support, do you read me?

–This is major Ida Lilnatar of the Arisneri Royal Air Force. We here loud and clear, rear admiral—Ida answered to him.

–Good. Our Marines forces are already going towards the beaches. You have to support them with everything you've got. Understood?—Adley explained.

–Of course. We know our task—Minna replied.

After few another minutes, New York came into view. Witches were stunned by the skyscrapers that towered over the city. The beach itself was filled with pillboxes and tanks guarding the shore.

The Texas Navy ships also came into view. When they moved closer, they recognized the _Arleigh Burke—_ class destroyers, _Oliver Hazard Perry—_ class frigates, _Zumwalt—_ class destroyers, _Freedom—_ class littoral combat ships and two the mighty _Austin—_ class cruisers. There also were, of course, few _San Antonio—_ class and _Harpers Ferry—_ class landing ships.

–Wow—Shirley said, seeing the Texas Navy.

–I'm sure Liberion built something like that in the future—Barkhorn said, seeing Shirley's expression.

Then, another transmission came in:

–Sergeant Marco Jernandez here! We need cover from this pillboxes, once we hit the beachhead!

–You got this, sergeant—Rosalie provided.

Quebec aircraft soon appeared on the horizon.

–Su-30s and MiG-29s—Erica noticed.

–Let's take care of them. I don't want to see any of the amphibious vehicles to be struck by them!—Ida ordered.

–You have support of our AA guns—Adley provided.

–Thanks, admiral—Minna said.

Soon, two sides clashed in the air. Ships started to fill the air with it's anti-aircraft fire, immediately bringing down few of aircraft.

Isabelle and Kuroda chased single MiG-29 that with ease dodged all of their shots. Then, Kuroda fired her Sparrow Witch Missiles and hit the plane, destroying it. Ida scored a gun kill on Su-30 and switched the target on MiG-29. She overwhelmed it with her gun, scoring a gun kill. Barkhorn, with her Super Strength, destroyed Su-30.

–Jernandez here! We're about to hit the beach! Cover us!—Jernandez ordered.

–Copy that. We're coming—Shirley said and turned to Lucchini.—Let's drop them some surprises.

Lucchini only nodded in agreement. Together with Shirley, Kuroda and Jennifer, they were the Witches carrying the Witch Bombs. Each one of them had two of them, to deal with pillboxes more faster.

Two Witches turned towards the pillboxes. The Texas Marines Corps AAVP-7A1 amphibious vehicles already landed and Marines started to exit them. Immediately they were greeted with pillboxes fire.

Shirley and Lucchini flew over the pillboxes, dodging the fire directed towards them, and dropped the bombs. Once the pillboxes were hit, they disappeared in balls of fire.

– _Just like in Africa—_ Shirley though reminding time in Africa.

But there were still more pillboxes and enemy planes. Marines were slowly moving through the beach, with cover fire from 7A1s and ships. Soon, the four LCAC hovercrafts and some V-22 Ospray's also appeared and reached the landing zone. Their hovercraft's dropped and TMC M1 Abrams tanks and Humvee's drove out of them and V-22s dropped troops.

–(whistle) Nice tanks. And those helicopter-plane hybrids—Shirley said seeing Abrams tanks and Ospray's.

–Move, move, move! Don't stop!—Jernandez said to his soldiers.

In the air, battle was still on. Quebec got reinforcements in form of F/A-18 Hornets. The fire of ships anti-aircraft guns were hard for them and some immediately went down.

–That's what I like!—Erica exclaimed.

She used Sturm and destroyed MiG-29. Next, she turned and fired her G36C at passing by Su-30. The luck was so big, that Erica's bullets pierced through canopy plexiglass and hit pilot's head, painting the cockpit in red.

Ida also sat on the tail of F/A-18. She fired her missiles at him, but pilot dropped flares and escaped. But Ida didn't stopped chasing him. The Wtitecen pilot made a thin turn and again landed on the Hornet's tail. Quebecan pilot was so surprised, that he didn't managed to drop another flares, and Ida scored missile kill.

–Wow, I never saw someone making such thin turns on such high speed—Yoshika granted.

–Since Helsinki, I worked on the Nosfer flaps. Now they can bend enough that I can do even such turns—Ida explained.—And Shirley helped me with that.

–That's true.—Shirley joined the conversation.

Sakamoto in her F-2 sat on the tail of Su-30 and fired her gun at him. The bullets struck the left tail stabilizer, stripping sheathing off it. The pilot tried to turn, but the stabilizer didn't worked. Sakamoto used this and fired her missiles, bringing the Su-30 down.

–This is Adley! USS _Son of Wind_ just got hit by missile! She's sinking fast!—Adley communicated.

Everyone looked in the direction of Texas fleet and saw as one of _Arleigh Burke_ destroyers smoke and goes down. The crew jumped to the water and swam on one of landing ships.

–Damn it! Protect the fleet!—Ida ordered.

–We do it!—Rosalie communicated.—You take care of our troops on the ground!

The Noble Witches disconnected from fight and flew towards the fleet.

In the same time, Marines moved forward. They already left the beach and entered the street. Now, they were moving in direction of their main target: the New York City Hall. Even though the Quebec soldiers in big numbers, they quickly moved and already captured 1/4 of Brooklyn.

Jernandez and two of his troops were moving behind the M1A1 Abrams that served as moving shield. The tank was taking all the fire from the MGs on the blockades and soldiers in the buildings. Marines were eliminating the soldiers in the buildings.

–Sir!—one of Marines cried to Jernandez.—I just go info from Caine! They took the half of Queens and are still marching forward!

–Good!—Jernandez replied firing at Quebec soldier with anti-tank launcher in window.—If the things will move like that, we maybe retake this city today, or at least tomorrow!

–I hope so, Sir!

Then, the tank shell flew right over their heads. If they would not been crouching, the shell probably would decapitate them.

Marines looked up and saw that Abrams is smoking. The crew didn't bailed out, so they were probably dead or wounded. On the tower rotate system and on tower itself, they saw a hole after the shell.

Jernandez leaned and looked in the forward. There was standing the Leopard Q2 tank. His barrel was still smoking. Barrel.

The barrel was newly created 145mm LK-53 cannon that INA Intelligence told to command. The late Intel said that the barrel is just in testing phase. From what Jernandez could see, the barrel was fully operational, and Quebec already had tanks armed in it.

Marines sergeant hid behind the tank wreck again and said to his two comrades:

–I see that commies are making upgrades. Intel didn't lie about this new tank barrel that can pierce every armor.

–So what do we do?—second Marine asked.

–Rex, call another tank. Rico, call someone to destroy this tank—Jernandez ordered.

Back in the air, Ida overwhelmed F/A-18 with her gun and brought it down. The air superiority was still titling more and more to the INA. Even when Quebec brought more planes, it can't be helped.

–Jernandez here! Enemy tank blocked our way! And Intel was right about this new barrel!—Jernandez communicated.

–As you wish!—Ukko replied.

Ukko flew in the direction where Jernandez communicate came from. Once he get there, he saw the wreck of Abrams and Marines hiding behind it. The anti-air machine gun started to fire at him, but Ukko were doing evasive maneuvers and dodged every single bullet. He fired missiles and the tank disappeared in beautiful explosion.

–Thanks, Rohkea 4!—Jernandez said.

–No problem!—Ukko replied.

Soon, the new tank arrived and Marines started to move forward with it's cover.

Ukko returned to the rest of the squadron and returned to fight. After he did that, the transmission came to everyone:

–This is Admiral McGregor of the USS _Sea Devil_. We're about to enter the combat zone.

Everyone was confused after hearing this. _Sea Devil_ should now be fighting in the Pacific, it had no rights to be here.

–This is Admiral Adley. McGregor, what are you doing here? You should be in the Pacific—Admiral Adley said.

–Let's say, that I had something to do here—McGregor simply replied.

The _Sea Devil_ emerged from the water few kilometers away, but it was big enough that everyone could see it. It's board aircraft pulled up from the runway and headed to the battle area.

–McGregor, what are you doing? Get back on the Pacific!—Adley exclaimed.

–No. No one can't give orders to me—McGregor replied.

This last sentence made everyone even more confused. The new questions appeared in their minds. But the answer was delivered really soon.

Behind the _Sea Devil's_ bridge, a flaps started to open. Soon, the some kind of turret appeared from it. It aimed on Texas fleet. Then, the blue light started to charge at it.

–Oh shit! McGregor! What are you doing?! Turn off this railgun!—Adley said in fear.

–Wait, you have a railgun too?—Kuroda asked.

–Yes. But it was made only as repellent to keep the ICCU from attacking—Aurora explained.

Then, the railgun fired. It's shell in only few seconds flew towards the Texas ships and…hit exactly in _Austin_ -class cruiser superstructure. The cruiser exploded and started to go down. This shocked everyone.

–Did he just…?—Adriana asked in disbelief.

–I'm no longer your ally—McGregor said.

The aircraft from _Sea Devil_ then entered the battle zone. They fired their missiles at the rest of ships, but fortunately their point defence guns managed to shot all of them down. In the meantime, the F/A-18Es, F-22s and F-15s from the submarine engaged Witches and Rohkea Squadron.

–WTF is going on?! Why _Sea Devil_ is attacking us?!—Erica asked.

–I don't know. But at least, it also helps us a little—Sauli said.

Some of the submarine aircraft were also attacking the Quebec planes. With this, the INA stopped to understand anything.

–Why is he also destroying them, if Admiral betrayed us for ICCU?—Carla asked.

–I don't know, but who cares!—Ida said.

She landed on tail of F-22 and fired her gun. The bullets hit it and Ida ended it with a missile. Sakamoto fired her two lest missiles at F-15, but pilot dropped flares, and Sakamoto overwhelmed it with her gun, making him explode.

–I'm still thinking. What happened to McGregor?—Isabella said.

–Probably he gone crazy!—Marian replied, destroying F-15.

Right then, in front of _Sea Devil's_ runway, a smoke appeared.

–Prepare for launch a nuclear missiles—Harald communicated.

–Say what?!—everyone shouted.

Then, as the AI said, the missile flew from the submarine's TLS system. It flew straight up, then turned towards the New York and the fleet.

–I don't wanna die!—one of Quebec pilots cried.

Missile was more and more closer to them. Then, suddenly, it was pierced by a straight beam of white light and exploded. Everyone, except of Witches, _Sea Devil_ and Quebec pilots, erupted in cheers.

–All allied forces. This is _Arkbird_. I hope that I helped a little—the male voice said.

Everyone looked up and far, far, far high, they saw a triangular white shape. It was slowly moving through the sky.

–Good that you are here today, _Arkbird—_ Adley admitted.

–Shit, _Arkbird_ is here! Prepare for another launch!—McGregor ordered.

Witches were still amazed by the _Arkbird_. They were also interested, how high it can fly.

–What is _Arkbird_? _—_ Yoshika asked.

– _Arkbird_ is a maneuverable, low-orbiting spacecraft manufactured by Texas, Ireland and Siberia in 1994, as a symbol of piece between Siberia and INA and to celebrate Siberian INA membership. It's task is also to counter ICCU ballistic missiles. Low orbiting means that he flies on low Earth's orbit and is moving around the planet. We are lucky that today it's here—Sauli explained.

–I'm already want to see him from close!—Shirley exclaimed.

–I'll show you his photos when we get back to base—Ukko provided.

 _Sea Devil_ then launched another nuclear missile, but this time it was also destroyed by _Arckbird's_ laser.

–Lieutenant Caine here! Queens is ours, I'm repeat: Queens is ours!—Marines lieutenant communicated.

–3/4 of Brooklyn is also ours! We soon reach the city hall!—Jernandez added.

–That's what I like to hear!—Ida exclaimed.

Aurora paired with Jennifer, and together with Witch, she scored a missile kill on F-22. Ukko fired his gun at F-15 and hit exactly in canopy, killing the pilot. Heinrike and Geena "sandwiched" submarine's F/A-18E and torn the plane apart.

–Damn it! Send more aircraft!—McGregor ordered.

–Of course, Sir!—Harald replied.

More planes started to pull up from _Sea Devil._ The railgun fired again, but this time, fortunately, missed the destroyer by inches. He also fired another nuclear missile, which was shot down by _Arkbird's_ laser.

–Come on! We can't lose New York! It's our main supply route!—one of Quebec squadron leaders said.

He didn't noticed F-22 that landed behind him. The Raptor fired it's gun and shredded the MiG. But then, the Raptor pilot was the one who was nor careful. Sauli flew behind him and fired two missiles. They hit F-22 and pilot managed to bail out.

–You now know how betraying INA ends—he said.

Lynette fired her riffle and hit directly in Quebec Su-30. She also quickly dodged the incoming F-15. The plane bypassed her and she aimed at him. She pulled the trigger and the Eagle disappeared in an explosion.

–We need to take down the _Sea Devil—_ Lynn said.

–I agree. We need to do something with him—Perrine said.

– _Arckbird_ , can you do something about that?—Ukko asked.

–Negative. Our laser is in the recharge phase— _Arckbird_ captain replied.

–Damn it—Ida cursed.

Yoshika sat on the tail of Quebec F/A-18. She fired a series from her riffle and hit the plane exactly in the engines. It was one of her tactics to both destroy enemy planes and don't killing anyone. Although she saw so many crimes made by ICCU, she still couldn't kill their pilots. Even after hearing about Whitecen massacres in Linesatria occupied terrains.

–We got it! Brooklyn is taken! We're moving to capture Manhattan!—Jernandez informed.

–Fletcher reporting! Queebs fortified on Staten Island! We can handle them, but it take some time!—the commander of Marines capturing Staten island said.

–Good! If the things will continue like that, we maybe win this!—Adley said.

Shirley looked at the New York and saw many known buildings. Far, in the Manhattan she recognized contours of Empire State Building, Chrysler Building and more far in the distance, she saw the Statue Liberty and many others, modern buildings. It was a shame that New York in this world was controlled by ICCU.

In the meantime, Minna and Rosalie chased F-22. They fired their G36 and SCAR, bringing the plane down. Now, only few planes from _Sea Devil_ left. It was only a matter of time, before they could make a successful raid on him.

–Sir, our board air force was reduced to only 10%–Harald informed McGregor.

–Damn it! Fire the railgun!—admiral ordered.

–Of course—the AI replied.

Railgun was loaded once more. It fired and this also missed a command cruiser. But in addition to this, the bullet flew all over the way over Brooklyn. It passed the district and hit one of the skyscrapers on the Manhattan.

The hit provoked a giant explosion that totally covered the building. All of it's floors started to explode from the middle in two directions: up and down.

–Holy shit!—Ukko exclaimed.—He just leveled whole building!

–It's look even more worse that WTC—Aurora added.

Then, the _Sea Devil_ started to dive. It's shield activated and it's silhouette was becoming more and more smaller.

–He's going to escape!—Eila noticed.

–He's leaving us! Admiral, no…!—one of F-15s pilots wanted to say, but it was hit by Sanya's missile.

–We need to chase him!—Adley said.

–It's too late, sir. He dived—his radar officer informed.

–He now can hit us with torpedoes!—TLS system officer noticed.

But then, the light appeared. It was the laser that dived with _Sea Devil_. The underwater explosion was clearly seen and the submarine emerged again.

–The hell was that?!—McGregor shouted.—Why we not diving?!

–It was _Arkbird_ , Sir. He hit us—Harald replied.

McGregor only hit his desk with fist and exclaimed:

–Damn it!

–This is _Arkbird_. I hope that this will help you much enough. We're now leaving the battle area— _Arkbird's_ captain said.

The spacecraft soon left the battle zone.

Everyone was looking at the _Sea Devil_.

–He lost the diving ability! Now's our chance!—Adley said.

But then, another new voice entered the conversation:

–Captain Apple from USS _Sea Angel_ here! We take care of _Sea Devil_! You, destroy remaining enemies!

After these words, the water next to _Sea Devil_ started to uplift and soon, from water emerged …another _Sea Devil_.

–Are you sure, Apple?—Adley asked the _Sea Angel_ captain.

–Yes. We have the equal chances—Apple replied.—We can't send planes, because we were just en route for them, you see.

Then, the fire exchange between two _Sea Devils_ started.

–You didn't told that there's two of them—Carla noticed.

–Yeah, we forgot to tell you about _Sea Angel,_ the twin-ship of _Sea Devil_. But now, there is—Ida replied.

After she said that, her eyesight stopped on something, that she didn't expected to see anymore. This, what should end over Helsinki. A gray CFA-44 with bat emblem on it's stabilizer and number on.

–That's…That's impossible!—she exclaimed.

–Ida, what's happening?—Aurora asked.

–They're alive. They're here. Dad and Hannah—Ida replied.

Everyone fell silent after this. They all saw Bat Masters being shot down over Helsinki, and this was impossible that they would be here. But somehow, they survived.

Ida wanted to flew and fight the Bat Masters, but before she turned there, she saw Aurora turning towards the gray Nosferatu.

–Aurora, stay away from it! It's not your fight!—Ida shouted to her.

–Yes, it is. You know how the motto of our squadron sound. 'Attacking one, you attack all'—Aurora replied. After a moment, she added:—And I can't let you feel guilty about killing them.

Ida had nothing more to say. She was just watching Aurora flying to met the Bat Master 1 and probably Bat Master 2.

Aurora landed on the tail of Bat Master 1 and started to overwhelm him with her gun. As she expected, the plane dodged every her bullet. She then fired her missile, but it was also evaded.

Suddenly, Bat Master 1 flew up. Aurora was sure that he planned to make an strike on her, but in addition to this, Bat Master 2 appeared behind her and fired a missile. Aurora in response dropped the flares. Much to her surprise, the missile ignored the flares. She then dropped chaffs, but were also ignored.

–Aurora, look out!—Ukko shouted.

Aurora flew over southern Queen and left the city, with missile still chasing her.

Then, the missile hit her.

Her plane started to fall towards the city outskirts. Soon, everyone could see and explosion as it hit the ground.

All pilots and Witches were shocked by this. Especially Sauli.

–Aurora!—Sauli shouted.

–Ah, hell—Ukko added.

–No, NO! Maybe she bailed out! Maybe…—Sauli said with hope in his voice.

–I'm sorry, Sauli. She's gone—Ukko said to him.

Sauli tightened his grip on the pilot stick.

–Those bastards…It should have been me—he said.

–Belay, ka, Sauli. Ja jums tas ir vajadzīgs, mums tas ir nepieciešams vienā gabalā (Belay that, Sauli. We need you in one piece if we're going to make it through this)—Raimonds said.

Because Sauli clearly knew Latvian, he replied:

–Elle ar to! Tieši tagad es tikai vēlos tos visus saplēst (The hell with that! Right now, i just want to tear all of them apart)!

–It's not your fault. She didn't listened to commander—Ukko tried to calm him down.

–You think that this is going to matter to my son? For God's sake, she was just 17! She was still a kid!—Sauli exclaimed.

–No. She wasn't. Not anymore.—Ida joined the conversation.

Before anyone could ask what she meant by that, Ida turned her plane and flew to the meeting with her should be dead relatives.

As she landed behind the paired planes, she turned on her communicator:

–You! Why are you alive?! You should be dead now!

–It doesn't matter. What do you feel now? You lost someone again—Hannah said with triumph in her voice.

–Shut up you bitch! She was my friend!—Ida exclaimed.

Ida pressed the gun button and the wave of bullets, but Bat Master were making quick Aileron Rolls and evaded them. She fired two missiles at them, but Barrel Rolls quickly shook them off them.

– _Damn it. I'm sure that the trick from Helsinki will not work again—_ Ida though.

Back with the rest of Rohkea Squadron and Witches, the battle was still going. Ukko helped Lucchini in shooting down enemy Su-30, while Erica and Heinrike destroyed two F-15 with their guns.

–Am I blind or we actually almost won?—Erica asked.

–Yes, we are winning—Isabelle replied to her.

Kuroda fired her last Witch missile at the MiG-29. The plane dropped the flares and made a Loop, flying up and making a circle to land behind Kuroda. The Witch, however, noticed his ambitions and did the Loop too, not only evading him to land behind her, but also shorting the distance between them. She aimed her Howa Type 64 at him at fired at the engines. The bullets flew perfectly in them and made the engines explode.

–That's what I like to see—Kuroda said to herself.

–Just a little more!—Jernandez said to his soldiers.—We almost got this!

Ida was still fighting her's father and sister. By inches she just evaded missile fired at her. It was so close to her canopy, that she could touch it with her hand.

–Stop running. You know how it will end.—Yjo tried to convince ida.

–I would never stop! First, I was broken, because shoot you down while I though that I still can change your mind! But now, I see that this can't be helpful! No matter how many craft will you have! I'll bring all of them down!—Ida exclaimed.

She them performed an Split-S and flew between the buildings in Queens. Bat Masters followed her. They fired guns at her, but Ida smoothly avoided them, surprisingly won't crashing into the buildings.

–I didn't expected that to happen—Hannah said.

Then, a Jernandez voice rang in all communicators:

–The city hall is ours! I'm repeat: city hall is ours and enemy is on the run!

–Damn it! Those incompetent idiots!—Yjo exclaimed.

Then, he noticed one thing. The Ida's CFA-44 disappeared from the radar.

–And this. Where the hell is she?—he asked.

Suddenly, they got radar spike. What most interesting, the signal was coming from…

–Under us?!—Hannah screamed.

Then the series from machine gun hit the Bat Master 1 plane, making him explode.

–Surprise!—Ida said.

She flew up and then made Loop, flying toward Hannah. She fired a Sidewinder that flew towards the Hannah's plane.

– _Hannah, please, eject—_ Ida though.

But the missile collided with the plane and made him explode. The wreckage then crashed into one of the rooftops and bounced from next two. After then, finally stopped on the final building.

Ida connected with Adley:

–Admiral. Please send someone to recover Bat Master 2 plane.

–Of course, major—Adley replied.

–Ida, we now must take care of _Sea Devil—_ Ukko said.

Ida only said "Sure" in reply and flew to meet with the rest.

As she did that, all INA aircraft and ships turned to assist _Sea Angel_ in fighting his twin-ship.

–Now! We destroyed much of his air defences! Hit him with everything you have!—Apple ordered.

The ships then activated their TLS systems and fired all their missiles. All of them were targeted into _Sea Devil's_ most weak points.

–Oh, shi…—was everything what McGregor could say.

The missile hit directly into the bridge and some other places. Soon after, whole submarine changed into giant ball of fire and started to go down.

–To all units. Mission complete. R2B—Adley ordered.

All planes and Witches then turned in the direction of Ireland and flew to the Dublin. Sauli and Ida were the only ones who didn't said any single word through all way.

After over eight hours of battle, New York City was again in Texas hands.

23:22

Dublin AFB, Briefing Room

–The Operation: Thundercat was a full success. New York City is under our full control and all enemy forces withdrew from the area. Texas Army is now pushing into Quebec and maybe soon capture the Quebec City, ending the war once and for all. Also, this what McGregor done is really painful to all of us. Texas navy command suspects that he gone crazy and that's the reason of his attack. And now, the turn for this what major Lilnatar asked me for.—There, O'Haller turned to Ida. The scheme of CFA-44 used by the Bat Masters appeared on the screen.—The plane that Bat Masters used are not CFA-44, but QFA-44, a new type of unnamed aircraft. Maybe it's not have real pilot, but style of any pilot can be implemented to it's hardware and can recreate it's style. That's how this UAV was able to fly as your father.—There he fell silent for a moment.—But, it's truth. Our agent in Quebec confirmed that your father and sister are alive and that they really spoke to you from the airbase. Now, you can leave.

Everyone left the room. Only Ida didn't stood up from her chair. She covered face in her hands.

– _So this is the answer. It was just a drone. But they really alive. Surely they soon appear on the battlefield personally. And then the real fight begin—_ she though.

She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. After turning her head, Ida saw Ukko standing over her.

–Let's go. It's going to be a hard time—he stated.

–Yeah. The real war has just begun—Ida replied.

She expected questions from Ukko, but in addition to this, he said nothing and simply walked away. Ida followed him.

23:32

Quebec City, Lebranche Office

Lebranche was sitting in her office, dealing with last of the reports. She was sure that this night will be one of the shortest in her life.

As she was thinking, her aid entered.

–President Marshall! We lost New York City!—he said.

–The fuck!—Lebranche exclaimed, throwing papers everywhere.—Give me the Bat Masters here!

The aid didn't had to exit, because Bat Masters entered the office.

–We know what you want to say. But Ida is better that we predicted—Yjo said.

–You can't even beat your own daughter! I sent you there, because you had to turn the tide! The QFA-44 Project cost me a lot of money and patience!—With every word, Lebranche voice became more and more irritated.

–Next time…—Hannah tried to say, but Lebranche stopped her:

–There will be no next time! Next time, you won't be using drones! I get for you the best planes we have, and then you have to kill her!

Two pilots looked at each other.

–What plane are you talking about?—Yjo asked.

Lebranche anger disappeared like it never happened. She smiled.

–You heard about Wyvern Program?—she asked.

Unknown locatio

The mysterious mam just exited from the Master's room. The red line on the screen threw so many curses at him, that he didn't knew, that the line even knew them all.

He was accompanied by a pilot, dressed in black pilot suit, with the emblem in form of the knight helmet. The two was on it's way to hangar.

–How it was?—the pilot asked.

–The worst meeting ever. Where did he knew all those words?—the man replied.—It's McGregor's fault, and I'm getting all the punishment.

–You should be happy, that McGregor didn't revealed that he works for us. If he would done this, we would be screwed—the pilot explained.

He then looked at his emblem. Then, they entered the hangar.

–And what about other members of my squadron?

The man only sighed and replied:

–All Knight's are almost ready. Brown Knight told us that he'll join soon. The same as White, Purple, Cyan, Silver and Gray—the man replied.—The hardest was with Red Knight.

–True. We only saved a brain from Enzo's body—pilot summed.

–I now must take care of some papers. I leave you with it—the man said and walked away.

Now, the pilot left alone. He then again looked at his fully black CFA-44 Nosferatu.

XXX

 **And Operation: Thundercat is done. As you can see, the Master and his servant are making up something and it's probably nothing nice. Also, the case of Bat Masters is explained. And another superweapon from _Ace Combat_ appeared. And no, _Arckbird_ will not change it's side like in _Ace Combat 5._**

 **Also, Aileron Roll and Barrel Roll are two different things.**

 **Until then next chapter, see y'all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Landing was successful and now INA control New York and can start push towards Quebec City and push them out of Texas.**

 **But now, let the 508th have their part. This chapter will be about them.**

 **Let's start.**

Chapter 15

,,The hunt for carrier fleet"

October 4, 2021

11:01

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Pacific Ocean

It was some time since 508th arrived on the _Ronald Reagan_. The crew members already get used to them and work with them. Until now, they made around ten missions, to bombard targets in Syndicalist Republic of Indochina or to stop some attacking aircraft. But since Hokkaido landed in Osaka, the whole thing became more harder.

Takami was laying in her cabin. She had a common room with lieutenant Bradley Richs, the commander of Digger Squadron, with which the 508th is cooperating.

As she was laying like that, Bradley entered the room. He had an orange hair (not ginger, just orange), tied in a little ponytail and blue eyes. The patch on his flight suit presented a drill breaking the stone, with inscription ,,7th Naval Air Division/55th Regiment/1st Air Superiority Squadron 'Digger'".

–I see that you're bored as much a I'm—he stated.

Takami sat on her bed and nodded.

–True. Since our last mission, we haven't done anything. Honestly, I'm not used for not doing nothing.

She then noticed that Bradley is downcast by something.

–Something's wrong?—the Witch asked.

Bradley looked at her with sadness in eyes.

–I just got news, that yesterday aircraft carrier USS _Carl Vinson_ was sunk by Indochinese cruise missile strike. No one survived—he explained.—My father was a commander on this ship.

Takami then felt sorry for him. She heard that Bradley's father is a commander of a ship, but didn't expected, that it's the commander of aircraft carrier. The one that just sunk.

–Listen. I'm really so…—she wanted to say.

But before Takami said everything what she wanted to say, the voice of communication officer rang in all speakers:

–All available flight personnel, report to the briefing room immediately! I repeat: All flight pers…

–Let's go. It seems like the mission is waiting—Bradley said and stood up.

The duo left the room and went to the briefing room.

11:16

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Briefing Room

The Witches and pilots of the Digger Squadron were sitting in the briefing room. The two other squadron members were siblings: Clarissa and Tony Decker. Clarissa had long brown hair, with some purple highlights and blue eyes. Tony, on the other hand, had a blonde hair reaching his arms and green eyes. It was hard to say that they were siblings, but they were.

As they were sitting, the man entered to the room. He had short black hair and gray eyes. He was dressed in flights controller uniform.

–Good morning folks. I'm happy to see you alive—he joked. But his face quickly turned into serious one.—As you know, our situation in the Pacific and Indian Ocean is grim. Incessant air raids and naval bombardments reduced our fleets to just 64%. Many ships were abandoned and sunk. We also lost Himalayan Republic and Kar Sara. All our raids on Ho-Chi-Min City, Harbin, Bengaluru and Sapporo failed.

–But I hope you didn't called us here only to say this, Trip?—Tony asked.

–No—Trip quickly responded.—We have a plan how to give a heavy blow to the enemy.

The screen turned on and showed the map of Pacific Ocean, with the position of _Reagan_ marked on it. The map zoomed on the Northern Philippines, the part of Syndicalist Republic of Indochina.

–Our Intel found the source of the biggest number of air raids—Trip said.—It's the carrier fleet formed of three _Nova Scotia_ -class carriers, two from Indochina, one from Hokkaido, with escort.

–And we were ordered to get rid of them, right?—Bradley asked.

–Exactly. We're the only fleet at now in the region. Others, as you probably know, just flown away as fast as they could from here, because of the enemy attacks. They don't want to become wrecks.

–To the shore!—Jane said.

–Yeah.—Trip cleared his throat.—Digger Squadron and Mighty Witches are our only available strike force. Other squadrons been blown up into pieces over Ho-Chi-Min City. You'll handle this with using of anti-ship and air-to-surface missiles. As fast as we get rid of those carriers, as fast we'll be able to go to the counteroffensive. It's really high priority mission. We already sailing there, and we collide with carrier fleet in the next hour. That's all. Dismissed.

As Trip said that, everyone left the room.

11:32

SRIN _Rangoon_ , San Bernandino Strait

Admiral Van Han Run was sitting in his chair on the bridge of Syndicalist Republic of Indochina Navy _Rangoon_ carrier. He was young, good looking man with short brown hair and gray eyes. He was in command of the 9th Indochinese Fleet and was the youngest admiral in whole Indochinese Navy. He came from family with military traditions. His predecessors fought in War of Unity, which was aimed to unite every nation of Indochinese Peninsula under Viatmisan rule.

–Sir. Admiral Ukahara and captain Dong want to talk to you—his aid said.

–Bring them on the screens—Run ordered.

Two screens in front of admiral turned on and two men were presented on them. On the first screen was admiral Ukahara of the Hokkaido Anarchy Naval Forces. He was a little older from Run and had long black hair reaching his shoulders and blue eyes. Dong, on the other hand, was a beautiful female captain of the second Indochinese carrier SRIN _Red Khmer_. She had long, platinum blonde hair tied in a single ponytail and brown eyes.

They looked at Run and nodded heads as the mark of welcome.

–Our squadrons just returned from another air raids—Dong reported.

–And what's the result?—Run asked, raising eyebrow.

–Two destroyers and 17 aircraft, including fighters and bombers. This is the result of raid on Bandar Seri Begawan Harbor—Dong said.

–One cruiser and one helicopter carrier. This is from raid on Pusan—Ukahara reported.—If the things will go like that, we soon defeat Tanagawa and Borneo.

–I received info that Europe is also almost in our hands. Arisinia captured half of Balkans, but INA, unfortunately, stopped them at the gates of Attica. Africa is not so cool. Also, Quebec lost New York City—Run reported.

–I heard that Lebranch is pissed off—Ukahara said.—By the way. We just received the new orders. Our agent on USS _Ronald Reagan_ gave us news, that it's fleet is going after us.

–Thank you for information, Ukahara. That's all—Run replied to him.

–Arigato, Sir—Ukahra said and the screen became black.

Dong also disconnected.

Run turned to one of operator and said:

–Turn on the fog generator. We need to greet our INA guests.

–Yes, Sir—the operator replied.

He pressed some buttons, switched some switches. The smoke came from behind the ship and soon, whole fleet was covered by a fog.

12:24

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Flight Deck

All work on Flight Deck was going with full speed. This mission was too important to fail it. If they manage to sink those three carriers, their struggle for the control over Pacific may be more and a lot easier to do.

Digger Squadron F/A-18E were lifted by the elevators of the carrier and were now prepared to be launched, the same as Witches. Clarissa and Tony were already in the air.

–Digger 1, you're clear to take off—the control tower said.

Bradley felt as the catapult pushes his plane forward and as it's wheels came out of the deck. He pressed the landing gear hiding button and the wheel hid inside of the plane's hull.

–Mighty Witches, it's your turn now—the control tower communicated to the Witches.

Witches set up on the positions. Then, Takami noticed that Jamie is carrying some bag with her.

–What are you have there?—she asked.

–A little surprise for enemy. Use when necessary—Jamie replied.

–You can start—the tower said.

–Copy that, Tower—Jane replied and turned to Witches.—Mighty Witches, to the air!

Because Witches didn't needed catapult, the just activated their Strikers engines and taxied through the Flight Deck. When they were on it's edge, they lifted up and paired with Digger Squadron.

–Good hunting—Trip said in communicator.

Soon, they were joined by E-2C Hawkeye AWACS.

–This is AWACS Bandog. We'll be watching your mission. But don't get yourself killed. I don't fucking mind to explain how you died to the command—the AWACS said.

–Hey! Be more nice!—Jamie said to him.

–Just shut up, and do the mission—Bandog fired back.

Jamie switched the frequency, that only Digger and Witches could hear her.

–Boor—she said.

–This is our Lord and Controller Bandog. Never laughs and always mashing everyone with mud—Tony notted.

–Mighty Witch 6, Digger 3. Cut the chat and do your job—Bandog said.

Jamie and Tony then stopped talking.

Takami connected with Bradley.

–How did he heard them?—she asked.

–AWACS can hear LITERALLY everything—Bradley replied.

By the rest of way, no one said nothing, afraid of Bandog reaction.

12:47

Near San Bernandino Strait

The strike force was near the San Bernandino Strait. Pilots and Witches started to prepare their anti-ship and air-to-surface missiles. They expected also fighting with the fighters, so they also prepared their guns.

But they met a single problem. From the distance, they could see a fog covering the Strait.

–Really today? I wanted to sink some ships—Clarissa moaned.

Jane only sighed and said:

–We'll investigate it. You, wait for our report.

–As you wish, Ma'am—Bradley said.

Witches then hit the afterburners on their Strikers and flew to investigate the fog. As they get close enough, they tarted to hover over it.

–Something's wrong here. But I can't tell what—Jane stated.

She then felt someone pulling her arm. She turned and saw Dorothy.

–What is it?—Jane asked.

Dorothy pointed left. Jane turned her head, and understood.

The fog was only in the area under them. The rest of place was clear, and without even one little cloud.

–This fog covers only one place. Then…—Jane turned to Takami.—Takami, give me a flare gun.

The Fusoan Witch took the flare gun, which was a standard part of Texas pilot equipment, but Witches received them too, and gave to Jane.

Jane loaded the flare gun and pointed towards the fog. She pulled the trigger and red flare flew inside the fog. By first few seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, the Witches heard someone screaming:

–My hair is on fire!

–To the water, admiral! To the water!—second voice said.

–Jump to the water yourself!

Witches, little surprised by this, connected with Digger Squadron.

–Digger 1, enemy is in this fog!—Cecilia reported!

–Copy that. Launching missiles—Bradley replied.

The three Super Hornets lined up and flew at the 'street ceiling'. They pressed the buttons and missiles were fired. The AGM-84s flew fast into the fog. Soon, inside the gray cloud, everyone could see a orange-yellow light of explosion.

12:52

SRIN _Rangoon_ , Bridge

Admiral's aid ended to put out the fire on admiral's head. Run put on his hat and looked at everyone.

–Which one, you idiots, opened the window?!—he asked.

The communication officer lifted his hand. Next, the bullet made a hole between his eyes. He slumped down on the floor, while admiral put his gun back into holster.

–Get rid of him. Threw him to water. And give me new communication officer—Run ordered.

Two soldiers entered the room and took the body. Then, the carrier was shook by the explosion. Run looked in one of the bridge windows, and saw as one of his destroyers is sinking in fire.

He then get a connection information. He pressed the button, and again, Ukahara and Dong appeared on the screen.

–You had to turn your microphone on, right?!—Ukahara asked.

–Now, they know that we're in this fog!—Dong shouted.

–They would find it out later or sooner! We can let them sink one ship! But not the carriers! Order your ships to leave the fog!—Run ordered.

–Let it be—both Ukahara and Dong replied.

The screens turned off and Run again turned on the ship's speakers and said:

–General quarters! All personnel to the battle stations! I want AA guns to be ready and aircraft in the air as soon, as possible!

The whole fleet then started to move forward and fog generator was turned off.

12:56

–Something's going on inside!—Matsuda said.

The fog was slightly removed by the wind, and the carrier fleet started to appear. And it was not so little. Around 10 destroyers, 10 frigates and 3 carriers was not so small fleet, though. And to make it worse, the planes were already taxied on the carriers runways.

–I have a bad feelings about this—Jeram said.

–Me too—Komura added.

–Digger Squadron, Mighty Witches. Eliminate all enemy resistance. If we get rid of the carriers, our job in the Pacific will be mush easier—Bandog said and added:—Get your damn asses to work!

–You don't have to be so annoying, you know?—Tony said.

Bandog didn't responded.

The aircraft, in form of MiG-29Ks and Su-33s, took off the carriers and was already in the air.

Clarissa sat on the tail of MiG-29K and fired her gun at him. The bullets pierced through the armor and hit the engines, forcing the plane to explode. Shindo fired her Sparrow missile that hit Su-33 and reap the plane apart.

–Sweet, sweet explosions—Jeram said, seeing the exploding Su-33.

–That sounded creepy—Cecilia stated.

–Sorry. I don't know myself why I said that—Jamie replied.

Meanwhile, Bradley was flying on the collision course with one of enemy destroyers. The ship was firing it's AA guns at him, but his F/A-18E was dodging every single bullet, doing Aileron Roll. He pressed the button and sent the anti-ship missile towards the destroyer.

–Incoming!—the destroyer captain said.

Missile hit precisely in the ship's bridge. All AA guns stopped to fire and the ship started to go down.

–This is _Ronald Reagan_. Can we help you?— _Reagan_ captain asked.

–Not yet, Sir!—Bradley replied.—Until now, we can handle them by ourselves!

–As you wish—captain replied and disconnected.

Jane fired her M249 SAW at the MiG-29K. Bullets struck the stabilizers and next she moved her fire on the engines. Soon, the plane changed into ball of fire. To make the matter better, the wreck hit straight in the frigate, forcing it to explode.

–Three ships down—Jane said.

–Only 20 left—Tony noticed.

–So it's not anything hard for such Masters of Flying like you—Bandog said.

–If not that he's on our side, I would happily shot him down—Dorothy said.

–I heard that, Mighty Witch 7—Bandog shot back to her.

Jeram turned her attention on one of carriers. She looked at new weapon created by Aragocchi and his team: Striker Rocket Launcher. It was a multi-barrel missile pod, one installed on every Striker. Lately, doc's team supplied Witches with many new weapons adapted to the Striker Units.

She turned towards the carrier and aimed her missile at it.

–Delia, what are you doing?!—Matsuda asked.

–Easy. I got this—Jeram replied.

She dodged the AA fire and activated the Rocket Launcher and unleashed the missiles.

The missiles in short period of time hit the carriers Flight Deck. The line of explosions came through all of ship and destroyed some vehicles standing on it, as well as the MiG-29K trying to take off.

When the cloud of dust disappeared, the Flight Deck looked like an Fraducian Cheese, because it was filled with holes after the missile strike.

–He has riddled deck! Nothing will take off of it anymore—Jeram said.

–Ha, ha! Clever idea!—Tony granted.

–And stupid at the same time—Bandog added.

–You always have to add something from yourself, right?—Clarissa asked.

13:09

HNS _Sapporo_

Ukahara stood up, after he was overturned by the missile strike on the Flight Deck.

–Damage report!—he ordered.

–All of Flight Deck is riddled! We can't scramble anymore aircraft, Sir!—the flight officer reported.

Ukahara took his hat and threw into the ground.

–Where's Noragami Squadron?! Connect with them!—he ordered.

The communication officer nodded. He pressed some buttons and the communication screen next to Ukahara turned on. It showed and woman in Hokkaido pilot helmet and sitting in a plane.

–Captain Tazagawa, where are you?! We're getting slaughtered here!—Ukahara shouted.

–Forgive us, Sir. We were stopped by some Texas and Bharataya pilots—captain Izigawa replied.

–Then what are you taking so long?! Shoot them, and come here!

–But Sir, they're better than they present. It's not so easy—Izigawa said.

–Do it quick!

After these words, he disconnected, don't letting Izigawa to answer.

–Admiral!—one of soldiers shouted.

Ukahara looked in the window and became speechless. The anti-ship missile was flying towards the carrier's bridge.

–What are you waiting for?! Fire!—Ukahara shouted.

The point defense guns started to overwhelm the missile with their bullets, but they couldn't hit.

–What is going on?!—the admiral said.

–That missile strike from earlier destroyed our radars too!—the PDG officer replied.

–Say wha…

Before Ukahara could end, he was covered in flames.

Back over the Strait

Witches and Digger Squadron watched as missile fired by Clarissa flew towards the Hokkaidese carrier bridge. Next, they saw the explosion after the collision of missile with bridge.

–Ha, ha! That's what I like to see!—Clarissa said.

– _Ronald Reagan_ , this is Digger 1. One of enemy carriers is down—Bradley reported to the carrier captain.

–Copy that, Digger 1. Continue with the operation—the captain replied.

–And can you provide us a little missile support?—Jane asked.

–Of course—the weapons officer from one of destroyers said.

Matsuda made an Aileron Roll to dodge the bullets from Indochinese MiG-29K. Next, she made a quick bounce in the left, what surprised him. Thanks to this distraction, Shindo managed to fire a missile to destroy the aircraft.

–Now, they know that we won't go down so easy—Jeram said.

SRIN _Rangoon_ , Bridge

Run quickly opened the connection with Dong. Once the woman appeared on the screen, he said:

–Ukahara is down.

–I noticed. What about our support?—she asked.

–He called some Ace squadron. But they still not there. We need to withstand as long as possible—Run explained.

–It won't be easy. _Sapporo_ is sunk and some others are already sinking too.

Run only sighed.

–Okay. Just don't let them destroy your ship—he said.

Back with the air battle

Everyone was still cheering after seeing the Hokkaidese explode and going down.

–This is what I like to see!—Bradley said.

–Only two carriers and some other ships left. Let's do this!—Jane said.

She then landed on a tail of Indochinese MiG-29K. She fired her's M4A1 at his engines and fired, forcing the plane to explode. The falling wreck crashed into one of Hokkaidese destroyers, sinking it.

–USS _Ronald Reagan_ , this is corporal Clarissa Decker. Can you provide us a little cruise missile support?—Clarissa asked the carrier's captain.

–As you wish—the captain replied.—USS _Blake Hood_ , _Florida Sun_. Fire cruise missiles.

–As you wish, admiral—USS _Blake Hood_ captain replied.

The missiles flew out of the VLS launcher and flew towards the ICCU fleet. They fell on the ships like rain, destroying some frigates and 2 other destroyers.

–Hell yes!—Tony said.

SRIN _Rangoon_ bridge

–Hell no!—Run exclaimed.

–Admiral! Half of our forces been destroyed!—the radar officer communicated.

–Are other captains so incompetent?! We need to make out something!—Run said.

Then he get a call from Dong. He turned the screen on. On Dong's face he could see only anger and rage.

–Do you even know when our support will arrive?! Soon they'll torn us into pieces!—she exclaimed.

–I know. We need…Wait, I have second call—Run said as second screen started to show inscription "Incoming Call".

He turned it on to see a woman in a pilot helmet.

–Who are you?—Run asked.

–Captain Chizuru Tazagawa of Hokkaidese Noragami Squadron. I wanted to communicate that we'll be a little late—the woman said.

Run's face changed into furious one. He hit the screen with his fist and asked:

–WHAT?!

–Those guys that stopped us are down, but they also drained us out of ammo and fuel. We'll do quick rearming and refueling. Wait for us—Tazagawa explained.

–But…—Run didn't ended, because Tazagawa disconnected.—Damn it.

Back with Witches and Diggers…

–Okay, jerks. Almost done. Keep going—Bandog said.

–Can someone shut this E-2 up? I'm getting real sick of his talk—Jamie said.

She fired her last Witch Missile at the Su-33. It collided with plane, sending him down towards the sea. Pilot managed to bail out and opened his parachute.

Jamie looked in front of her and saw a straight way towards the one of Indochinese carriers bridge.

–We got opened way! We can destroy it!—she exclaimed.

–Good. Jamie, wait for…—Komura said, but Jamie cut her off.

–No, I'll do it myself—the LiberionWitch said.

–Are you insane!? You want to destroy whole carrier by yourself?!—Cecilia asked.—You can't do this!

But Jamie didn't listened anymore. She was flying straight towards the carrier, avoiding the point defense guns fire. Not even single bullet hit her.

After she passed through the PDG fire, she started to hover over the carrier. Next, she flew to the Hangar Deck under the main runway and flew inside. The crew members looked at her and were unable to say anything.

–Hi. What's up?—she asked.—I have a little present for you.

She then took a bag that she was carrying through all the battle and threw it inside the Hangar Deck. After that, she just left the place.

One of the mechanics came to the bag, which was now laying next to the MiG-29K. He took the bag with shacking hand and opened it. This, what was there, made him drop the bag and pull back with fear.

The bag was full of C4 and Termite Charges.

–Everyone, abandon the…—he tried to say.

The C4 and Termite Charges exploded. It created a chain reaction that detonated also fuel in the aircraft fuel tanks.

In the same time, Jamie was looking at what she done, with detonator in her hand. The explosions were still taking place, until they finally changed the whole carrier into burning island, which started to sinking.

–I must say. That was a big one—Jane said, stopping next to Jamie.

–Yup—Jamie simply replied.

–And I'm surprised that this bag didn't bothered you during the fight—Shindo added.

–Yeah. But now, let's get back to the funny part—she said and flew after Su-30.

–I think I never understand her—Tony said.

–We too—Cecilia said.

The others did the same as Jamie and battle was continuing.

SRIN _Rangoon_ bridge

Run was just furious. Another carrier was just sunk. And also, Dong was killed. Almost all of the ships were already destroyed. And now, he was captain of the only Indochinese carrier staying alive.

–Admiral Run, what should we do?!—one of communication officers asked.

The admiral only sighed. They couldn't lose the ship. It was now only thing able to carry air raids into INA territory. So he made this decision for the first time.

–Order all remaining ships to evacuate. The ones which were heavily damaged have to be abandoned—he said.

–O-Of course, Sir—the officer said.

He connected with other ships and soon whole fleet was turning to flee the area.

Back in the air…

–They're running away!—Dorothy pointed.

Everyone watched as the ships are changing course and flee. The crews were abandoning some of them and swimming to others.

–Now, I hope that this carrier will not lean out for some time—Jane said.

–First, let us make sure—Bradley said to her.

The Diggers then followed the withdrawing ships. As they were close enough, they fired their missiles and guns at the carrier.

Everything what was fired into the ship hit the Main Deck, causing it to change into the giant pile of junk, but the ship still was able to sail away from there.

–And now, they have two carrier down and one damaged. I don't think they'll be able to do anymore air raids in this war—Bradley said.

–Yeah. Let's return on the carrier—Jane replied.

With her words, Witches and Digger Squadron turned and landed on the carrier.

15:02

SRIN _Rangoon_ , bridge

Run was sitting in his admiral chair. Since they evacuated from the battle, he didn't said anything. He was too broken because of this what happened. And the crew was afraid of doing anything, because they didn't wanted to be killed.

Then, the call information again appeared on the screen. He took it and again face of Noragami 1 appeared.

–What do you want?—Run asked.

–Sir, were coming to help you. How are you doing?—Tazagawa asked.

–We've lost.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Both Run and Tazagawa were unable to say any word.

Finally, Tazagawa broke the silence:

–So…what now?

–Simple. You have to sink their carrier now—Run ordered.

Tazagawa only nodded and disconnected.

15:10

5 miles to Northern Philippines

Five purple bodied and black nosed X-2 were now flying towards the INA carrier fleet. Because they didn't managed to save their own carriers, they now had to sink one of enemy ones.

 **Hokkaido Independent Air Service**

 **2nd Air Division/9th Experimental Fighter Battalion/1st Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Noragami Squadrons**

–Sooooo…what are we do now?—Noragami 5 asked.

–Eh, you heard him, Shido. If we sink this enemy carrier, we maybe be able to payback for that we didn't managed to save our carriers—Tazagawa replied.

–We can do this, right, Chizu?—Noragami 2 said.

–At least we can try—Tazagawa sighed.

The squadron then continued their way towards the USS _Ronald Reagan_ fleet.

15:23

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Mess Hall

Everyone was still celebrating their victory in San Bernandino Strait. There was music, food and drinks.

–And once again, let's rise a toast for Digger Squadron and Mighty Witches!—one of crew members said.

They lifted their drinks in the air and returned to drinking. Also, someone turned the music.

 **Sugar-Robin Shulz ft. Francesco Yates**

–That's a kind of party I'm tolerating—Matsuda said.

–What do you mean?—Cecilia asked her.

–Music, drinks and won battle. My three favorite things on such parties—the Fusoan Witch explained.

As they were talking, Trip approached and stood next to them.

–I totally agree with you. That's why I joined the navy—he said.

–For parties?—Takami asked.

–No. For won battles. Father wanted me to be a lawyer—Trip explained.—Hey, Janice!

Afr these words, he went to talk with a woman. Witches, in the meantime, watched as the party was going, until they noticed one specific person in the crowd. The admiral Henderson himself.

–Admiral? What are you doing here?—Jane asked as she approached admiral.

–We just scored probably the decisive victory on the Asian Front. We all need a time for fun—Henderson replied.

But this everything was cut off by an explosion. The alarms started to howl on whole ship ans crew members started to run towards their positions. The voice in speakers said:

–Enemy aircraft approaching! All battle personnel, to the battle stations!

Digger Squadron members then stood next to the Witches.

–Better let's go. We need to take care of them—Clarissa said.

–Good point. Let's move!—Jane ordered.

Diggers and Witches then quickly ran towards the Flight Deck.

Sometime later…

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Flight Deck

The two flight teams entered on the Flight Deck. They looked around and saw everything.

Two destroyers were burning and sinking, while others fired their anti-aircraft guns at the attacking aircraft. Carrier point defense guns started to overwhelm approaching anti-ship missiles, but probably weren't doing well, because the nose of the carrier was burning.

One of missiles was shot down, but the second continued it's run. Before they managed to say anything, Diggers and Witches were shaken by explosion caused by missile hitting carrier. The explosion left a giant hole in the ship's side.

Over them, in the air, five purple Hokkaidese planes were evading enemy fire.

–Damn it! Everyone, to the planes! Now! Witches! Take your Striker Units! See ya in the air!—Bradley ordered.

–Sure thing!—Jane replied.

After these words, two teams went their ways.

Diggers approached their planes. The three F-18 were standing exactly where they parked there. Once they tried to enter them, Tony shouted:

–Heads down!

Bradley and Clarissa looked in the direction he pointed, only to see an X-2 making it's run towards the planes. Three pilots quickly ran away from them, while X-2 fired it's missiles. And when they hit, the aircraft disappeared in balls of fire.

–Son of a bitch!—Bradley said.

–What happened?—Jane asked by radio.

–Those guys just blown our planes up! We're grounded!—Tony replied.

–Easy! We'll take em down!—Shindo provided.

–Just be careful!—Clarissa said to them.

Witches then taxied on the runway. Because there was no one to gave them signal to start, they just lifted in the air.

–Okay, girls! Take them out!—Jane ordered.

Takami sat on the tail of one X-2 and fired her Howa Type 89 at him, but plane did a Cobra maneuver and landed behind her. It fired it's gun, but Takami quickly turned and activated her shield. Next, Dorothy fired her missiles at the X-2, but it dropped flares and ran away.

–They're better than we though—Komura stated.

–I know. We need to find a plan to take them out—Matsuda replied.

–You can try!—Noragami 2 said.

But he didn't noticed Jane, coming at him from the side. Before he could even react, his plexiglass was pierced by the bullets from her M249 SAW and whole cockpit was covered in red. The plane started to spin down, until it hit the water.

–One for me—Jane whispered.

–Oh come on! We have to destroy this carrier! Why nobody warned Noragami 2 about incoming bogey?—Tazagawa asked.

–Because we had enough of his stupid jokes!—the rest of squadron replied.

Tazagawa only made face palm.

15:35

USS _Ronald Reagan_

Trip was on his way to Bandog's cabin. He had to discuss his behavior with the Witches and Diggers during the hunt for the carriers. Although the battle outside was still going, admiral Henderfield wanted Trip to do this now.

Once Trip was about to enter the room, he heard a conversation:

–I told you that Diggers and Witches are not any enemy. They're real rulers of those skies.

–I know. We actually should listen to you, Greg.

Trip leaned a little, to see who's Greg was talking to. He did it and saw that the AWACS controller was actually doing an video conference with no one other but admiral Van Han Run himself.

He quickly entered the room and said:

–YOU!

Greg immediately turned to him.

–I knew you're some sort of rat! But allying with our enemy?—Trip exclaimed.

Greg only turned his head to Run.

–I need to go—he said.

Run disconnected, leaving the two.

–Listen Trip. INA lost this war from the beginning. I just though that this way it'll be faster—Greg explained.—Now sorry, because I need to leave.

–You don't going…—Trip tried to say.

He suddenly felt an stinging pain in his arm and noticed that Greg's holding a gun. Trip then fell on the ground and Greg left the room. When he left, Trip took his radio and said:

–To everyone! AWACS Bandog is a traitor!

Back in the air battle…

Cecilia fired two of her Witch Missiles at Noragami 5's X-2. They collided with the aircraft, but surprisingly they only torn apart some parts, not destroying the aircraft.

–They're hard—she stated.

–But not imperishable. I shoot one down, though—Jane said.

Dorothy sat on the tail of Noragami 3 and pulled the trigger of her SCAR-H. The bullets smoothly flew through the plane and one of it's engines stopped working.

Right then, they got a message:

–To everyone! AWACS Bandog is a traitor!

Witches then became speechless. They heard rumors about traitor in the _Reagan_ crew, but didn't expected him to be an AWACS, which was their commander on previous mission.

–I knew I should shot him down earlier!—Jamie exclaimed.

–Now you'll be having a chance—the tower controller said.—He's just scrambling in his E-2.

Witches turned to see the spoken aircraft lifting up from the carrier's deck. Jamie immediately turned in his direction.

–Leave this bastard to me—she said.

–We got your back—Shindo replied.

Jamie set up behind the AWACS tail. After that, she fired her gun at it, but the plane evaded.

–How he can be so agile?—she asked.

–Before Greg became AWACS controller, he was AWACS pilot. He was always doing miracles when he was sitting behind the pilot stick—the tower said.

The Liberion Witch nodded and continued to chase the plane.

Meanwhile, the rest of team continued to fight the Noragami Squadron. Cecilia sat on the tail of Noragami 4 and fired her M4A1. She hit the engines and the fuel line, what made the aircraft explode.

–Noragami 4 down—Noragami 5 reported.

–Damn it. Do something—Tazagawa ordered.

As she was saying that, Noragami 5 exploded, when it was hit by around seven missiles.

–Noragami 3 are you okay?—she asked her last wingman.

–Sorry, sir. I've lost engine. I don't gonna make it—Noragami 3 replied.

After he said that, Jeram and Komura fired their guns and missiles at him. He tried to evade as much as he possibly could, but ended going down. After this, they turned their attention on Noragami 1.

–Good bye, lady—Komura said.

She and Jeram aimed their guns at X-2 and pulled the triggers. They saw the sparks in the place where they hit. Soon, they saw as Noragami one ejects and the plane exploded.

–All bogeys confirmed down. Good job, Mighty Witches—the control tower said.

–But what about her—Dorothy asked, pointing at Noragami 1.

She already landed in the water and was trying to hold herself on the top of water.

–No problem with her. Now, we must wait for Jamie—Jane said.

–True. But first, let's get back—Takami proposed.

With her words, they all returned to the the ship.

Because of that, they didn't noticed a little boat stopping next to Noragami 1 and taking her towards the Principality of Northern Territory.

Meanwhile…

Speaking of Jamie, she was still chasing the Bandog's E-2. It was already hour since she started the chase and the ammo was almost out.

–Can you finally die?—she asked him via radio.

–Maybe. But first, meet my friends—Bandog replied.

After this, Jamie looked in front of her and saw formation of ten Indochinese aircraft flying in their direction.

–Oh—was the only thing she managed to say.

17:32

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Flight Deck

It was some time since Jamie chased the Bandog. Since then, she didn't returned and Mighty Witches started to worry about her.

–We should go and look for her. The contact was cut off a hour ago—Shindo stated.

–But we can't. If we go and look for her, they maybe try to attack the fleet again and we're the only ones able to protect it from the air—Cecilia replied.

–You want to let her die?! We need to find her!—Jeram exclaimed.

–Delia is right. Jamie is one of us and we need to find her—Jane stated.

The rest of team only stopped talking until Matsuda asked:

–Then what are you proposing?

–We split into two groups. First stays on the ship and guards it from attacks. Second will go and look for Jamie—Jane said her plan.

–Sounds good to me—Takami stated.

–Good. Me, Takami, Delia and Dorothy will look for Jamie. Shindo, Matsuda, Cecilia and Komura will stay on the carrier.

All Witches nodded and Jane's group went for their Strikers. Once they took them, they taxied on the carrier runway and Jane connected with the tower.

–This is commander Jane S. Thach of Mighty Witches. We're going for SAR mission for our member—Jane explained to the tower.

–Copy that, commander Ttach. You have permission to start the mission—the tower replied.

After these words, Witches activated their Strikers and lifted off the deck.

Meanwhile, the rest of Witches were joined by Digger Squadron.

–Where are they going?—Bradley asked.

–They want to look for Jamie. She followed the Bandong and tried to shot him down—Cecilia explained.

–I hope they'll find her safe and sound—Clarissa said.

–We hope so too—Shindo said.

Some time later…

Jane and her group already reached the place where contact with Jamie was cut off.

–Okay. This is Jamie's last known location. Look for any kind of trace—Jane ordered.

The Witches started to look for any trace of Jamie. There was not much time before Takami said:

–There!

The group quickly flew closer t the place she was pointing. There, they found some pieces of metal. On one of them was painted a head of a dog with dumped tongue and with red spiked dog-collar.

–So it seems like she shot Bandog down—Dorothy stated.

–Yeah. But what happened with her?—Jeram said.

–Girls. I think I know the answer—Takami replied.

She leaned and took something big out of the the water. Once others looked closer, they recognized Jamie's F/A-18 Hornet Striker. It had some bullet traces and hydraulics were just devastated.

–No. It can't be…—Jeram whispered.

Jane just tightened her fists. She couldn't believe in this herself. Jamie was the youngest member of her unit and it was this more painful for her.

–They'll pay for this—Jane drawled through her teeth.—Let's get back on the _Reagan_.

With this order, all Witches turned and returned to the carrier.

Meanwhile…

Manila Joint Forces Base, Northern Philippines, SRI

Run walked down the corridor. Just seconds ago, he was totally scolded by the command because of lost battle. He still couldn't believe this.

He entered the small room with a large window on the wall. There was standing a man in white scientist coat. When Run entered, he saluted.

–Admiral—the man said.

–Doctor—Run replied.—What about our subject?

Doctor looked at his tablet and nodded his head.

–All tests are going well. You was right. She excellently suits with Zone Of Endless—he said.

–Good. This project will show command that they still need me.

–Of course.

Run then walked to the window and looked at Jamie chained to the wall.

XXX

 **And done. The longest chapter yet. But it's done.**

 **As you can see, Jamie has a serious problem now, as a prisoner of ICCU. The plan of Run will be revealed in next chapter. Next up, we move to this world version of Fuso (or Japan, it depends on how you see it), the Empire of Tanagawa, so stay tuned.**

 **U** **ntil then, see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**We continue our little story of 508th doings in the Pacific. This time, our carrier task force will take care in liberation the Tanagawan capital of Osaka. The Hokkaido forces will not make this task easier, as you probably know. And again, based on _Ace Combat_ mission.**

 **Let's go with this!**

Chapter 16

,,Operation: Fires of Liberation"

October 16, 2022

14:12

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Pacific Ocean, near the coast of Tanagawa

It's been almost two weeks since the battle with ICCU carriers. _Ronald Reagan_ was repaired, Diggers received new aircraft and the intensity of air raids lowered.

But Witches were still depressed after loosing Jamie. Even two weeks after, it was hard for them to believe. And a new feeling appeared in them.

The lust of revenge.

They sworn that if they whenever meet Run and his ship again, they'll just send him to the bottom of the sea. No matter what will this take. And no matter who will die.

–You know something?—Bradley asked, stopping next to Clarissa.

–They're just don't stopping—she replied.

The two was watching Witches doing training. They started it in the morning and didn't stopped even for awhile. The only thing heard from them were gunfire and orders of Jane.

–Damn it. This what happened to Jamie really hit them—Tony stated, stopping next to the two.

–What have you expected. They lost a squadron member. This always hurt the most—Bradley said to him.

Meanwhile in the air, Jane just stopped the Witches and said:

–Okay. That's enough for today. Let's land.

With this, Witches landed on the carrier and left their Strikers. Digger Squadron then approached them.

–How was your training?—Bradley asked.

–Good. Even better than the ones earlier—Jane replied.

–You know that you could do some kind of break during this seven hours long training?—Tony intrigued and Clarissa stabbed him with elbow.

Witches looked at him with unpleasant look.

–It's needed. If we really have to avenge Jamie, we have to be ready for everything. Without discussion—Shindo stated.

Tony only nodded his head.

While this was happening, the voice of admiral sounded all around the place:

–All available flight personnel, go to the briefing room immediately!

Witches and Diggers looked at each other.

–But he knows we're the only available flight personnel, right?—Tony asked.

–Do not whine. Just let's go for the briefing—Bradley ordered.

With his words, both teams went for the briefing on day's mission.

14:28

Briefing Room

As everyone were sitting in the room, Trip entered. He stood at the podium and looked at them.

–Mighty Witches, Digger Squadron. Good to see you—he said.

–What do we have to do today, Trip?—Jane asked him.

The map on the screen then rotated around and zoomed towards the Empire of Tanagawa. More precisely, to it's capital, Osaka.

–As you probably know, Osaka was taken by Hokkaidese forces at the beginning of the war. Since then, ICCU uses the city as it's mane supply base for the Southern Front in Tanagawa. The joint forces of Hokkaido, Indochina and Manchuria are stationing there and guarding the transports of ammo, food and other supplies—trip replied.

–And what we have to do?—Takami asked.

–Command ordered an counter-offensive in two regions of the world: the Dersian Gulf and Far East. Thanks to this operation, we have to regain initiative in Asia—Trip replied.—The operation codename is Operation: Fires of Liberation. The plan was in preparing phase for some time now.

–And what we have to do?—Tony asked, knowing the answer.

–You have to be the air support for Texas and Tanagawa Marines in liberating Osaka. All enemy resistance have to be eliminated. This is your task—Trip replied.—This scale of this campaign is massive, encompassing multiple land, sea and air operations on both sides. It'll be a punishing battle, but if you want to get your name out there, there's no better opportunity to do it. Make sure your aircraft's and Striker Units's as battle ready as you can make it. I want us to dominate this fight.

Then, Jane lifted her hand up.

–And what about the search of Jamie?—she asked.

Trip only shook his head:

–Unfortunately, we didn't found any trace of Flying Officer Swett.

Both Jane and Delia hung their heads.

–Okay. Let's then have this mission going—Jane stated.

–Right—Trip ordered—Let's do this. I don't want Tanagawa to be occupied like in _Code Geass_. Now, dismissed.

This was everything they needed to leave.

14:32

SRIN _Rangoon_

Run entered the room and stood in the middle of it. In front of him was Jamie, attached to the wall by chains. When she saw him, she spat on him, but Run managed to dodge this.

–Let me go!—Jamie shouted.

–There's no way we'll let you go—Run said calmly.

–What do you even want from me?! I didn't done anything to you!—Jamie shouted even louder.

She then felt a powerful hit in face. It was so powerful that tears immediately appeared on her face.

–You're wrong! You did much to me! You and your friends did a lot to me!—Run shouted back to her.—You humbled me and whole my career is now shaking apart!

He then came up to the doors and said something. When he did this, the soldier carrying a strange black helmet entered the room and gave it to Run.

–What is it?—Jamie asked.

–It's my little friend. Z.O.E., say hello to this girl—Run ordered.

Then, the red eye lighted up and looked at Jamie.

–What you want to do with this?—the Witch asked.

–Let's say, that I found a good way to take care of your friends—he said.

Jamie only snorted and shot back:

–Good luck. I know them long enough, to know that they won't go down so easy.

Run smiled.

–And did I mentioned that you'll help me with this?—he asked again.

–Hahaha! If you think that I'll betray my friends, then you're probably drunk—Jamie said smiling.

–Easy. Z.O.E. will convince you really fast—Run said.

Jamie then understood. But it was too late and Run was already putting the helmet on her head.

–No! No! No! NOOOOOOO!

It was the only thing Jamie was able to say.

14:38

USS _Ronald Reagan_ , Flight Deck

Mighty Witches were preparing their weapons. They checked the ammo reserve and loaded the magazine.

In the meantime, Diggers were preparing their new planes: the F-35C's. They received them just two days after the Battle of San Bernandino Strait, as a present from command for their battle efficiency. And because they lost their F-18s.

–Okay. I'm sure the fun will begin really soon—Tony stated.

–Why is everything a fun for you—Matsuda asked.

–I don't know. I'm just specific person—he replied to her.

Then, the tower came on the radio:

–Digger Squadron, Mighty Witches. Begin launching.

Diggers then, one after another, driven to the catapult and were launched. After this, Witches taxied on the runway and started to. Behind them, the AWACS started from the carrier.

–This is AWACS Long Caster. I'll be your new AWACS after the Bandog—the AWACS informed.

–Good to know, Long Caster. Let's now…—said Bradley, but stopped.

He heard a noise in his in his communicator. As he listened closer, he recognized the sound of…munching.

–Long Caster? What are you doing?—Jane asked.

–Sorry. I'm just hungry. My verdicts goes fuzzy when I'm too hungry?—Long Caster replied.

–And you took sandwich with you?—Clarissa questioned.

–I'm always packs food for long-range flights. As I said, mu verdicts goes fuzzy when I'm too hungry—Long Caster replied.

Everyone smiled.

–I think I'm gonna like him more than a Bandog—Jeram stated.

–Me too—Jane said.—But now, let's go to Osaka and take it back.

They then continued to fly towards Osaka.

16:07

Osaka Airspace

Once Diggers, Mighty Witches and Long Caster already reached Osaka. As they noticed, the battle was already going from some time, because everywhere they were seeing smokes and INA ships in the harbor.

–I see that it's already started—Takami said.

–Yeah. The action at Dersian Gulf is also going—Long Caster communicated.—New allied units incoming—he said.—And give me that sandwich!

When he said that, Diggers and Witches were joined by squadron of three Tanagawa Air Force Shinden II aircraft.

 **Tanagawa Air Force**

 **2nd Air Division / 6th Air Assault Brigade / 11th Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Stallion Team**

–This is lieutenant Shinji Shoto. We've been ordered to help you in battle. My call sign is Stallion 1—the Stallion leader said.

–Copy that, Stallion 1. Thanks for joining the party.

Then, Long Caster again entered the line:

–Commence operation to liberate Osaka!

–Okay, let's do it—Bradley stated.—Digger 1, engaging!

–Digger 2, engaging!—Clarissa said.

–Digger 3, engaging!—Tony said.

They were joined by Stallions.

–Stallion 1, engaging!—Shinji said.

–Stallion 2, engaging!—Stallion 2 said.

–Stallion 3, engaging!—Stallion 3 said.

–Mighty Witches, engaging!—Jane said.

–Enemy forces are concentrated around harbor and Asahi district. Make sure you'll eliminate any resistance—Long Caster reminded.—Remember, we have limited time here. Use as much firepower as you possibly can!

Soon, the first group of enemy aircraft appeared on radars.

–Mighty Witches, Stallions and Diggers, spread out and engage at will!—Bradley ordered.

It hadn't been to told twice. Clarissa, Tony, Stallion 3, Shindo, Cecilia, Matsuda and Dorothy decided to take care of ships. The rest decided to shoot down enemy aircraft.

Bradley locked on enemy MiG-29K and fired a Sidewinder at him. Missile collided with plane, changing it into the ball of fire and metal. Takami fired her gun at Su-27, melting it apart.

–Okay, guys. Recapturing Osaka will be nice, but it us against them. Whoever get more kills, wins—Bradley said.

–You don't have to say twice—Jane said.

Shindo was dodging the anti-air fire from enemy destroyer, until she was close enough to fire her missiles. They hit in the bridge and the ship was silenced. Tony made a run with his Rocket Launchers and missiles hit everywhere on the ship.

–Ground forces, how are you?—Takami asked.

–Pretty good! As long as those guys are giving us all ammunition they have, I don't care!—the ground forces commander said.

Takami guessed that he was talking about Hokkaidese soldiers.

–Wait there, I'll help you—she said.

She then directed towards the Osaka Expo Park. Once she was there, she Tanagawan and Texas troops in fire exchange with Indochinese tanks and soldiers. She flew at low altitude and fired her Witch Missiles at the tanks. When they hit, the tanks exploded, killing soldiers around them.

–Thanks! She just opened the path for us! Move!—the commander ordered.

Then, another commander contacted with Jane:

–Sniper on the roof!

–Copy that, I'm coming!—Jane replied.

She turned in that direction and soon, she found some INA troops pinned down by an Hokkaidese sniper sitting on the roof of one of buildings. She flew down and stopped in front of him. He lifted his eyes from the riffle and looked at her with real surprise on his face. He didn't expected to see a flying girl.

–Bad for you—Jane said, aiming her M249 at him.

He then orientated in situation, but it was too late. The bullets hit him straight in the face and he just fell on the ground.

–Thanks, lady! We can now move—the same ground forces commander said.

–No problem!—Jane replied and returned to fight.

While she was killing sniper, Komura just shot down J-11 of Manchurian Union People Liberation Air Force.

–I see that Manchu's are here too—Bradley stated.

–You don't say—Komura said to him.

She then made a loop over Su-27 and fired at his engines, when it passed by her.

–I think this isn't gonna be easy—Clarissa stated.

–You could guess—Tony replied.

Tony then fired his missiles at another enemy destroyer, which exploded after it was hit in the ammunition magazine.

–This is Long Caster. _Ronald Reagan_ detected enemy fleet approaching the city. ETA is around 30 minutes—Long Caster said.

–Not good—Jeram stated.

–Just take care of this everything at we can take them out—Jane ordered.

–Damn it, Sir. Those Diggers are beating us it kill count—Stallion 3 said.

–Yeah! Not cool!—Stallion 2 added.

–It's not a time for it, guys. Let's just take care of them, okay?—Bradley asked.

Bradley landed behind Manchurian MiG-29 and pulled the trigger of his gun, shredding the plane's back stabilizers into pieces. Takami and Jane sandwiched Hokkaidese J-11 and the plane exploded. Two Witches evaded the chippings by inches.

–That was a close one—Takami stated.

–Yeah—Jane simply replied.

–Guys! There are more and more of them!—Cecilia reported.

–This is sergeant Nagashima! We're loosing ground! We need help!—Tanagawan ground commander said.

–Long Caster here. Confirmed substantial strikes on enemy forces—Long caster reported.—Hey, it's my Kit Kat!

–Woo! We are kicking butt up here—Tony said, but then, Long Caster came on radio again:

–Hold your fire! Large presence detected at high altitude! We believe it to be enemy heavy command cruiser!

With these words, the sky was filled with sound of engines. Everyone looked up and became speechless. They saw a giant black, wing shaped craft flying over the city. It was escorted by some Manchurian and Indochinese aircraft.

–And what the hell is that thing?!—Jeram shouted.

–Delia, remember that we already saw _Gleipnir—_ Takami reminded her.

–Well guys. Our intelligence was right. _Gleipnir_ is not only giant airship recreated by ICCU—Bradley communicated.

On board of ICCU Heavy Command Cruiser

On the airships's runway, a group of six cyan colored Manchurian J-15 carrier aircraft was preparing for take off. They taxied on the runway and stopped. They were accompanied by a group of another six aircraft.

–Moby Dick to Húdié Squadron. Captain Woxan, you're cleared for take off—Moby Dick flight controller said.

 **Manchurian Union People Liberation Army Air Force**

 **6th Air Division / 2nd Carrier Group / 1st Naval Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Húdié Squadron**

–Copy that, bridge. Wish us luck—the female voice said.

The J-15s then turned their engines on and taken off. Before they directed down, they made an 360o degree turn around their own axis.

Back with INA…

–All aircraft! Confirmed launch from enemy heavy command cruiser!—Long Caster said.

–Begin countdown. 300 seconds—Húdié 2 said.

The twelve aircraft then joined the battle and started to shot down INA planes.

–What are those planes that came with them?—Jeram asked.

–Our scans says that they're new Hokkaidese UAVs, the MQ-90 Quox—Long Caster informed.–Diggers, Mighty Witches and Stallions! Concentrate fire on escort fighters! Rest of units! Take down enemy heavy command cruiser!

Suddenly, the air was filled by red beams coming from the UAVs. Some hit Tanagawan aircraft, which exploded after this.

–What just happened?!—surprised Jane shouted.

–Lasers?! They got fucking lasers?!—Tony exclaimed.

–All aircraft, look out on those UAVs! They have lasers on their noses!—Bradley ordered.

–As for remote-controlled drones, their attacks are way too lethal—Shinji stated.

–Probably they're controlled by this squadron that launched with them—Clarissa said.

–So let's shot 'em down!—Komura exclaimed.

She fired her missiles at one of J-15s, but when the missiles were close enough, one of UAVs fired it's laser and missiles exploded before they hit the target.

–No way! Any missiles that get close enough to them gets shot down by UAVs!—Tony reported.—It's like some sort of crazy sci-fi force field! Man, all those shouting is screwing up my voice.

One of drones then sat on Takami's tail and fired it's laser. The Fusoan Witch quickly activated her shield, deflecting the laser before it hit her. Deflected beam then hit one of J-15s escorted by UAVs.

Bradley used the occasion and shot down the UAV that attacked Takami.

–Two down, ten left—he said.

–Shit! Húdié 3's down!— Húdié 6 exclaimed.

Jane then sat on tail of another drone. She fired her M249 SAW and saw as bullets pierce through UAV armor and as it explodes. She was followed by Clarissa, who fired two missiles at UAV from close range, shooting him down.

–Three UAVs remaining—Long Caster reported.—And yes, you can take this hamburger, Johnny!

Cecilia fired her missiles at another UAV, bringing it down. Next was Jeram, which treated the drone with her gun and making him explode. The last remaining UAV was shot down by Stallion 3, when he fired missile at it and struck it with gun.

–All UAVs down, people. Let's now take down this squadron—Shinji said to the squadrons.

–Two more UAVs inbound! Get ready—Long Caster informed.

Everyone then noticed as two new drones appeared just out of nowhere and landed behind Shinji, firing their lasers at him. Tanagawan pilot tried to shook them off, but he couldn't and laser cut through his left wing, which ripped off the rest.

–Gotcha!—Húdié 1 exclaimed.

–Damn it! They got my wing!—he said.

–We're coming!—Dorothy said.

Two Witches landed behind drones distracted by Shinji and fired their missiles. They collided with them and drones exploded.

–Thanks. But I don't think I'm gonna make it.—Shinji turned to Stallion 2.—Aiko, team is all yours. I'm bailing out.

–Got it, Stallion 1—Stallion two replied.

–Stallion 1, bailing out.

Shinji pressed the bailing out button and soon, he was falling on a parachute.

–Stallion 2 here. We've got bailing out pilot, I'm requesting immediate evac…—Stallion 2 said, but then she saw something.—Oh no!

She saw another UAV coming towards Shinji. Before everyone could blink, there was a flash of laser, sound of laser hitting target and Shinji's lack of head.

Everyone looked at this what just happened with Shinji and couldn't pronounce any single word. They just couldn't believe in this what happened to him. Until Stallion 2 broke the silence:

–Shinji…—she whispered.—And you're calling yourself pilots?! I'll just shoot all of you down!

–Hold on, lady! You can't fight those guys by yourself! You want to die too?—Tony asked.

–But I…—she tried to protest.

–Stallion 2—Jane cut her off.—Just don't let emotions distract you. We'll help you avenge him, I promise.

By next few seconds they could hear heavy breathing of Stallion 2.

–Why…Damnit!—she shouted with breaking voice.

During this conversation, Bradley and Stallion 3 managed to get rid of last UAVs, leaving only Manchurian planes in the airspace.

–Okay, let's now get rid of those guys—Stallion 3 said.

Matsuda dropped behind Húdié 3's plane and fired her Howa Type 89 at him, scoring few hits in the engines are. She then fired missiles, but the J-15 dropped flares. However, the pilot haven't noticed Clarissa, who fired her F-35C's gun at the cockpit. The bullets pierced canopy and she saw red stain on the plexiglass.

Tony fired his Sparrow missile at another J-15, which was countered by chaffs. So Tony fired another Sparrow, this time missile exploded and chippings-demolition warhead did it's job, as chippings hit the plane. Then Tony ended him with his gun.

–Húdié 2 and 5 down, Sir—Húdié 4 said.

–Do something! We have to kill them!—Húdié 1 exclaimed, showing little fear in her voice.

–You know Fan? I don't think we can make it—Húdié 6 stated.

As per his words, bullets from Jane pierced his plexiglass, hitting his control panel. After that, he got a missile warning and saw missile coming towards him. Soon, he was just burning wreck.

The same fate met Húdié 4, when Cecilia and Jeram landed in front of him. At the beginning, he was confident that he'll kill them.

–I you want to die—he said to himself.

But right before he crashed into them, two Witches activated their shields. Manchurian pilot saw only blue flash of light, before he felt as his cockpit literally crushed him.

In the meantime, Cecilia and Jeram tried their best to stop the plane. The cockpit was actually not existing anymore, but engines were still pushing it in their direction.

–Hold on, Delia!—Cecilia said.

–I'm trying!—Jeram replied.

Then, J-15's engines stopped working and the plane just started falling down. Two Witches deactivated their shields and started to heavy breathing.

Jane and Shindo flew up to them.

–That was risky move—Jane stated.

–We know. But it cost us a lot of strength—Cecilia replied.

–Better get back on _Reagan—_ Shindo suggested.

Two Witches only nodded their heads and flew towards the carrier.

In the meantime, Stallion 2 was engaging Húdié 1. The Manchurian plane was evading every missile and bullet.

–Shit, shit, shit, shit!—Húdié 1 exclaimed in panic.

–Come HERE!—Stallion 2 shouted.

She fired last missiles that hit straight in J-15's back. Stallion 2 started to circle over the place where she shot her down.

–Cowardly bitch—Stallion 2 whispered.

–This is Long Caster!—Long Caster returned on line.—All units! Commence all-out attack on enemy heavy command cruiser!

With this order, the turned their attention on the airship. It was engaging the rest of pilots and it was providing anti-air fire.

–Let's take this whale out of the sky—Bradley said.

They flew towards the heavy command cruiser and was greeted by AA fire.

–Look out on it's AA guns. There's a hell lot of them. It's also equipped in missiles—Long Caster said.

–We need to cut off his legs first. Focus your fire on the rear engine—Bradley ordered.

–Girls, ready to hunt that whale?—Tony asked Witches.

–Ready—Jane simply replied.

Other Witches said the same.

–Okay, captain Ahab. Let's do this—Tony said to Bradley.

–Wait, didn't he went to the bottom with Moby Dick in the end?—Matsuda asked.

–Hey, Matsuda, you actually read it?—Clarissa asked.

–That was my favorite book in elementary school—Matsuda explained.

In the meantime, Bradley lined up with HCC engines and fired missiles. AA guns tried to shot the missiles down, but didn't managed to this and they reached their targets.

–Rear engines 4 destroyed, Sir. Enemies on our twelve—one of crew members said to captain.

–Fire missiles. Let's show them the Nimbus—the captain ordered.

Missiles silos on the top of HCC started to open. Soon, the missiles flew out of them

–This is Long Caster! Nimbus launch confirmed! Everyone, dive!—Long Caster ordered.

Everyone dived to evade being destroyed by Nimbus missiles. They did it at the perfectly moment before the sky was filled by a lines of explosions made by the missiles.

–Can someone destroy those silos?—Stallion 2 asked.

–Leave it to us—Jane said.—Shindo! Dorothy! Good that you didn't dropped our bombs yet. We need 'em now.

–Understood—two Witches replied.

–Tony, Stallion 3! You drop bombs too!—Bradley ordered.

Stallion 2, 3 and Clarissa made a run over silos. On the way, they fired missiles that destroyed all AA guns protecting the silos.

–You have clear way! Drop!—Clarissa said.

Shindo and Dorothy then also made a ride over the silos. They dropped the bombs, which hit straight into them. There was a short series of explosions, before a giant hole appeared in place where the silos should be.

–Sir! Nimbus launch silos destroyed!—the crew member reported.

–Damn it! Tell all personnel to fire everything we have at them!—the captain ordered.

But this plan couldn't work, because INA planes just started to fire their missiles at every AA gun and missiles batteries they saw. The Moby Dick was lightened by the explosions, until the smoke from destroyed defenses covered him.

-Okay, guys! Now destroy the rest of engines!—Stallion 2 ordered.

And everyone lined with three last engines sets: Witches with Engines 3, Diggers with Engines 2 and Stallions with Engines 1.

–Fire!—Bradley, Stallion 2 and Jane ordered at the same time.

Everyone fired their missiles at the engines of Moby Dick. Series of explosions signaled destruction o all of them.

–All engines destroyed. Now aim for the forward cockpit. This should wrap it up—Long Caster said.

–I'll take care of this—Stallion 2 said.

–Wrap it up, Stallion 2! One swing of scythe and done!—Bradley said.

Stallion 2 then rushed forward off the formation and overtook the HCC. She then turned back and set on the collision course with the cockpit. She fired her missiles and lowered the altitude a little. The missiles hit the cockpit, which exploded. Stallion 2 flew through the HCC fighter launch deck and looked at the Mody Dick, falling towards the sea.

–All units. Heavy command cruiser is down—Long Caster reported.

The radio erupted with cheers, not only because of destroyed Moby Dick, but also because INA forces liberated Osaka from ICCU hands.

–Awesome! Now, let's get back on _Ronald Reagan_. I…—Tony tried to say, but was cut off by Long Caster:

–All units! We've got fast enemy closing to your position! Get ready for encounter!

Just when he said that, a short series from a gun hit Tony's engines and his plane started to go down.

–Shit!—he barked.

He quickly pulled the eject lever and soon, was falling on the parachute, watching his F-35C crashing into the water.

–I just received it—he whispered.

Everyone tried to locate the source of attack, tracking the red arrow that appeared on their radars. Finally, Clarissa said:

–There!

They turned in direction she pointed. There, they saw something floating in the air. And when Witches looked closer, they recognized that thing and became speechless.

The person that just shot down Tony was no one other than…Jamie. But on her head, she had a strange black helmet with one red light in the middle and had a black shawl covering her eyes. Her Strikers were changed from F-18 to MiG-29K.

– _I think ICC_ _U_ _got this technology from her second Striker—_ Shindo though.

As weapon, she had AK-74M, given to Indochina by Birtan Union.

–Jamie? You're alive?—Jane said in disbelief.

But she didn't got any response. In addition, the red light on the helmet looked at her. After this, only few words came off Jamie's mouth:

–Target spotted. Eliminate.

She aimed her AK-74M at Jane and pulled the trigger. Jane quickly shook her head, to get out of shock after hearing what Jamie said, and activated her shield, deflecting the bullets.

And to make it worse, Long Caster gave more uncool news:

–Remember that fleet that had to arrive there in next 30 minutes?

–Yes. And?—Stallion 2 replied.

–Look at the entry to the harbor—he simply said.

Everyone turned their attention off Jamie and looked at the harbor.

There, they saw an Indochinese fleet in form of three destroyers and five frigates. It was led by one giant carrier.

But the most interesting in this carrier was this, that it looked around three times bigger than _Ronald Reagan_ and he was made of one super big ship and two smaller runways, connected to his sides.

–And what the hell is this?!—Matsuda shouted.

–This is new Indochinese _Monarch_ -class supercarrier. I heard gossips about Indochinese Supercarrier Program. But until now, I though that they were only gossips—Long Caster explained.

–I see that this thing is real as hell!—Stallion 3 exclaimed.

–This is admiral Van Han Run, of the Indochinese Syndicalist Navy!—the sudden voice rang in all communicators.—I'm the captain of SRIN _Monarch_ and former captain of SRIN _Rangoon_! I came here, to take revenge on famous Digger Squadron and Mighty Witches!

Witches and Diggers looked at each other.

–I think that we pissed off the wrong person—Clarissa stated.

–I agree—Komura added.

–So what now?—Shindo asked.

Bradley realized that this question was directed to him. He didn't knew what to answer. But he had to say something.

–Okay. Witches, try to save your friend. We try to take care of this giant Monarch—Bradley ordered.

–I just hope this your plan will work. I don't want to kill Jamie—Dorothy said.

–So don't fire to kill her—Jane replied.

Two groups then started to do the plan.

Once Diggers and Stallions found themselves in the wave of anti-air fire from SRIN _Monarch_. Then, Clarissa noticed that some hatches at the sides of the carrier's additional parts start to open.

–Hey, what are they opening?—she asked.

Answer was delivered in form of SAM missiles firing out of those holes. Everyone quickly dropped flares to counter the missiles, which fortunately worked.

–Okay, I'm starting to really hate that thing!—Stallion 3 exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Witches started to fight Jamie. Jane just dodged another wave of bullets from her and returned fire, but Jamie managed to activate her shield, which now was not blue but red. Shivers came through everyone's backs.

–I feel like I was fighting Neuroi, not our friend—Matsuda stated.

–Me too—Takami replied.—But if we want her back, we have to do something.

Shindo was analyzing Jamie's moves and tactics. But she still couldn't stop looking at the strange helmet with red eye.

Suddenly, she understood.

–Jane!—she called her commander.

Jane fired her missiles at Jamie, which was deflected by her shield.

–What is it? I'm a little occupied!—Jane shouted back.

–It's the helmet! It's his fault! He's controlling Jamie!—the Fusoan Witch explained.

Jane stopped firing at Jamie and flew up to Shindo.

–What are you talking about? I told you to not watch so many sci-fi movies with Tony—Jane scolded her.

–No, you don't understand. You think that why Jamie has eyes covered by shawl and the helmet has this red eye? Because now, this helmet controls everything what Jamie do. You think why does it have this red eye—Shindo explained.

Actually. They knew Jamie long enough, to know that she's not someone who could betray her friends so easy. There had to be more possible reason.

And Shindo had the only one.

–This may be true. But how we get this helmet off of her head? She'll kill us only when we get too close—Jane said.

The two though for a moment, before they knew.

–Okay. There's the plan—Jane said.

She explained the plan to Shindo. Fusoan Witch nodded.

–It can work—she stated.—We need to tell the others.

So they activated their coms.

Back with Diggers and Stallions, they were still trying to damage the colossal carrier. Till now, they had no effects.

But they managed to destroy some of other ships.

–Fox 3!—Stallion 2 exclaimed, when she fired Phoenix missiles.

It flew straight into the back of the bridge. The line of explosions reached ammo storage and all ammunition imploded inside, tearing the ship in two pieces.

–Okay, only fore more ships plus carrier left—Stallion 2 said.

–Let's better quickly take care of this and help Witches—Bradley said.—Fox 2!

He fired a missiles that hit one of frigates in it's missiles battery. Next, he moved his fire on the VLS system and fired his gun at missiles that was just firing from it.

This caused a line of explosions that come through whole ship and changed it into sinking pile of junk.

–If you think you can defeat me just like that, think twice!—Run exclaimed in speakers.—Fire another salvo!

Carrier's missile launchers turned on again and missiles flew out of them and turned towards the aircraft.

–Flares!—Stallion 2 ordered.

Everyone dropped the flares, which attracted the missiles.

–Phew! That was close!—Stallion 3 said.

He fired another missile at MiG-29K, which changed into ball of fire. To this, some inattentive Indochinese pilot flew straight under the wreck, which hit and destroyed him.

Bradley then fired his last missile at destroyer's bridge. It hit it and the ship was silenced.

–Okay, the last one's gone! Take out the _Monarch_! _—_ he ordered. Next, he connected with Witches.—Jane, how are you doing?

–We got a plan. We can take care of her—Jane replied.

–Copy that—Bradley ended.

When Jane disconnected with Bradley, she communicated other Witches:

–Okay, let's do this! You know the plan!

All Witches then started to set up in circle around Jamie. They used the moment she reloaded her AK-74M and activated their shields. Next, they starting to move closer and closer, closing the circle.

Jamie reloaded and again started to fire at them. Seeing that they're around her, she started to spin around, firing at them. Bullets hit the shields with bigger power.

–Oh, great! Now she uses her magic to make those bullets powerful!—Matsuda said.

–Now I know how Neuroi feel when he's hit with Grant Magic Power!—Shindo stated.

–Just move forward!—Jane ordered.

In the meantime, Z.O.E. was still spinning Jamie around to shoot the Witches. She had only one goal: kill them. No escaping up or down. Just shoot, till their bodies fall off the sky. Escape is not an option.

And that was used by Witches.

When the AK-74M magazine went empty and Jamie wanted to reload.

–Now!—Jane ordered.

Witches then rushed forward. Before Z.O.E. could orientate, her host was grabbed under the arms and Matsuda with Takami kept Jamie in one place, while Dorothy took the AK-74M away.

Jamie tried to get out of the press, but Takami and Matsuda didn't let her to.

–Okay. Now, give us our friend back—Jane said to Z.O.E.

The AI saw Jane's hands reaching the helmet. Then, the touch on it's armor. And finally as Jane lift Z.O.E. up.

Jamie immediately stopped trying to escape and Matsuda took off the black shawl. The Liberian Witch looked around and saw their squadmates.

–Hi. What's going on? And why are you hold me like that?—she asked.

In addition to normal answer, all Witches hugged Jamie, at the same time saying things like ,,I'm so happy you're back!" or ,,We missed you!".

–Okay, okay! Now stop! I can't breath!—she exclaimed.

Witches stopped hugging her.

Next, Jamie looked at Jane, still holding Z.O.E. carrying helmet in her hands. Jamie's face changed into anger.

–You little, pesky AI keeping helmet! Give me that!—she exclaimed.

But Jane lifted her hand to stop her.

–Easy. First, I want to check something—Jane said.

–Check what?—Shindo asked.

Jane right then found what she was looking for: a little flap in the back of helmet. She opened it and smiled. There, she found a small processor with red lines all over it.

–There you are—she said.

She grabbed the processor and wrenched it out of the helmet. The red eye started to become darker, until it finally become black.

–Done. Now, do what you want—Jane said and threw the helmet to Jamie.

The Witch caught the helmet. Next, she turned to Dorothy and took the AK-74M from her.

Jamie threw the helmet towards the water and while it was falling, fired her gun at the helmet. She saw the flash of bullets hitting it's target and the wave made by helmet falling into the water.

–Hah! Now go to the bottom of the ocean you're coming from!—Jamie shouted to the helmet.

–Okay. Dorothy, take Jamie on _Reagan_. She may need doctor's help—Jane ordered.

–Got it—Dorothy replied.

She flew up to Jamie and together with her, she turned towards the carrier.

–Now, let's help the others—Jane said.

Witches nodded their heads. They turned in the direction of battle with _Monarch_.

In the meantime, Bradley fired his gun at the ship's AA gun and destroyed it. He was followed by Clarissa and Stallion 3. Witches then joined them.

–Have you left something for us?—Jane asked.

–Yes. But we need to silence these missiles, cause we're going out of flares—Bradley replied.

As he said that, silos started to open once again. The whole operation with dropping flares and evading the missiles repeated again.

–Fuck. I'm out of flares—Clarissa reported.

–Me too—Stallion 2 said.

–We need to think something fast, if we want to defeat this—Matsuda stated.

Bradley started to think over the plan. They couldn't destroy this carrier till it's missile silos were operational. If they try to get close, the AA guns could shoot them down.

He then knew.

–If we can't destroy the silos, then maybe just disconnect them from the control—he stated.

Everyone looked at him.

–Oh, right. Sure. And what about the part when we get shot?—Stallion 2 asked.

–Listen. If we disconnect those two sub-ships, we can then take care of the superstructure. Notice, that all AA guns are also on them—he explained.

–We can try, at least—Jane supported him.

Stallion 2 though for a moment.

–Okay. Let's try this—she said.

The Diggers leader nodded his head. Then, he turned on the open channel:

–Everyone who still have missiles or bombs, report.

Clarissa, Stallion 3, Shindo and Matsuda reported.

–Good. Digger 2, Stallion 3. Take out the left one. Matsuda and Shindo, you take right side—he said to them.

–Roger!—the four replied.

And they started to do the plan.

Clarissa and Stallion 3 lined with the sub-ships and main carrier connection on the left. They evaded the AA fire and once they were over it, they released bombs and missiles, which hit the connecting structures. When it happened, AAs and missiles stopped working. Shindo and Matsuda did the same on the other side.

Thanks to this, all defenses were down.

–Okay! Now, let's finish this thing!—Bradley ordered.

All planes and Witches lined up in formation and fired every remaining missile at the carrier's superstructure.

In the meantime…

SRIN _Monarch_ Bridge

Whole bridge changed into giant mess, when two sub-ships of carrier were disconnected. Everyone were running around in fear, because the engines also were in these sub-ships.

–Admiral, what do we have to do?—First Officer asked.

Run was just sitting there, not saying anything.

–Admiral?—worried FO asked.

But Run was only watching as missiles were coming towards his ship.

–I really lost—he whispered.

Before First Officer said anything again, the Bridge was covered in flames.

Back in the air…

Everyone was watching as the carrier starts to explode. Line of explosions stated to spread from bridge to other parts of giant construction, until it stopped and ship started to sink.

–All threat eliminated. R2B—Long Caster said.

–Okay, guys. It's finally over. Let someone know about Tony. We need to pick him up—Bradley said to everyone.

–Got it, Digger 1—the AWACS replied.

–Hey—Stallion 2 said, flying next to Bradley.—Thanks.

–No problem—Bradley replied.—And I'm sorry because of Stallion 1.

Stallion 2 sighed.

–Easy. He's already avenged. I shot down this Manchurian bitch. Stallion 3, R2B—Stallion 2 replied.

She and Stallion 3 then bounced left from the rest and flew to their base.

–Let's now go on _Reagan—_ Jane said.

–Yeah. Let's go—Clarissa said.

Witches and Digger turned and flew to the carrier.

22:21

USS _Ronald Reagan_ Briefing Room

–Whole operation was a success. Our allies from Meshezian and Kuwait armies managed to retake Teheran, the capital of Northern Dersia. And Tanagawan forces are now changing whole Hokkaidese invasion force into one giant cauldron. And the enemy HCC we destroyed was one of two rebuilded by ICCU, using of plans obtained probably from Caucasus Federation. This surely be a big blow to them. As for the processor delivered to us by commander Thach—he then pointed at her—we managed to obtain two important informations. First, is about the thing that controlled Jamie's mind. It was experimental AI program called Zone of Endless. It was program, which had to be used in creating new, AI controlled aircraft and to make soldiers more effective on the ground. Second, was that the second _Monarch_ -class carrier ship, SRIN _Emperor_ , was in the ending phase of building in shipyard in Singapore. Once we said it to command, Bornean Air Force raided the facility, destroying the ship.—This information was accepted with sigh of relief.—Now, it's all. Dismissed.

22:36

Board Hospital

Jamie was laying on a bed in the hospital. It was order straight from admiral and she couldn't resist it.

Right then, Jane walked in and sat next to her bed.

–How do you feel?—Jane asked.

–Good. Admiral said that I have to stay in bed one more day and I can fly again—Jamie replied.

–Cool. You know that we missed you, right?—Jane said.

–Of course. What do we have to do now?

–Admiral said that we're going to neutral Kingdom of Bangkok. It's INA host country, so it means that INA can operate from it's territory, even when Bangkok isn't in this war.

–Interesting. Now, can you tell others that I'll be good soon?

–Sure. And how about this new Strikers made by ICCU?

Jamie nodded her head and responded:

–I liked them. I can do tighter turns in them, at the the same speed as with F-18. Besides, I don't have much choice.

–Okay. See you later—Jane replied and left the hospital.

XXX

 **And it's done. As always, I reveal on which mission from AC it was based. It was based on _Far Eastern Front_ from _Ace Combat: Infinity_. At least, in the first half.**

 **So, now Tanagawa will only take care of remaining Hokkaido troops on their mainland and Witches and Diggers now move to Bangkok to continue fight Indochina. But it would be that easy? I tell in next chapter.**

 **We see each other in the next chapter then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The story of 508th continues. After liberating Osaka and taking Jamie back, the Witches and Diggers are sent to destroy the Indochina's super weapon. But what would that be? I can't tell right now.**

 **Let's get to the business.**

Chapter 17

,,Sword of Annihilation"

October 23, 2021

14:55

Kingdom of Bangkok, Don Muang Royal Bangkok Air Force Base

After another week of bombing and defending, both Diggers and Witches were getting some rest in base's recreation room, which was filled with things like coffee machine, vending machines, TV and some old game machines.

Clarissa was just beating Tony in another round of _Street Fighter_. Witches, after she defeated Tony three times earlier, were definitely on her side.

In the next few seconds, K.O. appeared on the screen as Clarissa defeated Tony again. He just hit the machine with fists.

–Damn it! How are you doing this?!—he asked his sister.

–Remember that I spent all my free time playing fighting games—Clarissa replied with smile.

–Right. You have every part of _Mortal Kombat_ series back in home—he said.

Meanwhile, Jamie, Dorothy and Komura were watching _Transformers: The Last Knight_ on the TV. Right now was the scene when Optimus Prime was fighting Bumblebee on the ship over Texas fleet.

–Shame that we don't have TV back in our world—Komura stated.

–True. But I think this movie is awesome!—Jamie stated.

When everyone was not taking care about the war, Bradley walked in. And his face was showing, that he's got news for them.

–Okay, guys. We have a mission—he said.

Everyone's faces just darkened.

–When we have such a good time?—Jamie questioned.

–Unfortunately. War never sleeps.—Bradley just threw up his arms.

–So, what kind of mission is this?—Jane, who was just taking candy bar from one of machines.

–We have to escort Texas C-130 carrying BLU-82B bombs to destroy Indochinese supply base, 50 miles Northwest from the Indochina-Bangkok border—Bradley explained.

–Phew, phew. Daisy Cutters, you say? It's gonna be a big boom—Tony stated.

–Of course. We have to be on a runway in next half an hour.

With these words, everyone started to prepare.

15:31

Runway

Diggers and Witches were already preparing to start. Tony received new F-35 and was happy like a little kid. Jamie, on the other hand, stopped her MiG-29K Striker. She just took M4 assault riffle from _Ronald Reagan_ armory.

Three C-130 were already taxing on the runway, preparing for take off. When they were ready, they lifted up and flew to the mission objective.

Witches and Diggers then took their places and begin to scramble, leaving Bangkok behind.

–I have a question—Matsuda started.—Is this Daisy Cutter some sort of super bomb?

–Hell yeah. Few of those things can totally level a little town in just 10 seconds—Tony replied.

–Wow. Surely powerful—Dorothy stated.

–Yes. but now, let's just take this supply base out—Jane said.

And everyone paired with Herculeses.

16:14

Syndicalist Republic of Indochina airspace

After the long flight, they could already see the base in the distance. It was a big compound, filled with helipads and magazines.

–There it is—Tony said.

–Yes. Protect the Victor Squadron. Victor 1, stay away from this airspace, until we tell you—Bradley ordered to lead transport.

–Copy that, Digger 1—Victor 1 replied.

Then, Long Caster came on radio:

–This is Long Caster. I'm detecting around 20 enemy planes.

–Copy that, Long Caster. It shouldn't be hard—Jane said.

Diggers and Witches then locked their missiles at the MiG-29s and Su-27s. They fired, scoring four kills. Others managed to evade or drop flares and chaffs.

–All fighters, engage enemy aircraft—Long Caster ordered.

And the battle was on.

Takami fired her riffle at MiG-29, hitting it in it's back stabilizers. Next, she fired her missile, which hit the plane destroying it. Jamie and Jeram did the same, destroying two Su-27s. Next were Tony and Clarissa, bringing down next two MiGs.

–Eleven enemies left—Long Caster reported.

Everyone again heard eating something.

–What are you eating this time?—Cecilia asked.

–Burger. Something's wrong with this?—he replied.

–No, no. Nothing—Cecilia provided him.

–Honestly, I like him more that Bandog—Jamie stated.

–We all do—Tony said.

He then fired his gun straight at canopy of Su-27, piercing the plexiglass and killing the pilot.

–Lighting 1 just been shot down!—Lighting 2 said.

In the meantime…

Ho-Chi-Min City, Syndicator Palace

Great Syndicator Phan An Bihn was sitting in his throne room, when his aid entered.

–Sir, INA just attacked our supply base 50 miles away from our border with Bangkok—the aid said.

–Is it a big force?—Great Syndicator asked.

–We detecting 12 small aircraft and 3 bigger. They're possible to be bombers.

Bihn seemed to be fairly calm about it.

–Are they in the sword's range?—he asked.

–Yes, they are. We lost 10 planes so far—the aid replied.

A smile appeared on Syndicator's face.

–Tell them, that they have to withdraw when they reach 5. We then introduce those INA pests to our new weapon—Syndicator ordered.

Aid saluted and said:

–Yes your Highness!

Back over the base…

–You're going down!—Jamie exclaimed, shooting another plane down.

Bradley fired his Sidewinder at Su-27, hitting and bringing it down. Jane overwhelmed MiG-29 with her M249 SAW. She saw bullets flying through the sheathing and small fired appearing all over the plane. She ended him with one missile.

–My turn—Clarissa said, firing two missiles.

They followed two more MiGs, until they hit them, changing them into burning wrecks.

–O shit, shit! Lighting 2 down! What we do now?—Lightning 3 asked his controller franticly.

–All planes, retreat. Head to the Hanoi Air Base. We were ordered to use Excalibur—controller replied.

–Roger—Lightning 3 said and turned to the rest:—We're getting fuck out of here, boys.

Five remaining aircraft quickly turned away and started running. Bradley, however, managed to fire one last missile and score a kill.

–They're running away!—Jeram said.

–That's right, run away you cowarrrrrrrds!—Tony exclaimed.

–Digger 1 to Victor Squadron. Start bombing—Bradley ordered.

–Copy that, Digger 1—Victor 1 replied.

Three C-130s lined up and turned in the direction of supply base.

Dorothy then looked at the East. There, she saw a small light.

–Hey, what's this little light in the East?—she pointed out.

Immediately when she asked this, a huge laser beam cut through the three transports, which exploded immediately.

–What the hell was that?!—shocked Jane exclaimed.

Bradley quickly turned to Long Caster:

–Long Caster, what's happening?

–Indochina appears to attack with long range laser. It came from somewhere East of there. All units, leave the are immediately!—Long Caster ordered.

–Let's get the hell out of here!—Jamie said.

–I'm sending data to your computers. This will give you few seconds to dodge the laser—AWACS explained.—Witches, keep close to Diggers.

Witches quickly surrounded Diggers.

–Okay, tell us when…—Jane wanted to say, but Toy cut her off:

–INCOMING!

Diggers and Witches made an evasive maneuvers and dodged the laser.

The situation repeated two more times, until Long Caster reported:

–You're out or laser's range. Let's go back to Bangkok.

Planes and Witches turned and directed to Bangkok.

–When did they even get this weapon?—Clarissa asked.

–I'm more worried about how did they get it's plans—Bradley said.

All eyes turned on him.

–What do you mean?—Komura asked.

–I saw something like this only one time. During War of Jestrelia, when I stationed in Barkostan.—There, he made a long pause.—Lvonov Sword.

–What? Jestrelia surely won't sell them the blueprints of this—Tony said.

–I know. But somehow, they put their dirty hands on them.

–So we have answer, what destroyed the air raids on Ho-Chi-Min City—Jeram said.

–But how our satellites didn't notices it?—Clarissa asked.

–Probably they fired only when they weren't over Indochina—Bradley replied.

–I just hope those all pilots bailed out—Matsuda said.

–We find out later—Jane ended.

Everyone just flew towards Bangkok.

17:02

Bangkok

Witches, Long Caster and Diggers already landed back in base. They quickly reported the enemy laser weapon to the command and returned to their quarters. Command said, that they try to make some kind of plan.

–What now then?—Cecilia asked.

–We wait. And then, move out when the plan will be developed—Bradley replied.

These words ended the conversation and everyone went to their barracks.

October 25

10:31

Base Briefing Room

Two days after the unsuccessful mission, Diggers and Mighty Witches were called to Briefing Room, where Trip was already waiting on them inside.

–Hey, Trip. I see that you moved too—Tony exclaimed.

–Yup. But now, let's get to the bottom of the meeting—Trip replied.

He turned on the screen, which he brought from USS _Ronald Reagan_ , and showed the map of Indochina and Bangkok marked on it. Next, it zoomed at the place East of the supply base they were destroying.

Photo showed a giant tower, surrounded by six smaller ones. In some places, they were also seeing some railway tracks.

–Lieutenant Richs—Trip turned to Bradley—you was right. This tower is based on Lvonov Sword in actually every point. It includes main laser tower and these six exhaust ports. The only difference are those towers with mirrors around the place. We don't know what are they.

–How did they get him?—Clarissa asked.

–It turned out, that when Jestrelia was creating Lvonov Sword, one of the main technicians made a copy of plans and fled to Indochina. Until now, they held it in secret—Trip explained.

–How do you know that?—Jamie asked.

–CIA. These guys can acquire every information—Trip replied with smug.—But returning. This weapon is chemical laser codenamed "Excalibur". It's construction was kept in secret from world. As our scout planes say, it's guarded by jamming facilities and anti-aircraft artillery. We also have unconfirmed information about some railway guns.

–There are railways around him—Takami pointed out.

–I know. But command is not sure is it for guns, or for supply trains. As you see, these tracks are stretching all the way to nearby cities.

Actually. Photo showed tracks also leading to other locations and military facilities.

–Continuing. Before you destroy Excalibur itself, you have to take care of jammers and AA guns. And because of importance of this target to the enemy, we should expect friendly casualties. That's why, we called reinforcements from Borneo and Tanagawa—Trip ended.

–Okay. Thanks—Bradley said.

Everyone started to leave, but Trip stopped them:

–Hold on. Did I said "Dismissed"? No. Sit back down.

Witches and Diggers sat down again.

–This mission have second importance—Trip said and map changed on Ho-Chi-Min City map.—Bornean, Texas and Queensland troops prepared naval invasion of Indochina's capital for today. We have to take care of Excalibur, so our forces won't lose air support.

–So we have to be a bait?—Komura asked.

–A bit.—He threw up his arms.—Now, dismissed.

This time, everyone truly left the Briefing Room.

12:42

En rout to Excalibur location

The sky was covered in fog, as INA strike force was already heading to the location of Excalibur. Witches and Diggers were accompanied by tanker aircraft, squadron of six Bornean F-14s and no one other, than Stallion Squadron.

 **Bornean King's Air Forces**

 **3rd Air Division/7th Strike Regiment/ 21st Fighter Squadron**

 **Kepiting Squadron**

–Good to see you again, Stallion 2—Bradley said to her, when she ended refueling.

–Now, call me Stallion 1—she replied.

–As you wish.

While they were talking, Bornean leader paired with them.

–Okay, Digger 1 and Stallion 1. Let's just have this behind us—Kepiting 1 said.

During their little talk, Long Caster came on everyone's radios:

–Alright. Kepiting, Digger, Stallion and Mighty Witches. If enemy will try to use Excalibur against us, everything will be showed on your HUD, like two days ago. Witches, you know what to do.

–Keep close to the aircraft, when they're evading—Jane said.

–Exactly. You're now entering in Excalibur vision range—Long Caster ended.

Actually. In the distance, between the fog, they could see seven giant towers, towering over the area.

–Wow. Looks bigger than in the photo—Jamie stated.

–Why does it not surprise?—Clarissa asked herself.

But then, they saw some kind of electric bolts coming from down of Excalibur to it's top. Soon, it's fire range appeared on their HUDs.

–Everyone, evade!—Bradley ordered.

All planes and Witches flew up and Excalibur's laser passed under them. However, tanker didn't been so lucky and was hit.

–Tanker aircraft destroyed—Long Caster reported.—All planes and Witches, break!

Meanwhile…

Inside of Excalibur, the commander was watching all of this with satisfaction.

–Increase ECM output to level 3—he ordered.—Oh, and bring on the heavy artillery. Let's show them our cannons.

–Yes, Sir!—one of crew members replied.

Back in the air…

While the evading was continuing, Long Caster reported:

–Watch out, Indochinese reinforcements rolling out from underground facilities.

As he said that, everyone saw big parts of the ground lifting up like a flap and giant railway guns roll out of them.

–So they have railway guns!—Jamie exclaimed.

–They even look like Shwerer Gustav—Cecilia noticed.

One of guns aimed in her direction and fired laser. She dodged it at last moment.

–They have lasers too?!—Dorothy said.

–It's not this Shwerer Gustav you probably remember from your world—Stallion 2 pointed out.

Long Caster then marked jammers on their radars.

–Okay, we got jammers. Let's take them out—Bradley ordered.

–Kepiting 1 to Kepiting 3. If you get shot down, crash when I can't see—Kepiting 1 said to one of his wingmen.

–Copy that—Kepiting 3 replied.

Bradley lined up and with first jammer and fired his missiles. They hit straight in the base of satellite plate, which collapsed on the rest of facility, destroying it.

–First of four jammers destroyed!—Long Caster exclaimed.

–Only three to go!—Kepiting 6 added.

He fired his missiles at one of railway guns. When they hit it, whole machine exploded.

Stallion 2 used his bombs to bomb another jamming facility, which disappeared from map in flames. Matsuda and Dorothy also used bombs and destroyed third facility. Last one was ended by Stallion 1, who did it the same way as Bradley.

–All jammers destroyed. Now, focus your fire at railway guns—Long Caster instructed.

Suddenly, everyone get contacts on radars.

–We've got incoming Indochinese aircraft here! And…oh. Western Australia People Air Force! Prepare for them!—Long Caster said.

In the meantime…

One of Indochinese squadrons consisted of eight F-16s, fully painted in silver. Their squadron emblem presented lance breaking through the shield.

 **Indochinese Independent Air Service**

 **6th Air Division/1st Air Regiment/3rd Air Superiority/Bombing Squadron**

 **Lancer Squadron**

–Lieutenant Van. We've got confirmation about Digger Squadron and Valkyrias in battle zone—air controller reported.

–Thanks. Over—Lancer 1 replied.

Lieutenant Van Di Binh tightened her hands on pilot stick. It was time. Time to take revenge on these, who discredited and then killed her brother. She finally got a chance.

–Run. You're gonna be proud of me, Big Bro—she said, looking at Run's photo.

Next, she turned her communicator on and said:

–All aircraft, begin attack!

Back with INA…

Takami and Jane fired their missiles at another railway gun. They saw them flying inside the laser barrel, which was ripped into pieces, when missiles exploded inside of it. Tony and Clarissa repeated Witches's move and another gun was destroyed, leaving only five more.

–Okay, enemy aircraft are entering battle zone—Bradley said to them.

–Can you keep them occupied, until we deal with railway guns?—Clarissa asked.

–Just do it quick. I wanna end this mission still today—Jamie said.

–We can't promise anything—Takami stated.

Stallion 1 just evaded first missile, at the same time seeing Excalibur's laser range on her radar.

–Evade!—she ordered.

Everyone made quick evasive maneuvers to dodge incoming Excalibur strike. When it was done, Kepiting 2 scored gun kill on Indochinese MiG-29.

–Nineteen more left!—he reported.

Takami meanwhile watched the eight silver aircraft flying around.

–You know what?—she asked the rest of squad.—Hikari told me about the 501st mission to destroy chemical plant. They said they encountered gold painted planes.

–And here we have silver ones—Jamie noticed.

She fired her Witch missile at West Australian F-5. Plane tried to drop flares to distract missile, but Jamie quickly fired at them, and missile easily collided with F-5, destroying it. Cecilia used her gun to bring down first of silver F-16s.

–No, Lancer 4!—Lancer 1 exclaimed.

–Claire, how is it with railway guns?—Bradley asked.

Clarissa fired her missile at the side of railway gun, which laser was just evaded by Jane. Missile hit and destroyed the wall, revealing the generator of gun. Clarissa only smiled and fired her gun. Bullets hit the generator, what caused the destruction of gun itself.

–One more left—Clarissa reported back.

–Good. We're now trying to kick asses of these guys up here. Hope you join soon—Stallion 1 added.

Stallion 2 aimed his gun at MiG-29 and fired, hitting it's left wing, which broke in half. He then moved fire on the engines, which exploded, changing him into ball of fire. He was followed by Stallion 1, Dorothy, Jeram and Bradley.

–And already seven planes gone—Shindo said.

She sat on tail of second silver F-16 and fired her missiles at him, but pilot countered them with chaffs. Next, he performed Cobra and landed behind the Witch. Shindo activated her shield, right before bullets hit her. She then tried to escape from him, but he just clung to her.

Cecilia, which just scored gun kill on F-5, noticed this. She flew in that direction.

–Lancer 8, look out!—Lancer 2 said.

But Lancer 8 was too focused on Shindo, so he ignored his Lancer 2. It was his last mistake, because Cecilia fired her missile, which hit him straight in aircraft's back.

–Thanks—Shindo said to Cecilia.

–No problem. Now, only eleven left—Cecilia replied.

–So, let's finish them.

In the meantime, Jane and Takami took care of last railway gun, which wreck was just falling apart, burning. Two Witches, with Clarissa and Tony, immediately joined the battle. Tony already scored gun kill on MiG-29.

–Can we join?—he asked.

–Of course. Only ten of them left now—Bradley said.

From eight F-16s, six MiGs and F-5s, now, only six F-16s, three MiG-29s and two F-5 left. Tony and his sister took care of F-5s, while Stallions and Bradley destroyed remaining MiGs.

–Girls, let's finish these guys!—Jane ordered.

Witches only nodded and started their work.

Jamie and Jeram fired their missiles at Lancer 6. She managed to dodge missiles and drop flares, but she was unable to dodge Witches's fire, which pierced through canopy and painted cockpit in red. Jane overwhelmed Lancer 3 with her M249. Bullets hit back stabilizer and part of engine, but plane was still flying. It even turned and fired at Jane, but she used her shield, deflecting the missile impact. Next, she returned fire and hit plane in the cockpit.

–Lancer 7, on your six!—Lancer 1 tried to warn her wingman.

But it was too late for him and she saw as his F-16 changes into fireball, when it was hit by three missiles at the same time.

–Lancer 2 and 5, what's your status?—she asked the remains of her squadron.

–Not good!—Lancer 2 said.—They hit my engine and I'm loosing fuel! I can't…

Radio changed into static, when Lancer 1 saw Lancer 2 falling in fire. Next, she saw Lancer 5 being 'sandwiched' by Takami and Dorothy.

Then, Lancer 1 noticed that from some time, she has missile warning.

–No!—she shouted.

But it wasn't been enough, to stop missile from hitting her and bringing her aircraft down.

–All enemy aircraft down. Now, go for it's power facilities, exhaust ports and cannon itself—Long Caster ordered.

All planes and Witches turned toward Excalibur and fired their missiles.

Inside Excalibur…

–Commander, our air support is down and enemy just fired missiles—one of crew members reported.

–You know what to do, when we have missiles coming at us—commander replied.

Crew member nodded his head and turned to laser operator.

–Pu the shield up—he ordered.

Back outside…

Missiles were about to hit the Excalibur exhaust ports, when Tony communicated:

–It's about to fire!

And it happened. But instead of firing at INA planes and Mighty Witches, it fired at one of towers with mirrors, from which laser deflected. And another. And another one.

Soon, whole Excalibur was covered by a shield of it's own laser deflected from mirror towers. Missiles instead of hitting exhaust ports hit the laser shield.

–And we know what these mirrors are for—Clarissa stated.

–Laser barrier, why Jestrelia didn't though about it?—Bradley asked himself.

–Okay, change of plans—Long Caster decided.—Take care of these mirror towers, then bring down Excalibur itself.

–It should be easy—Jane stated.

She flew a bit down and aimed her missile at mirror tower. After firing it, she watched as mirror tower collapse and laser stops to deflect from it, now deflecting into different direction.

Others quickly followed her and started fire missiles at the towers. Not soon after, towers collapsed and shield was gone.

–Okay, guys! Now attack the power generators!—Stallion 1 ordered.

–You heard them, people! Let's do it!—Kepiting 1 said.

Three squadrons and Witches decided to take care of one generator each. Excalibur tried to kill them one last time, before all four power generators were blown up into pieces by INA fighters and Witches.

–Now, the exhaust ports!—Jane said.

Everyone flew up and locked missiles on exhaust ports. Missiles connected with their targets and six towers started to explode from inside. Now, main tower was defenseless.

–Let's do it!—Stallion 1 said.

She already wanted to fly and destroy laser on the top of tower, but Bradley quickly overtook her.

–You had your turn with HCC! Now, it's my turn!—he exclaimed.

Bradley lined up with Exclibur's gun, which couldn't fire because of lack of power, and fired his missiles at gun. Once they hit, whole construction started to collapse and fall apart.

–Excalibur is down!—Long Caster exclaimed.—I'm repeat, Excalibur is down!

–Woho! We did it!—Jeram said.

–I just got news about invasion of Ho-Chi-Min City!—AWACS said again.—We captured it! And Indochina's Syndicator was killed during the battle!

–So, if I can say, we just defeated Indochina—Stallion 2 said.

–Awesome!—Jamie exclaimed.

–Okay, people, let's get back to Bangkok—Bradley ordered.

But before they could turn, Bradley get missile warning.

Few seconds earlier…

Two West Australian F-5E Tiger IIs were en route to the place where Excalibur just collapsed. They were both painted in snow white, with squadron emblem presenting Dingo dog jumping over the fence.

 **Western Australia People Air Force**

 **1st Air Division/7th Indochina Contingent/19th Fighter Squadron**

 **Low Riders Team**

–Low Rider 1 to Low Rider 2. George, everything's okay?—Low Rider 1 asked.

–All green, Lizzie. We can make them go down easily—Low Rider 2 replied.

–Just don't let them shoot you, bro. Father would not be happy.

–Meh. We, Farrays, never get shot down, remember?

Just then, they got visual on enemies.

–There they are. It's truly this famous Digger Squadron and Valkyrias—Low Rider 1 said.

–Let's make it quick—Low Rider 2 replied.

They two locked on enemy leader and fired their missiles at him.

Now…

–Bradley, look out!—Clarissa shouted.

Before Bradley could say anything, missiles managed to get close enough and hit him. His F-35 started to fall down.

–No!—Tony said.

Fortunately, everyone saw Bradley's canopy falling off and soon, he was falling on parachute.

–You're okay?—Matsuda asked.

–Yes, it's okay. I think you have to handle this problem alone—Bradley replied.

–INA aircraft, this is captain Elizabeth Farray of Western Australia People Air Force Low Rider Squadron!—female voice said.—I demand the famous Digger Squadron to fight me and my brother!

Silence fell upon everyone. It was really strange demand from enemy pilot.

–Why do you want this?—Tony asked.

–Ha! You still asking? We want to show who's the best Ace over the Pacific!—Low Rider 2 explained.

–So? What will you tell about it?—Low Rider 1 asked.

Clarissa and Tony felt silent after that.

–Yes. Let's fight then—Clarissa stated.

Next, she turned to Mighty Witches, Kepitings and Stallions.

–Guys. Get back to base and send someone to take Bradley—Clarissa ordered.

–Are you really sure you can do it?—Stallion 1 asked.

–Yes. We can do it—Tony replied.

That was enough for other. They quickly turned and flew towards their bases.

Clarissa, Tony and both Low Riders started to circle over the Excalibur's remains. In any second, one of them could start battle.

–Siblings versus siblings, huh?—Clarissa said.

–Let's see, who's the better pair—Low Rider 2 said.

Right then, he fired missile at Tony, but he managed to drop flares and quickly landed on his tale and fired his gun at Low Rider 2. Few bullets collided with F-5E, but didn't done anything big to the plane. Clarissa also fired her gun at Low Rider 1, unfortunately not scoring a hit. Low Rider 1, however, quickly performed Low Yo-Yo and landed behind F-35 and started fire her gun, scoring few hits herself.

–Got you—Low Rider 1 said.

–Not so fast!—Clarissa exclaimed.

She performed Cobra and was again on Low Rider 1's tail and her gun fired another series of bullets, which hit F-5E in the left wing. The plane waved a little, but quickly returned to stable flight. Tony fired his missile, but Low Rider 2 flew behind Excalibur's remains and missile hit it, instead of him. Tony followed him and started to chase him around the wreck. Clarissa saw as Low Rider 1 suddenly bounce left and makes a circle, to land behind her. Again, series of bullets hit Clarissa's aircraft.

–Just how long are you gonna fly?—Low Rider 1 asked.

–As long as you're going to—Clarissa replied.

Right then, idea appeared in Clarissa's head. She contacted with Tony.

–Tony, I got an idea—she said.

–I'm all ears—Tony replied.

Then, Clarissa started to tell her plan to her brother. After he listened to it, he nodded and replied:

–Sounds good to me. Let's try this.

He stopped chasing Low Rider 2 and quickly paired with Tony. As they predicted, Low Riders did the same.

–You have enough?—Low Rider 2 asked.

–No—Tony replied shortly.

Diggers then both performed Cobra maneuver.

–No, you don't—Low Rider 1 said.

Both Western Australia aircraft also performed Cobra, preparing to fire their weapons, when they line up with Diggers again.

But suddenly, Clarissa and Tony pulled their pilot sticks more back and their planes were set up with chassis up. In just blink of an eye, Clarissa pressed trigger and her bullets hit underbelly of Low Rider 1.

–Wha…—she tried to say.

However, before she ended, her F-5E was hit with missile fired by Clarissa. Whole plane was changed into falling fireball.

–Lizzie!—Low Rider 2 exclaimed.

He also felt Tony's bullets hitting him, so he also quickly pulled his pilot stick back and also landed on his back. Next, he accelerated and quickly flew away, chased by Tony's missile.

–Hell, he's running and we're almost out of fuel—Tony said.

–Nah. He's not going to do anything anymore. Let's quickly get back on Bangkok _—_ Clarissa said.

She once again looked down, in the place, where Bradley should land.

– _Please, Brad. Just wait there—_ she though.

After that, both planes quickly flew to Bangkok.

14:21

Don Muang Air Base, Briefing Room

Clarissa and Tony already arrived to base and left the planes to be rearmed and refueled. Next, they quickly went to briefing room, where Witches and Trip were already waiting.

–You did it, guys! You did it!—Trip exclaimed cheerfully.—With destruction of Excalibur and capturing of enemy capital, Indochina is defeated. And to it, we have one more interesting situation.

–What kind of situation?—Shindo asked.

–Our informants says, that in Western Districts of Indochina, such as Burmese or Sumatran, people took their weapons and started uprising. Only Districts still faithful to Syndicator are Viatmisan, Lao, Khmer and North Filipino. Currently, we try to also send some support to rebels.

Then, Clarissa raised her hand.

–What about Bradley?—she asked.

–We picked his beacon up and we sent helicopter to find him. He should be back before midnight—Trip provided.

Clarissa sighed and whispered:

–Thanks God.

–Tomorrow we're going back on _Reagan_ we move to Khar Sara, to help capturing Chennai. That's all for now. Dismissed.

When he said that, everyone left the briefing room.

On their way, Tony stopped Clarissa.

–Why are you so worried about Bradley, Claire?—he asked.

–Because he's our commander. And trust me, I'm not so good commander as he is—she replied.

Tony acceded his head a little.

–It's only reason?

Clarissa quickly looked around, looking for quick answer. But finally, she just pushed Tony back and quickly ran towards her room.

Tony shook his head.

–Women. I wouldn't understand them—he stated.

Next, he followed his sister to his room.

17:38

Base runway

Diggers and Mighty Witches watched as the helicopter sent for Bradley lands on the runway in front of them. Door opened and Bradley exited.

Immediately, Clarissa rushed towards Bradley and…kissed him on the lips. Everyone was just shocked by this.

–I was so scared. I though that…That they don't gonna find you before Indochinese—Clarissa said, after she stopped kissing.

–Hey, Claire, you know me. If they even found me, they would have really hard time in capturing me—Bradley replied.

–I know but… I'm so happy you're okay.

Meanwhile, everyone heard surprised Tony's voice:

–SAY WHAT?!

The two quickly turned and blushed, because they forget about others.

–Listen, Tony—Clarissa started.—We wanted to tell you, but…

–BUT WHAT?!—Tony was still furious.

–But we though, that you won't approve it—Bradley ended.

Tony was about to say something more, but felt someone's hand on his arm. When he turned, he saw Takami.

–Maybe better calm down. Count to ten and take few deep breaths—she advised.

Tony did everything what Takami said and again looked at Bradley and Clarissa.

–You didn't had to hide it from me. You should know that I would be happy if Claire found herself a boyfriend like you—he said.

Clarissa and Bradley looked at Tony.

–So…you're not against our relationship?—Bradley asked.

–Completely not—Tony provided.

But then, he came up to Bradley and said to him:

–But if you break my sweet sister's heart, I'll personally shot you down.

–I keep you by word—Bradley replied.

Meanwhile, Clarissa came up to Tony and hit him in back of the head.

–Sweet sister? Remember, who's older here—she exclaimed.

Next, she wrapped her arm around his neck.

–Oh, you know that I just love you, bro.

–I know—Tony replied with smirk.

–Okay, guys—Jane said.—Let's now go celebrate our victory over Indochina, before we get back on _Reagan_ tomorrow.

With her words, Mighty Witches and Diggers went to take part in the celebration.

XXX

 **Chapter done, with him 'Mighty Witches Trilogy'. Now, with Excalibur, _Moby Dick_ and Indochina out, ICCU in Asia would not have such big advantage. Next chapter, however, we will be return to European Front and we'll see action there. **


	19. Chapter 19

**After our little 'Mighty Witches Trilogy', it's time to return to main story, as I promised. And again, chapter will focus on Thunder Squadron. But this time, they have to defend way to INA top-secret weapon.**

Chapter 18

,,Sudety Mountains Aerial Defense"

October 31, 2021

11:02

Warsaw Air Base, Base Commander Office

Thunder Squadron was called to base commander office that day. They had to take part in very special mission.

Sebastian, Julia, Głowacki and Roma entered the office and saluted in front of general Mateusz Woźniak, commander of the base.

–General—Sebastian said.

–Captain Tarawski—Woźniak replied.

–What do you need us for?—Julia asked.

General took some cards and equalized them, patting their downs on the desk. Next, he placed them with the others.

–Lately, Linesatrian activity intensified around Sudety Mountains. With half of our country occupied, they have easier task, if it comes to air raids—he said.

–Why is it important?—Głowacki asked.

–Because few hours ago, I received information from High Command—Woźniak started to explain.—President Malinowski was safely transported to his shelter. With him arrived plans of INA top-secret project in mountains. Your mission is to take down any Lins that will try to take this project down.

Four pilots nodded.

–We'll do our best, sir—Julia provided.

–I'm counting on it. You can go now—general ended.

With these words, Thunder Squadron left.

13:43

Over Sudety Mountains

Thunder Squadron was already on it's way to mountains. The days after Szczecin, Julia's MiG-29 and Roma's XFA-36A were painted in PASDF colors. Pilots even though about changing their planes on XFA-36As, but ultimately they stated to not do it, because they already stuck with these aircraft.

–You think that we can do it quick enough to return before 18:00?—Julia asked.

–I don't know—Sebastian replied.—And why do you ask?

–You see. I wanted to watch another episode of _Game of Thrones_ on HBO GO and at 18:00 I had to go with my friend on a little site seeing—she explained.

–Well then. Let's see what can we do—Głowacki replied.

Right then, they heard voice in their communicators:

–This is Falcon Eye. I just received news from one of our allied squadrons protecting the airway to this project. They just been attacked by Linesatrian aircraft, mainly MiG-17s and Su-30s. They are requesting immediate support.

–On your word, Andrzej—Sebastian replied.—Let's go and help them.

Four planes hit the afterburners, with Julia and Roma protruding forward, due to their planes bigger speed.

After another two to three minutes of flying, Thunder Squadron arrived in the battle area and saw six Nestian MiG-29s engaging enemy.

–Děvka!—Nestian leader exclaimed, as one of MiG-29s been changed into fireball.—We just lost Medvěd 4!

–Medvěd 1, this is captain Sebastian Tarawski of Pomerania Air Self-Defense Force Thunder Squadron. Hang in there a little more—Sebastian said via radio.

–Good to see you, Thunder Squadron. We already lost five aircraft and we don't see any other reinforcements—Medvěd 1 reported.

Sebastian hen turned to his squadron:

–Let's go help them, people. Thunder 1, engaging!

–Thunder 2, engaging!—Julia said.

–Thunder 3, engaging!—Głowacki said.

–Thunder 4, engaging!—Roma said.

Roma quickly found herself a first enemy and dropped behind MiG-17. Her cannon easily dealt with the weaker plane armor and soon it was falling down.

–Ah, how good to see burning Lins again—Roma stated.

–I know how you feel—Głowacki said to her.

His Su-22 dropped behind Su-30 and fired it's NR-30 gun. Although much better aircraft tried to dodge them, Głowacki managed to maneuver the plane good enough, to score hits and bring the plane down. Sebastian fired missile at MiG-17 and saw him going down. Julia followed him and brought down another Su-30.

–Warning, more enemies incoming—Falcon Eye announced.

–Good. More to take out—Sebastian replied.

Another group of aircraft then appeared on his radar. More Su-30s and MiG-23s.

–Maybe these Tigr guys show up once more—he said

–Who?—Roma asked, shooting down first MiG-23.

–You know, these guys that appeared over Szczecin in final stages. Sebastian shot down their commander—Głowacki explained.

–Oh, okay—Roma said.

Julia landed behind MiG-23 and fired her gun. She saw bullets hitting it's wings and as the aircraft tries to bounce right and escape, but she was faster and fired missile, which changed the plane into fireball. Medvěd 5 quickly performed Cobra and landed behind Su-30 and fired gun, which hit straight into the aircraft's canopy, which then was painted red by blood and meat parts. Medvěd 1 followed his comrade and also fired gun and MiG-23 passing by him. Bullets pierced the armor on it's back and damaged hydraulics, which made the plane go down.

–It's easier task, then I though—Sebastian stated.

–Till now. Who know, what will they throw at us later—Julia said to him.

–This is Falcon Eye. I'm detecting friendly units coming from South. They're marked as Aribian F-15s—AWACS said.

–Good that they finally moved their asses—Medvěd 1 said.

After these words, three Aribian aircraft entered the airspace. They immediately started to engage with Linesatrians.

–Now we have any chances—Medvěd 2 stated.

He was just pursuing MiG-17. When he used missiles, MiG-17 dropped flares and tried to flee, but Roma noticed him and fired missile at his canopy, bringing Linesatrian down. To make everything more nice, burning wreck hit one inattentive Su-30 pilot. Both aircraft fall down, covered in fire.

–I see that we came at good moment—Aribian leader stated.

–Nah. We were making good—Sebastian said, only waving his hand.

–I see—another Aribian pilot said.

Sebastian shredded another MiG-17 into pieces, immediately changing targets on another MiG-23. He was almost out of missiles, so he had to use them wisely. His bullets easily pierced enemy's armor and one missile in the engine took care of the MiG-23.

–You know? I think they're just don't even trying—Medvěd 6 stated.

–I know how you feel—Julia replied.

Another Su-30 was shot down by her, with Głowacki shooting down Su-30 and Roma taking care of last MiG-23.

–They're melting in the eyes—third Aribian pilot noticed.

–Pray for them melting faster—Roma stated.

–I have seven remaining enemies on radar. Let's end this, shall we?—Głowacki asked.

–Yes we do—Sebastian replied.

Sebastian dropped behind MiG-17 and fired his gun at him. Bullets hit straight in the engine, forcing plane to explode. Julia and Głowacki fired their missiles at Su-30, which shortly after changed into burning wreck. Roma, Medvěd 1, 2 and 3 fired at another Su-30, while rest of Aribian and Nestian pilots managed to take out remains of enemy force.

When everything was done, all aircraft joined each other.

–Great job people. We showed them their place—Sebastian commended everyone.

–If not you, there would be nothing to collect after us—Medvěd 1 said.

–I know. But you were doing pretty good too—Głowacki said.

Everyone started to laugh then.

But all this fun was quickly cut off by AWACS entering the line:

–All aircraft, I'm detecting incoming objects from Baltic Sea! They're definitely Nimbus missiles!

–What?! They reached even here?!—shocked Roma asked.

Before anyone could answer, first bursts of Nimbus missiles already appeared over the area, with pilots barely avoiding them.

Everyone who would watch it from the ground, would probably say that this day will mark the end of Earth, when sky turned into real fire hell. But hell was only for pilots, which tried to dodge the missiles.

–No!—Aribian pilot shouted, as missile burst absorbed him.

–We need to find a way to get out of there!—Sebastian said.—Andrzej! What do you see?!

–Wait a minute. I'm detecting small objects around explosions areas. They seem to be drones—Falcon Eye replied.

–Drones? What are they doing there?—surprised Medvěd 2 asked.

–Probably they serve as targeting devices. Thanks to them, these hits are more effective—Głowacki stated.

–You may be right.—Sebastian though about it.—All units! Find and take down enemy drones!

–Sinc!—everyone replied.

Right then, Sebastian saw first drone. He quickly landed behind him and fired his gun at him. Drone was so weak, that he immediately changed into giant ball of fire. Roma did the same with another drone, while dodging next burst. Medvěd Team found next drones and also took care of them.

–Yeah, eat my bullets!—Julia exclaimed cheerfully.

As she said that, another drone was shot down and started to fall for it's meeting with the ground.

–Julia, look out!—Roma shouted.

In front of Julia, another burst occurred and she noticed, that she's going straight into it.

She closed her eyes, preparing for this what had to happen. Like she was already feeling this painful flame of burst, ready to melt her plane apart.

–Mom. Dad—Julia whispered.

But then, something strange happened. Even through her closed eyelids, she was seeing the light of burst. It meant, that she should be already dead. However, she wasn't.

She opened her eyes and gasped from fear. All around her, she was seeing flames from the burst, but they were bypassing her. When she looked in front of her, she saw, what was responsible for this.

It was young, maybe sixteen year old girl, dressed in sailor shirt. On her head and lower backs, Julia was seeing Shiba-Inu ears and tail, while on her legs she had strange devices. To make everything stranger, in front of girl was strange blue disk, deflecting the power of burst.

When whole power of burst disappeared, the blue disk disappeared, while Julia started to circle around girl.

–Are you okay?—the girl asked.

–Y-Yeah. T-Thanks—Julia replied unsteadily.

–That's good.

At the same time, other pilots continued to fight drones. Sebastian and Głowacki 'sandwiched' one of remaining drones, while Roma and one of two remaining Aribian pilots took care of another. Medvěds destroyed last three drones, clearing the airspace once and for all.

When it happened, pilots gathered around Julia and girl, also circling.

–If I can ask, who are you?—Sebastian questioned.

After hearing his voice, the girl lightly looked down.

–I…I'm sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing 'Strike Witches'—she replied.

Pilots immediately became silent. The last time they heard about these 'Witches' was when the war begun, when they appeared over Dublin. Next, about they mission in Africa and lately their doings in the Pacific. However, the never expected to meet one of them personally.

–And if I can ask—Medvěd 1 joined.—What are you doing here?

–Well, we were…—Yoshika tried to say, but was stopped.

Everyone heard the voice of Falcon Eye ringing in radios:

–All units! One object approaches the airspace at high speed! It's not friendly!

–You know what is it?—Głowacki asked.

Before answer was ready, a series from gun appeared out of nowhere and second Aribian F-15 was falling down, with pilot changed into red mist in cockpit.

Next, a fast white shape passed by everyone and turned up, looking like it just hung in the air and they could see it. It was a jet, with negative slant wing configuration and slim body. It had no roundel or other markings, so they couldn't know which nation is it belonging to.

But one thing was sure: it was enemy.

–What the hell Is that thing?—Roma asked.

–I don't know—Falcon Eye replied.—But all my scans indicates it to be an UAV.

–Drone? Since when ICCU have such drones?—Julia asked.—I heard Manchuria have drone program, but they just started it this year. They couldn't develop something like this so quick.

–Whatever it is, it just shot down our ally—Sebastian reminded.—So it's our turn to shot him down.

With these words, he locked onto the drone and fired his missiles. However, UAV easily overtook the missiles and fired it's gun at Sebastian. Fortunately, Pomeranian managed to avoid hit and broke away from the firing line. Głowacki took his turn and decided to counter fire with fire, also firing his gun at drone. But again, machine avoided hitting, by performing Cobra and landing right behind Su-22.

–As on UAV, it's not so stupid!—Głowacki stated, avoiding bullets.

Roma wanted to save him by firing another missile, but it was her last one. Unfortunately, drone again avoided it, made a quick Loop, aiming it's gun and Roma's cockpit.

–No!—she exclaimed, preparing for bullets hit.

But she was saved by last remaining Aribian pilot, which made a quick raid with his gun, scoring few hit in place, where cockpit connects with rest of aircraft. Some traces of black smoke appeared in these places.

–Yes! I hit him!—she exclaimed cheerfully.

It was not enough, however. UAV stopped paying attention on Roma and turned towards Medvěds. His gun started to blaze and soon after, another Nestian aircraft started to fall down, with cockpit shredded into little pieces.

–Ah, we just lost Medvěd 2!—their leader exclaimed.

Julia and Sebastian tried to 'sandwich' the UAV, but machine showed cleverness and hit the brakes and let two pilots almost collide with each other.

–Is it even possible to defeat him?—Julia asked.

–If it smokes, it can be shot down!—Sebastian stated.

He once more tried to take care of UAV with usage of missiles, but this idea met with the same fate as for the first time, with UAV evading overtaking the missiles and firing it's gun at Sebastian.

–Then we need to make plan quick, if we want to get back to Warsaw alive!—Roma stated.

–I know. But this thing is evading our every attack—Głowacki said.

In that moment, one of Medvěds tried to repeat the Aribian pilot success and hit the drone with gun, but failed and was forced to evade with Aileron Roll.

–Too close—Yoshika said, after seeing this.

She quickly activated her shield, when drone turned on her and fired it's gun. Bullets were easily deflected by her.

–Falcon Eye, you have something new about this thing?—Głowacki asked.

–No. I never saw anything like that. It's more intelligent that any machine I've ever saw—AWACS replied.

Sebstian just shook his head and sighed. If they ever had chance to shot this thing down, they need to think more. It's too fast for missiles. And know too many moves to dodge the bullets. But why it didn't evaded Aribian pilot attack?

Then he understood.

–I think I know how to defeat this—he said.

Everyone immediately turned their eyes on him, waiting for his plan.

–Remember when Aribian hit him?—Sebastian asked, turning to Aribian pilot.

–Yes. And what it has in common?—Roma asked.

–It didn't reacted on her. And you know why?—he stated. When nobody answered, he done it by himself.—Because it didn't seen her.

Everyone gasped in surprise. They all saw it and didn't even though about it.

–So what are you proposing?—Medvěd 1 asked.

–We're out of missiles, so we need to take care of this with our guns. One play the bait, while second makes raid from the side—Sebastian explained the plan.

Pilots and young Witch agreed by saying quick 'Aye, aye'. Then, plan was set in motion by first two.

Julia dropped in front of drone, which immediately started to fire his gun at her. But thanks to Aileron Roll, she managed to evade them, while Sebastian flew from UAV's side and fired his gun. Flashes of hits were easily visible on drone's armor.

Thanks to this, UAV turned it's attention on Sebastian, which started to dodge it's bullets. This gave Yoshika opportunity to hit drone's side with her Howa Type 89 and fly at highest speed of her Shinden II Strikers. UAV again changed it's target, now smoking from all the holes made by bullets.

–I think it's time to finally finish this bastard—Głowacki stated.—Medvěd 1 let's do it together.

–On it—Nestian leader replied.

Both Su-22 and MiG-29 aimed at different sides of drone and fired guns at the same time. At this time, it was chasing Yoshika up, so when it exploded, it's wreck was flying up few more meters, until it finally changed it's direction started to fall down.

–Enemy neutralized. Radar is clear. Good job—Falcon eye said and sighed.

–That was tough one, I must admin—Roma stated.

–But fortunately, we managed to get him down—Julia said.

–Friendly units approaching—AWACS informed.

Right then, new voice appeared in communicators:

–Eh, I see that someone else took care of him.

–Easy, Trude. Maybe we meet second one different day—second voice said.

Pomeranian, Nestian and Aribian pilots turned their heads West, to see formation of four fighters in Arisnerian red, accompanied by white F-2A and nine other objects. When they came closer, pilots saw another nine Witches.

–This is major Ida Lilnatar of Rohkea Team. I see that you took out the prototype by yourselves—Ida said in radio.

All pilots would probably drop their jaws, if not oxygen masks they were wearing. Right there, in front of them, was famous Rohkea Team, the Arisnerian Red Devils. They heard about what they did, but never expected to meet them personally.

One of newly arrived Witches, the one carrying GAU-8 and Panzerfaust 3, flew up to Yoshika and hugged her.

–Barkhorn-san I'm okay, really—Yoshika said.

–I hope so—Barkhorn replied.—If not these Halborian MIS-30As, I would go here with you and help you.

Yoshika nodded.

–By the way, what such legends as you are doing in Pomerania?—Głowacki turned to Rohkea Team.

–Command ordered us to move her and help you in counteroffensive against Lins and Halborians. We're here straight from Berlin—Ida replied

–En route, we encountered some Halborian MIS-30As and F-G Hawks. They occupied us for some time—Sauli added.

–But then, we all heard your AWACS call for help—Minna said.

Sebastian looked in the sky, where he was seeing the small shape of their E-3 Sentry.

–What? When I detected these missiles, I called for support, before I told them about you—Falcon Eye explained himself.

–But Miyafuji was the only one, who managed to break through Halborians and thanks to her Strikers maximal speed reached you way faster than we did—Sakamoto explained from her F-2A.

–We still had several enemies to take care of, so we couldn't go with her—Shirley added.

–Then, this prototype drone appeared and we decided to take catch it, once we're done with Halborians—Ukko said.

–How did you know it was prototype?—curious Julia asked.

–When some super advanced machine appears in the skies, it's sure it's prototype—Ida simply replied.

After short time of silence, everyone just laughed a bit.

–Okay. Let's get back to Warsaw Air Base—Falcon Eye said.

–I agree with you, AWACS buddy—Heaven Demon added.

All Pomerania, Nestian and Aribian pilots were surprised after hearing Heaven Demon's voice.

–Oh, right. In Berlin we met our AWACS and he's here with us—Ida explained.

With no more words, pilots and Witches turned and in the direction of Warsaw, while Nestians and Aribian returned to their bases.

15:03

Warsaw Air Force Base

When pilots and Witches were back in Warsaw, Pomeranian pilots were surprised after seeing more Witches already here. Fortunately, Ida explained, that to lower the risk of being too easy target, other Witches separated from them and flew different way.

–But we also had encounter with enemy. Fortunately, we had number advantage—Rall explained, after she was asked about their way.

After that, Thunder Squadron members left. However, Julia came up to Ida.

–Um, excuse me, major—Julia started.

–What do you need?—Ida asked, giving her friendly smile.

Julia shyly moved her feet a bit back and forward.

–Well—she said, taking pencil and notebook.—Can I have your autograph?

Ida was completely surprised by this. She knew, that everybody probably heard about her squadron, but she never though that someone ask her for autograph.

–Oh, eh…I don't know what to say—she tried to say.

–You see. I heard about what you heard in Strait of Messina and Africa, so I decided to also join the air force—Julia revealed.

–You know that you didn't had to?—Ida said, taking the notebook and putting autograph.—For who?

–For Julia—Julia replied.

Ida smirked.

–You know? Now, there are two Pomeranian names I have no problem with pronouncing—she said.

Julia tilted her head after hearing this.

–Two?—Julia asked.

–Your and Andrzej—Ida replied.

Pomeranian was surprised, hearing, that Ida can so easily pronounce name with 'rz' in.

–How did you learned this?—Julia continued to ask.

–I really like Gromee—Ida explained.

Julia smiled.

–You're going to briefing room with us?—Keiko asked, stopping by.

–Sure. We're right behind you—Ida replied.

All three then quickly went for briefing.

15:12

Warsaw Air Base Briefing Room

Thunder Squadron, Rohkea Team and Witches, as well as several other Pomeranian, Irish, North Balkanian and Texan pilots, were already in briefing room, when general Woźniak entered on his podium and looked at them.

–Welcome everyone. First, I would like to greet our newcomers, which help us in retaking Szczecin and all lost ground.—As he said it, Rohkea and Witches nodded.—Second, I wanted to congratulate Thunder Squadron for this what they did over Sudety Mountains. The Linesatrian planes you destroyed were actually tasked to bomb Nestian airbase, so on the way they could find our top-secret project.

After he said it, several hands lifted up.

–Excuse me, but, if it's not a problem, what kind of secret project is this?—Roma asked.

Commander looked at her closer. Then he sighed.

–Well. I think I can trust everyone in this room. And because of what you did—he pointed at Thunder Squadron—you have rights to know what is it.

General turned on the screen in the room and took CD which he had with him. He inserted it into the CD input on the screen. Then, he chosen the good photo and everyone now could see it.

Photo showed a giant facility, surely occupying several hundred square kilometers built within mountain range, looking like it grown up straight from the mountains itself. Everyone just couldn't say anything after seeing this.

–This—Woźniak started—is Megalith. It's construction started around 7 years ago. We had to pay a lot of money to people living around the construction site to not tell anything or to move somewhere else. We also had to pay journalists and local televisions to not make any reports about it's existence.

–Big—Erica stated.

–Yes. It's big, as it was designed as our Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles launcher, to counter ICCU in case of nuclear war. But, as the war started, and no nukes were fired, facility was put on standby, though all nuclear missiles there are still in place.

Everyone were still looking at the photo of giant construction, until it finally disappeared.

–As long as ICCU don't know about it's existence, we can be sure that it'll be a big surprise for them—general stated.

Right then, the song of cell phone bell could be heard. General reached his pocket and took his phone. He looked at the screen.

–Forgive me, I need to accept this call—Woźniak said.

He turned away and covered his mouth with hand, so only person on the second side of phone could hear. They couldn't see it, but as he was listening to the call, his face was changing his expression on unhappy one.

He canceled the call and turned back to everyone.

–Okay, change of plans—general announced.—You can say everything you heard in this room today to everyone you want.

This made all of them wide eye.

–What did changed your mind?—Ukko asked.

–This call. High Command just called me and said, that president is gonna reveal the existence of Megalith publicly today, at 17:00 in news. So now for sure ICCU will choose it as it's target.—Woźniak shook his head.—It means more work for us. But that's all of course. Dismissed.

With these words, all pilots left the briefing room.

16:22

Unknown location

General entered the Master's room. Screen turned on and red line appeared.

–Master, I have bad news—general announced.

–Eh, lately you have only bad news for me—Master said.—What is it this time?

–Our drone was shot down by Pomeranians.

Suddenly, red line on the screen waved so hard, that it looked like a mountain range.

–WHAT?! HOW?!—Master shouted.—I LET YOU TAKE ONE OF MY COPIES ESPECIALLY FOR PROTOTYPE PURPOSE AND IT WAS SHOT DOWN?!

–They found out that cameras are only in back and front of the hull—general replied.

–Who was so smart to install cameras only in front and back? In next ones, I want fully operational radar to be installed. Understood?—Master ordered.

General bowed and said:

–On your order, Master.

He bowed once more and left the Master's room.

–Sometimes I think, that my whole plan is doomed to failure—Master said, when doors closed behind general.

17:05

QFB Bagotville

Lebranche was sitting in a chair and watching as Bat Masters performed in their new planes. At now, she was even satisfied by this.

On little table next to her was standing a TV, showing the talk between president of Pomerania and reporter.

–Is this new weapon have to turn the tides in war with ICCU?—reporter asked.

–Not exactly—Malinowski replied.—Originally we designed it to counter ICCU in case of nuclear war. We hope that we only be needing it in finality.

Her aid turned the TV off.

–What are we going to do now, comrade?—he asked.

Lebranche looked at him from under her sunglasses and took her phone. She turned on Spotify and found good song.

 **Better now-Mans Zelmerlow**

–I have this covered. This young Pomeranian dog thinks he's so smart that he though he hid existence of Megalith from me.—Lebranche shook her head.—I know about it from last two years. Everything is ready to be set into motion. Tomorrow, plan will be set in motion.

She took headphones and put to her ears. Next, she laid down on the chair, watching the Bat Masters.

XXX

 **I know that chapter is shorter, but I hope it'll change in the next ones. What is Lebranche planning? What new planes have Bat Masters obtained? And will Witches and Rohkea be enough to liberate Pomerania from enemy occupation? Eh. So many questions, so few answers. But all of them will be answered in the future.**

 **Until then, see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Battle rages over Pomeranian territory. Now, as everyone know about Megalith, it's time to show it's abilities to ICCU. But, unfortunately, nothing can be so easy as it always seems to be. And because of this, Witches again will have hands full of work. And another mission from _Ace Combat_ is pattern for this.**

 **Now, to the content.**

Chapter 19

,,Judgement Day"

November 1, 2021

07:23

Megalith ICBM Facility

The Megalith facility control room was filled with it's operators and security members. Some where checking parameters, missiles state or were just wandering around.

–Wow, this one is nice—one of security members said, looking into the magazine.

He moved one page forward and nodded his head.

–But I think this girl is nicer—second one said.

When they were watching the adult magazine, main doors opened and contingent of soldiers stationing in nearby part of facility entered control room. Security officer hid the magazine and approached them.

–Captain, something you need?—he asked.

–You know. There are many things I need. Especially one—captain replied.

Before security officer could orientate, captain reached his holster and put gun to officer's chin and pulled the trigger. Blood spilled on the floor, as security officer fell on the ground.

Other soldiers quickly took their weapons and aimed at remaining 20 security officers in the room. Short series of bangs could be heard and all security in the room was laying on the ground, in magnifying stains of blood.

Controllers were watching all of this in shock and fear. Captain walked through the room like nothing happened and came to main microphone and pressed button.

–This is captain Krzysztof Jakulski of Megalith Garrison. From the day on, you're all under orders of the Intercontinental Communist Union. Every attempt of resistance will be quickly suppressed—he communicated.—Long Live Equality.

08:27

Warsaw Air Base

When coup in Megalith was taking place, Witches were engaging each other in mock fight over the base, with both Pomeranian pilots and Rohkea Team watching them.

–They surely know what they doing—Sebastian stated.

–They have experience not only from our war, but also the one from their world—Ida reminded, standing next to him.

–By the way, how is it?—Sebastian asked.—I mean, working with them?

Ida though about it and replied:

–You see. They're competent, good in fight and get used to this situation really fast, so they're adaptable too. Several times they saved our lives and without them, we might not be doing so well in some operations.

Sebastian nodded in understanding. Right then, Erica hit Marseille with paint bullet, leaving red stain on her jacket.

–Damn it!—Marseille exclaimed.

–You just got Ericed!—Erica exclaimed.

However, Erica hadn't noticed Keiko sneaking behind her and soon, Erica's jacked was decorated with orange stain.

–And you just got Keikoed!—Keiko said.

Then, general Woźniak approached Ida and Sebastian.

–Tell them to end the training. We need to talk about something—general said.

Ida nodded and took her communicator from pocket.

–Girls. You need to come to briefing room—she said.

Soon after that, Witches were already on the ground and followed pilots to the base briefing room.

08:40

Warsaw Air Base Briefing room

Witches and pilots were already sitting on their chairs, while Woźniak entered the podium and looked at them.

–I think that's something wrong, right?—Ukko asked.

–Yes. And strange—Woźniak replied.

–So what is it?—Marian asked.

Again photo of Megalith appeared on the screen.

–One hour ago, Megalith went completely silent. We can't contact the facility commander or garrison leader. Hell, even facility's airbase remain silent—general explained.

Everyone in the room widened their eyes after hearing this. But one thing was most intriguing.

–Why are you telling us now, not hour ago?—Adriana asked.

–We though that it's just temporary. But then, other parts of facility stopped responding and we don't know what's happening there—Woźniak answered her question.—That's why I called you.

–You want us to fly and investigate this, right?—Kanno guessed.

–Exactly.—Woźniak nodded.—I want you to go there and try contact the facility. If they don't respond, we can be worried then.

All pilots and Witches nodded.

–So, who want to go there?—Woźniak asked.

Immediately, Ida's and Rosalie's hands went in the air.

–Good. Be ready in the next twenty minutes. We have to find out what is going on with Megalith. Dismissed—general ended.

Rohkea and Noble Witches went to prepare their gear, while other went to their barracks.

09:46

On the way to Megalith area…

Rohkea Team, Heaven Demon and Witches were already after over forty minutes of flight. Although they were still few kilometers away, contours of Megalith were visible far away.

–Wow. It's bigger than on the photos—Geena said.

–What would you expect? It occupies several hundred square kilometers—Jennifer pointed out.

–Better be aware. If we will be having some troubles, it's better to know where will attack come from—Isabelle said.

Ida nodded, however Witches couldn't see it under her canopy.

–Isabelle's right. If enemy is somewhere around, we…

Suddenly, she got missile warning.

–What the hell?!—she exclaimed.

The surface-to-air missile would probably hit her, if not flares she dropped. Soon, other pilots got warnings.

–All planes and Witches, I'm detecting enemy planes coming from the Megalith! They're Halborian F-G Hawks and MIS-30As!—Heaven Demon reported.

–It's a trap?! When did they placed their air defenses here?!—Kuroda asked.

–No, it was Pomeranian missile. It seems like enemy captured them—AWACS stated.

–Shit—Ida cursed.

Halborian planes appeared in the area and tried to shot down INA pilots and Witches, but these quickly turned and tried to escape them.

–I just called support from the closest base. You should meet them in the next fifteen minutes—Heaven Demon reported.

–Copy that. Thanks—Ida said.

Now, pursued by Halborians, they fled towards Warsaw.

10:23

Warsaw Air Base

Rohkea and Noble Witches were currently landing in the base. As Heaven Demon said, fifteen minutes after they got attacked by Halborian aircraft, squadron of Pomeranian XFA-36As arrived and let escaping pilots and Witches loose, while they took care of Halborians themselves.

–That was surprising—Geena stated.

–Be proud that we came out of ti alive—Heinrike said.

Then, Minna approached them.

–What happened?—the 501st commander asked.

–We almost got hit by Pomeranian surface-to-air missiles—Ida replied.

–Then Halborian planes came in—Isabelle added.

–And fortunately, some other pilots took care of them—Adriana ended.

–So it means…—Minna said, now knowing what happened yo Megalith.

Rosalie and Ida nodded their heads.

–Megalith was captured by enemy—Whitecen pilot said.

–I think we need to tell everything to base commander—Rosalie stated.

–True. Follow me—Minna said.

The three followed Minna and came to commander's office.

10:31

Base commander office

Once inside, Rosalie and Ida gave report to Woźniak about this what happened. After listening to it, general just shook his head.

–I was afraid of that. President revealed the existence of Megalith and we already have the results—he said.

Rosalie was meanwhile rubbing her chin.

–However, I think something's wrong—she stated.

–What do you mean, colonel?—Woźniak asked.

Rosalie looked at him and explained:

–It's impossible to make it so quick. If Megalith was revealed yesterday, then enemy couldn't capture it so quickly. Such operation should take years of preparations, sending agents, finding ways in and probably bribery of of soldiers.

Everyone in the office looked at her with mix of surprise and respect.

–Where did you know all of this?—Minna asked.

Rosalie scratched back of her head.

–I watched some movies with my Witches. They're really into Texan action movies and thrillers surprisingly—Rosalie explained.

Woźniak, Ida and Minna though about it. This what Rosalie just said was surely smart. And if she was right…

–They knew about Megalith earlier—Woźniak said in disbelief.

–So probably ICCU had this everything prepared for years, as Rosalie said—Ida stated.—Probably some of personnel was bribed on their side, while others probably been forced to join their side or been killed.

Everyone looked at each other.

–We need to think what to do—Minna stated.

–Exactly. As I said earlier, Megalith may be on standby, but all the ICBMs are still stored inside. With them, ICCU can strike in every place on Earth—Woźniak stated.

–In other words, it can provide victory for them—Ida said.

–Yes. Hazania may be on edge of collapse and Indochina just landed in middle of civil war, but with Megalith in their hands, all tides can turn completely—general said.—I need to contact president and High Command. When we set up the action plan, we call you to briefing room. But it can take some more time, maybe even few days.

The three nodded and left the office.

10:46

Warsaw Air Base Common Room

–So what?—Shirley asked.—We were fighting so hard, only to get blasted by armada of nuclear missiles?

All Witches, Rohkea Team members and Thunder Squadron pilots were in common room, when Minna, Ida and Rosalie entered. Ukko, Sauli, Raimonds and Noble Witches already explained them what happened.

–No way!—Marseille exclaimed.—I promise that this whole Megalith will just be laying in little pieces when I get to it!

–Only if you would break through these surface-to-air missiles they're talking about—Barkhorn said.

–Don't even try making me angry, Siscon!—Marseille shouted back.

Barkhron would probably shot something back, if not Minna, which then talked:

–Currently, general is trying to make up some plan with High Command and president. He said he call us to briefing room, when plan will be set up.

–Until then, we have to wait. This mission can help us in stopping ICCU from winning the war, so whoever win the Battle of Megalith will dominate the world—Ida stated.

Others just nodded.

–But I think it can be hard, especially with these surface-to-air missiles—Sebastian stated.

–And why is that?—Lucchini asked.

–Radars, in which they are equipped with, can detect any kind of air object. Only except of Stealth—he explained.—This is why they detected your planes—he pointed at Ida.—CFA-44 may have Stealth capabilities, but not enough good to not be noticed by these radars. Nosferatus were designed as fast, strong and devastating. No Stealth, quiet and sneaky.

Ida threw up her arms.

–Actually true—she admitted.

–And we don't know how to destroy Megalith—Julia said.—So we can't know, what tactic we have to use.

Everyone agreed with her.

–We should all pray that they won't use Megalith for their purpose—Głowacki said.

The answer was in form of everyone nodding their heads.

November 4, 2021

11:11

Warsaw Air Base Briefing Room

Three days after ICCU captured Megalith, Witches and pilots were called to briefing room. Woźniak was already waiting on them inside.

–Good morning—he started and came straight to the bottom.—High Command and president decided what to do with Megalith. We have to destroy it.

This was accepted with gasps of surprise from everyone.

–So what? You were building it for so long, only to immediately destroy it?—Keiko asked.

–Unfortunately. President stated that it's impossible to retake facility because of it's defenses. But we can make it easier for air force to attack—general replied.

Nikka's hand immediately went up.

–How?—she asked.

–Only way to destroy Megalith is from inside—Woźniak replied.—We established contact with garrison soldiers still on our side, which still stand their ground against traitors. They'll try to break through to sub-control room, while strike force will follow missile port grooves leading to three generators. After destroying the generators, you need to destroy central heat vent. Then, only thing left is to destroy the giant missile in the central silo. Loyal soldiers will secure the escape route. Simple right?

Everyone nodded their heads.

–Well, no. It's not simple—Woźniak hardly stated.—As you probably know, SAM missiles around the facility have powerful radars, but not able to detect any Stealth aircraft. Problem is that our all Stealth arsenal is made of Texan forces stationing in Pomerania. And all of them are currently fighting on other fronts. Only thing we have here in base are B-2 Spirit Stealth bombers, but their too big to easily fly in and out the grooves. And the delivery of first F-35 to PASDF just started and we have only two of them as now. It's too small number to take down such a big facility.

Meanwhile, Minna was rubbing her chin. If there was no any Stealth fighters, but bombers, then…

–We can drop Witches from bombers—she said.

All eyes in the briefing room turned on her, with pilots having widened eyes.

–What do you mean by this?—Woźniak asked.

Minna stood up from her chair and approached general.

–I mean, that if only things that are in base are Stealth bombers, we can load Witches inside them and drop the behind the SAM lines. Then, we can do the rest and destroy the Megalith—she explained.

–Dropping Witches from bombers? Is that possible?—Ukko asked.

–Yeah, we were doing it back in our world several times—Rosalie replied.

Woźniak thought about it and nodded his head.

–I think it might work. But we probably need to make some modifications to our B-2s in base—he stated.

–But wait. Will Witches all fit inside their bomb bays?—Julia asked.

–B-2s can carry over 18000 kilograms of cargo. They can even carry nineteen 909 kilogram bombs. I'm sure they can carry several slim teenage girls—Głowacki said.

Minna and Woźniak nodded their heads, while other Witches and pilots just smiled.

–So. We have 10 bombers in base and we need only four. I'll talk with the crews. The preparations might take few more days, so you have free time for this time. Dismissed—general ended.

Everyone quickly left the briefing room.

November 8, 2021

08:56

Warsaw Air Base runway

Minna was watching four B-2 bombers taxing on their positions, preparing to load Witches on. Their standard bomb bays were modified to carry Witches with bigger ease and to make the flight more comfortable to them.

–So it's today—Mio said, standing next to Minna.

Witch looked at her second-in-command and nodded.

–Yup. I talked to general. Command named this Operation: Judgement Day—Minna replied.

–If you fail, this will be judgement for INA—Mio noticed.

–This is why we can't fail. All Witches already agreed to take part in it and we're gonna move out at 10:00—Minna explained.

On the opposite side of runway, Witches were already preparing to be loaded aboard the aircraft.

–Only thing I can say. Good luck—Mio said, saluting.

Minna saluted too and nodded her head. Next, she went to prepare to be loaded.

11:32

B-2 Spirit bomb bay

Many things could be said about the bomb bay of B-2 Spirit. But who knew, that this place will be so comfortable. However, when it comes to cooling, there was no way for that, so soon, whole bay was filled with smell of sweat. And because Witches were also, just in case, equipped with parachutes, it was a bit tightly here, but not much.

–Ten minutes, until we reach drop area—pilot's voice sounded in 501st communicators.

–Good that he's saying. I just can't wait until we get out of here—Shizuka stated.

–First, we need to pass over these surface-to-air missiles. If we don't, you all know what will happen—Barkhorn said.

Everyone inside nodded.

Four bombers were flying in Four Finger Formation. Whole radio communication with Warsaw was limited as much as possible and much of flight was silent.

–This is Brave Witches. Spirit 1, how are you doing?—Rall asked Minna via radio.

–Everything's green, Spirit 2. And you?—Minna replied.

–The same. Some Witches have small doubts, but nothing big. Others are battle ready too—Rall explained.

–We're passing over the SAM line—pilot informed.

All Witches held their breaths. They knew that these missiles can't detect Stealth, but something could go wrong and it was more like a reflex.

Fortunately, next information of pilot let them release the breath:

–Success! We passed over SAM line!

The bomb bay was filled with gasps of relief. Now, the harder part of their mission was waiting on them.

–Is this even working?—Ida's voice sounded in communicators.—It does? Okay.—She then turned to Witches.—Hey, if you can hear me, I wanted to wish you good luck. I know that you already done many thing for us, but I have to say this: you didn't had to. This battle will be hard for you. But if you die, it's gonna be also hard for us. Please. Come back safely.

And it ended. Complete silence covered the bomb bay.

–Heh. We've been through so many things. Sometimes I wonder, why are we even still alive—Shirley stated.

–True. If something's happen and…someone's not come back…—Yoshika started and stopped. Then, she continued:—…the time I spent with all of you, was the best time of my life.

–I can say the same—Erica agreed.

But this moment was cut off by next information of pilot:

–We're over the area. Prepare for drop.

Bomb bay doors started to open. Swift wind entered inside and below them, Witches could see green fields and hills.

In that moment, the buckles keeping the Witches in place opened and they started to fall from inside the aircraft, immediately activating their Strikers once in the air. When all of them were now flying to the mission objective, bombers turned around and returned to Warsaw.

–Before we go, we wish you best of luck. Kick their asses—bomber pilot said.

–As the new slogan says: Glory to the Maidens in the Sky—another pilot said.

Witches watched by next few seconds as bombers fly away. Then, they turned around to see Megalith, still several kilometers away.

–Okay. Let's do it—Minna said.

Other Witches nodded their heads and all of them, at full speed flew towards the Megalith, to take it down once and for all.

–This is Heaven Demon. All Witches teams, report in—Heaven Demo ordered.

–Strike Witches on standby—Minna reported.

–Brave Witches on standby—Rall reported.

–Noble Witches on standby—Rosalie reported.

–Storm Witches on standby—Keiko reported.

–Preparations are complete, ready for battle. All Witches, begin the attack—AWACS ordered.

Soon, they could see Megalith in it's full might. Giant fortress towering over the area. It's targeting laser turned on and started to look for targets. Missiles were fired from their silos and flew in several directions.

–Heaven Demon are those missiles…?—Minna asked.

–No. Ballistic missiles with standard warheads. I'm sure our forces will handle them easily—Heaven Demon provided.

Meanwhile…

Megalith runway

Eleven brown MiG-23s taxed on the runway, preparing to take off. Since Szczecin, they had no important missions, only bombarding and intercepting enemies. But once they were moved to Megalith, everything changed and they were ready to do their part.

Now, radars detected enemy formations approaching and they were the only force in Megalith, since these Halborian idiots were shot down by Pomeranians.

–Tigr Team, you have all permissions to start—command tower said.

–Thanks. We can make it quick. Trust us, we'll be back before dinner—Tigr 1 provided.

–We count on you, Varianov. Take them all down—tower ordered.

MiGs started to heat up their engines, until they taxed through runway and lifted up, to face the enemy.

Back with the Witches

–Eleven enemies detected. Marked as MiG-23s Flogger—Heaven Demon communicated to Witches.

–Understood, Heaven Demon. We take care of them—Rosalie replied.

–I see them!—Tigr 3 exclaimed.—Got a tally oh on the bandits.

–Ho, ho. You're not going to believe this, Leon. They're all Valkyrias—Tigr 8 said.—To this, the ones that were breaking our blood since Strait of Messina.

–So it's time to get rid of these annoying teenage bitches—Tigr 1 stated.

MiGs locked on and fired their missiles, with Witches doing the same. Tigr Team members dropped their flares, with Witches using their shields. Next the dogfight started.

Although Witches had the advantage in numbers, Tigr Team was good enough to face even hundred enemies. This is why with ease they dodged their bullets, with Witches rarely scoring any hit on their planes.

–Only Linesatrian fighters should fly in this airspace. Sweep them from the skies!—Tigr 1 ordered.

–We might say the same about you!—Marseille stated.

She dropped behind Tigr 11 and fired her G36C at him. From whole magazine, only two bullets hit the plane and to it, in not very important place.

–Why are they so good?—Marseille growled.

–We're Linesatrian top aces, best of the best, elected by Chairman himself—Tigr 1 replied.

Witches became silent. They sometimes, thanks to AWACS, could hear what enemy was saying, but enemy never heard what they were talking. It was something new.

–Yes, we hear you. This battle is lost for you, don't even try to doubt it—Tigr 1 continued talking.

–Why?—Minna suddenly asked.—Why are you doing all of this? Is this war even have any sense?

–Yes it does. Thanks to it, we purge every capitalistic and imperialist pests from this planet. We free the people, which are suppressed by their governments and bring the peace to world, under one, right rule—Tigr 3 explained.

–Free the people? How? By massacres on civilians? Destroying cities and killing everyone that don't want to be under your rule?—Kuroda asked.

–We only try to free them It's not our fault that they're resisting to us. Capitalists did a brainwash to them and now, they think they fight for right cause—Tigr 7 said, evading Keiko's riffle fire.

Barkhorn fired her missiles at Tigr 5, but he dropped flares and, with Immelman Turn, he returned fire.

–Bravo 1 here. We broke through from armory. We're currently on 13th floor—commander of Pomeranian loyalists said in radio.—But we can't get the sub-control room to open. It's an electronic lock. We'll hold the position, until generators are destroyed. So hurry up!

–But how will you get out of there?—Geena asked, evading Tigr 10's gunfire.

–Don't care about us. Just do your job—he replied.

Right then, sound of boots could be heard in the communicators.

–Here they come! Don't let the enemy get through the panel K!—commander ordered.

–Kukulski, use you hand grenades!—another voice said.

–Hope they hold out long enough—Nikka said.

Tigr 6 then landed on her tail. She didn't noticed him. Only Hikari payed attention on it, so she quickly rushed towards her.

–Nikka!—she exclaimed.

Everything happened in matter of seconds. Hikari flew between her friend and Tigr 6, right when he fired his gun. Hikari didn't managed to activate her shield, when bullets hit her Strikers and she started to fall down.

–I got one—Tigr 6 reported.

Other Witches in shock watched as Tigr 6 shots down Hikari. Fortunately, she opened her parachute and, because Tigrs didn't fired at her anymore, she would probably land safely.

–Hikari, are you…?—Nikka asked.

–I'm okay. Don't worry—Hikari answered.

Meanwhile, Witches received more and more messages from loyalists on open channel:

–Dammit! They've got flamethrower! We had those here?!

–Shoot! Shoot! Over by the stairs!—commander exclaimed.

Keiko then landed on tail of Tigr 7. She fired her missile at him, at the same time firing her gun. MiG-23 easily evaded missiles, however bullets hit his left stabilizer.

–Shit, I can't lose her!—Tigr 7 exclaimed.

–And you won't lose me!—Keiko replied.

She fired another missile, this time aiming at Tigr 7's canopy. Linesatrian tried to drop the flares to evade missiles, but it turned out that flares button was damaged.

–Why now?!—he shouted.

And as he said that, missile hit the canopy, changing the plane into burning wreck, which followed Hikari in going down.

–Sir, they've got Tigr 7—Tigr 5 reported to commander.

–But how?—Tigr 1 asked.—Eh, if they can shot us down, let's try to do the same as Tigr 6.

–Da, tovarish—other Tigr members replied.

And everything was set in motion.

Tigr 3 dropped behind Eila. Witch, fortunately, noticed this and managed to activate her shield right before his bullets could hit her.

–Ha, ha! Loser!—Eila exclaimed, turning around and now flying backwards, aiming her riffle at Tigr 3.

However, something was telling her something gonna happen. She used her Foreseeing and now knew. She saw as Tigr 3 bounces left and then, she's getting hit from behind by Tigr 11.

And, as she saw it, Tigr 3 bounced left, while Tigr 11 was preparing to fire his missile at her. Witch quickly turned around and activated shield. But Tigr 11 suddenly turned his attention on different target. And when Eila saw who's he going to attack, a cold hand grabbed her heart.

Tigr 11 was flying towards Sanya.

Without extending thinking, Eila rushed towards Sanya, which was hovering in one place and firing her rockets at Tigrs.

–SANYA!—Eila exclaimed.

Sanya started to turn around and saw Tigr 11. But before she activated her shield, Eila reached her and pushed her out of Tigr 11's way. In that moment, Tigr 11 fired his gun, hitting Eila's Strikers, like Tigr 6 did with Hikari. Eila started to fall down, activating her parachute.

–And another one down!—Tigr 3 exclaimed with joy.

–And another one go—Rosman said, aiming her Fliegerhammer at him.

She fired and Tigr 3, knowing it's to late for any evasive maneuvers and that Witches hear him too, ended:

–Another one bites the dust.

Rocket then hit him straight in the engines, what caused the chain reaction ripping whole plane into little pieces.

–Oh no! Leons' been shot down!—Tigr 4 reported.

–Grigori, get a grip! Focus on the battle!—Tigr 1 scolded him.

As he said that, Tigr 4 was surprised by Barkhorn which fell on him from up and pierced through him with her Super Strength.

–That was for Eila!—she said.

–Only eight enemies left—Heaven Demon said.

–This is Padaniak! We almost got it!—loyalists commander reported.

Lynette aimed at Tigr 8 and fired. Bullet left hole in his left wing, but probably it wasn't been anything bad, because he was still flying normally. Witch quickly reloaded the firing chamber and aimed at him once more, this time hitting his back right stabilizer.

And then, out of nowhere, Tigr 11 appeared behind her. He fired his gun and Witch noticed what's happening, when first bullet hit her left Striker. Two more bullets hit Strikers and fourth almost hit her in back, but she somehow managed to almost evade it. Almost, because bullet grazed her left hip, leaving red line there.

Yoshika saw what was happening and immediately flew towards her friend, catching her before she could fly towards the ground.

–Lynn, are you okay?—she asked.

–Yeah, but…—Lynette grabbed her left hip, now covered in blood.

Georgette flew up to them and looked at Lynette's wound.

–We need to take her out of battlefield—Gallian Witch stated.

–But how?—Yoshika asked.

–I think we need to fly down. Give her to me.

Yoshika looked at Georgette with surprised look.

–Trust me, I take care of her—Georgette provided.

Fusoan Witch hesitated for a little, before she gave now unconscious Lynette to Georgette. Both Witches flew towards the ground.

Meanwhile, Yoshika noticed Tigr 11 still flying around the place. She started to chase him, firing her gun.

–This is for Lynn!—she exclaimed.

Tigr 11 wasn't been prepared on such sudden counter attack and didn't managed to evade Yoshika's bullets. Witch hit mainly in engines, but also in stabilizers and finally, she overtook the MiG-23, flying in front of him and firing at his canopy, painting it red.

His Flogger started to spin and fly towards the ground.

–Wow. That was hard—Shirley stated, stopping next to her.

–I don't let anyone hurt Lynn. If I have to be honest, he deserved that—Yoshika replied.

Liberian Witch looked at her with surprise.

–Never expected to hear something like this from you—she stated.

But then, they got new message from Pomeranian commander:

–We got it! We opened the generators!

–You heard him. Somebody wants to take care of this?—Rall asked.

–Leave it to me!—Marian proclaimed.

She evaded Tigr 2's missile and flew towards Megalith's tunnel number one. She flew inside and after flying at full speed she saw first generator. She locked her Witch missile on and fired. Right before she left the tunnel, missile collided and destroyed the generator.

–First generator destroyed!—Heaven Demon exclaimed.

–So I'm going for the second one—Marian said.

–No you don't!—Tigr 1 opposed.

He dropped behind Marian and started to fire his gun at her. He managed to hit her Strikers and saw smoke following Marian, when she was falling. Fortunately, she opened her parachute.

–Focus on shooting them down! We take care of other generators, once we take care of them!—Keiko said.

As she said that, she barely evaded fire from Tigr 10's gun.

–This is for my brother!—he exclaimed, still firing.

But Keiko was easily deflecting his bullets with her shield. Tigr 10 immediately flew up, before he crashed into Keiko's shield. Fusoan Witch then followed him.

–Where are you going?—Lucchini said, firing Tigr 5.

She tried to hit him, but his MiG-23 was faster and she couldn't catch up with him. Tigr 5 sighed, knowing that he escaped her, but his smile disappeared, when he noticed Shirley approaching him on collision course. Witch fired her missile at him.

He quickly pressed bail out button and before missile hit his plane, he was already on parachute, while watching his MiG-23 changing into burning wreck.

–Kukulski, we need support on passageway 6!—loyalists commander ordered.

–Sorry, I'm currently trying to block the elevators!—Kukulski shouted back.

–Don't give up! Our air support will do something!—another soldier exclaimed.

Isabelle and Rosalie both chased Tigr 2, which was evading their fire with ease.

–I'm not gonna end like Leon!—Tigr 2 exclaimed.

Tigr 2 then performed Cobra, landing behind two Witches and firing his missiles at them. However, Witches activated their shields, stopping the missiles.

–Why don't you admin your lose?—Isabelle asked.

–Because we still have something we believe in! You, capitalistic scums, have NOTHING!—Tigr 2 exclaimed.

He then accelerated and started to catch up with two Witches. Before they knew, he was flying between them, with his wings under them.

–Wait, what are you…—Rosalie tried to ask, but didn't managed to.

Tigr 2 then pulled his pilot stick and made 360 degree turn. Rosalie felt as his left wing lifts her up and as it throws her on Isabelle.

Two Witches then started to spin around, at the same time falling down. They quickly took control over their way of falling and grabbed parachute's rope. Isabelle easily opened hers, but Rosalie was not so lucky. Her parachute didn't opened.

–Please, work this one last time!—Rosalie said to her Strikers.

Fortunately, they listened and activated right before Rosalie crashed into the trees. She additionally activated her shield, to make it less painful. It worked and Rosalie was already on the ground, with just few bruises.

–Eh. It seems like I'm out of fight then—she said.

Back in the air, Tigr 2 was enjoying his victory over Rosalie and Isabelle.

–Ha, ha! Two birds with one stone! This is what I like!—he exclaimed.

His enjoying was, however, interrupted by missile alert. He looked on his radar and saw five missile approaching him from three direction.

–Whoa, whoa, isn't it too much?—Tigr 2 asked.

Next, he dropped flares, which managed to take care of missiles. In the meantime, Noble Witches surrounded him and were firing at him, scoring many hits.

–This is for Rosalie and Isabelle!—Adriana exclaimed.

Her bullets were the ones, which were hitting cockpit directly. One of them hit Tigr 2's right hand, making him scream from pain.

When he looked at his right hand, he saw only two fingers still on their places, while middle one was broken and two remaining were just cut off.

–Good bye—Kuroda said.

She fired missile, which collided with Tigr 2's canopy, killing him instantly.

–Oh, come on! Wake up! We were winning at the beginning and what happens with you now?—Tigr 1 asked.

–I…I don't know…—Tigr 9 said.—Maybe these Witches enchanted us for losing!

–We're not this kind of Witches—Rosman said.

Witch fired her rocket at him. He was too focused on his though and was unable to evade of bail out, so he was shot down. This made Tigr 1 more furious.

Meanwhile, Perrine decided to take care of second generator. She flew inside of second tunnel and used her ability to destroy another generator.

–Keep it going! Only one generator and then, this giant missile!—Heaven Demon exclaimed.

Tigr 6 and 10 found themselves in a trap. Brave and Storm Witches surrounded them and they already scored some damage from Witches.

–Any idea?—Tigr 10 asked.

–Nothing really—Tigr 6 said, trying to hit Marseille.

Marseille then made Immelman Turn and now was behind two pilots, aiming her riffle at them.

–But I have an idea—she said, pulling the trigger.

Bullets hit Tigr 10 in the engines, making them explode. Explosion spread all across the plane, bringing Tigr 10 down.

–Oh, fuck it!—Tigr 6 exclaimed.

He pulled bail out lever and bailed out. MiG-23 he was flying started to fall down, until it crashed into the ground, next to Megalith.

–6 and 10 have been shot down—Tigr 8 stated, changing on their squadron frequency.

–I know. So it means, that we have to take down their command line quickly, if we have to pull this out. Tigr 2 already shot down one of their leaders—Tigr 1 stated.

Floggers paired and two pilots looked at each other from their canopies. They nodded to each other.

As their first target, they chosen Keiko. Witch noticed them right when they started to follow her and fire their guns at her.

–Whoa, two to one?—she asked.

–We don't care, if you have over 30 or 130 Witches! We still defeat you!—Tigr 8 exclaimed.

He then fired his gun at her, but Witch managed to activate her shield, easily deflecting the bullets.

And then, Tigr 8 was struck by Marseille and Raisa. Two Witches appeared over him and their bullets easily managed to break through his armor, causing his plane to explode.

–And who is better?—Marseille asked, watching the burning wreck fall.

–Damn it. So. Is anyone going to take care of me?—Tigr 1 asked sarcastically.

–Yes, I do!—Barkhorn stated.

She landed behind him and opened fire. However, before his plane exploded, he bailed out and flew down.

–All bandits eliminated! Now, end this!—Heaven Demon ordered.

Barkhorn, after she shot down, immediately turned in the direction of third generator, taking her Panzerfaust 3. Once was inside the tunnel, she fired the missile and saw as third generator explodes.

–The panel's open! Break through! Break through!—one of loyalists said.

–Ge the control room under control!—commander ordered.

There was short period of silence, before voice of commander returned:

–The exhaust vents are open!

–Open these panels, hurry! We can't let those Witches die!—second soldier exclaimed.

Witches then saw another tunnel opening in the Megalith's main unit. Yoshika immediately turned in that direction.

–Wait!—Barkhorn shouted after her.

–No! I'll do it!—she said.

She flew inside the tunnel, with her two last missiles ready.

And then she saw it. Giant, around 20 meters high missile in the main launching chamber. Yoshika looked at two missiles attached to her Strikers and fired them. She saw them hitting the missile, which immediately exploded. She activated her shield, to protect herself from the fire of explosion. Even with her shield and all young Witch's power put into this, she was still feeling the heat of fire around her. She noticed light over the place where missile was and flew in the direction of launching hatch, which was now opened and flew outside.

Immediately, she heard in her communicator:

–Where she is? Is she alright?

–There! I see her there!

–Target destroyed!—Heaven Demon exclaimed.

Yoshika deactivated her shield and hovered in one place, over the Megalith, exploding and falling apart.

And then, she just lost strength. Her Strikers stopped and she started to fall down. But before she could fall into burning ruins, she was grabbed by someone.

–Who…?—Yoshika asked, knowing the answer.

–I told I don't let you die—Barkhorn said, carrying Yoshika away from the ruins of superweapon.

Two Witches joined the rest, now flying in the direction of Warsaw Airbase.

–All SAM sites from before are now turned off. Their main power source was inside Megalith—Heaven Demon explained.

–Good. At least, we no can think only about rest after the battle—Shirley stated.

–What about shot down Witches?—Minna asked Heaven Demon.

All Witches then changed their faces on worried ones.

–We picked up beacons of all of them. We send transports to take them—home AWACS provided.

Everyone sighed.

–Honestly, I advise you to prepare for celebration. We now can be sure, that ICCU won't use Megalith as a base for their nukes—Heaven Demon stated.

–Sure thing—Keiko replied.

Meanwhile, Tigr 1 and Tigr 6 already met and were now watching Witches returning to base after their victory.

–One day. I promise, that one day we will meet again—Tigr 6 said.

Right then, two pilots heard sound of helicopter rotors. When they turned around, they saw UH-60 Black Hawk with Aribian markings.

–Shit! Hide!—Tigr 6 exclaimed.

He then jumped behind the nearest tree. But Tigr 1 was still standing there, until the helicopter landed. It's side door opened and soldiers in Aribian uniforms approached him.

–Varianov—soldiers commander said.

–Everything is prepared?—Tigr 1 asked.

–Yes, Sir. White Knight is already on place, Silver arrived with him. With you, Brown, only Cyan and Gray will be missing—another soldier replied.—You are really good actor, you know? I started to believe you myself.

–I know. I, too, started to believe that I'm hard-headed, loyal Linesatrian Ace.—He shook his head.—It was so boring.

–Sir!—Tigr 6 exclaimed.

He stepped in front of his commander and INA troops.

–I though all of them are dead—soldier said.

–Two managed to bail out like me—Varianov explained.

–How could you?!—Tigr 6 continued.—Why you betrayed our homeland?! And why for these INA dogs?!

–One—Vrianov started—I didn't betrayed my country. I just found other way to save it. Second, they're not INA.

Tigr 6 then gave confused look to his commanding officer.

–But…—he wanted to say, but was stopped by Varianov:

–He knows too much. Take care of him.

Varianov then turned and walked to the chopper.

Meanwhile, Aribian soldiers stood in straight line and aimed their weapons at him. When Tigr 6 orientated what is happening, it was too late. Soldiers pulled the triggers and Tigr 6 was laying dead on the ground, with six gunshot wounds in his head.

Soldiers turned back and returned to the helicopter.

–What about Witches that were shot down?—commander asked.

–Leave them alone. Master wants to take care of them personally—Varianov replied.

Commander nodded. Helicopter's door closed and pilots started to lift up, flying towards Aribia.

13:02

Warsaw Air Base

Witches landed in the base. Once there, they were greeted by cheers and claps of pilots and land crews waiting on them there.

–Great job, people!—some mechanic exclaimed.

–I can't believe, you really did it!—another pilot shouted.

Witches left their Strikers. After that, Rohkea Team, Thunder Squadron and general Woźniak approached them.

–You did pretty well out there—general admitted.

–Yeah. But…—Minna looked around.—As you can see, we have some people missing.

Right then, pilots and general noticed that actually, several Witches are missing.

–Sweet God, I hope that…—Ida started, but Rall calmed her down.

–Easy. They opened parachutes—she said.

Everyone sighed.

–Good. We send S&R team to find them and bring back to base. For now, you have free time. This was really hard and you deserve it—Woźniak said.

He walked away, pulling his phone from the pocket.

–So. Wanna go celebrate this?—Ukko asked, standing next to Ida.

–Sure. Let's go—Minna said.

With these words, Witches, Rohkea Team and Thunder Squadron walked to celebrate Witches's victory.

13:09

Quebec City

As always, Lebranche was sitting in her chair, with ear phones in ear and listening to music. Suddenly, the door opened and her 2iC entered, heavy breathing.

–Jesus Christ, Max—Lebranche said. She then bit her tongue, because she remembered, that they have atheist country.—Why are you interrupting my free time?

–Sorry…Sir…—Max replied—But…we have…two problems. Just…let me…catch some breath.

She only nodded and waited, until Max will be ready for what he was about to say. When he caught the breath, he approached the desk and Lebranche took out ear phones.

–Well then. First problem?—she asked.

–INA destroyed Megalith—Max answered.

–SAY WHAT?!—Lebranche exclaimed.—But I thought, that these SAM sites are able to shot down everything that flies over them!

–Interesting story. These SAMs are unable to detect full Stealth aircraft. Our contact in Warsaw says, that they used Valkyrias dropped from B-2 Spirit bombers, behind SAM line—Max explained.

Lebranche frowned. Then, she nodded.

–Actually, pretty clever—she admitted.—And second problem.

Max then started to sweat.

–It's…about…Bat Masters, Sir—Max said.

–What about them?

–They're…—Max wanted to put it in that way, that he would not get shot like his predecessor.—…gone.

He saw as President Marshal's eyes wide in surprise.

–How is it "gone"?—Lebranche asked.

–Their base commander reported, that yesterday, they scrambled without permission and flew towards Europe. Our fighters tried to intercept them, but…—He stopped.

–But?

–But were shot down. Sir.

Lebranche simply fell on her chair. What the hell was happening? Two of her best pilots rebelled, right, when she needed them. General Rally surrendered two day ago and Texas Army was moving straight on the Quebec City.

In other words, situation was damn bad.

–So? What are we going to do?—Max asked.

–Go…out. I need…to think about it—Lebranche replied calmly.

This surprised Max. He expected her to erupt with fury, but it seemed, like it was not to happen today.

–Of course, Sir—Max said and simply walked away.

When he closed the door, he heard something, he never expected to hear from his President Marshal.

Lebranche was crying.

13:45

Unknown Location

General entered Master's chamber, accompanied by Bat Masters. They stood in middle of chamber and red line on screen appeared.

–Ah, Bat Masters. Good, that you arrived in good shape—Master said.

–Thank you, Master. Some idiots tried to shot us down, but we managed to handle them—Bat Master 1 said.

–Good. Now, be on standby. Our action will start, once Texas Army reach Quebec City—Master stated.

–It can be difficult—Bat Master 2 stated.

General looked at her.

–Why?—he asked.

–You see, Grodiev. Lebranche is desperate. She moved all her troops on Lebranche Line—Bat Master 2 explained.

Lebranche Line was a line of defensive positions created by two first years of her office. She called that line after herself, because she stated, that in case of war, this line will be the turning point of war, where Quebec troops will fall back and then, after few months, they launch counteroffensive.

Grodiev nodded.

–Good then. We can wait—Master stated.—Now, please. Now, Grodiev will introduce you to Knights. You have to support them.

Whole three nodded. Next, they left the chamber.

XXX

 **And chapter is done. Now, Bat Masters are on Master's side and are taking part in his conspiracy. But what will happen, when INA reach Quebec City? Unfortunately, we need to wait for that few more chapters.**

 **When it comes to Witches being dropped from bombers. I took this idea from _Strike Witches: Road to Berlin_ trailer. And honestly, I'm really waiting for this.**

 **Okay, so see ya in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**With Megalith destroyed and Tigr Squadron no more, Witches now can help Pomeranian forces in reclaiming what's theirs. Szczecin is now the target of liberation, but not only this will happen in the city.**

 **Ida will meet someone from her past. Someone, who was close with her, almost as close as her family.**

 **Without further extending, let's begin.**

Chapter 20

,,The Capital Offensive"

November 17, 2021

16:21

Posen Air Force Base, Justra

Since the destruction of Megalith, Pomeranian forces managed to push ICCU far away from Warsaw and regained some of their territory. After numerous air raids made by PASDF, with help of Texas, Irish and North Balkanian Air Force, Linesatrians and Halborians were currently in retreat, while INA was in full offensive.

Currently, Rohkea Team and Witches were based back in Justra, together with Thunder Squadron and several other Pomeranian and Justran squadrons. They were on standby, waiting for any important mission to do for them.

–Not so fast!—Ida exclaimed, as she bounced the ball back to Ukko.

–No you don't!—heexclaimed back.

Other were just watching, as the two was…playing tennis on the runway. Because the base was calm for over a week and actually nobody called base commander to ask for support, pilots just didn't thought about other things that doing something fun. Witches though about the same, by the way.

This is why Ida asked base commander, if they can change one of runways into tennis court. He found some old tennis net in the storage, together with two tennis rackets and let them to set it up.

At now, they were playing third set. Ukko didn't managed to hit the ball and Ida scored last point, which let her win the match.

–You're good—he said.

–You see. This is how it is, when you play in school tennis team—Ida explained.—I was one of better players.

–Good to know. I will be able to defeat you next time, promise—Ukko threatened her.

–I want to see you doing it.

Then, Sebastian and Julia approached them.

–Can we play now?—Julia asked.

–Sure—Ida said, giving the racket to Julia.

Next, she and Sebastian started playing. And from what Ida managed to notice, Sebastian was just not bad at this. He was probably the worst. Besides, surely others noticed the same too.

–I want to know, when something will happen—Keiko said.—We're sitting there for about a week now and since Megalith, we had nothing to do.

Right when she said that, they heard commander's voice coming out of the speakers:

–All available flight personnel, report in the briefing room immediately!

Everyone looked at Keiko.

–And you jinxed it—Shirley stated.

–I'm surprised, that you're the one who asked about it. Not Siscon—Marseille said, pointing at Barkhorn.

Barkhorn just sent unpleasant look to her.

–Okay, better let's go and see what is going on—Sebastian said.

He called two mechanics and ordered them to take care of tennis equipment. They did the order, while pilots and Witches walked for the briefing.

16:56

Posen Air Base briefing room

When everyone was gathered in the room, Briefing Man, as everyone called him, entered and stood in front of everyone.

–Good to see you. I guess you all were really bored, because of lack of missions for us, right?—he asked, looking mainly at Ida.

Everyone nodded.

–Well then. You don't have to be bored anymore. Because command made a plan, to liberate Stettin from Linesatrians—Briefing Man explained, calling the city with it's Bugurdian name.

This information made every Pomeranian pilot in the room smile.

–Exactly. Operation: Freedom Day have to start tomorrow and it's goal, is to liberate the city from Lins occupation. It will be joint offensive by Navy, Air Force and ground forces, so it has to be done perfectly. Understood?—Briefing Man explained.

All people in the room nodded.

–Good. Let me now introduce you to the situation—he said.

Next, the image on the screen changed from Justran Royal Air Corps to map of Szczecin and photos of city. Linesatrian positions were displayed as red dots and strokes, while Halborian ones were marked with yellow.

–Enemy forces have besieged the city. I'm sure will be running into heavy resistance. If we win this battle, we force Linesatrians and Halborians to go home. Thanks to this, we'll be able to advance into Halboria. These Balts deserve severely punishment for siding with ICCU. So. Your task is, of course, do everything you can, to protect allied units from enemy air attacks and maintain our air superiority. Command want's Stettin to be back in our hands in one day, so operation starts early. And I know, that you're good at one day operations.—There, he turned to Rohkea, Witches and Tunder Squadron.—Anyways. I want you to be ready around…half past six.

Marseille then lifted her hand.

–Yes?—Briefing Man asked.

–Does it really have to be half past six?—she asked.—I like to sleep longer.

Briefing man simply threw up his arms.

–Sorry. Command orders—he replied and Marseille winced.—Now, it's all I wanted to say. Dismissed.

Everyone started to leave the briefing room.

18:33

Base corridor

Głowacki was standing in the corridor, with photo in his hands. It was everything he managed to take from previous base. And only thing, that reminded him, why he even fights this war.

–Sergeant—Ida said, standing next to him.

Głowacki immediately stood and saluted.

–Major—he said.

–Hey, no need to use ranks. I just said with force of habit—Ida explained.

–Oh.—Głowacki stopped saluting.—Okay then…Ida.

She then noticed the photo in his hand.

–What is it?—she asked.

–Oh, this? It's photo of my wife and daughter—Głowacki explained.

–Can I see?

The man simply threw up his arms and gave photo to Ida.

On it, Ida saw Głowacki, with company of his family. His wife, a pretty young woman with curly blonde hair and emerald eyes, was on his left, while his daughter, around four years old girl, with also blonde, curly hair and brown eyes, was on his right.

–Your daughter have your eyes—Ida noticed.

–Yeah. We made this photo two years ago. I always place it inside my plane's cockpit. To remind me, who I'm fighting for—Głowacki explained.

–And what is happening with them now?

He then hung his head.

–They stayed in Szczecin when we evacuated. I promised myself, that I will find them. I would not stop, until I will be with them again. As I always told my daughter: Angel never hide it's wings, until he ends his last dance—the pilot said.—Anioł nigdy nie składa skrzydeł, dopóki nie skończy ostatniego tańca—he added in Pomeranian.

Ida nodded. She exactly knew, how he was feeling. Her family was caught in city occupied by enemy. This was always hard for everyone.

–You know, I think we have several things in common—Ida said, reaching her pocket.

She took photo of her and her family, showing it to Pomeranian pilot.

–My younger sisters and mother stayed in Helsinki. I don't know what's happening with them—she explained.

–Oh. I heard what Lins are doing with Whitecens. I hope they're okay—Głowacki said.

–Hope is everything, that I still have—Ida replied, hiding the photo back to her pocket.

–Living with two younger sisters must be hard, right?

Ida simply laughed.

–Try tell this to Ukko. He has ten sisters, from which five are older than him. Or Sauli. He had five older brothers. All of them are currently working in other countries—she explained.

–And other members of your squadron?—he asked.

–Aurora had two older brothers. Ohto had little sister. And Raimonds?—Ida thought about her Latvialander wingman.—I don't know. He's often quiet and closed. Hell, I don't even know, how old is he.

She just waved her hand.

–Anyways. Let's better go sleep. You heard base commander? We have to be ready on half past six—Ida said.

The two then saluted to each other. Next, they walked in opposite directions.

November 18, 2021

07:35

Szczecin suburbs airspace

After scrambling from the base, fighters and Witches flew West, to surprise Linesatrians with attack from that direction, not South.

Battle group consisted of all fighters and Witches based in Posen Air Base. This was ordered by command, which wanted the battle to be won as fast as possible and with as numerous forces as possible.

Except of Aces like Thunder Squadron or Rohkea Team, they were joined like Avalanche and Windhoover, which after two days of stationing in Warsaw, were sent to other bases. But now, they were again in Szczecin.

–Five minutes until we reach the battle zone—Heaven Demon reported.

–Copy that, Heaven Demon. Inform us about everything you detect—Ida said to him.

–Of course, major—AWACS provided.

Thunder Squadron lined up with Rohkea Team.

–We waited for this way too long—Sebastian stated.

–It was just two month—Ukko said.

–Two months too long—Roma replied.

Fighters continued their flight, without any obstacles on their way. Probably all of Linesatrian and Halborian planes were engaging forces, which already started the offensive in the city.

And soon, they saw the traces of missiles over Szczecin. Ground forces were already moved from Justra and were engaging enemy ground units, while Pomeranian and Justran fleets were already in the bay.

–Alright, people. Let's bring this to them—Ida ordered.

She then activated her ADMMs. Missiles locked onto several enemies and in that way, Ida scored seven kills, as several missiles didn't hit.

Adriana and Carla 'sandwiched' Halborian FZ-23 Stinger. Heinrike dropped behind MiG-23 and fired two of her missiles at him, destroying enemy aircraft. Ingaki helped Keiko with losing the plane chasing her, simply by destroying it.

–Hey, where did these INA planes come from?—one of Linesatrian pilots asked.

–I have to know?—his commander replied.—You can ask, when we shot them down.

But then, Julia appeared on his left and used her gun to shred the commander's canopy and himself inside. Next, with Roma, she 'sandwiched' another Halborian aircraft.

–All ground units, advance!—ground commander ordered.

On the ground, Justran and Pomeranian forces started to advance forward, with support of warships, which were not only taking care of Linesatrian Navy, but also sending missile support to the ground forces.

–I will never understand Lins—Ukko stated.—They lost half of their navy during Battle of Ones Bay, but they still decide to use the fleet in battle.

–You see. Lins are type of guys, that always try to exploit everything they can, even, when it means lose of it—Ida said, shooting down MiG-23.

Sebastian just evaded missile from MiG-17 and performed Cobra, to land on his tail. Once he landed behind MiG, he fired his gun ripping the plane apart. He was followed by Głowacki and Roma, which 'sandwiched' Su-30.

–Eat this!—Kuroda exclaimed, as she fired her gun at MiG-17.

She hit the plane in canopy, which painted the plexiglass in red. Carla and Jennifer both fired their guns at Su-30, hitting it's engines and disabling them, what forced the pilot to bail out. Carla was about to fire at his parachute, but Jennifer stopped her.

–They take care of him on the ground—she said.

Carla nodded, returning to shooting down enemy aircraft.

–This is Windhoover—Windhoover said.—We need support over the Dąbie estate, in Right Bank district.

–Copy that, Windhoover—Rosalie replied.—We're on our way.

Witches turned and flew to support Windhoover. Next, Avalanche contacted them:

–This is Avalanche. Over Downtown, we encountered few squadrons of Su-34 Fullbacks. Can someone help us?

–We're gonna take care of this—Sebastian said.

Thunder Squadron turned and flew towards Downtown.

Meanwhile, Sauli and Raimonds were shooting down aircraft after aircraft, when they got a call.

However, the voice in their comms didn't belonged to their squadron leader:

–Welcome.

–Who are you?—Sauli asked.

–Oh, I'm just friend of yours. You don't know me, but we are friends—the voice owner said.—Or we will be friends.

Raimonds only snorted.

–Es runāju tikai ar cilvēkiem, kurus pazīstu (I only talk with people I know)—he stated.

–Well, but maybe you want to listen to my proposition?—voice asked.

Both pilots thought about it, still shooting down aircraft, like nothing happened.

–Tell us then—Sauli stated.

–Ah, I knew, that you will finally understand. Listen closely. We…

Mysterious voice then started to explain everything to them.

07:48

Dąbie estate

Noble Witches reached the estate and saw battle raging there. Pomeranian planes were outnumbered and another XFA-36A just started to fall down in ball of fire.

–Windhoover, how are you?—Rosalie asked.

–Could be worse. We just lost Szulc—Windhoover replied.

–Easy, we're coming—Isabelle said.

Witches then found targets for themselves and started fighting.

Rosalie aimed her gun at MiG-23 and easily shot him down. After she was 'shot down' by Tigr 2, she just wanted to destroy every Flogger she sees. The same was with Isabelle, which managed to shot down two MiG-23s with one series from her riffle.

–I got this one—Adriana said, chasing MiG-17.

Enemy pilot tried to lose her, but her Striker was easily catching up with, although AMX International AMX was 30 km/h slower, that MiG-17.

Adriana fired her gun at him, hitting his right wind and damaging it's flap. In that moment, Heinrike appeared on aircraft's side and destroyed it's cockpit with series from her gun. Windhoover managed to shot down another Su-30 and he was followed by Carla and Marian. Kuroda helped Geena with destroying another MiG-23, clearing the estate airspace for sure now.

–Thanks, ladies—Windhoover said.—It was pretty close one.

–No problem—Kuroda replied.

–You can go. I think, that we're now able to handle this by ourselves—Pomeranian leader said.

–Sure—Rosalie said.—Noble Witches, let's get back to the others.

With her words, Witches turned and flew back to the rest of their team.

07:54

Szczecin Downtown

Thunders joined Avalanche in his fight against Linesatrian planes over the district. Until now, they already shot down several MiGs, Su-34s and Su-30s, as well as some Halborian aircraft. Missiles and bullets were flying everywhere, with both sides scoring hit on the enemy.

Głowacki just saved F-16 from being shot down by MiG-23. Next, he changed his target on Su-30, which was hit by his missile and also flew down. After that, he dropped behind Su-34, which tried to evade him, but he was keeping with Linesatrian, ultimately shooting the Fullback down.

–Wow—Julia said, seeing this.—He seems pretty desperate.

–Why does it surprise you?—Roma asked, evading MiG-17 and performing Immelman Turn, landing behind and shooting him down.—He wants to save his family. Everyone would be desperate on his place.

–True. I also want to save my family—Sebastian added.

When they left, he had to leave Jarek in the base. After they evacuated, his younger brother hadn't made any contact with him.

Sebastian landed behind MiG-23 and easily shredded it with his gun. Roma fired her missile at Su-34 and changed it into falling fireball. Julia dropped her flares and managed to evade missile from Su-30. In response, she made Cobra and landed behind him. Su-30 pilot tried to perform Cobra too, but Julia used this.

Right, when he was about to do it, Julia locked her missile at his back and fired. Rocket easily followed the plane, even behind her, and, much to enemy pilot's surprise, missile hit him straight in the cockpit.

–Hey, Julia.—Roma paired with her.—How did you done this?

–Simply—Julia replied.—General Woźniak wanted me to test new heat seeking missiles, which can do really tight turns with high speed, as you probably saw.

Roma shook her head.

–Dang, I need to get some of them—she stated.

–Easy. I'm sure, that after you talk to general, he will give you some of them—Julia provided.—I had only one, unfortunately.

Głowacki then turned towards MIS-30A, simply flying next to the battle area. He dropped behind Halborian pilot and fired his gun at him.

–They say Halborian aircraft are good—Głowacki stated, watching exploding MIS-30A.—But not good to face me.

As he said that, his gun reached Halborian cockpit, which ultimately changed into shredded piece of metal and started to fall down. Julia dropped behind Halborian FZ-23 Stinger. As plane was actually copy of MiG-29, only with bigger fuel supply and better radar, Julia easily caught up with him and, using her gun, managed to bring the plane down.

–How many enemies are still left?—Sebastian asked Avalanche.

–Only ten of them, boss—Avalanche replied.

As she said that, he dropped behind Su-34 and destroyed it with his missile. One of Avalanche's wingmen used his gun to destroy MiG-23, which tried to flee the battlefield. Roma landed her XFA-36A behind Su-30 and fired her missile at him, easily binging him down. Sebastian fired his gun at back of MiG-17, which then exploded and changed into ball of fire, going towards the ground. Next, Głowacki fired his missile at F-C Talon and UG-16 Hawk of Halborian Air Force, shooting them down with ease.

Remaining four Halborian and Linesatrian planes simply evacuated from the battle.

–Yeah, run away, you cowards!—Avalanche exclaimed.

–Don't be so happy—Sebastian reminded him.—We still didn't took the city back.

In the harbor, Pomeranian and Justran fleets continued to engage remains of Linesatrian fleet, while streets were cut by bullets coming from both sides.

Suddenly, Sebastian got missile warning and quickly dropped flares, evading the missiles. He quickly equalized his flight and paired with his squadron.

–Wow, what was that?—he asked himself.

–Captain—Heaven Demon's voice sounded in his communicator.—I'm detecting new objects entering the airspace. They're marked as Si-40s.

Sebastian whistled from surprise. Si-40s were the newest addition to Halborian Air Force, produced since 2019. Aircraft was actually a copy of Siberian Su-47 Berkut, but Siberians didn't cared about it so much. It had some Stealth capabilities, but not big enough.

Soon, squadron of seven such planes entered the airspace. They turned in the direction of Thunder Squadron and Avalanche.

–Well. Let's see, what these planes can do—Roma said.

She his the afterburners and flew to meet first of them. When Roma landed behind first Si-40, she fired her gun, hitting it few times. However, plane performed and post-stall maneuver and was now behind her, firing it's gun himself.

–Wow, that wasn't bad—Roma admitted.

And then, she was struck by second Si-40 in her right wing. Pilot widened her eyes, seeing this.

–A little help?—she asked.

–Coming!—Julia exclaimed.

In that way, she dropped behind Si-40 and fired her gun at him. Halborian pilot didn't noticed, that new enemy appeared on his radar and was unable to evade Julia's fire. She hit his engines and easily destroyed his plane.

–Thanks—Roma said, as Julia paired with her.

–No problem. Always helpful—Julia replied.

–Well. At least we know, that these planes are not invincible—Głowacki stated.

–Exactly. Let's bring down the remaining six—Avalanche said.

And then, the dogfight started.

Back with Witches and Rohkea…

Ida fired her gun at MiG-17, destroying it. Next, she fired her missile at Su-30, which was flying by. When she shot it down, she received information from Heaven Demon:

–Major Lilnatar, we detect new enemy formation approaching the city. Around nine Si-40 and one unknown plane.

–Well. I think we're gonna find out, what plane it is—Ida stated.

Meanwhile…

En route to Szczecin

Ten aircraft were flying towards the city. Nine Halborian Si-40, with Linesatrian markings. They were led by one, bigger aircraft, with Linesatrian markings too. Si-40s were painted in deep red, while leading aircraft was black, with red lines on it's sheathing. Squadron emblem presented a deer on the background of night sky.

 **Linesatria People Liberation Air Force**

 **11th Air Division/9th Fighter Regiment/2nd Special Squadron**

 **Olen Squadron**

–Colonel. We have information about INA squadron in the area. They confirm it to be Rohkea—Olen 7 said.

Olen 1 shook his head.

–Oh, Ida, Ida. After so long time…—he said.—Check your weapon status. We're gonna engage in 3 minutes.

–Yes, sir!—other squadron members replied.

Over Szczecin…

–Here they are—Ukko said, pointing at ten new aircraft.—And they have something big.

Everyone watched nine Si-40 led by bigger aircraft.

–What is this bigger thing?—Kanno asked.

–XR-45 Cariburn—Ida replied.

All pilots and Witches looked at her.

–Halborian experimental Stealth fighter. I heard, that they don't have any operational model yet—Ida explained and added:—I read about it.

–Okay, so I think, that we have to take care of them—Sauli stated.

Olen 1 watched Rohkea Team from inside of his Cariburn cockpit. It was time, he waited for, since the beginning of war.

–Eliminate her wingmen—Olen 1 ordered.—I will take the commander.

Aircraft quickly dispatched from each other and flew seeking for individual targets.

Sauli landed behind Olen 4 and fired gun at him. However, Linesatrian pilot managed to evade his fire. Then, he performed Cobra and landed behind Sauli, now using his gun at Arisnerian pilot.

–Little help?—Sauli asked.

In response, Raimonds landed behind Linesatrian pilot and fired his gun at him, scoring few hits and forcing Si-40 to bounce right.

–Thanks—Sauli said to him.

Raimonds, however, didn't responded, as he had in custom.

Ida tried to find enemy commander, but Olen 1 found her first. He landed behind her and fired his gun.

–Not so fast—Ida said, performing Cobra.

–I don't think so—Olen 1 stated.

He performed Cobra too and still was behind Ida. He locked onto her and fired missile, which Ida countered with flares.

–You haven't changed a little—Olen 1 said.

–What are you talking about?—Ida asked, surprised, that he can contact her.—I never met you.

–Are you sure?

Raimonds just evaded gunfire from Olen 5 and performed Split-S to land behind him. When it was done, he fired his own gun at Linesatrian pilot. He saw bullets hitting Olen 5, but enemy bounced left, escaping Raimonds.

–Damn it—Raimonds said. It was only thing he could say in English.

–Yeah, I'm sure—Ida replied on Olen 1's question.—I'm sure I've never met you.

–I wonder, how would you talk if we would be in the academy.—Olen 1 was still trying to shot her down.

Sakamoto dropped her F-2 behind Si-40 and fired her missiles. Unfortunately, missile was countered by flares. Minna tried to shot down Olen 9. She scored few hits at his engine, but his aircraft was continuing to fly and landed on Lynette's tail. When Witch orientated, she quickly activated her shield behind her, to deflect incoming gunfire.

However, Olen 9 didn't noticed Yoshika, which appeared next to his right and fired her riffle. Bullets hit the cockpit area and canopy. Bullets hit his pilot instruments and pilot stick.

–Shit, shit, shit!—Olen 9 exclaimed.

In that moment, Lynette turned around and, flying backwards, she fired her sniper riffle, piercing the plexiglass and killing the pilot. His plane started to fall down.

–Good shot—Minna said to Lynette.

–Thank you. If Yoshika didn't appeared, I would not have such chance—Lynette replied.

–I just tried to not kill him—Yoshika explained.

–Olen 9 down—Olen 2 reported.

Olen 1 simply snorted.

–You think that I care? Just keep them all away from commander—he ordered.

–Y-Yes—Olen 2 replied unsteadily.

Ida shook her head.

–Don't care about wingmen, aren't we?—she asked.

–You see, I cared about my previous wingmen—Olen 1 replied—until they left me for death and tortures.

–Sorry to hear that.

She then performed Immelman Turn and landed behind him. She locked onto him and fired missile. He wasn't been using flares, so Ida was ready to see him going down.

However, right before missile hit him, Olen 1 performed a maneuver, Ida hadn't seen in years. Olen 1 lowered power in his engines enough, so his plane actually started to fall. Next, he set up the plane with it's front pointed up, quickly turning the power back to engines and flying up, firing his gun and destroying the missile, which followed him down.

Ida couldn't believe her own eyes.

–Where did you learned this?—she asked.

–You should remember that day—Olen 1 replied.

She remembered day, when someone other performed this maneuver for the first time. Her previous commander, back in Merimesto Squadron times, Timo Holirialren, did it. It was a mock battle between teammates and Timo was just chased by Ida. He suddenly started to fall down, which frighted Ida, because she thought, that it was engines malfunction.

However, Timo fooled her and managed to fired all his paint bullets at her aircraft's belly. After the mock battle was over, they were laughing about it by the rest of day.

But Timo was dead for four years now. He couldn't teach anyone to do this move, especially enemy pilot.

Unless…

–No, no, no. Timo was the one who created this move—she said.

If she could see his face, she would see Olen 1 stretching his face in grim smile.

–And still is the only person able to do it—Olen 1 stated.

When he said that, Ida finally understood, though she still didn't wanted to believe this, no matter what.

–T-Timo? It's you?—she asked in disbelief.

–Finally! I though you'll never say it—Timo exclaimed.

–But…I saw you dying! All of us saw you dying!

–You see, it seems like life is somehow good for me. I survived the crash, but not without a scratch. 19% of my body is completely burned.

Everything was said on open channel, what let Witches and other pilots to hear their conversation.

–Wait. Timo? Her former commander?—Ukko asked.

–I thought he's dead—Krupinski said, remembering story Ida told them back on _Sea Devil._

–Well. I see that, we have some kind of resurrection epidemic here—Sauli stated.—First, her father and sister. Now, former commander.

Timo then tried to perform Cobra and land on Ida's tail, but she did the same, not letting him to. In response, she fired her gun at him.

–What was happening with you by all those years?—Ida asked.

–Lins managed to recover me. And you know what? They didn't cared about all this burned parts of my body, they immediately took me for tortures. And you just left me for them!—Timo exclaimed.

–We though that you're…

–Shut up bitch and let's end this!

When she heard that, she felt something inside of her breaking. Timo she knew would never say anything like that. Whatever Lins were doing to you, he wasn't been the same person she knew in the academy.

–Okay then—Ida said, trying to be calm.—Do what you want.

In the same time, Ukko managed to evade the Olen 5's missile and performed a Loop, to land over him. Then, he pulled the pilot stick and landed behind the Linesatrian plane. Next, he used the gun and confused enemy didn't managed to evade it, changing into falling wreck.

–We've lost Olen 5—Olen 3 said.

–Just keep the occupied as I take care of her!—Timo exclaimed.

Olen 3 tried to find something to respond with, but couldn't do it. Meanwhile, Sauli landed on his tale and fired his missile. When Olen 3 evaded missile with flares, Raimonds appeared in front of him and fired his gun, shredding his cockpit and killing him.

–That was nice—Sauli stated.

Raimonds simply growled, as he always did.

Meanwhile, Ida continued to chase Timo and tried to take him down. However, he was evading her bullets with ease.

–You think, that you really manage to shot me down so easily?—Timo asked, making Immelman Turn.

Before Ida could react, he was behind her, firing his gun. She felt as bullets hit her wing. Fortunately, it didn't hit any hydraulics and she still could turn.

–Why you don't want to die?—Timo exclaimed.

He locked onto her and fired two missiles. Ida performed Barrel Roll and evaded them, making him more irritated.

–It's not F-18 anymore, remember?—Ida asked belligerently.

Keiko and Marseille fired their missiles at Olen 7, which evaded them. However, Raisa appeared on his left and fired her gun at him. Her bullets hit the plane in it's tail stabilizers, which sent him spinning towards the ground.

–We're loosing men—Olen 2 said.

–Screw them! Only she matters!—Timo exclaimed, firing his gun at Ida.

–You know what? Screw you!—Olen 10 exclaimed.

–If we have to die only for you to take revenge, then fuck it! We're getting out of here, right Artem?—Olen 6 said.

Olen 2 though about it and nodded.

–Exactly. We're getting out of here, boys—Olen 2 stated.

Five remaining Olen Squadron members then turned and started to leave the Szczecin's airspace.

–Cowards! Okay, I'll do it myself!—Timo exclaimed.

–Rohkea 1, how are you?—Ukko asked.

–I'm okay—Ida replied, evading more Timo's fire.

–Wait for us, we're going to help you—Minna said.

–No. It's only between me and him. You should help the others on the ground and air.

–But…—Minna tried to protest.

–Without discussion!

When she said that, she continued to fight her former commander.

–Okay—Ukko said.—Leave it to her.

Pilots and Witches then started to help ground and air forces in fighting, leaving Ida alone with Timo.

He fired another missile at Ida, which she countered with flares. Next, she managed to evade gunfire and performed Loop, to land behind him. Ida responded with her gun, scoring several hits on Timo's plane.

–Well, well. You learned new thing by this time—he stated.

–Does it surprise you?—Ida shot back.

As the duel was going, Rohkea Team and Witches did what Ida ordered to them. Ukko noticed group of Pomeranian soldiers under fire from Linesatrian tank. He locked on the tank and fired missile, eliminating the vehicle from the fight.

–Thanks! It was a close one!—ground leader said.—Move, move, move!

Soldiers then moved forward, towards the presidential palace.

Strike Witches continued to engage Linesatrian and Halborian aircraft over the city, eliminating all remaining ones. Sakamoto sat on the tail of MiG-23 and fired her gun at him tearing the plane apart. Shirley used her ability to catch up with another MiG-23 and when she was next to his cockpit, she fired, painting the cockpit in red. Barkhorn grabbed Su-30 with her Super Strength and threw it into MiG-17, flying nearby.

–That was a nice one, Trude—Erica said, stopping next to her and firing at another MiG-17.

–I know. But now, let's continue—Barkhorn replied, as she targeted another enemy.

Sauli dropped behind MIS-30A and fired missile on him. Halborian pilot used flares and managed to get rid of missiles. However, then, Raimonds appeared on his left and fired gun at his cockpit and soon, Halborian plane was changed into wreck.

–And how our ships are doing?—Raisa asked.

Everyone's eyes turned in direction of harbor, where Pomeranian and Justran ships were firing their AA guns and bringing down more enemy aircraft.

–I think they're doing good—Marseille stated, firing at F-G Hawk.

Keiko used her shield to block incoming bullets from MiG-23 and then turned around and returned fire, flying backwards. Bullets pierced the plexiglass and made pilot's head explode in red fountain.

–Keiko, behind you!—Inagaki exclaimed.

When Fusoan Witch looked behind her, she saw MIS-30A flying in her direction. But before the plane could fire at her, it was hit in cockpit by Lynette.

–I see that you're doing much better, Lynn—Eila stated, flying next to her.

–Georgette managed to heal my wound from Megalith battle—Lynette replied and continued fighting.

–Oh, right. Actually—Eila replied and returned to battle.

Sanya and Rosman fired their missiles at enemy planes, bringing down next eight enemies. Hikari shielded Nikka, letting her to return fire at UG-16.

–How many enemies left?—Rall asked Heaven Demon.

–I'm detecting seventeen more, including the one major Lilnatar is fighting now—Heaven Demon replied.

–Good. We're gonna be done in few minutes—Minna said.

She then landed behind MiG-17 and fired her riffle at him. Bullets hit the engines, making him explode.

Ida evaded another gun series from Timo's gun and quickly performed Cobra to land behind him. Next, she fired her own gun at him. Some bullets reached his plane, but Timo bounced right. Ida followed him.

–When do you want to die, if I can ask?—Ida said.

–Whenever you want—Timo replied, evading another gun series.

–Then die now!

She fired her last missile on him, but he again countered it with chaffs.

–Out of missiles, huh?—Timo asked.

–You to—Ida noticed.

Timo only snorted.

–I don't need missiles to kill you. I would do it with my own bare hands—he exclaimed and soon added:—I regret, that I ever liked you.

Ida tightened grip on her pilot stick, to not explode. In addition, she decided to go the same way he did:

–I regret, that I ever kissed you.

This time, Timo tightened his grip on pilot stick.

–Okay, let's get this over!—he shouted.

As he said that, he performed Loop, landing behind Ida and fired his gun at her. Ida, of course, was able to evade several bullets, but Timo was still scoring even smallest hits on her plane. She was doing rolls, post stall and all maneuvers she could, to evade his fire and to land behind him and shot him down.

But finally, she stated, that it doesn't matter how many times they land behind each other, this duel could continue for eternity.

So, she decided, what to do.

Ida accelerated more, hitting maximal speed on her plane and overtaking the Timo's Cariburn.

–You are going to run away?—Timo asked her in comms.

–No. I'm going to end this quick—Ida replied.

She then pulled her pilot stick back and and turned around, now flying on collision course with Timo.

He smiled.

–Okay. As you wish—Timo said.

He also turned on collision course and soon after, they both opened fire at each others. Everything now depended on their aircraft's strength.

However, not soon after, Timo felt his plane shakes. When he turned his screen canopy on the image from back camera, seeing one of his engines burning.

–What?!—he exclaimed in fury.—How?!

But he got the answer. Another CFA-44 appeared behind him, firing gun at Timo and scoring more hits, with Ida hitting from the front.

–Before I accelerated, I called Ukko for help. I quickly explained him the plan and here we are now—Ida explained to Timo.

Timo's second engine exploded and his plane managed to fly sever more meters, before it started to fall down.

But before he fell, he managed to turn his plane around 90 degree. Ida did the same, as both aircraft passed each other.

For few seconds, they eyes met. It doesn't matter, that they had their helmets covers on, they looked deeply in each other eyes.

Soon after, Cariburn started to fall down, changing into burning ball of fire.

–Hey, everything okay?—Ukko asked, flying next to Ida.

–Yeah. I'm okay—Ida replied, really not showing any sadness.

Meanwhile, battle started to calm down. More and more Linesatrian and Halborian forces started to flee East, to escape the city.

–Maybe we should help in clear enemy remains?—Ukko proposed.

–Always—Ida agreed.

After she said that, they turned attention on several escaping Halborian and Linesatrian aircraft trying to follow their ground allies.

–Rohkea, prepare ADMMs—Ida ordered.

–Copy that—Sauli reported.

Raimonds made confirming mutter.

Four CFA-44 then lined up and aimed their ADMMs at escaping enemies. Wave of missiles fired from the aircraft and started hitting enemy remains. Soon, the whole sky was clear.

On the ground, soldiers and vehicles were moving down the streets, pursuing escaping enemy forces. Air force started helping them, when they cleared the sky.

–Eat this!—Głowacki exclaimed.

He fired gun at enemy GAZ Tigr, destroying the car and eliminating soldiers around it. Windhoover and Avalanche flew over two tank columns, dropping bombs and covering the street in burning wrecks and bodies. Julia and Roma changed some troops on the roofs in red mist with their guns.

In the harbor, joint Justran-Pomeranian fleet just destroyed one of two remaining Linesatrian destroyers. ORP _Pilsudski_ just took down wave of five missiles coming it's way and in response, sent two missiles, which completely obliterated Halborian frigate, which sent the missiles at him.

–How is it going down there?—Sebastian asked.

–We're slowly moving towards the presidential palace. Air base is back in our hands—ground forces commander replied.

–Good. What we have to do now?—Windhoover asked.

–Easy. We only have palace left. We don't need anymore air cover and support. You deserve some rest.

–As you wish—Sebastian replied and turned communicator on open channel.—All aircraft and Witches, we're allowed to return to base. I'm repeat, R2B.

With his words, pilots and Witches turned in the base's direction.

09:47

Szczecin Air Force Base

Last two planes just made touch down and taxed on their positions. There, ground crews immediately started to take care of them.

–How did you get there so fast?—Ida asked one of mechanics.

–Some of us cam in trucks. Others were freed from base's prison block—mechanic explained.

Ida nodded.

Meanwhile, Sebastian started to look around. He hoped to see Jarek anywhere, but couldn't find his brother. He started to lose the hope he got, when he heard familiar voice:

–Sebastian?

Hearing this, Sebastian held his breath. When he turned, he immediately let it go. Jarek was standing in front of him. His mechanic suit was covered with traces of blood and engine oil, but in other aspects, he looked good enough.

–Hey. I see, that you're okay—Sebastian said, sort of casually.

–You see—Jarek replied, touching his nose.—One of these bastards broke my nose.

They were standing there, just looking at each other. Finally, Sebastian came up to him and poked his arm.

–Good, that you haven't got killed, bro—pilot said.

–Hey, I'm harder than you think—Jarek replied.

Next, the two of them erupted with laughs.

Julia then noticed Głowacki still standing next to his plane. In hand, he had a phone. She approached him.

–Are you okay?—Julia asked.

–What?—Głowacki asked.—Oh, yeah. It's just…I try to contact the my wife. But she's not answering my call. I fear that…

He didn't ended.

–I'm sure, that everything is okay.—Julia tried to calm him down.

–I gave photo of her and my daughter to medical team. I told them to find Maria and Ala—Głowacki replied.

Then, they were approached by Pomeranian soldier.

–You have to come to briefing room—he said.

Pilots looked at each other.

–Who want us to come?—Julia asked.

–Your AWACS—soldier replied.

Again, they looked at each other. Ultimately, Głowacki nodded. Pilots went to the briefing.

10:00

Briefing Room

All pilots and Witches were sitting inside the briefing room. Soon after, both Heaven Demon and Falcon Eye entered the room and stood on podium.

–Great job, everyone. With Szczecin again in our hands, we can start to finally push Lins and Halborians out of Pomerania—Falcon Eye said.

–Command ordered the full-out offensive on whole front. Currently, enemy is in full retreat—Heaven Demon added.

Everyone in the room smiled.

–So, what we now have to do?—Geena asked.

–Simple. You can walk around the city, but currently is not good idea, if I have to be honest. Or, you can stay there for some time, if you want. Maybe we would need you in the city, if they try some kind of counter attack—Falcon eye replied.

–Anyway. Do whatever you want—Heaven Demon said.—That's actually all we had to say. You can go.

Everyone stood up and started leaving the room. On the corridor, Yoshika approached Sakamoto.

–Guessing. You want to help in healing wounded?—Sakamoto asked.

–Yes—Yoshika replied.—Can I?

–You know my answer.

Smile appeared on Yoshika's face. Soon, she ran away, to help in healing wounded soldiers and civilians.

– _She never changes—_ Sakamoto thought, remembering Africa few month back.

Next, she simply walked with the others.

20:42

Ida's temporary room

Ida was laying on her bed, with her iPod next to her and earphones in ears, listening to music.

 **Takeaway-The Chainsmokers, ILLENIUM ft. Lennon Stella**

The door opened and Ukko walked in. Ida took her earphones out and stopped the music. Next, she sat in Turkish style on her bed.

–Did something happened?—she asked.

–I wanted to talk about…earlier—Ukko replied, scratching back of his head.

–You mean about fighting Timo?

He nodded. Ida moved a little and patted place next to her.

–Sit, if you want—she said.

Ukko hesitated for a moment, but finally, he sat down.

–It was probably hard for you. Shot down person, who was like brother to you—Ukko began.

Ida sighed.

–Old Timo was dead before this fight. It wasn't been the one I remember—she replied.

–You were close back in academy, from what you told us.

–Hell yeah. As you said, he was like brother to me. Or maybe…not only brother.

Ukko lifted eyebrow.

–I had a crush on him—Ida explained.

–Oh…I didn't knew—Ukko said, not covering surprise.

–You see, I don't like to talk about my emotional life—she said, smiling.—But well. We've even used to be couple for some time. He was the person I kissed for the first time.

When she was saying that, Ida was thinking:

– _Why are you telling this? It was supposed to be a secret._

However, Ida was feeling strange in Ukko's company. It was something between peace and relaxation. Always, when he was next to her, she felt…something.

–But when this "accident" happened, I swore to myself, that I would never love any man again—Ida continued.—However…

– _Say it!—_ her mind exclaimed.

Ida turned her face to Ukko.

–Ida?—Ukko asked.

She started to close her face to his. When Ukko understood, he just stood up inside.

– _It really happens?—_ Ukko asked himself inside.

Soon, he also started to close his face to her. Soon after, their lips met. They both waited on this moment for so long. And it finally happened.

Next, they stopped.

–I love you—Ukko said.

–I love you too—Ida replied.

Ida went off the bed and stood in front of Ukko. Next, she pushed him on the bed. He didn't resist. Ida entered the bed and stood over him on all-four. Their eyes met.

–I see, that you like to go fast in time—Ukko stated.

–Fast is my second name—Ida replied, smiling roguishly.

Ukko's hand traveled towards Ida's flight suit slider and started to slide it down.

Soon, they started.

XXX

 **And chapter is ready, Szczecin is liberated and Ida finally confessed love to Ukko. I waited to do this scene for some time and there it is. Anyway. Now, Linesatrian and Halborian forces are withdrawing. However, ICCU, as always, have something in sleeve.**

 **So, stay tuned and see ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**After liberating Szczecin, Rohkea Team and Witches are ordered to stay there for a while. Next mission they have to do, is just celebrate their victory with everyone else. But, of course, ICCU is not gonna make it easier for them**

 **Without further ado…**

Chapter 21

,,Operation: Great Escape"

November 18, 2021

23:21

Ida's temporary room

Ukko was laying on his back, covered with sheet. Ida was next to him, cuddling into his body. She was warm. Soft.

Hes was still thinking about what just happened.

– _Did we really did it?—_ he asked himself in mind.— _Well. You lay here. With Ida next to you. And you're in one bed. Yeah, I_ _t_ _happened._

This also led to interesting discovery. Ukko noticed, that Ida speaks, when she sleeps. She was moving her lips and Ukko heard some words, mainly 'mom', 'dad' and 'Timo'. But other words were just too quiet.

–Everything okay?—he asked involuntarily.

And immediately bit his lip. He didn't wanted to wake Ida up, but he did. Her brown eyes opened and looked at him.

–What do you need?—she asked.

–Nothing, I didn't wanted to wake you up—Ukko replied.—You speak when you sleep.

–Really?—Ida asked, giving him surprised look.—I never knew that.

–Now you know—Ukko said with smile.

Next minutes passed with them not saying anything. Finally, Ukko couldn't stand it and started talking again:

–So…you really want to be with me?

Ida sent exhausted look to him.

–Man. We just had sex. I'm sure it says something, right?—she replied.—Or maybe you thought, that I just can change man after one night?

Ukko immediately started to shake his head.

–No, I never thought about as simple…—he stopped, realizing, what he was about to say.

–Girl for rent?—Ida proposed.

–Yes. You can say it like that.

Right then, they heard knocking to the door. Ida immediately covered Ukko's mouth and turned around.

–Yes?—she asked.

–Sorry, if I woke you up—Sauli said from behind the door—but we have to do a night flight over the city.

–Why?

–Because Lins can try anything anytime. Better to have someone in the air, than on the ground.

–Okay, I'll be ready soon.

–We'll be in hangar. By the way, you saw Ukko somewhere?

Ida bit her lip.

–No—she lied.—Why are you asking?

–I couldn't find him in his room. If you find him, tell him to come to hangar.

Next, they heard him walking away and Ida uncovered Ukko's mouth.

–Sorry. I just want to wait with telling this to them—Ida explained.

–I understand. But now, let's get dressed—Ukko said.

They both stood up and started to dress up. From time to time, the looked at each other, until they finally left the room and went to hangar.

23:54

Szczecin AFB, Hangar 2

When they reached hangar, Raimonds and Sauli already were standing next to their planes. They looked at them.

–Where have you been?—Sauli turned to Ukko.

Ukko gulped.

–I was just…wandering around the base—he replied.

–In middle of the night?—Sauli continued.

–I always do it. When all of you sleep, I walk around the base—Ukko justified himself.

Sauli wanted to ask more questions, but was stopped by Ida:

–Just let's get this over with. I still want to get some sleep this night.

With these words, Sauli gave up. The four entered their fighters and closed it's canopies. Next, they taxied on the runway, where they saw several Witches taking off.

–I see, that Witches are also going on a night patrol—Ukko noticed.

–Yeah. More precisely, Sanya, Heidemarie and Rosman. So the Night Witches—Sauli explained.

Ida nodded. Next, she connected with control tower:

–Control, are we clear for take off?

–As always, major. We have Witches and Thunder Squadron in the air. And there is celebration planned for the night, so I can wish you nice view—tower said.

–Thanks—Ida simply replied.

Nosferatus then took off. Soon after, they caught up with Thunder Squadron and Night Witches. After short welcome, they paired with them.

–So, how are you doing?—Ida asked Sebastian.

–Good. Night is quiet, sky is clear. In other words, we can't complain—Sebastian replied.

–And it's gonna be the first night patrol, where we won't meet Neuroi—Heidemarie noticed.

Other two Witches agreed with her.

–Good for you—Ukko agreed.

–It's starting—Julia noticed.

After she said that, everyone saw nothing more, than fireworks flying in the sky. They started to explode, enlightening the are under them with lights in various colors, from red, through purple and green, ending at blue.

Everyone was just absorbed by this. This was how they imagined the end of whole war. But seeing this now, was something as wonderful.

–Beautiful—Sanya stated.

–Yeah. Only real Aces, like us, can afford for such a view—Roma added.

She then changed on open channel and everyone could hear the music.

 **Dabrowski Mazurka**

Orłowski just growled. Ida noticed, that he's somehow more quiet, than he usually is. And during the war times, this could mean only bad thing.

–Is everything okay?—she asked him.

–No—Orłowski simply replied.

He once again looked at photo in his cockpit. From it, his wife and daughter smiled to him. He was happy, that nobody could see his face, cause if they did, they would see tear coming out of his eye and going down his cheek.

–I just got news from Medical and SAR teams. They confirmed, that they found my wife and daughter—he said.

–Than why are you so sad?—Julia asked.—You should be happy.

–Happy from their deaths?—Orłowski shot back.

Now, everything became clear. Ida knew, how Orłowski loved his family, although she never met them. But knowing from what he said earlier, he really loved them.

–Maria always wanted to go visit Iberia. I promised her, that we go there for next vacations—he said, reminding the smile of his wife.—And Ala? Damn it, she was just six. What kind of pilot am I, if I can't even protect my own family? I'm not an Ace. I'm nothing.

Now, he didn't wanted to cover his sobbing. Everyone heard it. Next, they heard him screaming:

–HOW COULD I EVEN LET THIS HAPPEN?!

There was a moment of silence, until until Roma didn't broke it:

–You couldn't do anything. It's not your fault.

–Yes, I could. I could be faster—Głowacki replied, with breaking voice.—I'm going to leave the military. It was nice flying with you.

–If there's nothing able to change your decision, then I can say the same—Sebastian stated.

Right then, they got orders from control tower:

–Command wants you to make flight over the harbor. They want to show you something.

–Sure thing. We're going there—Ida agreed.

With her words, planes and Witches turned towards the harbor, where Pomeranian and Justran fleets still were present. Warships were lightened up by exploding fireworks and shanties could be heard.

Roma again changed her frequency, to hear the shanties coming from the ships:

… **Łajba to jest morski statek,**

 **Sztorm to wiatr co dmucha z gestem,**

 **Cierpi kraj na niedostatek**

 **Morskich opowieści.**

–Nice song—Heidemarie stated.—How is it called?

–"Morskie Opowieści"—Sebastian replied.—Or "Sea Tales" in English.

They listened to the shanties, until, suddenly, ORP _Pilsudski_ opened it's missile tubes and missiles started to fly out of them.

–Wait, what is going on?—Ida asked.

She didn't had to wait long for answer. Missiles flew higher and higher, until they finally exploded, revealing them to be just missiles changed into fireworks. Soon, everyone could see Thunder Squadron and Rohkea Team's emblems on the night sky.

–Wow—Ukko said.—They know, how to honor us.

–We should thank the one, who ordered this for us—Julia stated.

Right then, they hear a voice of ORP _Pilsudski_ captain:

–It was your AWACS. Both, if you want to know more exactly. They ordered us to change few missiles into fireworks, to make these emblems.

–Ha! This time, Heaven Demon beaten all his ideas—Sauli stated.

–The same as Falcon Eye—Roma added.

–And what to be happy about?—Głowacki murmured.

Others looked in his direction. For a little moment, they forgot, that he's actually in mourning now. But the sound of shanties and their emblems made of fireworks in the air simply were too beautiful to not pay attention on them.

–Sorry. We forgot for a moment—Julia said.

–No, no. You should celebrate. I just…don't want to—Głowacki explained.

Julia nodded in her cockpit. She knew he won't see her, but it was a kind of reflex.

They continued their patrol by next few minutes, still looking at fireworks and listening to songs sung on the ground and transmitted by radio. Avalanche proposed Głowacki to do a joint flight over Dąbie estate, but the latter refused to.

–Why he wanted me to join him?—Głowacki asked.

–You know. Avalanche is a…specific man—Sebastian replied.

It took Głowacki few seconds to understand.

–Oh. Then I should tell him, that it's not gonna work—he stated.

Ida was flying next to Sanya. The Witch was not talking much and Ida wanted to know why.

–Why are you so quiet?—the pilot asked.

Sanya then turned her eyes on Arisenrian pilot flying next to her.

–I'm just listening to music. I managed to catch frequency of some radio station—she replied.

Ida nodded. She knew how Magic Antenna works, because she once asked Sanya about that.

–And I'm also enjoying the calm night—Sanya added.

–Enjoy, enjoy. Tomorrow, we're going on another mission—Ukko said.—Bombing retreating Lins.

–At least, we have the best view—Julia said.

But their calmness was stopped by sudden call. When they answered, they heard voice of Heaven Demon:

–Thunder Squadron, Rohkea Team and Night Witches!

–What is it?—Ida asked.

–We're detecting several fast objects coming towards the city! They're fighters and cruise missiles!—Heaven Demon replied.

–Wait, what?!—Sebastian exclaimed.—Where are they coming from?!

–Our radars show, that missiles are coming from the White Sea. From the area near Arkhangelsk.

–Those damn Lins—Roma exclaimed.—They can't just let it go, aren't they?

In that moment, everyone got radar spikes and multiple objects appeared on their radars. They all bit their lips.

–Okay, just don't let them damage the city—Ida ordered.—Sauli, Raimonds and Julia. Take care of these missiles. Rest. Shot down enemy fighters.

–Yes, sir!—everyone said.

Soon, they got first missile warnings.

Everyone dropped flares and turned towards the enemy fighters and missiles. Raimonds managed to shot down first missile, while Ukko evaded the gunfire of MiG-23 and responded with the same, scoring hits on enemy. Ida dropped behind Su-30 and fired her gun at fighter, destroying it. Sebastian and Głowacki 'sandwiched' another Su-30.

–So it seems, like I have to stay in military for few more days—Głowacki said.

–It seems like it—Sebastian agreed.

He made Immelman Turn and landed over MiG-23. Next, he turned down and fired his gun, killing enemy pilot and sending the pilot-less aircraft into the ground. Roma performed Cobra and managed to evade being shot down by Su-30, landing behind him. However, when she was about to pull the trigger, she got missile warning.

–Wow!—she exclaimed.

At last minute, she evaded the missile and turned around. Much to her surprise, new dot appeared on her radar. It was marked as Si-40.

–Oh, cool. Si-40—she said.

–Okay, so let's try to shot them down—Ida stated.

Meanwhile, new Olen 1 watched Rohkea, Thunder and Witches shooting down the pilots and missiles. He shook his head.

–Sometimes I wonder, how is it possible, that these morons came through training—he asked.

–Me too, Artem—new Olen 5 replied.

–Anyways. Let's better take care of them—Olen 1 ordered.

Julia, in the meantime, managed to destroy another cruise missile. She was followed by Raimonds and Sauli. However, more and more missiles were coming in their direction.

–How do we have to stop all of this?—Julia asked.

–Wait for us—Avalanche said.

He flew next to Julia with his squadron.

–And us—Windhover added.

His squadron joined Julia, Sauli and Raimonds too.

–Good, that you're here—Sauli said.

–If Lins want to fight more, we can give it to them—Avalanche said.

–Exactly. Now, let's shot these missiles down, people—Windhover ordered.

With these words, the anti-missile team started to do their task.

Roma again evaded gunfire from MiG-23 and performed Cobra to land behind him. Next, she fired her gun and fighter was soon falling down in ball of fire. Głowacki managed to overwhelm Su-30 with his gun and brought it down.

Meanwhile, Sebastian landed behind Olen 5 and fired missile at him. Enemy pilot dropped flares and tried to perform Cobra, but Pomeranian pilot didn't let him to and performed Cobra himself.

–Let's try this—Sebastian said.

His finger went towards gun button and pressed it. Bullets lightened the way in front of him. He saw sparks, when bullets managed to collide with the armor of Si-40. Linesatrian pilot tried to evade his fire, but was unable to.

Finally, after scoring many hits, Si-40 started to fall down in ball of fire.

–And here he goes—Sebastian said, watching this.

–We've lost Olen 5—Olen 2 reported.

–Then try to not end like him—Olen 1 ordered.

However, when he said that, Ida appeared behind Olen 2 and overwhelmed him with her gun.

–Damn it!—Olen 1 exclaimed, when he saw that.—Okay, let's try to do something effective. To the work!

He then turned towards Ida and dropped behind her. He used his own gun, but Ida manged to easily evade his fire. Olen 1 watched as his bullets bypass Arisnerian pilot and was just furious. He already knew, who he was facing.

–How is she doing this?!—he exclaimed.

–You know, she's the best pilot in her country—Olen 4 said.

–I know, but come on! I want to hit her just once!—Olen 1 replied.

In that moment, he scored a single hit on Ida's wing.

–Really?—Olen 1 asked himself.

In that moment, he got missile warning. He quickly dropped flares and flew up. Then, Ida flew up and aimed her gun at his belly.

–Got you—she whispered.

She pulled the trigger and bullets flew towards the Olen 1's Si-40. Armor was easily penetrated by the bullets, which reached even the fuel supply and changed into the ball of fire.

–And he goes down—Ida said.

–Fuck!—Olen 3 exclaimed.—Artem is dead! Let's get out of here!

Two remaining Olen planes then turned and started to flee the battlefield.

Meanwhile, everyone got call from Heaven Demon:

–Radar shows, that remaining enemies are on the run. Great job, everyone.

–It wasn't been as hard as I thought. But I hope, that damage is not very big?—Julia asked.

–No. Several building were hit by wrecks, but much of them fell on the streets. There are also no civilian victims—Heaven Demon reported.—But we're gonna talk about it tomorrow. Now, get back to base.

With complete silence, everyone turned towards the base. Soon, they all touched the ground and taxied to hangars.

November 19

15:31

Szczecin AFB, Briefing Room

The next day, everyone was called to the briefing room, where Heaven Demon and Falcon eye were already waiting on them. When everyone sat down, they started:

–Good to see you all here.

–Well. You called, so we came—Roma replied.

Both AWACS nodded. Next, the map of Eastern Europe appeared on the screen. Next, it closed on the White Sea.

–Let's start then—Heaven Demon started.—We tracked the trajectory of those missiles. Without doubt, they're coming from the White Sea.

–What fired them? I thought, that almost all of Linesatrian Navy was destroyed in Ones Bay—Minna noticed.

The two nodded.

–Yes, it was—Falcon Eye agreed.

–However, this case have second bottom—Heaven Demon replied.

–What do you mean?—Lynette asked.

In response, the two looked at each other and nodded. Next, a photo appeared on the screen. When everyone saw it, they just became silent.

The photo showed giant construction on the water. It was made of a giant corpus and one long barrel, supported by several supports.

–We found it in some encrypted files of Linesatrian base commander—Heaven Demon explained.—According to these files, this thing you're looking at is called 'Chandelier'.

–Interesting choose of name—Ukko stated.

–True. Very interesting—Falcon Eye agreed.—Anyway. Chandelier is a giant railgun, just like Balaur. But it's floating.

–So, where it is currently?—Geena asked.

–Somewhere in the Strait of Gorlo. From there, it has range all the way to Vienna—Heaven Demon said.

This made everyone drop their jaws.

–It's also equipped with the cruise missiles bays, but you saw it last night—Falcon eye said.—It also, like Megalith, have built airbase. And as you probably guessed…

–…command wants us to destroy it—Ida and Sebastian ended at the same time.

Heaven Demon and Falcon Eye nodded.

–That's right—Heaven Demon agreed.—Operation name is Operation: Great Escape. It have to be again performed in the next morning.

–So we want you to be awake as early as possible. Understood?—Falcon Eye asked.

–Understood!—everyone replied.

–Good. You can leave.

After this was said, Witches and pilots started to leave the place.

On the corridor, Głowacki was thinking:

– _Maybe this will be my redemption. Something, which will let me forget my failure in protecting my family._

He then felt someone's hand on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw Julia.

–Everything's fine?—she asked.

It took him few seconds to understand, that question was directed to him. He nodded in response.

–Yeah. I'm okay. Why are you asking?—he replied.

–You seem a bit worried about something—Julia explained.—Is it about your wife and daughter?

Hearing this, he shook her hand off his shoulder. Next, growling, he simply walked away. Julia wanted to follow him, but was stopped by Roma.

–Give him a rest. He needs to get through this—the woman stated.

–But…—Julia tried to say, but stopped, don't knowing what to say herself.

–Trust me. Loosing all people you love is one of hardest things you can possibly imagine.

–How do you know?

Roma looked in Julia's eyes. There, the younger pilot could see something resembling…sadness?

–I lost my husband during Five Year War. During final assault on Fraducia, his squad was surrounded and killed. After that, I landed in a depression—Roma revealed.

Julia was clearly surprised by what she just heard. Roma was often seen as the most cheerful pilot in their squadron and she never would suspect depression from her.

–Then why are you so happy?—Julia asked.

Roma threw up her arms.

–I just finally reconciled with it—she simply replied.

After that, she simply walked away. Julia threw up her arms too and walked back to her room.

16:42

Ida's temporary room

Ida was sitting on her bed and looking for song in her iPod, when Ukko entered. He sat next to her and kissed in cheek.

–So? You think we're gonna take down this Chandelier?—he asked.

–We were destroying big things, aren't we?—she replied.

They were sitting in silence for next few seconds. Finally, Ida broke it:

–Would you like to have a child with me?

Ukko looked at her, not covering surprise.

–Isn't it…too fast?—he asked and then said:—Right. Fast is your second name.

–No, not now. We just started—Ida said.—I wanted to know, if you would want it somewhere in near future.

–If you're putting it like that, then yes—Ukko replied.—How would we call it?

–If it would be a girl, I would like to call her Tuula, after mom. And if it will be a boy, you can call him—she said.

–Hm. Then I would call him Lari, after my grandfather—Ukko stated.

They looked at each other, with smiles appearing on their faces. Next, they simply laughed. Ida put her head on Ukko's arm.

–I don't know, but I'm feeling with you better, than with Timo—Ida confessed.

–The same with me. I prefer you more, than Carita—Ukko confessed too.

Ida sent asking look to him.

–Who?

–Carita. My ex from academy. We were together for two years and then, I found her with my biggest rival. There was short arguing and I finally broke up with her—Ukko explained.

–She didn't knew, what she lost.

–Timo too.

Next, they kissed and laid down on the bed.

Sauli simply watched them, standing in the doorway. He saw it in Ukko, but didn't knew, that he'll actually say it to Ida.

– _Good job, kid—_ Sauli thought.

Then, he walked back to his room.

November 20, 2021

05:42

On the way to Chandelier

At now, Heaven Demon, Witches, Thunder Squadron and Rohkea Team were flying over occupied part of Ataria. They didn't met any resistance from Linesatrians and Halborians, which let them to save more ammo.

–Check everything once more, before we get there—Ida ordered.

–I can't believe, we actually managed to fly undetected through their radars—Julia said.

–Better for us. We can surprise the Chandelier—Sebastian stated.

–Then, we can be worried—Minna stated.

All leaders agreed.

Flight was passing by in actual peace. Linesatrians still hadn't detected them and there were no signs of enemy in the area.

–So…—Ukko started.—How are the research about sending you home are going?

–Pretty good—Minna replied, knowing the question was directed towards Witches.—Arragocchi contacted Commodore Galland few days ago. She then contacted me and said, that everything is going forward.

–It will be a little shame, when you finally leave our reality—Ida noticed.—It's gonna be so boring.

–Hey, we can say the same about you—Shirley stated.

Everyone started laughing.

–Yeah. Sometimes, world is really unfair—Julia said.

However, all of this fun was destroyed, when pilots got radar spikes. Everyone started to look around.

–There!—Geena exclaimed, pointing down.

Everyone's eyes followed her hand and saw the source of the radar: a _Sovremennye—_ class destroyer berthed on the waters of White Sea. His missile tubes opened and missiles flew towards them.

–Evade!—Ida ordered.

All planes and Witches evaded the cruise missiles. Shirley, Barkhorn and Rossman turned around and destroyed the missiles with their weapons. Meanwhile, Rohkea Team and Thunder Squadron fired their missiles at destroyer.

Ship's point defense cannons tried to shot down the missiles, but were unable to. Missiles hit the ship, with one of them reaching missiles storage and making the destroyer explode.

–I think, that now they know about us—Kuroda stated.

–Well then—Ida stated.—If our cover is gone, then better let's do it quick.

Everyone agreed and the strike group flew towards Chandelier.

In the same time…

Chandelier main command room

Chandelier's commander was sitting on his chair in the command room, with other members of the crew walking around and checking everything. The news about failed night attack on Szczecin already reached them and command ordered to prepare to defend the base from INA retaliation attack.

One of radar controllers came up to commander.

–Sir, we have message from our radar destroyer—he reported.

–What is it?—commander asked.

–It seems, that INA is already sending strike group to destroy Chandelier.

Commander nodded.

–How big is this force?—he asked.

Radar controller scratched his neck.

–We don't know—he replied.—Destroyer was sunk.

–Well then. Tell everyone to prepare for battle—commander ordered.

–Yes, Sir!—radar controller replied and walked away.

Back with strike group

Chandelier was already visible on the horizon. The massive structure looked like simple island, a stop between two lands on opposite side of the strait. Witches tightened the grip on their weapons, while pilots did the same with their pilot sticks.

–Why are we so stressed?—Shizuka asked.—We dealt with such things before.

–True—Minna agreed.—But you never know the day…

Suddenly, everyone again got missiles warnings. Fighters dropped flares and Witches used their shields. Missiles were countered and now, everyone got signs of enemy fighters on their radars.

–Now the fun begins—Ida stated.

She immediate dropped behind MiG-17 and overwhelmed it with her gunfire, changing it into a burning wreck. She was followed by Ukko and Julia. Shizuka and Heidi 'sandwiched' Su-30, while Barkhorn used her Super Strength to literally rip MiG-23 in half.

–Okay, people—Heaven Demon's voice sounded in coms.—According to these files, Chandelier have one generator, but it's covered. We have no access to it, if we not destroy all main units.

–Can you send us copy of these files?—Sebastian asked.

–Of course.

Soon, every pilot saw a downloading bar on their HUDs. It quickly came to and end and Chandelier's subsystems appeared on the radar.

–Got it!—Ukko exclaimed.—Whoa.

Everyone saw a big cluster of small points on Chandelier. Ukko quickly counted the ones they were interested in the most.

–According to it, we have: seven shielding control units, six cooling units and one final generator. Which is…—Voice stopped in Ukko's mouth.

–Well. Where is the generator?—Ida asked.

Ukko lifted his head and looked towards the giant railgun.

–…inside the barrel—he ended.

All eyes turned in the direction of the giant barrel of the railgun.

–Oh, now it's some kind of sick joke!—Roma exclaimed.

–No, it isn't—Ukko provided.

–Well then—Ida stated.—Better let's destroy these subsystems and quickly take care of generator itself.

–Then let's get to work!—Sebastian agreed.

He fired a missile at MiG-23 and brought it down. Roma fired her gun at MiG-17 and also sent it flying towards the earth. Julia and Marian managed to shot down Su-30 together, but had to evade the missiles from MiG-23s. Lynette destroyed another Su-30 and helped Yoshika in destroying MiG-23. Kanno and Hikari shot down two MiG-17 and Rosman managed to hit seven Su-30 with her rockets.

–I think we're winning this—Erica stated.

–We take care of subsystems, when we take down all of them—Minna said.—So let's continue.

However, when she said that, everyone saw nothing more, than a cruise missile flying out of Chandelier.

–We've got confirmed missile fire! They flying towards Szczecin!—Heaven Demon exclaimed.

To it, the main railgun fired.

–Railgun shell was just fired towards Szczecin—AWACS said.—The time to impact is five minutes.

–Will they manage to evacuate civilians from endangered area?—Rosalie asked.

–Negative—AWACS said.

–Damn it—Ida said.—Okay, so let's take care of this thing as fast, as possible.

Meanwhile…

Chandelier's runway

Five HAL Tejas fighters slowly moved down the runway, preparing for takeoff. They were painted in full gray, with their symbol presenting quilting eagle on their tails.

 **Khar Saran Air Armada**

 **7th Air Division/72nd European Contingent/9th Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Eegal Squadron**

–Eegal Squadron, you're clear for take off—tower reported.

–Copy that, tower. Wish us good hunting—Eegal 1 said.

–Of course, major Roshan. Don't let them take down the Chandelier—tower said.

–We won't. You can be calm about that—she said and disconnected.

Then, she changed on her squadron's channel:

–Okay people. Are you ready for our first REAL fight?

Everyone replied with enthusiastic whistles and screams.

Before they were assigned to the Chandelier defense, they were tasked with bombing enemy positions and striking convoys. It's true, that they were fighting fighters too and managed to shoot down enough to get the titles of Aces, but it wasn't still enough.

Maybe if they could win this, command will start to take them serious.

–Okay. Let's get started!—she exclaimed.

Fighters then turned their engines on and started to lift off.

Back with the INA pilots and Witches…

–Guys, I'm detecting five more enemy contacts coming from the Chandelier—Ukko reported. Then, he lifted his eyebrows.—They appear to be Khar Saran HAL Tejas.

–Well then. It's shouldn't be bad—Ida stated.

She then locked onto the MiG-23 and destroyed it with her gunfire. Next, she changed on Su-27 and destroyed it too.

–Wait, Durga—Eegal 3 said.—Are those CFA-44s?!

–We didn't thought we'll engage those here!—Eegal 2 exclaimed.

Eegal 1 bit her lip.

–How could I know they'll bring these ones here?—she asked.—Just shot them down and we're done.

Right then, she evaded missiles fired by Lynette and Nikka.

–Oh, great!—Eegal 4 said.—They have Valkirias too!

–Doesn't matter!—Eegal 1 exclaimed.—Just shot them down, damn it!

After she said it, she dropped behind Isabelle, but Witch used her shield to block the bullets and bounced left, to escape the Khar Saran pilot.

Then, Ukko appeared behind her and fired his gun, scoring several hits. Eegal 1 bounced right, to evade enemy pilot.

–Coward!—Ukko exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sauli and Raimonds were fighting Eegal 3 and 5. Khar Saran pilots were trying to evade Arisnerian fire, but few bullets managed to hit HAL Tejas' sheathings.

–Shit!—Eegal 3 said.—How do we have to take down these things?

–I have to know?—Eegal 5 replied.

And it distracted him long enough, to let Raimonds lock on him and fire short-range missiles. They collided with Eegal 5, changing him into ball of fire.

–Shit!—Eegal 3 exclaimed, seeing death of his comrade.—Sir, Eegal 5 just been killed.

Eegal 1 simply shook her head.

–So maybe try to do it better, huh?—she asked.

Right then, Adriana and Geena dropped behind her and started to fire their guns at her. But she managed to evade the fire and again bounced right.

Ida landed on tail of Eegal 3 and opened fire with her gun on him. Several bullets made impact, but Khar Saran pilot performed Cobra and landed behind her, now firing his gun at her. However, Ida was able to evade all of them.

–Hey! I want to shot you down!—Eegal 3 exclaimed.

He tried to perform various maneuvers, at the same time firing at Ida, but Arisnerian pilot was still faster and evaded every shot. Then, she herself performed Cobra and landed behind Eegal 3 again.

–Maybe in the afterlife—Ida said.

She fired her gun, this time aiming at the engines. The nozzle exploded, changing Eegal 3 into ball of fire.

Sauli and Raimonds took down two more MiG-23s and then, changed on Eegal 2 and 4. Khar Saran Aces tried to escape them, but Arisnerians were still following them. The two cursed under their noses.

–Any idea how to get rid of them?—Eegal 2 asked.

–Let's fly in spiral. Maybe this will provoke them to crash into each other—Eegal 4 proposed.

–Hope this will work.

Eegal 4 nodded.

–Oh, I'm sure it'll work.

The two the started to fly in spiral. Sauli and Raimonds started to do it too. Eegal 2 looked behind to see if their plan will work, but, much to his frustration, two CFA-44 were still flying, not even closer to each other.

–Damn it. Any other ideas?—he asked.

–Let's try helix—Eegal 4 proposed.

Eegal 2 was confused by this.

–Helix?—he asked.

–Yeah, like DNA. You don't remember from school?—Eegal 4 asked.

–I grew up in Panaji slums, I never attended school—Eegal 2 reminded.

Eegal 4 bit his lip. Everyone knew about Eegal 2s hard childhood in city of Panaji. His parents had not enough money to send him to school, so they taught him at home. At least, he could write and read.

–Okay, I'll say it easier then—Eegal 4 stated.—Fly in slalom.

–Couldn't you say it earlier?—Eegal 2 asked. With reproach.

The two started to fly in helix shape. Sauli and Raimonds simply watched it.

–Which one do you take?—Sauli asked.

–Tas, kurā ir četri (The one with four)—Raimonds replied.

Two pilots locked onto them and fired their missiles. Eegal 2 and 4 got missile warnings and freaks came through their backs.

–Flares!—was the only thing Eegal 2 exclaimed, before he and Eegal 4 were changed into burning wrecks.

Eegal 1 simply watched as her squadron gets shot down. Knowing that she won't have a chance to win this alone, she quickly turned back and flew South.

Ukko noticed this and wanted to chase her, but Ida stopped him.

–Let that one go—she said.—He's not a threat anymore.

–Okay then—Ukko replied.

Next, he connected with others.

–How is the clearing going?—he asked everyone.

–Sky is actually clear—Minna replied.—Just few more enemy aircraft and we can go after the Chandelier.

As she said that, Barkhorn fired at one of MiG-23, taking it down. Rall and Krupinski destroyed two Su-27s and Shirley managed to take down MiG-17.

–Sky is clear—Rosalie reported.

–But we detect more enemy fighters coming from the South. So, better take care of this quickly and let's return to the base—Heaven Demon added.

–On it—Ida said.—Let's end this, people.

On her words, everyone started to take care of main Chandelier's units.

Ukko fired his missiles, hitting and destroying one of shielding control units. Ida and Sauli fired missiles at another shield control units and cooling unit. Rall used one of her Witch missiles to take care of shield control, while Adriana took care of cooling unit. Sebastian fired his gun at cooling unit, destroying it. Julia and Roma also fired their guns, taking care of two more shielding control units. Raimonds and Sauli took care of remaining two shield control.

–Shielding control units destroyed—Heaven Demon reported.—Take care of remaining three cooling units.

–You can be sure about it—Ida said.

As she said that, she fired her missile at cooling unit and saw it exploding. Then, she used gun to destroy the second one.

–Only one remaining—Ukko said.

–And it will be zero in no time—Ida replied.

She was flying towards the last cooling unit. On her radar, she saw as her missile locks on the cooling unit. He finger already went towards the fire control and she was about to press it…

–Stop the approach immediately!—Heaven Demon shouted.

Ida bounced left, don't knowing what he was talking about. Others simply waited on the explanation from AWACS' side.

–What is it, Heaven Demon?—Keiko asked.

–Our analysts in Szczcin managed to decrypt the rest of files of base commander! They say, that we cant destroy the last cooling unit, if we not destroy the backup one!—Heaven Demon explained.

–Because what will happen?—Marian asked.

–If not, me might cause a nuclear explosion, which destroy everything in range of one hundred kilometers—AWACS explained.

Other simply became silent.

–Okay, I didn't expected that—Shirley said.

–So, where is this backup cooling unit?—Isabelle asked.

–Exactly at the base of construction—AWACS replied.

There was another moment of silence. Everyone looked towards the giant cannon and it's base. On the fighter radars, a number of AA guns appeared and started firing.

–Nobody would be so crazy to go in there, between all of this AA fire—Sadako stated.

–There is one—Głowacki said.

Before anyone could say something, Głowacki flew towards the Chandelier's base.

–Głowacki, what the fuck are you doing?!—Sebastian exclaimed.

–I didn't managed to save my family. But if I manage to save you, by destroying this backup cooling unit maybe I'll get my redemption—Głowacki replied.—Goodbye.

–Głowacki! Stop!—Sebastian said.—That's an order!

But Głowacki was not listening anymore. He continued his flight, until he flew into the niche under the Chandelier's barrel. There, he was greeted by AA fire and felt as the guns hit his plane.

But on his radar, he could see the backup cooling unit on his radar. He was closer and closer to it. Finally, his missiles locked onto the target and he pressed the fire button. Missiles flew forward, to meet with their target, while Głowacki pulled his pilot stick up and flew up.

Missiles collided with the backup cooling unit and destroyed it.

–Backup cooling unit confirmed destroyed—Heaven Demon said.

–That's something—Sebastian said.—Głowacki, what's your status?

He saw a pile of smoke following Głowacki's aircraft. And to it, he was loosing altitude pretty fast.

–I'm loosing thrust—he replied.

–Damn it. Okay, listen…—Sebastian tried to say, but Głowacki stopped him:

–No. I don't need that thrust. And I don't need to bail out.

–What are you talking about?—Sebastian asked.—You need it to survive!

–No. I already did my part in this world. And finally…it's time for me to join my family. It was a honor to serve with you.

When he ended, his aircraft collided with water.

Everyone looked at it in shock. Especially the members of Thunder Squadron. Sebastian tightened the grip on his pilot stick.

He turned his radio and started to call Głowacki:

–Dariusz! Dariusz! Answer, damn it!

–That won't help. He's gone, captain—Heaven Demon stated.

–No! I'm sure he's…

–Nobody could survive this crash. I'm sorry—Ida said.

Sebastian only hit his console with fist. Next, he looked at the Chandelier. He tightened the grip on pilot stick more.

–He opened our way to the main generator—he said.—Don't let his sacrifice to be wasted. Let's end this.

–Copy that—Heaven Demon.—Destroy the main generator!

–It's your honor, Sebastian—Roma stated.

Pomeranian pilot nodded. He turned towards the Chandelier's main gun and aimed the aircraft straight on it. Then, he flew inside the barrel.

Inside, he saw the main generator appearing on his radar. He locked onto it and fired missiles, which collided with the target.

Sebastian then flew over exploding generator and flew outside, through the back of Chandelier. He quickly joined the rest of Witches and pilots.

Everyone watched as various parts of Chandelier start to explode. Finally, the main generator exploded, collapsing the main gun. Soon after, the whole construction exploded, raining it's parts all around the surrounding waters.

Soon after, pilots and Witches erupted with cheers. Another ICCU superweapon was destroyed and the communists had less trump cards.

–I love to look at burning superweapons—Marian said.

–Me too—Shirley agreed.—Me too.

Meanwhile, Sebastian started to circle over Głowacki's crash site. He was joined by Roma and Julia.

–He did what he thought was right—Roma said.

–Yeah. But still…—Sebastian tried to say.—Damn, I'm gonna miss him.

–Everyone will. But he managed to save us from a hundred kilometer radius nuclear explosion—Julia said.

Sebastian nodded.

–Hope he got his redemption—he said.—Let's get back to base. We should drink something in his memory.

As he said that, the remaining members of Thunder Squadron joined the Witches and Rohkea Team on their way to Szczecin.

08:44

Szczecin Air Base

After destruction of Chandelier, everyone in the base started to celebrate it, like a national holiday. All pilots and ground crews came out of the base to greet Witches and pilots returning from the mission.

When all thanking and laughing was over, everyone simply opened the bottles of beer and other drinks and started to drink.

–So, what are we going to do now?—Isabelle asked.

Witches were sitting among other base crews and pilots. Everywhere around them, music was playing and everyone were having a great fun.

–I don't know. Whatever the command says—Rosalie replied.

Meanwhile Thunder Squadron was sitting at separate table. They took bottles of beer and made a toast.

–For Głowacki—Sebastian said.

–For Głowacki—both Julia and Roma said at the same time.

They all drunk the beer and put the bottles on the table. In that moment, Rohkea Team members approached them and sat at the table.

–How're you doing?—Ukko asked.

–Could be worse, but…—Sebastian said.—Damn it. Hard to believe, that Głowacki's gone.

–Yeah. I worked with them for just two months, but I already started to like him—Roma said.

–Hope he's with his family now—Julia added.

–Yeah—Ida said.—I would like to be with mine too.

By next few minutes, they were sitting in silence, listening to music. Finally, after that time, Sebstian asked:

–So. What are you going to do now?

–Well—Ida started.—We have to be moved out of there.

Thunder Squadron members looked at each other.

–Moved? Where?—Julia asked.

–Back to Arisneri—Sauli replied.—Command is preparing some super important operation, which have to help us in kicking Lins out of our country.

–You know what kind of mission it is?—Roma asked.

Rohkea members shook their heads.

–We only know, that it's important. VERY important—Ida replied.

–Well. Such Aces like you should get only important tasks—Sebastian stated.

–Agreed—Ida said.

Next, they looked at the Witches.

–Well. Good that you have them to help—Roma said.

–Yeah. I'm sure they will be dragged into this—Ida said.

–Well. So, let's do toast for our successful co-operation—Ida proposed.

Thunder Squadron immediately agreed and did a toast. Next, by the rest of the morning, they took part in the party. And the same day, at the night, they departed from the base and flew towards Turku.

XXX

 **And again, after a long time, another chapter is ready. So. I can only say, that in the next chapter, again attack on ICCU superweapon will take place. Not only one, but two at the same time.**

 **So, see you later!**


End file.
